Winter in Tokyo (CHANBAEK VER)
by Flaxa
Summary: Aneh sekali. Otaknya tidak mengenal orang itu. Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya hatinya berkata sebaliknya? Kenapa hatinya seakan berkata padanya bahwa ia merindukan orang itu? Chanbaek Remake, Ilana Tan
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

IA menyesap minumannya pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Ia berdiri di sana beberapa saat, memandangi butiran salju yang melayang-layang di luar.

Ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang itu. Dan apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu penting atau tidak.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah... mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Ia berputar membelakangi jendela dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Aula besar itu mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengobrol. Seorang kenalannya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas.

Tepat pada saat itulah ia melihat orang itu.

Orang itu baru memasuki ruangan. Matanya tidak berkedip mengamati orang itu menyalami beberapa orang sambil tersenyum lebar. Aneh... Ia menyadari dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia melihat orang itu mengambil segelas minuman dari meja bulat bertaplak putih sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian orang itu mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke seberang ruangan. Tepat ke arahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu dan waktu serasa berhenti.

Aneh sekali. Otaknya tidak mengenal orang itu. Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya hatinya berkata sebaliknya?

Kenapa hatinya seakan berkata padanya bahwa ia merindukan orang

itu?

* * *

Hai! aku balik lagi

Apa ada yang kangen? (inget juga gak*)

Maaf gak bisa bawa cerita sendiri, aku merasa tulisan aku jelek banget padahal udah 1/4 jalan ceritanya, dan yah aku balik lagi dengan remake novel legendaris dari Ilana Tan, ini novel kesukaan aku banget, karakter cowoknya bikin kesengsem trus musimnya winter, jadi love banget dah

Dan aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih juga buat yang udah kasih support belajar di in a blue moon kemarin, semoga kalian juga dapat pencapaian yang kalian inginkan, alhamdulillah aku keterima di salah satu PTN ternama di Indonesia, yaitu IPB

Doain juga ya yang belum keterima semoga dapat kabar baik juli nanti, Aamiin

Terima Kasih.


	2. Chapter 1

Satu

MUSIM dingin sudah tiba dan menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Angin bertiup agak kencang malam ini. Byun Baekhyun mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang agar tidak menghalangi pandangan sementara ia bergegas menyusuri jalan kecil dan sepi yang mengarah ke gedung apartemennya. Ia menggigil karena rasa dingin mulai menembus jaket dan sweter tebalnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, minum secangkir cokelat panas, dan makan _ramen_. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perut keroncongan. Dingin-dingin begini memang paling enak...

"Hei!"

Baekhyun terlompat kaget dan berputar cepat. Matanya terbelalak menatap wanita dengan rambut pendek dicat pirang manyala yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu mengenali wanita itu sebagai Sato Haruka, tetangganya yang tinggal di apartemen lantai bawah, Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega.

"Haruka _Oneesan_ ," Baekhyun mendesah sambil memegang dada. " _Oneesan_ membuatku terkejut setengah mati."

Sato Haruka mendecakkan lidah dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau terlalu gampang terkejut."

" _Oneesan_ tahu aku selalu merasa waswas kalau berjalan sendirian di jalan sepi," kata Baekhyun. "Dan aku punya alasan bagus untuk itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Ayo, cepat. Aku sudah hampir beku," kata Haruka sambil menggandeng lengan Baekhyun. "Kelihatannya barang bawaanmu banyak sekali. Kau bawa buku lagi hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan dua buku dari tas tangannya yang superbesar. Dua-duanya buku klasik terkenal. "Dua buku ini baru masuk hari ini, jadi aku orang pertama yang membacanya."

Ia bekerja di sebuah perpustakaan umum di Shinjuku dan ia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Sejak kecil ia memang sangat gemar membaca buku dan impiannya adalah bekerja di perpustakaan, tempat ia bisa membaca buku sepuas hatinya, tanpa gangguan, dan tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang.

" _Oneesan_ mau membacanya?" tanyanya pada Haruka yang menatap kedua buku itu dengan kening berkerut. "Akan kupinjamkan kalau aku sudah selesai."

Alis Haruka terangkat tinggi dan ia melotot ke arah Baekhyun. "Buku bahasa Inggris? Yang benar saja," katanya. "Kau tahu benar bahasa Inggris-ku sekadar _yes, no, thank you, I love you_. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak suka membaca buku. Otakku yang sederhana ini hanya bisa memahami _manga_."

Baekhyun tertawa, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hari ini _Oneesan_ pulang terlambat," katanya.

Haruka mengangguk. "Ya, tadi ada janji dengan teman," sahutnya ringan. "Oh, Tomoyuki pasti hampir mati kelaparan sekarang. Dia sudah meneleponku sejak tadi dan bertanya kapan aku pulang. Entah kapan anak itu bisa dewasa dan berhenti merecoki kakaknya ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggunya lulus kuliah dan menjadi pengacara. Saat itu aku yang akan merecokinya."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di depan gedung apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya bangunan yang disebut-sebut sebagai gedung apartemen itu tidak benarbenar mirip gedung apartemen dalam bayangan kebanyakan orang. Gedung itu hanya bangunan tua tingkat dua berukuran kecil. Setiap lantainya memiliki dua apartemen yang berhadapan. Tidak ada lift, hanya ada tangga yang tidak terlalu lebar.

Di lantai dasar, apartemen 101 ditempati oleh sepasang suami-istri tua bernama Osawa, yang sekaligus merupakan penanggung jawab gedung. Apartemen di seberang mereka, nomor 102 ditempati oleh kakak-beradik Sato. Sato Haruka berumur 28 tahun—tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Baekhyun—dan bekerja sebagai penata rambut di Harajuku, sedangkan adik laki-lakinya, Sato Tomoyuki, adalah mahasiswa jurusan hukum.

Baekhyun sendiri menempati apartemen 202 di lantai dua. Apartemen 201 saat ini kosong. Saat Baekhyun pertama kali pindah ke gedung apartemen ini lima tahun yang lalu, penghuni apartemen 201 adalah seorang arsitek muda yang sudah cukup lama tinggal di sana, kemudian tahun lalu sepasang suami-istri muda menggantikan si arsitek. Pasangan suami-istri itu menempati apartemen di seberang apartemen Baekhyun selama setahun dan bulan lalu mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah kecil kemudian pindah.

Walaupun gedung itu sudah tua, kondisi apartemen di sana sama sekali tidak buruk. Ruangannya cukup luas kalau dibandingkan dengan apartemen lain pada umumnya, fasilitasnya memadai, dan biaya sewanya termasuk murah. Tidak mungkin menemukan apartemen seperti itu di pusat kota Tokyo.

Setiap apartemen di sana memiliki susunan yang sama: dapur, ruang duduk yang mengarah ke balkon sempit yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian, satu bilik kecil khusus untuk kloset, satu kamar mandi kecil yang dilengkapi dengan mesin pemanas air, dan dua kamar tidur yang juga berukuran kecil. Apartemen 101 dan 201 memiliki balkon menghadap ke utara, sedangkan balkon apartemen 102 dan 202 menghadap ke selatan. Selain itu semua penghuni apartemen di sana adalah orang-orang yang menyenangkan dan Baekhyun sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga sendiri.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen 102, Haruka berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Oh ya, apakah aku sudah tahu penyewa baru apartemen 201 sudah datang?" Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Benarkah?"

Haruka mengangguk. "Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat orang baru itu, tapi Tomoyuki melihatnya tadi pagi."

"Laki-laki?" tanya Baekhyun.

Haruka mengangguk lagi. "Kata Tomoyuki, orang itu datang sendirian dan langsung masuk ke apartemen 201. Tidak keluar lagi sejak saat itu. Aneh, bukan?"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut samar. "Bukankah Tomoyuki- _kun_ pergi kuliah pagi tadi? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu orang itu keluar lagi atau tidak?"

Haruka menggeleng dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Tomoyuki memang pergi kuliah, tapi Nenek masih ada di rumah saat itu," katanya, merujuk pada Nenek Osawa yang tinggal di seberang apartemennya. "Nenek juga tahu ada orang yang masuk ke apartemen 201 tadi pagi dan sepanjang hari Nenek sudah memasang mata dan telinga. Orang itu tidak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang."

"Begitu?" gumam Baekhyun sambil merenung. "Mungkin Kakek Osawa tahu siapa yang menyewa apartemen itu."

"Kurasa tidak," sahut Haruka. "Kata Nenek, orang yang sejak awal datang untuk melihat keadaan apartemen dan mengurus semua tentang masalah sewa-menyewa bukan laki-laki ini. Mungkin dia memakai jasa agen atau semacam itu."

"Oh..."

Haruka mengeluarkan kunci pintu dari tas tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku harus masuk dan memberi makan adikku yang manja itu. Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

"Selamat malam." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan bergegas menaiki tangga sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin walaupun sudah terbungkus sarung tangan.

Ketika mencapai pintu apartemennya, ia berhenti lalu menoleh dan menatap pintu apartemen 201. Keningnya berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari balik pintu. Benarkah sudah ada yang menyewa apartemen itu? Kenapa tidak ada suara? Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang di dalam.

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas dalam benak Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau penyewa baru itu jatuh sakit? Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan gagasan itu. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja orang itu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Bisa saja orang itu keluar rumah ketika Nenek Osawa sedang tidak memerhatikan.

Tapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan penyewa baru itu benar-benar belum keluar sejak pagi. Bagaimana kalau orang itu sakit dan terlalu lemah untuk bangun dari tempat tidur? Bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk dimintai tolong? Bagaimana kalau orang itu menderita penyakit jantung dan sekarang sedang kesakitan? Bagaimana kalau ia jatuh pingsan di dalam sana? Bagaimana kalau ia sedang sekarat?!

Baekhyun menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan kepalanya yang tertutup topi rajutan putih. Ah, tidak mungkin. Jangan berpikiran buruk. Sejak kecil daya imajinasinya memang hebat karena terlalu banyak membaca buku. Mungkin seharusnya ia menjadi penulis buku fantasi. Tapi...

Baekhyun maju selangkah mendekati pintu apartemen 201 dengan ragu-ragu. Ia menyapu poninya yang terpotong rapi dari kening dan menarik napas panjang. Kemudian setelah membulatkan tekad, ia menempelkan telinga kanannya ke pintu dengan hati-hati. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Ia memutar kepalanya dan kali ini telinga kirinya yang ditempelkan ke pintu. Masih tetap sunyi senyap di dalam sana.

Apakah ia harus memanggil Kakek Osawa? Rasanya tidak enak mengganggu Kakek malam-malam begini. Tapi...

Baekhyun masih sibuk menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukan ketika pintu itu mendadak berayun terbuka dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuat kepalanya yang masih menempel di daun pintu kehilangan sandaran dan tubuhnya jatuh ke depan. Ia sempat memekik kaget sebelum jatuh terduduk di lantai batu yang dingin.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh... Kepalaku, aduh, pantatku..." Baekhyun mengerang sambil mengusap sisi kepalanya, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia mengerang dalam bahasa ibunya.

Dua-tiga detik kemudian, Baekhyun tersadar kembali dan langsung mendongak. Matanya terbelalak kaget, terpaku pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen 201 yang terbuka. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berdiri di sana karena bagian dalam apartemen itu gelap gulita. Namun kemudian ia bisa melihat lebih jelas ketika sosok itu maju selangkah dan sinar lampu di koridor meneranginya.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri di sana terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya yang gelap awut-awutan, sweter hitam dan celana jins yang dikenakannya juga kelihatan lusuh. Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak umur laki-laki itu karena penampilannya sungguh kacau dan sepertinya ia belum bercukur hari ini. Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang itu. Terkejut? Heran? Marah?

Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada rendah dan serak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun tidak sempat menjawab, karena mendadak saja suasana menjadi heboh.

Park Chanyeol terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan badan kaku. Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Ia melirik ke luar jendela. Langit di luar gelap. Sudah malamkah? Jam berapa ini? Ia mengerang, lalu memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia masih lelah sekali. Badannya menolak untuk bergerak. Pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut. Penerbangan dari New York ke Tokyo menguras tenaganya dan membuatnya _jet-lag_. Ia memang tidak pernah suka melakukan penerbangan jauh.

Tenggorokannya kering. Ia harus minum sebelum tubuhnya dehidrasi. Kapan terakhir kali ia minum? Ia tidak ingat. Mungkin sewaktu di pesawat.

Chanyeol memaksa dirinya bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan untuk sedikit menyadarkan diri. Lalu perlahan ia bangkit dan menyeret kakinya yang berkaus kaki tebal keluar dari kamar.

Sinar bulan dan lampu jalan yang masuk lewat pintu kaca balkon menerangi ruang duduk. Penerangan remang-remang itu sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau menyalakan lampu karena matanya bahkan belum terbiasa dengan penerangan samar yang ada, apalagi sinar lampu yang terang benderang.

Ia haus dan ia baru menyadari bahwa perutnya juga lapar. Kapan terakhir kali ia makan? Sewaktu di pesawat? Ia ingat ia hanya makan sedikit di pesawat karena sama sekali tidak berselera. Pantas saja sekarang ia kelaparan.

Chanyeol baru akan berjalan ke dapur ketika mendengar bunyi gemeresik samar di luar pintu apartemennya. Ia menoleh dan melihat bayangan gelap terpantul dari bawal celah pintu. Matanya menyipit. Ada orang di luar pintunya. Bayangan di bawah celah pintu itu bergerak-gerak. Niat awalnya mencari minuman batal. Ia berbalik, menghampiri pintu, dan memasang telinga.

Tidak terdengar suara orang berbicara, tapi sudah jelas ada orang yang berdiri di luar sana. Tangannya terangkat ke pegangan pintu, lalu dengan satu sentakan cepat, ia menarik pintu itu membuka. Pintu itu membentur sesuatu, yang disusul pekikan seorang wanita.

Chanyeol membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mengerjapkan mata, silau karena dihadapkan pada terangnya lampu di koridor. Kemudian ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tersungkur di lantai di hadapannya sambil merintih pelan. Sepertinya sentakannya membuka pintu membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Dan sudah pasti gadis itulah yang memekik tadi. Kini gadis itu mengucapkan serentetan kata yang tidak dipahaminya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol. Mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Sesaat Chanyeol merasa gadis itu bukan orang Jepang. Mata gadis itu tidak seperti mata orang Jepang pada umumnya, apalagi tadi gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang sudah jelas bukan bahasa bingung. Otaknya masih bekerja lebih lambat daripada biasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Chanyeol mendapati dirinya bersuara. Suaranya terdengar serak di telinganya sendiri. Dan ia mengatakannya dalam bahasa Jepang. Apakah gadis itu mengerti?

Ia tidak sempat mendengar jawaban gadis itu, karena mendadak keadaan sekelilingnya menjadi riuh. Bunyi pintu-pintu membuka, lalu berbagai seruan yang terdengar tumpang-tindih.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Suara apa itu?"

"Siapa yang berteriak?"

"Ada pencuri? Pencuri?"

"Baekhyun-chan? Kaukah itu?"

"Baekhyun _Oneesan_?"

"Tomoyuki! Ayo, kita naik."

"Mana tongkat bisbolku?"

"Pakai dulu jaketmu."

"Jaketku?"

"Bu, kau tunggu di sini saja."

"Hati-hati!"

Dalam sekejap mata, tiga orang bermunculan di depan Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata memandang dua pria dan satu wanita yang menyerbu koridor sempit di lantai dua itu. Mereka balas menatapnya dengan heran. Kini, selain gadis yang masih terduduk di lantai, ada seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus berambut agak gondrong yang megacungkan tongkat bisbol, seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek, lalu seorang pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?" pekik si wanita berambut pirang sambil menghampiri gadis yang terduduk di lantai. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu melongo sesaat, lalu cepat-cepat menjawab, "Oh, Haruka _Oneesan_. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Oke, gadis bernama Baekhyun itu bisa berbahasa Jepang, pikir Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Sepertinya dia memang orang Jepang. Si pemuda kurus dan berambut gondrong membantu Baekhyun berdiri dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain masih mencengkeram tongkat bisbol dengan erat. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih tertegun. "Anda siapa? Baekhyun _Oneesan_ , apakah orang ini macam-macam terhadapmu?"

Chanyeol terkejut. Nah, tunggu sebentar! Macam-macam? Tunggu dulu...

"Sabar, Tomoyuki," sela orang tua berambut putih yang berdiri di samping si pemuda yang mengacungkan tongkat bisbol. Kakek tua itu menatapChanyeol dengan mata disipitkan, lalu berkata pendek, "Tolong perkenalkan dirimu, Anak muda."

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya sakit dan ia ingat tadi ia belum sempat minum. Ia berdeham sejenak, lalu berkata datar, "Nama saya Park Chanyeol. Saya baru pindah ke apartemen ini."

"Oh? Si orang baru?" tanya pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Tomoyuki. "Tadi pagi aku melihatmu datang."

Chanyeol melihat tongkat bisbol yang tadinya terangkat tinggi itu kini diturunkan. Ia berkata, "Saya baru tiba di Tokyo dengan pesawat pagi tadi. Karena tidak enak badan saya langsung tertidur begitu tiba di apartemen. Saya minta maaf karena tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri lebih awal."

"Sudah kubilang orang baru itu tidak keluar-keluar sejak masuk tadi pagi," kata wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Wanita itu bertanya lagi dengan nada curiga, "Lalu sejak tadi pagi kau tidur terus di dalam?"

"Benar," sahut Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini?" Si kakek tua kembali bertanya sambil memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Perhatian Chanyeol kembali terarah kepada Baekhyun yang terlihat serbasalah. Gadis itu bersedekap dan mengangkat bahu dengan salah tingkah. "Kakek, itu... Itu, ehm... Maksudku, aku hanya khawatir," katanya terbata-bata. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari orang-orang di sana masih menunggu penjelasannya, karena itu ia melanjutkan, "Aku dengar dari Haruka _Oneesan_ ," ia menatap wanita berambut pirang itu sekilas, "sudah ada yang menempati apartemen 201 dan orang itu belum keluar dari kamar sejak pagi. Dan aku tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari dalam. Jadi kupikir...," suaranya semakin lirih dan ia tersenyum kikuk, "...mungkin orang itu sakit, atau, eh, jatuh pingsan."

Chanyeol berusaha menahan senyum mendengar penjelasan gadis itu. "Lalu ketika aku sedang mencoba mendengarkan suara dari balik pintu, orang—eh, Park-san tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan membuatku terkejut. Dan aku terjatuh." Baekhyun berdeham di akhir penjelasannya. "Begitulah."

Seketika itu juga suasana tegang di koridor lantai dua mencair.

"Ya ampun, Baekhyun. Kau membuat kami kaget sekali tadi," kata wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Haruka sambil mengguncang lengan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Baekhyun lirih sambil membungkuk beberapa kali, lalu melirikChanyeol sekilas dan membungkuk badan lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita saling memperkenalkan diri," kata Tomoyuki sambil memandang Chanyeol. "Namaku Sato Tomoyuki dan ini kakakku, Sato Haruka." Ia menunjuk wanita berambut pirang yang kini tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol.

"Kami tinggal di bawah, di apartemen 102," Haruka menambahkan.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan menyambut uluran tangan kakak –beradik Sato. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Anak-anak ini biasanya memanggilku Kakek Osawa," si kakek tua memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun kulitnya sudah keriput, Kakek Osawa ternyata masih memiliki deretan gigi yang rapi.

"Aku tinggal bersama istriku di bawah."

Setelah itu pandangan semua orang terarah kepada Baekhyun yang tetap diam. Baekhyun tersadar dan buru-buru membungkuk dalam-dalam, lalu berkata dengan agak tergagap, "Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal. Aku minta maaf soal... soal kejadian tadi."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu terkejut."

"Selamat bergabung bersama kami, Park-san," kata Kakek sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Jika ada yang bisa kami bantu, jangan ragu-ragu mengatakannya."

Inilah pertama kali Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki kembali di Tokyo setelah pindah ke New York bersama keluarganya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kali ini ia kembali bukan karena rindu pada kampung halaman. Ia hanya ingin pergi jauh dari New York untuk sementara waktu. Dan Tokyo adalah kota pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Kini Chanyeol memandang orang-orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya dan yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh minat dan senyum ramah. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar ia takkan bisa mendapat ketenangan yang diinginkannya. Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi.

* * *

BAEKHYUN berdiri di koridor lantai dua gedung perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja, di samping mesin penjual kopi yang—mengikuti tema bulan Desember—tiba-tiba saja sudah dipenuhi hiasan Natal. Baekhyun memegang cangkir kertas berisi kopi panas dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan lainnya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Ya, aku akan pulang pada Hari Natal," katanya di ponsel sambil memandang ke luar jendela kaca besar yang menghadap halaman depan gedung perpustakaan.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini sampai setelah Tahun Baru, bukan?" Suara berat ayahnya terdengar di ujung sana.

"Tentu saja," sahut Baekhyun sambil menyesap pelan kopinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Appa, Eomma masih di Seoul?"

Sejak kecil ia selalu memanggil orangtuanya dengan Eomma dan Appa, bukan _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_ . Ia juga tidak yakin kenapa. Mungkin karena didikan ibunya yang orang Korea, tetapi ayahnya juga tidak keberatan.

Sebenarnya ibunya sendiri juga blasteran Korea-Jepang. Kakeknya dari pihak ibu adalah orang Korea dan neneknya orang Jepang. Sedangkan ayah dan ibu Baekhyun awalnya tinggal di Tokyo, lalu tiga tahun lalu mereka pindah ke Kyoto, kampung halaman ayahnya, untuk mencari suasana yang lebih tenang. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan hiruk-pikuk kota Tokyo.

"Ya, tapi ibumu akan pulang minggu ini," sahut ayahnya. "Katanya kesehatan kakekmu sudah membaik."

"Baguslah," kata Baekhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Minggu lalu ibunya pulang ke Jakarta karena mendengar kakek Baekhyun harus menjalani operasi usus buntu, tetapi operasinya berhasil dengan baik dan kakeknya sudah sehat kembali.

Setelah meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia akan melewatkan Tahun Baru di Kyoto, Baekhyun menutup ponsel dan mengantonginya. Baru saja ia hendak menyesap kopinya, ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkannya dan melihat tulisan yang muncul di layar.

" _Moshimoshi_? Tomoyuki-kun, ada apa?" kata Baekhyun begitu ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Baekhyun _Oneesan_ , punya waktu malam ini?" Terdengar suara ceria Tomoyuki di ujung sana.

"Memangnya ada apa malam ini?"

"Haruka Oneechan, aku, dan Chanyeol _Oniisan_ mau pergi minum-minum malam ini," jelas Tomoyuki. "Anggap saja sebagai pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut tetangga baru. Sebelum itu kita akan makan malam bersama di tempat Kakek dan Nenek Osawa."

Mendengar nama Park Chanyeol, pikiran Baekhyun langsung melayang ke kejadian kemarin malam dan tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, berusaha mengusir kenangan memalukan itu. Astaga! Tetangga barunya pasti menganggap dirinya semacam penguntit _psycho_ atau tukang intip...

" _Oneesan_?"

Lamunannya buyar dan Baekhyun berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Tomoyuki. "Ya? Maaf, apa katamu tadi?"

"Jadi bagaimana? _Oneesan_ bisa ikut?"

"Malam ini tidak bisa," kata Baekhyun setelah berpikir sesaat. "Seorang rekan kerjaku berulang tahun dan dia mengajak kami pergi makan dan karaoke. Aku sudah janji akan ikut."

"Oh?" Suara Tomoyuki terdengar agak kecewa.

"Byun-san."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat salah seorang rekan kerjanya melambai ke arahnya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang. Orang asing, pikir Baekhyun langsung. Di perpustakaan itu hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya karyawan yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, jadi secara tidak langsung ia yang selalu diminta melayani pelanggan asing yang tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang.

"Maaf, Tomoyuki-kun, aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang," kata Baekhyun cepat. "Kalian saja yang pergi hari ini. Mungkin aku akan ikut lain kali. Maaf ya?"

Setelah berkata begitu, ia menutup ponsel, membuang cangkir kertas bekas kopinya ke tong sampah di dekat sana, lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang sudah menunggu.

Baekhyun menggigil. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali ia mengembuskan napas. Ia melirik jam tangan. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Ternyata ia dan rekan-rekan kerjanya sudah menyanyi berjam-jam di karaoke. Ia berdeham. Kerongkongannya agak sakit karena terlalu banyak menyanyi. Sewaktu sedang sibuk menyanyi ia tidak merasa lelah, tetapi sekarang tubuhnya terasa pegal dan matanya berat. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan tidur.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, ia menyusuri jalan kecil yang agak menanjak menuju gedung apartemennya. Jalan kecil itu sepi dan hanya diterangi lampu jalan yang remang-remang.

Lalu ia mendengar suara itu. Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Baekhyun terkesiap pelan dan menelan ludah. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Mungkin ia salah dengar. Baekhyun tetap berjalan—walaupun langkahnya tanpa sadar semakin cepat—dan memasang telinga. Benar! Ada orang di belakangnya!

Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau ada orang lain yang juga berjalan di jalan itu? Memangnya jalan itu milikku sendiri? Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati, menyesali sifatnya yang mudah panik. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Yakinkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Diam-diam Baekhyun berusaha melirik ke balik bahunya. Ia tidak berhasil melihat banyak. Ia hanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Rasa panik mulai menyerang tanpa memedulikan bantahan akal sehat. Sementara ia mempercepat langkah, napasnya mulai memburu dan pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berseliweran di benaknya.

Langkah kaki orang di belakangnya juga terdengar semakin cepat. Orang jahat? pikir Baekhyun panik. Pemabuk? Atau lebih buruk lagi, pemerkosa?! Ya Tuhan, lindungilah diriku. Kejahatan di jalan-jalan sepi bukan hal baru lagi di kota besar seperti Tokyo. Baekhyun langsung memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Kemungkinan lain terselip di otaknya. Jangan-jangan... penguntit? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun dikuntit.

Pengalaman itu membuatnya trauma.

Itu dia! Gedung apartemennya sudah terlihat. Baekhyun lega sekali. Ia nyaris berlari, tapi kakinya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Tiba-tiba...

"Hei..." Terdengar suara rendah seorang laki-laki di belakangnya dan Baekhyun merasa bahunya dipegang. Kepanikannya meledak. Ia berputar dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan tas tangannya ke arah orang itu. Ia juga tidak lupa menjerit keras.

Tas tangannya mengenai sisi tubuh orang itu dengan bunyi gedebuk keras. Baekhyun mengayunkan tasnya sekali lagi dan...

"Tunggu sebentar... Ini aku. Ini aku!"

Baekhyun menghentikan ayunan lengannya dan melotot galak ke arah laki-laki yang mengangkat kedua tangan ke depan wajah untuk melindungi diri. Perlahan-lahan orang itu menurunkan tangan dan Baekhyun baru melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Park-san?" kata Baekhyun dengan suara tercekik. Matanya terbelalak. Walaupun tetangga barunya itu masih tergolong orang asing, tapi setidaknya Baekhyun mengenalnya. Debar jantungnya yang liar pun agak mereda. "Astaga, kenapa kau mengendap-endap begitu?"

Park Chanyeol terlihat berbeda hari ini. Penampilannya lebih rapi daripada kemarin. Dan ia sudah bercukur. Baekhyun jadi menyadari sebenarnya Chanyeol masih muda. Wajahnya menarik dan berkesan kebarat-baratan.

Park Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket panjangnya. Ia balas menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kaget. "Aku tidak mengendap-endap. Bukankah tadi aku memanggilmu? Justru kau yang langsung menghantamku dengan tas," katanya, membuat wajah Baekhyun terasa panas karena malu. Suara pria itu terdengar lebih jelas hari ini, tidak serak seperti kemarin. Ia mengeluarkan sebelah tangan dari saku jaket dan menunjuk tas tangan Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa kau sudah boleh menurunkan tasmu itu."

Kepala Baekhyun berputar ke samping, ke arah tangannya yang masih mengacungkan tasnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah berubah merah padam. Ia cepat-cepat menurunkan tangan dan berkata dengan gelagapan, "Tapi kau tadi memang mengendap-endap. Kau tahu..."

Saat itu pintu rumah di sebelah kanan mereka terbuka dan seorang wanita tua melongokkan kepalanya ke luar. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian lalu bertanya dengan kening berkerut, "Kalian baik-baik saja? Tadi aku mendengar ada yang menjerit."

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan kami karena sudah mengganggu," kata Chanyeol cepat sambil membungkuk. Baekhyun juga buru-buru melakukan hal yang sama sambil meminta maaf.

Wanita tua itu berdecak pelan. "Ada-ada saja anak muda zaman sekarang." lalu pintu kembali tertutup.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang, dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan tegak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertawa pelan.

"Tunggu aku," kata laki-laki itu di sela-sela tawanya dan menyusul Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu ini lucu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat. "Kau tadi membuatku ketakutan. Kukira kau perampok. Atau penguntit. Atau... semacam itu."

"Penguntit?"

Baekhyun ragu sejenak. Lalu," kenapa? Banyak penguntit di Tokyo, kau tahu? Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru minum-minum bersama Haruka _Oneesan_ dan Tomoyuki, bukan?"

"Ya, benar," sahut Chanyeol. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin tahu alasan di baliknya. "Setelah makan malam bersama Kakek dan Nenek Osawa, mereka mengajakku minum-minum di _izakaya_ langganan mereka."

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut," kata Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Tomoyuki tadi bilang kau ikut merayakan ulang tahun rekan kerjamu."

"Mm," gumam Baekhyun, lalu bertanya, "Lalu kenapa kalian bertiga tidak pulang bersama?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya mereka punya acara lain dengan teman-teman mereka."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Haruka dan Tomoyuki memang sering berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka setiap akhir pekan. Mereka tidak akan pulang sebelum lewat tengah malam.

Mereka berjalan bersama dalam keheningan selama beberapa detik, laluChanyeol membuka suara, "Kurasa Tokyo sudah banyak berubah."

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas dengan alis terangkat.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat raut wajah tetangganya yang heran.

"Keluargaku pindah ke New York lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu," jelasnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku kembali ke Tokyo sejak kami pindah."

"Oh, New York?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau pernah ke sana?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng dan tertawa pelan. "Tidak, tidak. New York kedengarannya jauh sekali." Kemudian ia melirik teman seperjalanannya dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar, "Tapi bahasa Jepang-mu bagus."

"Tentu saja," kata Chanyeol tegas. "Walaupun tinggal di luar negeri, kami masih berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Jepang."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengerti. "Sama seperti keluargaku." Melihat Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksudnya, ia menjelaskan, "Aku berbicara dalam bahasa Korea dengan ibuku."

"Ibumu orang Korea?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia sudah menduga gadis itu tidak terlalu mirip orang Jepang. Apalagi ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, gadis itu mengucapkan serentetan kata yang tidak dipahaminya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Nenekku dari pihak Ibu adalah orang Korea dan kakekku orang Jepang. Ibuku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di Korea. Lalu Ibu pindah ke Jepang setelah menikah dengan Ayah, jadi aku lahir di sini. Tapi aku sangat lancar berbahasa Korea, kau tahu? Ibuku mengajariku sejak kecil."

Mereka tiba di gedung apartemen dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya. "Bahumu... sakit tidak?"

Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan bahunya sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa," sahutnya ceria, "aku tidak akan lumpuh walaupun tadi kau menghajarku keras sekali dengan tasmu yang berat itu. Apa isinya? Batu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan mengeluarkan buku tebal dari dalam tasnya.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Oh, _Les Miserablés_ ," katanya, menyebut judul aslinya setelah membaca judul dalam tulisan Jepang yang tercetak di buku yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu buku ini?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu dan membaca karya sastra klasik.

Chanyeol mengabil buku itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan membuka-buka halamannya. "Aku pernah membacanya," katanya. "Tapi aku baru tahu buku itu juga dijemahkan ke dalam bahasa Jepang."

"Kau membaca versi aslinya?" tanya Baekhyun kagum.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dari buku itu. "Apa? Oh, tidak. Yang kubaca adalah yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis." Ia mengembalikan buku itu kepada Baekhyun. "Kau?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bahasa Prancis-ku sangat payah. Dulu masih ada Tatsuya-san yang bisa mengajariku bahasa Prancis. Sekarang aku terpaksa belajar sendiri, dan sering kali aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Tatsuya-san?"

"Dia orang yang dulu tinggal di apartemen yang kautempati sekarang. Orang yang sangat baik. Dia sudah beberapa kali pergi ke Paris dan selalu membawakan kami hadiah kalau pulang dari sana. Sewaktu terakhir kali kembali dari Paris, dia juga membawakan CD lagu Prancis untukku, walaupun saat itu dia sedang punya banyak masalah," kata Baekhyun sambil melamun. Lalu ia mendesah keras, "Kadang-kadang aku merindukannya."

"Kalian berdua sangat dekat?"

Mata Baekhyun beralih ke wajah Chanyeol. "Dekat? Maksudmu seperti...? Oh, tidak. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu." Lalu ia mengucapkan kalimat berikut dalam bahasa ibunya tanpa sadar. "Jalan pikirannya aneh sekali, orang ini."

"Lagi-lagi mengomel dalam bahasa asing," gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia menatap langsung ke mata Baekhyun dan berkata,

"Kau gadis yang menarik, Byun Baekhyun."

Mata Baekhyun melebar menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Pasti ia salah bilang apa tadi? Dia gadis yang menarik? Menarik dalam arti apa? Menarik dalam arti "menyenangkan"? Atau...? Tetapi mereka baru saling mengenal, jadi tidak mungkin menarik dalam arti yang lebih dalam dan rumit dan membingungkan, bukan?

Kemudian Chanyeol memiringkan kepala dan keningnya berkerut samar. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini," gumamnya.

Seketika itu juga ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah santai dan ia tersenyum mengerti. "Aah... Aku tahu maksudmu."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini,‟" ulang Baekhyun, lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Sudah ribuan kali aku mendengar kalimat itu. Yang kau maksud pasti Luhan."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat tidak mengerti. "Luhan?"

"Luhan model yang lumayan terkenal di sini. Kau pasti pernah melihatnya di majalah dan televisi," jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Maksudmu, wajahmu mirip model terkenal?" tanyanya geli.

"Apa? Bukan, bukan!" Baekhyun tertawa. "Luhan itu saudara kembarku.

Orang-orang sering salah mengenaliku sebagai Luhan. Pemabuk yang dulu menguntitku juga begitu."

"Oh? Kau punya saudara kembar?" gumam Chanyeol heran, lalu terdiam sejenak dan menambahkan, "Apa maksudmu dengan pemabuk yang menguntitmu?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia menjawab agak tergagap. "Kejadiannya sudah cukup lama. Dia salah mengenaliku sebagai Luhan." Sebelum Chanyeol sempat bertanya lebih jauh, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dibesar-besarkan."

Sejenak Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, seakan sedang berpikir, lalu ia berkata pelan, "Jadi kau punya saudara kembar?"

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas, merasa lega karena Chanyeol tidak mendesaknya. "Ya. Dia lahir lebih dulu, aku lima menit kemudian. Wajah kami sama persis, hanya gaya rambut kami yang berbeda, lalu dia punya tahi lalat kecil di hidung dan dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Sifat kami berdua memang tidak sama, tapi juga tidak benar-benar bertolak belakang. Kami tinggal bersama di sini sampai dia pindah ke luar negeri musim panas tahun lalu karena ada kontrak kerja," jelasnya tanpa ditanya. Ia sudah terlalu sering menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang salah mengenalinya sebagai Luhan.

Karena sudah tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakan, kini ia cenderung langsung mengatakan segalanya sebelum ditanya. "Oh, sebelum kau bertanya, tidak, kami tidak bisa bertelepati atau semacamnya, walaupun kami memang dekat. Kadang-kadang aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan dan begitu juga sebaliknya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Kami bukan cenayang. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak ikut menjadi model karena aku memang tidak bercita-cita menjadi model."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penjelasan panjang-lebar itu.

Punggungnya disandarkan ke pintu dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaket. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Jadi kau bukan cenayang dan kau tidak mau menjadi model. Ada lagi yang harus kuketahui?"

Sesaat Baekhyun menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan bingung, lalu wajahnya memerah. "Tidak ada. Maafkan aku karena sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Ia menggigil dan baru menyadari mereka sudah terlalu lama berdiri di luar pintu seperti ini. "Dingin sekali," katanya cepat. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Selamat malam."

Sebenarnya kemungkinan Chanyeol pernah melihat Luhan di majalah atau televisi sangat sudah tinggal di luar negeri selama hampir separo hidupnya dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang artis atau model Jepang.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Translate untuk bahasa jepang :

Ramen : Mi Jepang yang berbentuk tipis, berbeda dengan udon yang bentuknya lebih bulat dan besar

Oneesan : Panggilan untuk wanita yang lebih tua, kakak

Oniisan : Panggilan untuk pria yang lebih tua, kakak

Manga : Komik

Otousan : Ayah

Okaasan : Ibu

Izakaya : Bar Jepang

* * *

Sudah Up chapter 1 ya!

oh yaa karena disini chanyeolnya orang jepang aku jadi bingung nentuin namanya, tapi kalo aku ubah jadi nama jepang kayaknya rada gak sreg gitu, jadi aku tetep pake nama aslinya

BaekHill: sudah~~

zahara0107 : aku juga suka banget sama novel ini, udah dilanjut ya

dynoo : tenang aja, gak terlalu sad kok


	3. Chapter 2

Dua

"DIA bilang kau gadis yang menarik?" Haruka menegaskan sekali lagi.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun. Ia mengerutkan kening dan menggigit bibir sambil berpikir-pikir. " _Oneesan_ , menurutmu apa maksudnya?"

"Mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu kafe di jalan Omotesando, Harajuku. Kafe itu lumayan ramai karena hari itu hari Minggu dan banyak anak muda yang berkumpul. Pelanggan biasa ditambah lagi orang-orang yang istirahat setelah sibuk berbelanja untuk menyambut Hari Natal yang tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Sejak awal bulan Desember toko-toko di sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo dan semua pusat perbelanjaan sudah mulai memasang hiasan Natal. Lagu Natal pun terdengar di mana-mana.

"Menurutku dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa," sahut Haruka ringan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Hanya basa-basi."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," sahut Haruka. "Pelukis memang suka bertingkah aneh-aneh."

"Dia pelukis?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Kemarin ia lupa menanyakan apa pekerjaan laki-laki itu, tetapi Park Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti pelukis. Yah, tentu saja, Baekhyun sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan pelukis mana pun, jadi ia sendiri tidak yakin. Ia merasa laki-laki itu lebih cocok berprofesi sebagai... sebagai... entahlah. Yang penting bukan pelukis. Pelukis itu kan biasanya terlihat kacau, rambut berantakan, lusuh dan... Na, tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu penampilan Park Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak di ambang pintu. Dengan rambutnya yang dicat kepirangan dan penampilannya yang berantakan, ia kelihatan seperti pelukis dalam bayangan Baekhyun. Ia juga...

"Siapa? Park Chanyeol?" Haruka menyela lamunannya, lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan, bukan. Dia fotografer. Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu."

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan imajinasinya yang mulai melantur ke mana-mana. "Tapi tadi _Oneesan_ bilang dia itu pelukis."

Haruka mengernyit dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Maksudku tadi seniman. Pelukis dan fotografer sama-sama disebut seniman, bukan?"

Baekhyun membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niat. Kadang-kadang ucapan Haruka memang sulit dipahami dan Baekhyun sudah terbiasa. Akhirnya ia hanya bergumam,

"Kurasa memang begitu."

"Aku heran kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang ke Jepang," kata Haruka.

"Dia sangat terkenal di Amerika, kau tahu? Bahkan di Tokyo ini dia sudah dibanjiri tawaran pekerjaan, tapi katanya dia tidak ingin bekerja dulu untuk sementara ini. Dia mau berlibur."

Baekhyun menatap Haruka dengan kagum. "Bagaimana _Oneesan_ bisa tahu semua itu?"

Haruka hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Aku pintar menggabung-gabungkan informasi yang kuterima."

"Akira!"

Kepala Baekhyun berputar ke arah suara melengking itu dan matanya terpaku pada gadis remaja bertubuh ramping dengan rambut panjang dicat oranye yang sedang melambai kepada teman laki-lakinya yang duduk di meja tidak jauh dari meja Baekhyun. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut seperti landak yang dipanggil Akira itu balas melambai.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Baekhyun mendengar gadis itu bertanya lagi dan temannya menggeleng.

Perhatian Baekhyun kembali ke Haruka ketika mendengar tetangganya itu mendecakkan lidah. "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang," gerutu Haruka. "Apa maksudnya memakai rok mini pada musim dingin begini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya pemandangan seperti itu— para remaja dengan dandanan aneh, yang biasa disebut _Cosplay-zoku_ —adalah pemandangan sehari-hari di -remaja itu suka berdandan habishabisan dan memamerkan diri di depan orang banyak. Mulai dari rambut yang dicat warna-warni, pakaian yang "kreatif" dan mencolok, sampai ke rias wajah yang bisa membuat orang-orang tua seperti Kakek Osawa mengelus dada. Mereka berdandan seolah-olah akan menghadiri pesta kostum, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka hanya sedang nongkrong santai di jalanan.

"Bisa kulihat kau masih mengingat anak laki-laki itu," celetuk Haruka tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. "Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan cinta pertamamu? Kitano Akira, bukan?"

Baekhyun menunduk dan menatap uap yang mengepul dari cangkir tehnya.

Haruka melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. "Menurutmu si Landak itu Akira yang kaucari-cari?"

Baekhyun mendengus dan tertawa. "Astaga, _Oneesan_! Tentu saja tidak. Anak itu masih kecil. Umurnya paling-paling baru tujuh belas tahun."

Haruka mendesah. "Kau hebat sekali. Masih tetap menunggu cinta pertamamu walaupun sudah belasan tahun."

"Aku tidak menunggunya," bantah Baekhyun.

Haruka mencibir. "Kepalamu berputar begitu cepat sampai nyaris putus hanya karena mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Akira."

Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan pelan.

Haruka memiringkan kepala. "Aku jadi berpikir-pikir. Memangnya kau masih bisa mengenalinya? Bagaimanapun juga sudah tiga belas tahun. Wajah orang bisa berubah, kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau kalian berpapasan di jalan dan kau tidak mengenalinya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menoleh memandang ke luar jendela kafe, memandangi deretan pohon gundul di tepi jalan. Ia masih ingat peristiwa tiga belas tahun lalu itu dengan sangat jelas. Saat itulah ia pertama kali bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bertopi wol biru dengan senyum ramah yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar. Kitano Akira. Cinta pertamanya.

Musim dingin tiga belas tahun yang lalu... Saat itu jam pulang sekolah. Baekhyun berjongkok menunggu Luhan di samping gedung sekolah sambil mengorek-ngorek salju di tanah dengan sebatang ranting kurus. Luhan harus menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan guru karena ia baru saja ribut dengan salah seorang anak di kelas tadi pagi. Baekhyun sudah lupa siapa nama anak perempuan menjengkelkan itu, tapi yang jelas anak itulah yang memulai kekacauan tersebut.

Ah, kalau tidak salah nama anak jahat itu Sugiyama. Ia merampas kalung Baekhyun hadiah dari Nenek dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela.

Baekhyun tahu Sugiyama sudah iri padanya sejak ia memperlihatkan kalung emas putih dengan liontin berbentuk tulisan "Baekhyun". Luhan juga punya satu, tentunya dengan liontin yang berbentuk tulisan "Luhan". Sugiyama ingin meminjam kalung itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengizinkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengizinkan anak manja itu memakai kalungnya yang berharga? Tapi Sugiyama nekat merampas kalung itu dan "menjatuhkannya" ke luar jendela. Katanya ia tidak sengaja, tapi tentu saja hanya orang buta dan tuli yang percaya padanya. Luhan yang pada dasarnya lebih galak langsung mengamuk dan menyerang Sugiyama. Saat itulah guru datang dan melihat Luhan melancarkan jurus menjambak-kucir-rambut yang ganas.

Dengan wajah cemberut menahan tangis kesal sambil sesekali meniup tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan, Baekhyun menunduk dan mencari-cari di antara tumpukan salju di tanah. Nenek pasti marah kalau Baekhyun sampai menghilangkan kalung itu.

"Sedang apa?"

Kepala Baekhyun berputar ke arah suara. Matanya menyipit sedikit karena silau. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menaungi mata dan barulah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berbicara. Ternyata seorang anak laki-laki bertopi wol biru. Usia anak itu pasti lebih tua daripada Baekhyun. Kelihatannya seperti anak SMP. Kakak kelasnya? Entahlah, Baekhyun belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

"Sedang apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi. Baekhyun ragu sejenak, lalu bergumam pelan, "Mencari sesuatu." Anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat. "Mencari apa?" "Kalung," jawab Baekhyun singkat, lalu kembali menunduk mencari-cari di tanah.

Karena tidak mendengar sahutan, Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat anak itu sudah ikut mencari-cari.

Baru saja Baekhyun kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tanah di sekeliling kakinya, ia mendengar anak laki-laki itu berseru, "Namamu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan heran dan mengangguk. "Ya."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan sesuatu yang berkilau di tangan kanannya. "Ketemu!"

"Benar?" Baekhyun melompat berdiri dan berlari menghampiri anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk nama "Baekhyun" kepada Baekhyun. "Jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang lagi ya?" katanya dengan nada ramah.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah yang berseri-seri itu. Ia baru akan membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah lapangan dan melambai. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dan melihat sekumpulan remaja berdiri di sana, dua anak perempuan dan dua anak lakilaki. Semuanya terlihat seperti anak SMP.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata si anak laki-laki bertopi biru. "Kau juga lebih baik cepat pulang."

Begitu anak laki-laki itu pergi. Luhan berlari-lari ke arah Baekhyun sambil menggerutu panjang-pendek. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menariknya mendekat. Ia tahu Luhan mengenal banyak orang. Mungkin ia tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu. Dan Luhan memang tahu. Kata Luhan nama anak itu Kitano Akira, siswa SMP. Dulu dia dan keempat temannya juga bersekolah di SD yang sama dengan Baekhyun , lalu setelah lulus mereka pindah ke SMP lain. Hari itu Kitano Akira dan teman-temannya datang ke SD lama mereka untuk bertemu dengan salah satu mantan guru mereka. Sejak hari itu Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kitano Akira lagi.

"Kau sudah menelepon ibumu?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian dari kameranya lalu memandang pria berusia empat puluhan dan berpenampilan rapi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum samar dan menggeleng.

Takemiya Shinzo mendesah memandang keponakannya yang kelihatan tidak peduli sudah tinggal di New York lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan selama itu ia tidak pernah kembali ke Jepang. Sepanjang pengetahuan sang Paman, kehidupan Chanyeol di New York sangat baik. Anak itu sudah menjadi salah satu fotografer profesional yang cukup terkenal. Karena itu ia agak heran ketika Chanyeol meneleponnya seminggu yang lalu dan berkata ia akan kembali tinggal di Tokyo.

Tetapi keponakannya itu tidak mau tingagl di apartemen pribadi yang disediakan untuknya di Roppongi yang trendi. Ia malah menyewa apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota. Takemiya Shinzo sudah bertanya pada kakak perempuannya—ibu Chanyeol— tentang apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Chanyeol karena anak itu sendiri tidak mau menjelaskan, tetapi ibu Chanyeol juga tidak bisa membantu banyak. Apalagi setelah tiba di Tokyo, Chanyeol sama sekali belum menelepon keluarganya di New York.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti ibumu khawatir?" Takemiya Shinzo berusaha membujuk keponakannya. "Kau tidak memberitahunya di mana kau tinggal, apa yang kaulakukan, bagaimana keadaanmu..."

"Ibu tidak punya alasan untuk khawatir. Sudah kubilang padanya aku datang ke sini untuk berlibur. Bukankah Paman juga sudah memberitahunya bahwa Paman melihatku tiba di Tokyo dengan selamat," gumam Chanyeol ringan. "Kita tidak perlu memberitahu Ibu tentang hal selebihnya." Ia mengangkat kameranya dan memandang sekelilingnya dari balik lensa, berusaha mencari objek yang cukup menarik untuk dipotret. Harajuku benar-benar mengesankan, penuh warna dan inovatif. Sumber inspirasi.

Sebaliknya, Takemiya Shinzo tidak terlalu suka Harajuku. Tentu saja karena kawasan itu adalah kawasan yang dikuasai para remaja. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah para remaja yang berdandan seronok. Takemiya Shinzo termasuk aliran konservatif. Ia lebih suka penampilan yang bersih dan rapi. Sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia bersyukur dalam hati karena ia belum menikah dan belum punya anak. Seandainya saja anak laki-laki yang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu itu adalah anaknya, ia akan menderita tekanan darah tinggi. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja anak itu. Usianya pasti tidak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun, rambutnya dicukur habis dan hanya menyisakan tiga garis tipis di tengah-tengah kepalanya, pakaiannya sobek di sana-sini yang katanya adalah gaya masa kini, dan bukan hanya telinganya yang ditindik, tapi alis dan hidungnya juga.

Melihat kening pamannya yang berkerut, Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Paman jangan mengkhianatiku ya? Ibu hanya perlu tahu aku sudah tiba di Tokyo dengan selamat. Hanya itu. Paman juga tidak boleh melapor tentang apa pun kepadanya. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.

Dan kalau Paman mau tahu, keadaanku sangat baik sekarang ini. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Takemiya Shinzo kembali menatap keponakannya dan menyadari tinggi badan Chanyeol sudah menyamai tingginya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku jas dan mengulurkannya kepada Chanyeol. "Pakai ini," katanya. "Ini ponsel baru."

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan alis terangkat. "Untukku? Supaya Paman bisa merecokiku setiap hari dan melapor pada Ibu?"

Takemiya Shinzo mendesah dengan berlebihan, lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada ibumu dan aku tidak akan merecokimu. Kau tidak akan sering menerima teleponku. Mungkin hanya sesekali, saat aku merasa perlu mengecek apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak."

Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku mantel dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Paman."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Ketika pamannya berbalik dan mulai berjalan, Chanyeol berseru,

"Paman mau ke mana?"

Pamannya menoleh. "Pergi main bulu tangkis dengan teman. Aku tahu kau tidak suka bulu tangkis, jadi aku tidak mengajakmu."

Chanyeol mengamati kepergian pamannya sejenak, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia menyusuri Omotesando sambil mencari inspirasi, sesekali membicik dan memotret objek-objek yang dianggapnya menarik. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Lensa kameranya menangkap sosok seorang mengangkat kepala dari kamera untuk melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, seakan tidak memercayai lensa kameranya.

Wanita itu duduk di salah satu kafe yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Ia menempati meja untuk berdua tepat di sudut dan di samping jendela kaca besar. Wanita itu menunduk ke arah buku yang terbuka di meja sambil bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Kelihatannya ia sedang membaca, tapi Chanyeol memerhatikan mata wanita itu tidak bergerak. Pandangan wanita itu memang terarah ke buku, tapi perhatiannya tidak tercurah ke sana. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun. Rambut panjangnya dijepit ke atas dengan asal-asalan dan Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas telinga kanan gadis itu yang ditindik. Bukan hanya satu, tapi tiga tindikan.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Chanyeol. Tidak salah lagi, gadis itu Byun Baekhyun, tetangga sebelah apartemennya. Dan tidak salah lagi, Baekhyun sedang melamun. Ia pasti sedang melamun karena sama sekali tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh di sampingnya, hanya dipisahkan oleh jendela kaca memandangi wajah yang sedang melamun itu dan tiba-tiba merasa ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Ia mengangkat kameranya dan membidik. Baekhyun masih bergeming, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari dunia sekelilingnya, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang memotretnya. Ia juga tidak menyadari setelah itu Chanyeol tetap memandanginya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa lama ia memandangi Baekhyun, tapi ia yakin tidak lama walaupun rasanya cukup lama. Ia baru tersadar ketika Baekhyun bergerak, seakan juga baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata dan menutup bukunya. Ia meraih jaketnya dan berdiri. Saat itu Chanyeol maju selangkah dan mengetuk kaca jendela. Baekhyun mendengar ketukan itu dan memerhatikan mata gadis itu melebar dan alisnya terangkat ketika bertemu pandang dengan tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangan. Kemudian raut wajah Baekhyun berubah begitu mengenali siapa yang menyapanya dari balik jendela kaca dan ia balas tersenyum.

"Park-san, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia sudah keluar dari kafe dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Tadi ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang mengetuk kaca jendela. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa bertemu secara kebetulan dengan tetangga barunya itu, tapi ini kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Chanyeol mengangkat kameranya. "Mencari inspirasi," sahutnya ringan.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Haruka _Oneesan_ bilang kau fotografer. Fotografer apa? _Fashion?_ "

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Bukan," katanya. "Kurasa aku kurang berbakat dalam bidang itu. Pernah mendengar istilah _street photography_? Itu bidangku. Aku memotret apa pun yang kuanggap menarik di sekitarku. Kadang-kadang aku juga suka melakukan sedikit _fine art_ dan _landscape photography_ , walaupun kurasa aku masih punya banyakkekurangan dalam kedua bidang itu."

Baekhyun tidak paham dengan istilah-istilah yang dikatakan Chanyeol, tetapi mungkin ia bisa mencari beberapa buku petunjuk tentang fotografi di perpustakaan.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kafe di samping mereka dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di dalam?"

"Tadi aku bersama Haruka _Oneesan_. Dia memintaku menemaninya berbelanja untuk keperluan Natal. Lalu dia harus kembali ke salon untuk bekerja," jelas Baekhyun. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, lalu balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri mau ke mana?"

"Aku? Sekarang aku mau membeli bahan makanan," jawab Baekhyun. "Persediaan di rumah sudah habis."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu," cetus Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

"Karena aku sedang tidak punya kesibukan. Kenapa? Kau ada janji dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak," sahut Baekhyun. Lalu karena melihat Chanyeol masih menunggu jawabannya, akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke persimpangan Shibuya yang terkenal itu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ke sana dan melihat-lihat. Pasti sudah banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

"Tapi kau kan bisa pergi ke sana sendiri," gumam Baekhyun. "Kenapa harus ditemani?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku takut tersesat." "Apa?" Baekhyun yakin ia salah dengar.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke Jepang. Aku nyaris tidak mengenali jalan-jalan yang ada sekarang," lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia hanya melongo menatap Chanyeol, berusaha melihat apakah laki-laki itu sedang bercanda atau serius. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mendesah. "Ayo, kita pergi."

"Makan apa ya malam ini?" gumam Baekhyun pada diri sendiri. Ia berdiri menghadap rak bahan makanan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuk. "Spageti? Atau kari? Mmm..."

Chanyeol yang bertugas mendorong troli menghampirinya dan berhenti di belakangnya. "Kari saja," celetuknya dan menjulurkan tangan melewati kepala Baekhyun untuk meraih sekotak bumbu kari. "Aku sudah bosan dengan makanan Barat. Kita makan makanan Jepang saja malam ini."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat dan ia berputar menghadap Chanyeol. "Kita?" ulangnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya aku pernah mengajakmu makan bersama?"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis. "Kau akan mengajakku makan malam di tempatmu, bukan? Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak dan sejak kemarin aku sama sekali belum menikmati makanan yang sesungguhnya," bujuknya. Ketika ia melihat Baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya siang ini kutraktir makan? Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa cukup adil."

Baekhyun tahu benar dirinya orang yang mudah bergaul, tapi jarang sekali ia bisa langsung merasa akrab dengan seseorang. Park Chanyeolkelihatannya sangat percaya diri dan pandai berbicara. Selama makan siang mereka mengobrol banyak. Bersama laki-laki itu membuat Baekhyun menceritakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak terpikir untuk diceritakan. Ia bercerita tentang tetangga-tetangga mereka juga tentang dirinya sendiri, seperti tentang ibunya yang saat ini sedang berada di Jakarta karena kakeknya sedang tidak sepertinya tertarik pada semua yang diceritakan Baekhyun.

"Giliranmu," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sendiri mengaku tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan kepada Baekhyun. Katanya ia anak bungsu dalam keluarganya dan kakak laki-lakinya sudah berkeluarga. Semua keluarganya tinggal di Amerika Serikat, kecuali seorang paman yang menetap di Tokyo. Keluarganya sama sekali tidak istimewa. Ayahnya pekerja kantoran dan ibunya ibu rumah tangga biasa.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka berdiri dalam kerumunan pejalan kaki di pinggir persimpangan Shibuya yang terkenal ramai, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk membidikkan kameranya ke arah iklan-iklan neon dan layar video raksasa yang bertaburan di persimpangan itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri penuh semangat. "Hm? Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sambil berpaling ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Mencari suasana baru," jawab Chanyeol singkat, tanpa berusaha menjelaskan.

Tepat pada saat itu lampu tanda menyeberang menyala dan kerumunan besar orang mulai menyeberang jalan. Baekhyun tahu mereka harus berjalan dengan cepat namun hati-hati dalam lautan manusia yang berjalan hilir-mudik ini. Ia ingin memperingatkan Chanyeol. Ia menoleh, tapi Chanyeol tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tidak ada. Hanya ada kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ke mana laki-laki itu? Begitu menyadari Chanyeol tidak ada di dekatnya, langkah Baekhyun otomatis terhenti. Dengan segera ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menggumamkan permintaan maaf, seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawan menyenggol bahunya. Baekhyun terdorong mundur beberapa langkah dan nyaris terjatuh kalau punggungnya tidak tertahan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya kau orang Tokyo atau bukan? Menyeberang jalan saja tidak bisa."

Mendengar suara itu Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ternyata Chanyeol yang menahannya supaya tidak memegang sikunya dan membimbingnya menyeberang jalan.

"Tadi aku sedang mencarimu," kata Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan begitu mereka menyeberang dengan selamat dan berhenti sejenak di dekat patung Hachiko yang terkenal sebagai tempat pertemuan penduduk Tokyo. Setiap hari banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di sana, terlebih lagi hari Minggu.

"Dari tadi aku ada di belakangmu," kata Chanyeol ringan.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu," gerutu Baekhyun. "Membuat orang lain bingung. Apalagi di tengah jalan."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," kata Chanyeol dengan nada bergurau. "Lain kali aku akan menempel terus padamu."

Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. "Akira!"

Kepala Baekhyun langsung berputar ke arah suara wanita juga ikut berpaling. Mereka melihat seorang wanita menghampiri anak laki-laki yang sedang mengulum lolipop. Usia anak itu pasti tidak lebih dari tiga tahun.

"Akira, sudah Ibu bilang jangan berkeliaran sembarangan," si Ibu mengomel. Ia menggandeng tangan si anak yang hanya mendongak memandang wajah kesal ibunya.

"Kalau tidak, lain kali Ibu tidak akan belikan permen lagi. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun memerhatikan kejadian singkat itu sambil memikirkan hal lain. Hari ini ia bertemu dua orang yang bernama Akira, tapi dua-duanya bukan Akira yang dicarinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun yang merenung.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih tertuju pada anak laki-laki dan ibunya itu. "Nama anak itu Akira," gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, tapi tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Nama yang bagus," gumam Baekhyun lagi setengah melamun.

"Bagus bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Nama itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Baekhyun mendesah. "Anak laki-laki pertama yang kusukai." "Oh, ya?"

"Chanyeol-san, siapa nama cinta pertamamu?" Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Cinta pertamaku?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau masih ingat nama cinta pertamamu?"

"Namanya? Mmm..." Chanyeol memasang tampang seakan sedang berpikir keras, lalu ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Bacon," jawabnya, lalu memiringkan kepala. "Atau Baekhyun?"

Mata Baekhyun menyipit. Laki-laki itu mulai bercanda lagi. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan dramatis. "Lupakan saja," gumamnya dengan nada pasrah. "Serius," tegas Chanyeol, namun senyumnya semakin lebar. "Memangnya kaupikir hanya kau sendiri yang bernama Baekhyun di dunia ini? Dan ngomong-ngomong soal nama..."

"Baiklah, terserah," Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak menjinjing kantong belanjaan dengan gerakan mengalah. "Aku percaya padamu. Ayo, jalan. Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihat-lihat Shibuya?" Ia melihat kantong belanjaannya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke Chanyeol yang juga menjinjing kantong belanjaan. "Seharusnya kita tidak belanja dulu. Sekarang kita terpaksa harus membawa barang-barang ini ke mana-mana."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah. Tadi Chanyeol ingin berkata bahwa ia mengenal seseorang bernama Akira. Salah satu teman sekelas dan teman dekatnya juga bernama Akira. Gara-gara Baekhyun bertanya tentang cinta pertamanya, Chanyeol jadi teringat pada masa kecilnya ketika ia masih tinggal di Tokyo. Ia juga teringat pada teman-teman sepermainannya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Sudah lama sekali. Apakah mereka sudah berubah? Chanyeol masih ingat nama-nama mereka yang sering bermain dengannya. Taguchi Emi, Yamada Makoto, Kawakubo Eiji, dan Kitano Akira. Apakah mereka semua masih tinggal di Tokyo?

* * *

Winter in Tokyo

* * *

" _ONEESAN_ , Tomoyuki sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melangkah masuk ke apartemen 102.

Haruka menutup pintu dan menyusul Baekhyun ke ruang tamu. "Belum. Sepertinya hari ini dia akan pulang malam." Alisnya berkerut sedikit ketika mengamati Baekhyun. "Kau sedang flu, ya? Suaramu sengau."

"Ya," gumam Baekhyun lesu. Ia sudah merasakan gejala flu sejak pagi dan sudah minum obat, tetapi ternyata tidak berpengaruh karena keadaannya tidak membaik. Ia mengembuskan napas keras dan duduk di salah satu bantal yang ada di lantai ruang tamu. Ia menopangkan siku di atas _kotatsu_ dan mengeluh, "Bagaimana ini?" Ia menoleh ke arah Haruka dan baru menyadari tetangganya itu berpakaian rapi. " _Oneesan_ mau pergi?"

Haruka menatap bayangannya di cermin bulat yang tergantung di dinding. "Ya. Pergi makan malam dengan teman." Setelah bentuk rambutnya dianggap sempurna, Haruka menoleh menatap Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mencari Tomoyuki?"

Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri Haruka dengan ekspresi merajuk. "Aku mau memintanya mengganti bola lampu di apartemenku."

"Oh," gumam Haruka sambil mengangguk. "Bola lampu sebelah mana?"

"Ruang duduk." Baekhyun belum pernah mengganti bola lampu dan Haruka sama saja. Selama ini mereka selalu meminta bantuan Tomoyuki untuk melakukan pekerjaan semacam itu. Itulah keuntungan punya saudara laki-laki. Bisa dimintai tolong.

"Tomoyuki belum pulang," ulang Haruka. "Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol-san?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Belum pulang juga."

Haruka mendecakkan lidah. "Ke mana semua pria itu saat dibutuhkan?" gerutunya.

"Ada Kakek," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli begitu teringat Kakek Osawa. "Tapi aku tidak tega memintanya memanjat-manjat tangga demi mengganti bola lampu."

Haruka tertawa kecil. "Berarti kau harus menunggu salah satu dari kedua pria muda dan kuat itu pulang. Tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Tapi, _Oneesan_ , apartemenku gelap gulita," Baekhyun mengerang. Ia tidak suka gelap. Ia takut gelap. Memang usianya sudah 25 tahun, tapi apa boleh buat? Sampai sekarang ia masih harus menyalakan lampu kecil kalau tidur.

"Jangan berlebihan," kata Haruka sambil mengenakan jaketnya. "Hanya ruang dudukmu yang gelap. Kamar tidurmu tidak."

" _Oneesan_ mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada cemas. "Teman-temanku sudah menunggu," kata Haruka. Ia berjalan ke jendela dan menyibakkan tirai.

"Di luar masih hujan deras," kata Baekhyun, berharap Haruka akan menunggu hujan reda sehingga ada yang menemaninya di sini.

"Aku bisa bawa payung," kata Haruka sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tidak enak kalau aku sampai datang terlambat." Ia berjalan ke pintu dan mengenakan sepatunya. Kemudian ia menoleh dan menambahkan,

"Tentu saja kau boleh menunggu di sini kalau kau mau." " _Oneesan_ , tunggu dulu!"

Tepat pada saat itu lagu _Fly High_ -nya Hamasaki Ayumi terdengar nyaring. Nada dering ponsel Baekhyun. Ia cepat-cepat menjawab. " _Moshimoshi?_ "

"Baekhyun-chan!" Terdengar suara riang di seberang sana dengan latar belakang suara hujan.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. " Chanyeol-san?" "Baekhyun-chan," panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi. "Sedang apa?" "Tidak sedang apa-apa."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu?"

"Hanya sedikit flu. Ada apa menelepon?" Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, Baekhyun melanjutkan lagi, "Ah, aku tahu. Setiap kali mau meminta bantuan kau selalu memanggilku Baekhyun-chan."

" _Bingo!_ " seru Chanyeol gembira. "Walaupun baru bertetangga dua minggu, ternyata kita sudah bisa saling memahami. Aku senang sekali." Baekhyun tertawa hambar. "Baiklah, ada apa?"

"Baekhyun-chan, kau tahu sekarang sedang hujan?" "Ya."

"Aku baru turun dari bus dan sekarang sedang duduk menunggu di halte bus."

"Lalu?"

"Hujannya deras sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tidak membawa payung dan aku sudah kedinginan. Aku bosan menunggu hujan berhenti. Ditambah lagi hujannya tidak mau berhentiberhenti." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan berdeham. "Jadi, kau bisa menjemputku?"

"Menjemputmu?"

Chanyeol buru-buru meralat, "Mengantarkan payung untukku. Bisa? Tolong? Aku bersedia menemanimu sepanjang Hari Natal... oh, kau akan pulang ke Kyoto pada Hari Natal, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sepanjang malam Natal minggu depan kalau kau mau mengantarkan payung untukku."

Baekhyun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir. "Tunggu di sana. Aku akan datang."

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol-san?" tanya Haruka yang ternyata belum pergi. Ia heran menatap Baekhyun yang buru-buru mengenakan sepatunya kembali.

"Dia lupa membawa payung dan tidak bisa berjalan pulang dalam hujan sederas ini," jelas Baekhyun cepat.

"Jadi kau mau menjemputnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Lebih cepat dia pulang, lebih cepat dia bisa membantuku memasang bola lampu baru." Lalu seakan baru terpikir akan sesuatu, ia menambahkan sambil menggerutu, "Dan bukan karena aku berharap dia menemaniku pada malam Natal."

Chanyeol duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di halte bus sambil memandangi hujan yang turun dengan lebat. Tidak mungkin ia bisa berjalan pulang tanpa membuat dirinya basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tentu saja kalau ia menerima tawaran Paman Shinzo yang ingin meminjamkan mobil untuknya, ia tidak perlu berdesak-desakan di kereta atau bus dan tidak perlu berbasah-basah ria. Tetapi tidak apa-apa. Memang ini yang diinginkannya. Ia mengembuskan napas dan memerhatikan uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti asap rokok. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Tadi ia sudah menelepon Baekhyun dan gadis itu bilang sendiri kalau ia bersedia datang menjemputnya. Jadi Chanyeol hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar.

Sebuah bus berhenti di halte dan beberapa penumpang turun sambil memegang payung meringis. Sepertinya hanya ia sendiri yang tidak mempersiapkan payung. Dulu ia memang tidak pernah membutuhkan payung. Ia selalu mengendarai mobil sendiri ke mana pun ia pergi. Ia memerhatikan orang-orang yang baru turun dari bus itu membuka payung dan langsung berjalan menembus hujan. Pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tinggal seorang laki-laki bermantel cokelat panjang yang sedang membuka payung hitam sekilas memerhatikan laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Masih muda, mungkin sebaya Chanyeol, dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek dan rapi, wajah kurus, dan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi. Wajahnya memang tidak setampak aktor terkenal, tapi orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir laki-laki itu orang yang ramah dan suka tertawa. Merasa tidak sopan karena memelototi orang lain, Chanyeol memalingkan wajah kembali memandang hujan di luar sana. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah sekali lagi. Kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali?

"Maaf."

Chanyeol menoleh. Laki-laki yang tadi dipelototinya sedang menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Park Chanyeol?" tanya laki-laki itu masih dengan sikap ragu-ragu.

"Ya," gumam Chanyeol kaget. Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu namanya?

Kerutan ragu di wajah laki-laki bermantel cokelat itu menghilang. Wajahnya berubah cerah dan ia menghampiri Chanyeol. " Chanyeol! Ternyata benar kau. Awalnya aku tidak yakin. Wah, kau sudah berubah." Melihat Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengingatingat, ia menambahkan, "Sudah lupa padaku? Ini aku. Akira."

"Akira?" gumam Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut. Lalu perlahan-lahan dalam benaknya terbayang seorang anak laki-laki kurus kecil berambut cepak yang sangat tertarik dengan pelajaran biologi. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak senang. "Kitano Akira! Astaga! Lama tidak bertemu. Senang sekali melihatmu lagi, Teman. Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun berjalan cepat sambil mencoba bersiul untuk menghibur diri, tetapi tidak berhasil. Cuaca yang dingin dan flu membuat siulannya seperti bunyi balon kempes. Ia sudah hampir sampai di halte bus yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Tepat di belokan jalan itu.

"Nah, itu Chanyeol-san," gumam Baekhyun pada diri sendiri ketika membelok dan melihat sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di halte bus. Oh, ternyata Chanyeol tidak sendirian. Ia asyik mengobrol dengan seorang laki-laki bermantel cokelat panjang sambil tertawatawa akrab. Namun sebelum Baekhyun sempat menghampiri mereka untuk melihat dan mendengar lebih jelas, laki-laki bermantel cokelat itu menjabat tangan Chanyeol, membuka payungnya dan berjalan menembus hujan, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di halte bus. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mendongak memandangi hujan yang terus turun. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak sadar ketika Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah datang."

Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat. Alisnya terangkat begitu menyadari Baekhyun sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Senyumnya mengembang. "Kau benar-benar datang! Kau baik sekali. Sungguh!"

Baekhyun mengulurkan payung lipat yang dibawanya untuk Chanyeol. "Memangnya kaupikir aku tidak akan datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar ingin menghabiskan malam Natal bersamaku," gurau Chanyeol riang.

"Terserah apa yang kaupikirkan," sela Baekhyun ringan, sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang suka bercanda dan berbicara menerima payung lipat yang disodorkan dan mengerutkan kening.

"Sepertinya flumu lebih parah daripada yang kukira."

"Aku sudah minum obat. Besok juga sembuh," Baekhyun membantah sambil mengamati Chanyeol yang membuka lipatan payungnya.

"Ngomong-nomong, tadi aku melihatmu berbicara dengan seseorang. Temanmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Teman sekolahku dulu. Kami kebetulan bertemu di sini. Hebat sekali, bukan?" katanya gembira. "Kami tidak sempat berbicara banyak karena dia harus mengunjungi pasiennya yang tinggal di sekitar sini. Oh ya, sekarang dia sudah menjadi dokter. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama. Dan dia yang mengenaliku lebih dulu."

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol. "Ayo, kita mengobrol sambil jalan saja. Dingin sekali," katanya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah supaya Chanyeol bisa memasang bola lampu untuknya. "Lalu kau sudah menanyakan nomor teleponnya?"

"Ya. Kami juga sudah berencana bertemu besok," sahut Chanyeol puas.

Ia menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal dokter, kalau besok flumu belum sembuh, sebaiknya kau ke dokter."

Baekhyun mendesah. "Sudah kubilang, aku punya obat dan sudah kuminum. Besok juga sembuh."

"Kau mau kukenalkan kepada temanku yang tadi itu? Dia kan dokter."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya dokter langganan."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memegang siku Baekhyun dan menariknya menepi tepat ketika sebuah mobil melewati mereka. Baekhyun agak heran mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol. Lebih heran lagi ketika ia menyadari laki-laki itu secara tidak mencolok telah bertukar posisi dengannya, sehingga kini Baekhyun berjalan di bagian dalam jalan dan Chanyeol berjalan di sebelah luar. Menurut Baekhyun sikap seperti itu sangat sopan dan penuh perhatian.

Sejak Chanyeol pindah ke apartemen 201 dua minggu yang lalu, Baekhyun sudah memerhatikan bahwa Chanyeol selalu bersikap sopan walaupun gaya bicaranya asal-asalan. Ia juga tetangga dan teman yang baik. Di samping itu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu sering mampir ke perpustakaan tempat Baekhyun bekerja dan mengajaknya makan bersama.

Karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Baekhyun yakin sikap Chanyeol yang sopan itu bukan karena laki-laki itu ingin memamerkan diri, tapi karena memang sudah terbiasa melakukannya sehingga ia sendiri pun tidak selalu membuka dan menahan pintu untuk Baekhyun setiap kali mereka masuk dan keluar dari ruangan. Kalau mereka berjalan bersama seperti sekarang ini, Chanyeol selalu berjalan tepat di sampingnya, tidak pernah di depan atau di belakangnya. Tindakan kecil itu membuat Baekhyun sangat terkesan. Zaman sekarang jarang sekali ada pria yang bersikap seperti itu. Mungkinkah sikap seperti itu didapat Chanyeol dari Amerika?

Tetapi semua sopan santun itu tidak terlalu berarti kalau seorang laki-laki tidak bisa melakukan satu hal yang paling penting.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. "Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol-san, kau bisa memasang bola lampu?"

* * *

"Lihat? Tinggal diputar begini saja," kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan cara memasang bola lampu di ruang duduk apartemen Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar harus belajar. Masa pekerjaan segampang ini tidak bisa dilakukan? Harus menunggu orang lain melakukannya untukmu?"

Baekhyun yang memegangi senter cemberut saja. "Aku takut kesetrum," gerutunya pelan.

"Tidak akan kesetrum kalau kau hati-hati." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Nah, selesai," kata Chanyeol sambil turun dari tangga. "Coba nyalakan."

Baekhyun menjentikkan sakelar lampu. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Ruangan tetap gelap.

"Chanyeol-san, sebenarnya kau bisa memasang bola lampu atau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

Chanyeol mendongak menatap bola lampu yang baru dipasangnya dengan kening berkerut. "Sepertinya ini bukan masalah bola lampu yang rusak," katanya. "Ada masalah dengan kabel listrikmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau memang itu masalahnya, aku tidak bisa membantu."

"Ha?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan tukang listrik.

Sebaiknya kau memberitahu Kakek Osawa dan menelepon tukang listrik besok. Biar mereka yang memeriksa kerusakannya."

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Itu..." Baekhyun menautkan jari-jarinya di depan dada dan tersenyum salah tingkah. "Aku tidak suka gelap."

Walaupun ruangan itu hanya disinari lampu senter yang remang-remang, Baekhyun bisa melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. Sudah pasti laki-laki itu menertawakannya.

"Kalau kau takut gelap, diam di kamar tidur saja. Di sana kan lampunya masih bisa menyala," kata Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa.

"Tapi aku kan sering mondar-mandir di sini," Baekhyun membela diri sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu. "Perasaanku tetap tidak enak kalau gelap gulita."

"Nyalakan lilin."

"Sama saja."

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala. "Aku bisa menumpang di tempat Haruka _Oneesan_ , tapi kebetulan dia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan aku tidak mau merepotkan Kakek dan Nenek."

"Kau mau aku menemanimu di sini?" tanya Chanyeol setelah memikirkan arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka gelap. Tidak peduli ada yang menemani atau tidak, pokoknya aku tidak suka gelap."

Chanyeol mendesah. "Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu nonton film di bioskop ya?"

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerjapkan mata. Apa hubungan film bioskop dengan pembicaraan mereka?

"Di bioskop, kan gelap."

"Aah, itu." Baekhyun paham. "Tapi itu berbeda." "Berbeda bagaimana? Sama-sama gelap."

"Kalau di bioskop perhatianku sepenuhnya tertuju ke film yang diputar dan aku tidak merasa gelap."

"Berarti kau mau kalau kuajak nonton?"

Bagaimana pembicaraan mereka bisa sampai ke masalah nonton?

"Tentu saja," sahut Baekhyun, lalu menambahkan, "Kalau kau yang bayar."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baiklah, jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau tidak mau tetap di sini. Mau menunggu di tempatku?"

Wajah Baekhyun berseri-seri. "Ya!"

"Tunggu dulu." Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengerutkan kening. "Kau selalu seperti ini? Begitu bersemangat karena akan masuk ke apartemen laki-laki?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kau sedang berusaha merayuku?" gurau Chanyeol sementara dirinya didorong ke pintu. "Kau harus tahu bahwa aku bukan laki-laki yang mudah dirayu."

"Aku bahkan tidak akan bermimpi merayumu," bantah Baekhyun di sela-sela tawanya. "Bagiku kau hanya tetanggaku yang usil dan banyak omong."

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapku laki-laki? Ah, aku tersinggung," kata Chanyeol sambil memegangi dada dengan ekspresi terluka.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen 201 setelah ditempati Chanyeol. Seperti biasanya, apartemen itu tidak berantakan, malah terkesan kosong.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu," kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di sofa empuk di ruang tamu sementara Chanyeol menyalakan pemanas. Hujan di luar masih belum berhenti.

"Apartemenmu terlihat kosong, kau tahu?"

"Memang," sahut Chanyeol. "Aku jarang di rumah, jadi untuk apa membeli barang-barang yang tidak berguna? Kau mau minum?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Teh juga boleh," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol-san, kau fotografer, bukan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat satu lembar foto pun di sini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. "Maksudku, foto hasil jepretanmu."

"Biasanya aku menyimpan foto-fotoku di komputer. Aku jarang mencetaknya, apalagi memajangnya," terdengar suara Chanyeol dari dapur.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat foto-foto yang kauambil," gumam Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal.

Chanyeol muncul sambil membawa dua cangkir teh. "Lain kali akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila di sofa. Ia menyesap tehnya dan berkata, "Kau juga bekerja sebagai fotografer sewaktu tinggal di Amerika?"

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas pelan, meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja, dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa. "Ya," sahutnya pelan.

"Kau senang di sana?"

"Tentu."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis, lalu menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa dan menguap kecil. "Lalu sekarang kau ingin bekerja di Tokyo?"

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol, mengingat kalau ia memang pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang keinginannya untuk menetap di Tokyo.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Menjadi fotografer itu bisa di mana saja. Tidak harus terikat di satu tempat, bukan? Aku ingin mencari suasana baru dan menurutku Tokyo kota yang sangat menarik."

"Suasana baru?" Kepala Baekhyun berpindah ke lengan sofa. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Orang yang membutuhkan perubahan suasana biasanya ingin melupakan sesuatu. Bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Hanya mengangkat alis dan tersenyum samar.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang ingin kaulupakan. Atau siapa."

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu tengah berbaring di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Tidur? Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun untuk memastikan. Benar, gadis itu sudah pulas. Flu membuat orang gampang mengantuk. Tanpa suara Chanyeol pergi ke kamar tidur dan keluar dengan membawa selimut tebal. Ia menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, lalu berdiri di sana dan merenung. Setelah beberapa saat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur. Ia menutup pintu kamar dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Menunggu hubungan tersambung.

"Halo, Ibu? ... Ini aku." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar rentetan omelan ibunya di ujung sana. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena baru menelepon Ibu sekarang, tapi aku yakin Ibu bisa mengerti." Kali ini suara ibunya terdengar lebih melanjutkan, "Apa kabar Ayah?... Baguslah... Aku baik-baik saja. Ibu tidak usah khawatir... Aku tahu, Bu. Aku mengerti." Ibunya menanyakan sesuatu di ujung sana.

Nada suaranya mengerutkan kening, tersenyum tipis, lalu bergumam pelan, "Wanita itu?... Aneh sekali. Aku baru sadar aku jarang sekali memikirkannya sejak aku tiba di Jepang." Chanyeol mendengar kata-kata ibunya di ujung sana, lalu berkata lagi, "Ya, itu bagus, bukan?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

hayo wanita itu siapa? tunggu di chapter depan

FreezingUnicorn180 : wah makasih udah nunggu aku bakalan cepet up deh

bee payol 61 : udah di up yaa


	4. Chapter 3

Tiga

TOMOYUKI hampir tidak memercayai matanya sewaktu ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol keesokan paginya. Ketika akan masuk ke apartemennya sendiri, gadis itu baru menyadari keberadaan Tomoyuki di tengah tangga.

"Oh, Tomoyuki-kun, selamat pagi," sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum salah tingkah. Dan kalau Tomoyuki tidak salah lihat, wajah Baekhyun merona. "Kau mau pergi kuliah?"

Tomoyuki mengangguk. "Aku baru mau ke tempat Chanyeol Oniisan," sahutnya, masih heran. "Mau meminjam...," ia terdiam sejenak, sudah lupa apa yang ingin dipinjamnya dari Chanyeol. "Baekhyun _Oneesan_...?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menyela, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Aku masuk dulu."

Begitu pintu apartemen Baekhyun tertutup, Tomoyuki berbalik menuruni tangga, tidak jadi pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol.

Haruka terkejut mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka dengan suara keras. "Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Oneechan! Dengar, aku baru melihat Baekhyun _Oneesan_ keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol Oniisan," Tomoyuki melaporkan dengan nada mendesak.

"Apa?" Haruka mengangkat alis dan melirik jam dinding. Jam enam. "Sepagi ini?"

Tomoyuki mengerutkan kening dan berpikir-pikir. "Oneechan, menurutmu mereka..."

Haruka memukul kepala adiknya. "Jangan berpikir sembarangan. Baekhyun gadis baik-baik."

"Aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa," gerutu Tomoyuki sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa dia keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol pagi-pagi begini?" gumam Haruka pada diri sendiri.

"Mungkinkah Baekhyun _Oneesan_ berada di apartemen itu semalaman?" celetuk Tomoyuki.

Haruka menatap adiknya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Yah, mereka berdua memang cukup dekat. Selalu bersama-sama. Tapi masa...?"

"Baekhyun _Oneesan_ memang gadis polos. Mungkin saja Chanyeol Oniisan yang mengambil kesempatan dengan..."

Haruka kembali memukul kepala adiknya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi kuliah sekarang. Heran, kau ini laki-laki tapi suka sekali bergosip."

Tomoyuki mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Bukankah aku belajar dari Oneechan?" Lalu ia melesat keluar sebelum Haruka sempat memukulnya lagi.

* * *

Memalukan. Kenapa aku bisa sampai tertidur di apartemen Chanyeol? Baekhyun mengembuskan napas sambil menyeberangi jalan. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus dilakukannya di perpustakaan dan kesibukan mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian memalukan tadi pagi untuk sementara. Tapi sekarang dalam perjalannya ke rumah sakit karena flu yang tidak kunjung membaik, ia jadi teringat pada kejadian tadi pagi ketika ia terbangun di sofa ruang tamu Chanyeol.

"Aku tidur di sini semalaman?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, jadi tidak kubangunkan. Lagi pula aku tidak keberatan."

Laki-laki itu memang tidak keberatan, tapi Baekhyun merasa malu. Ditambah lagi ia bertemu dengan Tomoyuki ketika ia keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol tadi pagi. Tindak-tanduknya pasti terlihat mencurigakan. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Tiba-tiba lagu _Fly High_ terdengar nyaring. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangan dan membaca tulisan yang menari-nari di layar. Chanyeol.

" _Moshimoshi_? Chanyeol-san?"

"Lampu ruang dudukmu sudah bisa menyala." Terdengar suara Chanyeol di seberang sana.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tadi pagi ia memang sudah melapor kepada Kakek Osawa dan menelepon tukang listrik untuk memperbaiki kabel listriknya yang bermasalah. Karena ia harus pergi bekerja dan tidak mungkin membiarkan si tukang listrik sendirian di apartemen, Baekhyun akhirnya meminta Chanyeol—tetangganya itu punya banyak waktu luang—menemani Kakek Osawa mengawasi apartemennya selama kabel listriknya diperbaiki.

"Kau memang tetangga paling baik sedunia," kata Baekhyun melebih-lebihkan. "Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Kalau kau mau berterima kasih, traktir aku makan." "Oke, kutraktir makan tteokbokki."

"tteok... apa? Apa itu?" Chanyeol terdengar ragu, tapi lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tapi aku mau saja, asal memang bisa dimakan."

Baekhyun tertawa sumbang—benar-benar sumbang, karena ia memang sedang flu. "Jam tujuh, kalau begitu."

Tidak lama setelah ia menutup ponsel, ponselnya berdering tiga kali. Ada pesan masuk. Alisnya terangkat heran melihat pesan itu dari Chanyeol. Bukankah laki-laki itu baru saja bicara dengannya? Begitu melihat isi pesan itu, alis Baekhyun pun berkerut samar. Sebuah foto. Sepertinya hasil jepretan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak terlalu paham, tapi kalau tidak salah foto itu menampilkan langit malam penuh bintang. Di bawah foto itu ada sebaris kalimat: _Kenapa harus takut gelap kalau ada banyak hal indah yang_ _hanya bisa dilihat sewaktu gelap?_

Sementara ia masih memandangi foto itu dengan bingung mencoba memahami maksud Chanyeol, ponselnya kembali berdering tiga kali. Ada pesan lagi. Kali ini tidak ada foto, hanya pesan tertulis dari Chanyeol: _Jangan lupa ke dokter sebelum kau menyebarkan virus flu ke mana-mana._

"Ini juga sedang ke rumah sakit," Baekhyun menggerutu pada ponsel yang dipegangnya.

Ternyata Baekhyun harus menunggu 45 menit sebelum perawat memanggil namanya. Proses pemeriksaannya sendiri tidak lama. Dokter tua langganannya itu hanya memeriksanya sebentar lalu menuliskan resep obat yang harus ditebus di apotek rumah sakit.

"Semoga aku membawa cukup uang," gumam Baekhyun pada diri sendiri ketika melewati meja perawat dalam perjalanannya ke apotek. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan memeriksa isinya. Karena asyik menghitung uang, ia tidak memerhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang yang berjalan terburu-buru ke arah meja perawat. Berhubung tabrakan itu cukup keras dan yang ditabrak adalah laki-laki, Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan dan membentur dinding koridor. Dompetnya terlepas dari pegangan dan uang logamnya yang banyak jatuh bergemerencing di lantai.

"Maafkan saya. Maaf."

Baekhyun merasa ada tangan yang membantunya berdiri tegak. Ia mendongak ke arah suara bernada khawatir itu. Pria yang ditabraknya itu mengenakan jubah putih dengan stetoskop tergantung di leher. Rupanya dokter. Usianya masih muda dan wajah kurusnya terlihat cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya dokter muda itu sambil mengamati Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," sahut Baekhyun cepat sambil berjongkok memunguti uang logamnya. Pipinya memanas. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan tabrakan tadi, tapi ia malu karena uang logamnya berjatuhan di lantai dengan bunyi berisik. Koridor itu tidak sepi, banyak yang berlalu lalang, dan sekarang ia harus memunguti semua koinnya satu per satu. Belum lagi kalau ada uang logam yang menggelinding entah ke mana.

Si dokter muda menggumamkan permintaan maaf sekali lagi, lalu ikut berjongkok membantu Baekhyun memunguti uang logamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya bisa sendiri," kata Baekhyun berusaha menahannya. " _Sensei_ pasti sibuk."

Dokter itu tersenyum dan berkata ringan, "Aku yang menabrakmu, jadi tentu saja aku harus membantu. Jangan khawatir. Saat ini aku tidak sibuk."

Mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan semua logam di lantai. Dokter itu menyerahkan hasil kumpulannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," gumam Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk. Ketika bergegas berdiri, barulah ia menyadari pergelangan kaki kirinya terkilir.

"Kenapa?" tanya si dokter begitu melihat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. "Kakimu sakit? Biar kuperiksa."

Menggelikan. Ini sudah seperti adegan dalam film-film, pikir Baekhyun dengan wajah panas. Tetapi kalau dalam film kaki si tokoh utama wanita terkilir di depan seorang pangeran tampan, maka kaki Baekhyun terkilir di depan seorang dokter yang walaupun berwajah lumayan, tidak bisa Tuan, panggilan untuk yang lebih dihormati disamakan dengan pangeran tampan. Kalau dalam film si tokoh utama wanita akan digendong oleh si pangeran tampan dengan penuh kasih, maka Baekhyun sudah pasti tidak akan mengalami yang seperti itu. Ia berhadapan dengan dokter, jadi sudah hampir bisa dipastikan kakinya akan dibebat tanpa ampun dan ia harus berjalan dengan tongkat. Sama sekali tidak romantis.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab, terdengar seseorang berseru, "Kitano Sensei, telepon untuk Anda!"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah meja perawat tempat seorang perawat sedang mengacungkan gagang telepon ke arah mereka. Dokter siapa katanya tadi? Kitano?

"Ya, terima kasih," si dokter muda yang berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun membalas. Ia berpaling kembali kepada Baekhyun dan berkata, "Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya? Sebentar saja." Ia mendudukkan Baekhyun di salah satu kursi yang ada di koridor. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memandangi dokter muda itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah meja perawat dan menerima telepon. Ternyata pembicaraan itu tidak lama. Dokter itu baru saja meletakkan gagang telepon ketika seorang dokter yang terlihat jauh lebih senior menghampiri dan menepuk punggungnya. "Oh, Akira, baguslah kau sudah datang. Kami butuh pendapatmu tentang pasien kamar 1502. Bisa ke ruanganku setelah ini?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar dan ia terpana. Sakit di pergelangan kakinya terlupakan sejenak. Dokter itu... Dokter Kitano...? Akira...? Kitano Akira? Kitano Akira yang itu?!

Baekhyun tidak mendengar pembicaraan kedua dokter itu selanjutnya, karena tepat pada saat itu perawat yang tadi memanggil si dokter muda untuk menerima telepon lewat di depannya. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menahan si perawat. "Permisi, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Ya?" Perawat itu tersenyum kepadanya dengan ramah.

Dengan ragu-ragu Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah si dokter muda yang sedang berbicara di dekat meja perawat. "Apakah benar dokter yang di sana itu Kitano Akira?"

Si perawat memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk, lalu mengangguk. "Benar, Kitano Sensei adalah salah satu dokter di sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk setengah sadar. Tetapi benarkah Kitano Akira Sensei yang ini adalah Kitano Akira yang membantu Baekhyun mencari kalung yang jatuh tiga belas tahun yang lalu? Baekhyun tidak yakin. Ia ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum bertanya lagi, "Apakah Anda kebetulan tahu di mana Kitano Sensei bersekolah sewaktu SD?"

Si perawat mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran.

"Itu..."

Baekhyun sadar pertanyaannya pasti terdengar aneh dan ia memaksakan tawa sumbang. "Saya hanya ingin memastikan apakah Kitano Sensei itu teman lama saya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing," katanya mencari-cari alasan, lalu tertawa lagi. "Tidak apa-apa kalau Anda tidak tahu. Terima kasih." Baekhyun membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam dan si perawat pun berlalu dengan ekspresi heran masih tertera di wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kuperiksa kakimu."

Kepala Baekhyun berputar cepat. Ternyata Kitano Akira sudah kembali berdiri di sampingnya. Sesaat Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu tegang. "Kakiku baikbaik saja," sahutnya pelan. "Sensei tidak perlu repot-repot."

Kitano Akira berkacak pinggang dan memandang Baekhyun dengan ramah. "Aku yang menabrakmu dan membuat kakimu terkilir. Setidaknya biarkan aku memeriksanya sehingga aku tidak terlalu merasa bersalah."

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, hanya karena ia ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan dokter itu. Kitano Akira mengajak Baekhyun masuk ruang periksa lalu memeriksa kaki Baekhyun sebentar. Ternyata kaki Baekhyun hanya terkilir ringan. Tidak ada masalah serius. Setelah itu pergelangan kaki Baekhyun diolesi obat dan diperban dengan hati-hati.

"Selesai," kata Kitano Akira sambil tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. "Beberapa hari lagi pasti sembuh. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu-ragu datang mencariku."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengamati dokter yang sedang membereskan peralatannya itu. Ia harus bertanya. Ia harus memastikan. "Sensei... Nama Sensei... Kitano Akira?"

Si dokter menoleh dan mengangguk. "Benar. Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

Sulit mencari kalimat yang tepat. "Mungkin ini terdengar agak aneh," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum salah tingkah, "tapi sepertinya Sensei adalah kakak kelasku sewaktu SD. Masih ingat nama sekolah Sensei sewaktu SD?"

Begitu Dokter Kitano menyebut nama SD-nya, Baekhyun pun membelalak.

"Benar," bisiknya gembira.

"Jadi kita pernah satu sekolah?" tanya Kitano Akira terkejut. "Dan kita saling mengenal?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kita tidak benar-benar saling mengenal. Kita malah belum berkenalan. Aku mengenal Sensei karena Sensei membantuku mencari kalung yang terjatuh."

Kitano Akira berusaha mengingat-ingat selama beberapa saat, lalu ia tersenyum menyesal. "Maaf, sudah lama sekali, aku hampir tidak ingat."

"Memang kejadian itu sudah tiga belas tahun yang lalu," kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja Sensei sudah tidak ingat. Sewaktu kita bertemu, Sensei sudah SMP dan Sensei datang ke sekolahku untuk menemui salah satu guru, kurasa."

Kitano Akira kembali mengingat-ingat. "Ingatanku tentang masa kecil sudah agak buram, tapi samar-samar aku ingat ada kejadian seperti itu."

Ternyata laki-laki itu tidak ingat padaku, pikir Baekhyun sedikit menyesal. Namun ia bisa maklum. Tiga belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Ia sendiri sudah melupakan banyak hal yang pernah terjadi selama tiga belas tahun terakhir ini. Ia tentu saja masih ingat pada Kitano Akira karena laki-laki itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Sedangkan bagi Kitano Akira, Baekhyun mungkin hanya seorang gadis kecil yang butuh bantuan dalam mencari kalungnya yang hilang. Sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk diingat.

Kitano Akira menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah. "Tadi kaubilang kita dulu belum berkenalan. Kalau begitu..." Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Kitano Akira. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Baekhyun ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan pria itu. Ia pun balas tersenyum dan berkata, "Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu lagi."

* * *

Winter in Tokyo

* * *

SAMBIL duduk bersandar di sofa, Chanyeol terpekur menatap layar _laptop_ di hadapannya. Ia sudah terlalu sering memandangi foto-foto yang muncul silih berganti memenuhi seluruh layar _laptop_ itu. Foto-foto yang dipotret dengan tangan dan kameranya sendiri. Foto-foto dengan objek yang sama. Foto-foto wanita itu.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak boleh lagi membenamkan diri dalam kenangan tentang wanita di foto itu. Ia tahu ia tidak pantas, tetapi ia merasa belum sanggup menghapus bayangan wanita itu dari pikiran, ataupun menghapus foto-fotonya dari _laptop_. Sampai sekarang.

Lamunannya buyar ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Tangannya otomatis menurunkan layar _laptop_ , lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Halo."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata melihat Byun Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar tersungging di wajah.

"Oh, halo." Chanyeol minggir sedikit ketika gadis itu berjalan masuk ke apartemennya sambil menggigil. "Kau sudah pulang?" Biasanya Baekhyun belum pulang pada jam-jam segini.

"Ya, aku diizinkan pulang cepat karena flu. Biarkan aku masuk dulu. Dingin sekali di koridor ini." Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya dan berganti mengenakan sandal Hello Kitty yang tersedia di jajaran sepatu dan sandal di samping pintu. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, Baekhyun mampir lagi untuk menaruh sepasang sandal yang sudah lama tidak dipakainya di apartemen Chanyeol. Biar praktis saja, ia punya sandal ganti di apartemen tetangganya itu.

Chanyeol menyadari suara Baekhyun yang sengau dan baru teringat gadis itu sedang flu. Ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan mengikuti Baekhyun ke ruang tengah. Ia juga menyadari langkah gadis itu agak timpang.

"Hari ini kita tidak jadi makan tteokbokki," kata Baekhyun sambil berputar ke arah Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia melanjutkan, "Tadi aku ketemu Nenek Osawa di bawah. Beliau masak _shabu-shabu_ dan kita disuruh ikut makan bersama. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau punya _sake_?

Persediaan sake Kakek sudah habis. Aku disuruh minta padamu, makanya langsung ke sini begitu pulang."

"Punya," sahut Chanyeol setelah mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau sudah menuruti saranku dan pergi ke dokter?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis. "Sebelum aku menyebarkan virus ke mana-mana?" Ia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja sudah. Ayo cepat cari _sake_ -nya dan kita turun. Aku sudah lapar nih."

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja ia tahu kenapa kini ia sanggup melepaskan kenangan masa lalu itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol berjalan ke lemari dapur dan mulai mencari-cari _sake_ simpanannya. Ternyata tetangganya itu tidak memerhatikan kakinya yang diperban. Yah, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya karena pergelangan kaki Baekhyun sendiri tertutup celana panjang. Tapi memangnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari langkahnya agak timpang? Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin laki-laki itu bertanya, sehingga ia bisa menceritakan kejadian di rumah sakit tadi siang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum. Nah, siapa yang menyangka ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya setelah tiga belas tahun?

 _Laptop_ yang setengah tertutup di meja menarik tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukannya sambil menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun iseng-iseng menegakkan layar _laptop_ dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan laki-laki itu sebelum ia membunyikan bel pintu.

Foto seorang wanita berambut panjang sebahu terpampang jelas di layar. Wanita yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera itu jelas orang Asia, tetapi di latar belakang foto itu terlihat patung Liberty.

Siapa wanita itu?

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat berpikir lebih jauh, fotonya lenyap dari layar dan digantikan foto lain. Masih wanita yang sama, namun di lokasi yang berbeda. Baekhyun mulai heran ketika melihat foto-foto selanjutnya juga menampilkan wanita yang sama.

Apakah wanita ini model?

Lalu foto berikutnya muncul dan Baekhyun tertegun. Kali ini wanita itu tidak sendirian di dalam foto. Park Chanyeol juga ada di sana. Sepertinya foto itu diambil di restoran. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dan tersenyum. Hanya saja si wanita tersenyum ke arah kamera seperti foto-foto sebelumnya, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum memandang wanita itu. Dan itu bukan senyum biasa. Di dalam foto itu Chanyeol tersenyum seakan-akan...

"Ketemu!"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara Chanyeol. Wajahnya terasa panas dan ia merasa seakan ia tertangkap basah mengintip rahasia orang lain. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Hanya ada satu botol," kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

"Tentu," kata Baekhyun tergagap. Ia melirik _laptop_ di meja dengan pandangan bersalah.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan melihat layar _laptop_ -nya sudah terangkat. Ia tersenyum. "Kau sudah melihatnya, ya?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu serbasalah. Sebaiknya ia tidak berpura-pura bego. "Siapa wanita itu?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menghampiri _laptop_ dan mematikannya. "Wanita yang pernah kusukai," jawabnya.

"Oh."

"Tapi dia lebih menyukai sahabatku."

"Oh...?"

"Mereka akan menikah," kata Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun membuka mulut ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Ia tidak tahu apakah pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya itu terlalu pribadi.

"Kau benar," gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum samar, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. "Karena itulah aku datang ke Tokyo. Konyol sekali, bukan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Entahlah." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya ragu, "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Jeda sesaat sementara Chanyeol berpikir-pikir. "Semenjak aku datang ke Tokyo, aku jarang memikirkannya. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku hampir tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Bukankah itu bagus."

"Ya, kurasa itu bagus," gumam Chanyeol dengan nada melamun.

Melihat laki-laki itu agak murung, Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Baiklah. Ayo, kita turun sekarang. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ketika Baekhyun akan berjalan ke pintu, ia mendengar Chanyeol bertanya, "Kakimu kenapa?"

Akhirnya! Baekhyun tersenyum dan berputar kembali menghadap Chanyeol, lalu menunduk dan menarik ujung celana panjangnya ke atas, memperlihatkan pergelangan kaki kirinya yang diperban.

"Terkilir sewaktu di rumah sakit," sahutnya dengan nada gembira. "Tidak parah."

Chanyeol mengamati kaki Baekhyun yang diperban. Kali ini keningnya berkerut. "Tidak sakit?"

"Tentu saja sakit."

"Bagaimana kakimu bisa terkilir?" tanya Chanyeol. Matanya kembali ke wajah Baekhyun.

Aku menabrak seseorang di rumah sakit," jawab Baekhyun cepat dan penuh semangat. "Hei, kau mau tahu siapa yang kutabrak?"

"Siapa?"

"Cinta pertamaku."

"Oh?" Hanya itu reaksi Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia sedang bersemangat dan ingin bercerita.

"Dia sudah banyak berubah... Yah, itu memang sudah pasti. Lagi pula aku sendiri sudah lupa wajahnya tiga belas tahun yang lalu itu. Aku hanya ingat dia memakai topi biru." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang melamun. "Aku tidak akan mengenalinya kalau perawat itu tidak memanggil namanya."

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan Baekhyun mengikutinya keluar. "Kau yakin memang dia orangnya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu.

"Ya, sudah kutanyakan langsung padanya." "Dia juga masih ingat padamu?"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Tidak, dia tidak ingat. Kami dulu memangbukan teman sepermainan dan dia memang tidak mengenalku. Aku tahu tentang dia karena dulu dia pernah membantuku dan aku terpesona. Dia sangat ramah."

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar.

"Lihat." Baekhyun mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke depan. "Dia juga yang membalut kakiku. Dia dokter! Keren, kan?"

Chanyeol menatap kaki kiri yang diacungkan itu, lalu beralih menatap tangga di depannya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menyerahkan botol _sake_ kepada Baekhyun, lalu berjalan ke tangga dan duduk di anak tangga teratas, memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menepuk punggungnya sendiri. "Ayo, biar

kugendong sampai ke bawah. Kau pasti susah naik-turun tangga dengan kaki seperti itu."

Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Alisnya terangkat. "Kau yakin?" "Tentu."

"Aku lumayan berat."

"Kelihatannya memang begitu."

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Nah, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya bercanda," sela Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku mulai kedinginan, jadi tolong cepat."

Baekhyun menarik napas. "Sebaiknya kau tidak menyesal," gumamnya sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga laki-laki itu tidak ambruk karena berat badannya. Setelah memantapkan hati, Baekhyun merangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menggendongnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau..."

Baekhyun memukul bahunya. "Sudah kubilang!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan berdiri tanpa kesulitan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang ternyata kau tidak seberat yang kuduga."

"Tidak seberat yang kauduga?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan kening. "Jadi maksudmu aku terlihat gemuk?" Suaranya agak melengking.

Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil bergerak-gerak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi Baekhyun di punggungnya sambil mendesah,

"Kau sadar aku sedang menggendongmu turun tangga? Kalau kau tidak mau kita jatuh terguling sepanjang jalan, sebaiknya kau tidak bergerak-gerak."

"Tadi kaubilang aku tidak berat," protes Baekhyun.

"Kau memang tidak berat. Setidaknya tidak seberat yang kuduga."

Baekhyun kembali mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. "Lalu kenapa kaubilang kita bisa jatuh terguling kalau aku memang tidak berat?"

"Karena kalau kau bergerak-gerak, aku bisa kehilangan keseimbangan. Itu masalahnya," sahut Chanyeol dengan nada seperti sedang menjelaskan kepada anak kecil berumur lima tahun kenapa manusia tidak bisa terbang seperti burung.

"Tidak mungkin," balas Baekhyun, masih tidak puas. "Kalau aku memang seringan bulu, meskipun sekarang aku berjumpalitan, kau tidak mungkin jatuh."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Siapa bilang kau seringan bulu?"

Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang bahu Chanyeol. "Jadi menurutmu aku gemuk?" pekiknya. "Ayo, bicara yang jelas!"

Tawa Chanyeol semakin keras. "Aduh, kau mencekikku."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tertawa, tapi ia tetap merangkul leher Chanyeol erat-erat dan mengancam, "Jadilah pria sejati dan bicara yang jelas. Aku gemuk atau tidak?" Dan pembicaraan tentang cinta pertama Baekhyun pun untuk sementara terlupakan.

Chanyeol tidak bermaksud memulai perdebatan tentang berat badan. Sebenarnya topik itu juga bukan topik yang suka dibicarakannya. Terlebih lagi dengan wanita. Tetapi lebih baik berdebat tidak jelas tentang berat badan daripada mendengarkan gadis itu bercerita tentang cinta pertama yang baru dijumpainya setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, foto yang kau kirimkan padaku itu foto apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mengingat foto yang dikirimkan ke ponsel Baekhyun tadi siang. "Kau tidak tahu?" ia balas bertanya. "Belum tahu?" "Sepertinya foto langit malam dan bintang," jawab Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Kau akan tahu saat kau akan tidur nanti. Tapi kau harus memadamkan lampu. Kau bahkan tidak boleh menyalakan lampu kecil di

samping tempat tidurmu itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sesuatu yang indah akan terlihat saat gelap," sahut Chanyeol penuh teka-teki.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Semua lampu di apartemenmu sudah bisa menyala, bukan?"

"Sudah," sahut Baekhyun lega.

"Berarti kau tidak akan bermalam di tempatku lagi hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen Kakek dan Nenek Osawa.

"Bermalam...?" Baekhyun terdengar kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti..." Lalu gadis itu mulai mengomel dalam bahasa ibunya sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Aduh, tunggu...," kata Chanyeol susah payah di sela-sela tawanya.

Tepat pada saat itu pintu apartemen 101 terbuka dan Sato Haruka berdiri di sana sambil memandangi mereka dengan mata lebar dan alis terangkat heran.

"Turunkan aku," gumam Baekhyun kaku dan buru-buru turun dari gendongan.

Chanyeol menurutinya, walaupun ia tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah.

" _Oneesan_ , aku sudah membawa Chanyeol-san dan juga _sake_ -nya," kata Baekhyun riang begitu kakinya kembali menginjak lantai. Ia bergegas menghampiri Haruka sambil menyodorkan botol _sake_ Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, bagus," kata Haruka sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar penuh arti. "Ayo, masuk, Chanyeol-san. Semua sudah berkumpul dan sedang mengobrol di dalam. Mungkin kau bisa menyumbang obrolan menarik?"

"Siapa yang kau pilih?"

Baekhyun sedang membantu Nenek Osawa di dapur ketika Haruka menghampirinya dan berbisik dengan nada mendesak. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat mata tetangganya berkilat-kilat penasaran.

"Apa maksud _Oneesan_?" gerutu Baekhyun salah tingkah, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya memotong sayur.

"Kau sangat mengerti maksudku," sela Haruka tanpa ampun, masih dengan suara berbisik mengingat Nenek Osawa sedang mencuci sayur tidak jauh dari mereka. Haruka menyiku Baekhyun. "Tadi saat menelepon, kau bercerita panjang-lebar padaku tentang cinta pertamamu yang sudah jadi dokter itu. Kau begitu gembira dan tersenyum begitu lebar sampai kukira mulutmu bakal robek. Lalu tiba-tiba kau tertangkap basah sedang gendong-gendongan dengan Chanyeol-san."

Mata Baekhyun melebar kaget. "Gendong-gen...?" Teringat Nenek Osawa ada di dekat mereka, ia merendahkan suara. " _Oneesan_!"

Haruka menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. "Kau suka yang mana?"

Baekhyun membuka mulut ingin membela diri, tapi tidak jadi. Tidak ada gunanya mengikuti permainan Haruka. Jadi ia hanya mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tapi menurutku Baekhyun-chan dan Chanyeol cocok sekali."

Baekhyun dan Haruka serentak menoleh ke arah suara bernada kecil dan ramah itu.

Nenek Osawa memandang mereka berdua sambil tersenyum cerah. Matanya berkilat-kilat senang. "Bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi," Baekhyun mencoba menyela, "kami sungguh tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Ada hubungan juga tidak apa-apa," timpal Haruka cepat.

"Benar sekali," dukung Nenek Osawa. "Senang sekali melihat kalian berdua bersama."

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Tapi... tidak, maksudku..." Kenapa dua orang itu tiba-tiba berkomplot melawannya?

"Tentu saja kau tetap harus memilih salah satu," tambah haruka, mengingatkan Baekhyun pada topik awal.

"Menurutku Chanyeol itu anak baik," kata Nenek Osawa ringan sambil mengangkat bahu. Baekhyun mengembuskan napas dan menggeleng-geleng lagi. "Tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apa pun padanya. Aku tidak... menyukainya." "Siapa? Chanyeol-san?"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab pertanyaan Haruka itu, terdengar suara Nenek Osawa menyela, "Jangan berkata begitu kalau kau sendiri tidak yakin, Baekhyun-chan."

Baekhyun tertegun. Nah, apa maksudnya?

Nenek Osawa memandangnya dengan ramah dan senyum yang seakan menyatakan ia tahu lebih banyak daripada Baekhyun sendiri. "Kita tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu yang nantinya akan kita sesali, bukan?"

Untungnya Baekhyun tidak perlu menjawab karena tepat pada saat itu lagu _Fly High_ nya Hamasaki Ayumi terdengar.

Sementara para wanita sibuk di dapur, para pria duduk mengobrol di ruang duduk. Kakek Osawa sedang bercerita tentang masa mudanya dulu ketika ia masih bekerja sebagai petugas keamanan di sekolah menengah, salah satu topik yang paling disenanginya. Chanyeol berpikir tidak mungkin semua kejadian yang diceritakan orang tua itu benar. Mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang dilebih-lebihkan. Tetapi baik ia maupun Tomoyuki tidak keberatan karena Kakek Osawa pintar bercerita dan selalu berhasil membuat mereka semua terhibur.

"Hari Natal selalu membuat anak-anak senang. Anak-anak perempuan sibuk merajut syal atau topi untuk anak-anak laki-laki yang mereka sukai. Bahkan dulu ada satu anak perempuan yang merajutkan syal hangat untukku," kenang Kakek Osawa.

"Mungkin sebenarnya syal itu dirajutnya untuk anak laki-laki yang disukainya, tapi ternyata anak laki-laki itu menolak hadiahnya. Akhirnya karena tidak tega membuang syal itu, anak perempuan itu memberikannya kepada Kakek," gurau Tomoyuki. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kalian ini," gerutu Kakek Osawa sambil mendecakkan lidah, lalu ia ikut tertawa kecil dan bertanya, "Lalu apakah kalian punya rencana istimewa pada Hari Natal tahun ini?"

Tomoyuki mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku tidak ada yang benar-benar istimewa. Paling-paling hanya berkumpul dengan beberapa temanku."

"Tidak ada kencan istimewa?" Kakek Osawa terkekeh. "Tidak ada gadis yang cukup cantik untuk menarik perhatianmu di kampus?"

Tomoyuki mendesah dan menggeleng kecewa.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kakek Osawa beralih ke Chanyeol. "Ada kencan istimewa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah. "Aku? Hmm, aku belum tahu." "Belum tahu?" tanya Tomoyuki. "Kenapa?"

"Aku belum mengajaknya." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, lalu meralat, "Sebenarnya sudah, hanya saja tidak secara langsung. Dia juga tidak menanggapi dengan serius."

"Oniisan seharusnya bertanya langsung," kata Tomoyuki memberi saran. "Zaman sekarang ini semuanya harus serba langsung. _To the_ _point_. Benar tidak, Kakek? Oniisan harus bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain. Lagi pula cewek juga tidak berbasa-basi kalau mau menolak kita."

"Jadi kau pernah ditolak mentah-mentah?" tanya Kakek Osawa.

Sementara Tomoyuki menceritakan salah satu kisah cintanya, Chanyeol berpaling ke arah dapur. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang memotong-motong sayur sambil mengobrol dengan Haruka dan Nenek Osawa. Bertanya langsung, ya? Bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain. Hmm...

Chanyeol masih tetap mengamati Baekhyun ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring. Lalu gadis itu sedikit terkesiap dan menjauh dari Haruka dan Nenek Osawa. Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, tapi ia berhasil menangkap satu patah kata ketika Baekhyun menjawab telepon. _Sensei_.

Kemudian pandangan Chanyeol terhalang ketika Haruka menghampiri meja sambil membawa piring dan sayuran.

"Sayuran sudah siap. Kita bisa mulai makan," kata Nenek Osawa yang menyusul dari belakang.

"Di mana Baekhyun-chan?" tanya Kakek Osawa.

"Oh, dia sedang menerima telepon di dapur," kata Haruka sambil tersenyum lebar. "Telepon dari si dokter cinta."

"Dari siapa?" Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang dan jelas.

"Si dokter cinta," Haruka mengulangi. "Cinta pertamanya yang sekarang sudah menjadi dokter. Sepertinya si dokter berencana mengajaknya kencan. Menyenangkan sekali."

Chanyeol menoleh kembali ke dapur. Ia teringat kata-kata Tomoyuki tadi. _Oniisan harus bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain._

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Baekhyun riang sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol ketika laki-laki itu menurunkannya di depan pintu apartemennya.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh dan mendesah. "Kau bertambah berat setelah makan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Itu wajar, bukan? Lagi pula aku memang makan banyak tadi."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Aneh sekali. Kau tidak uring-uringan walaupun kubilang bertambah berat." Ia menatap Baekhyun sejenak. "Sepertinya kau sedang gembira."

"Aku memang gembira."

"Karena mendapat telepon dari si dokter cinta?" "Dokter apa?" Baekhyun memandangnya tidak mengerti. "Cinta pertamamu itu."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, kembali tersenyum. "Ya, itu salah satu alasannya." Ia menunduk menatap kaki kirinya, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Ia menanyakan keadaan kakiku."

Chanyeol diam sejenak, seakan sedang berpikir-pikir. "Cepatlah masuk," katanya tiba-tiba. "Nanti flumu bertambah parah."

Agak heran, Baekhyun mengiyakan dan membuka pintu.

"Baekhyun?" Kepala Baekhyun berputar. "Apa?"

Dengan tangan memegang pegangan pintu apartemennya sendiri,

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun. "Jangan lupa matikan semua lampu saat kau tidur nanti."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut samar. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka gelap."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Coba saja dan kau akan lihat nanti." "Lihat apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak mencoba kau tidak akan tahu, bukan?" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, lalu masuk ke apartemennya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba lagu _Fly High_ terdengar dan membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menggigil, lalu bergegas masuk ke apartemennya sendiri sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel.

" _Moshimoshi_?" "Baekhyun?"

Mendengar suara ibunya di ujung sana, Baekhyun secara otomatis langsung berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. "Annyeong, Eomma!" Ia mengenakan sandal rumah dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa empuk, bersiap-siap mengobrol panjang-lebar dengan ibunya.

Dua jam kemudian, ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci muka, bersiap-siap tidur, Baekhyun baru teringat kata-kata Chanyeol tadi.

"Matikan lampu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil berdiri di kamar tidurnya. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada salahnya dicoba."

Ia berjalan ke sakelar lampu. Sebelah tangannya memegang dinding supaya ia tidak merasa tersesat dan tangan yang satu lagi menggapai sakelar lampu. Dengan sekali jentikan, lampu kamar tidurnya pun padam.

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan terkesiap. Langit-langit kamar tidurnya bertabur bintang! Bintang-bintang besar dan kecil memancarkan nyala kuning kehijauan yang samar.

"Astaga," gumamnya pelan. Perlahan-lahan tangannya terlepas dari dinding dan ia melangkah ke tengah-tengah kamar, masih tetap mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya dengan takjub.

"Bagaimana...? Astaga," gumamnya sekali lagi.

Kemudian ia menyadari foto yang dikirimkan Chanyeol ke ponselnya adalah foto langit-langit kamarnya. Ternyata sementara mengawasi tukang listrik memperbaiki kabel, Chanyeol melukis langit-langit kamar tidurnya menjadi langit bertabur bintang dengan cat khusus yang bisa menyala dalam gelap. Siapa yang menyangka laki-laki itu juga pandai melukis?

Baekhyun teringat tulisan yang tertera di bawah foto yang dikirimkan Chanyeol tadi siang: _Kenapa harus takut gelap kalau ada banyak hal indah_ _yang hanya bisa dilihat sewaktu gelap?_

Baekhyun masih tercengang. Kemudian ia meraih ponsel dan menekan beberapa tombol. Setelah menunggu sesaat, hubungan tersambung. " Chanyeol-san?" Ia mendongak menatap bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit-langit kamarnya. "Kau apakan langit-langit kamarku?" Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Indah sekali. Terima kasih."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Duuh sweet sekali sih chanyeol

Bee Payol 04 : sip udah dilanjut yaa

bee payol 61 : apakah pertannyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini

FreezingUnicorn180 : duuh aku seneng, tenang aku akan bertanggung jawab wkwk


	5. Chapter 4

Empat

"REUNI SMP?"Chanyeol memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kanan dan mendongak menatap lampu lalu lintas, menunggunya berubah warna. "Maksudmu, reuni satu sekolah? Bukan hanya kelas kita atau angkatan kita?"

"Bukan hanya angkatan kita," sahut Kitano Akira di ujung sana. "Semua alumni boleh datang. Malah undangan untuk para alumni sudah disebarkan satu bulan sebelumnya. Kau tidak menerimanya?" "Tidak."

"Yah, mungkin karena kau sudah pindah ke luar negeri sebelum tahun ajaran selesai," tebak Akira. "Karena itu mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungimu."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dan Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyeberang jalan bersama rombongan pejalan kaki lainnya. "Tapi memangnya aku boleh ikut? Maksudku, aku kan tidak menerima undangannya."

"Ah, kau tidak perlu cemas soal itu," kata Akira ringan. "Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu hadir."

"Kapan reuninya?"

"Kira-kira seminggu setelah Tahun Baru. Aku lupa tanggal pastinya. Nanti akan kukabari lagi."

"Baiklah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apakah kita harus hadir sendiri atau..."

"Ah, maksudmu apakah kau boleh mengajak pasangan? Tentu saja. Kau tahu, banyak teman kita yang akan mengajak suami atau istri mereka." Akira terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan nada bergurau,

"Kenapa? Ada seseorang yang ingin kau ajak ke acara itu?"Chanyeol tersenyum. "Mungkin."

Akira mendesah. "Tidak mau bercerita rupanya. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kuharap kau bisa mengajaknya dan mengenalkannya padaku." "Baiklah," sahut Chanyeol, tertawa.

"Mungkin aku juga akan mengajak seseorang," kata Akira tiba-tiba. "Tunggu dulu. Beberapa hari yang lalu sewaktu kita makan siang bersama, kaubilang kau belum punya pacar. Tepatnya, kaubilang kau tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran."Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri Takeshita Dori, salah satu jalan di Harajuku yang sempit, panjang, dan dipadati pejalan kaki yang kebanyakan adalah remaja. Berbagai butik, kafe, restoran siap saji, dan toko-toko kecil lainnya yang ditargetkan untuk kawula muda berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Chanyeol menyenggol bahu seseorang dan ia menggumamkan kata maaf tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Memang. Tapi bukankah hidup memang aneh?" Suara Akira terdengar ceria. "Aku bertemu dengannya tepat setelah aku makan siang denganmu hari itu. Sejak itu kami sempat bertemu beberapa kali untuk urusan pekerjaan dan aku sempat mengajaknya makan siang atau minum kopi sesekali. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia mau kalau aku benar-benar mengajaknya kencan."

"Salah seorang perawat baru yang cantik?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, tapi dia bukan perawat," kata Akira, masih dengan nada ceria. „Tenang saja, kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti saat reuni."

Chanyeol menutup ponsel dan masuk ke salah satu toko foto di sebelah kanannya dan tersenyum kepada penjaga toko yang menyambutnya.

"Pesanan atas nama Park sudah jadi?" tanyanya.

Gadis penjaga toko berwajah manis itu tersenyum lebar. "Ah, tentu saja. Harap tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama kemudian gadis ramah itu kembali membawa sebuah kantong kertas dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto yang cukup besar dari dalam kantong kertas itu dan memeriksa setiap lembarnya. Semua foto itu adalah hasil jepretannya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo. Pemandangan kota Tokyo, para pejalan kaki di jalanan Shibuya, anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di Yoyogi Gyoen, beberapa kuil terkenal. Dan Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegang salah satu foto Baekhyun yang diambilnya ketika ia melihat gadis itu duduk sendirian di salah satu kafe di Omotesando. Ia sudah sering memotret Baekhyun dan kebanyakan dari foto itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. Kalau Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol memotretnya, ia akan mengomel panjang-lebar tentang dirinya yang bukan fotomodel dan tidak berniat menjadi fotomodel.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap, bukan?" tanya si penjaga toko.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya," sahutnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Memandangi foto-foto Baekhyun yang ada dalam genggamannya, Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Sebelum ia mengajak gadis itu ke acara reuni sekolahnya, ada hal lain yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Baekhyun. Ia merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket pertunjukan balet. _Swan Lake_ , salah satu pertunjukan yang sangat laris dan sangat ingin ditonton Baekhyun. Tanggal pertunjukan yang tercetak pada tiket itu adalah 24 Desember, jadi Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun tidak punya acara penting pada hari itu.

Baekhyun berjongkok merapikan buku-buku yang ada di rak bagian bawah sambil bersenandung lirih. Perpustakaan sedang sepi saat itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang membaca buku di meja-meja yang tersedia. Baekhyun sangat suka suasana sepi perpustakaan. Begitu damai. Ia berdiri, menegakkan tubuh, dan memandang ke luar jendela. Natal tinggal beberapa lagi. Ia berharap salju akan turun pada Hari Natal.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan melirik jam tangan. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang. Tiba-tiba lagu _Fly High_ terdengar nyaring. Terperanjat.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya. " _Moshimoshi?_ " bisiknya.

Wajahnya terasa panas ketika ia melihat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya. Ia cepat-cepat meninggalkan deretan rak buku dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Baekhyun-san."

Mendengar suara Kitano Akira di ujung sana, Baekhyun langsung memperlambat langkah karena kaget. "Sensei?" "Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Kitano Akira. "Tidak ada masalah, bukan?"

Otomatis Baekhyun menatap kaki kirinya yang tidak lagi diperban. Perbannya memang sudah dibuka kemarin. "Tidak masalah. Sudah sembuh sama sekali," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Sensei masih di rumah sakit?"

"Ya, tapi sebentar lagi pulang. Kau ada acara malam ini?" "Mmm... Tidak ada acara penting. Ada apa?" "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam?"

Baekhyun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab. "Tentu saja."

* * *

Sibuk.

Chanyeol menutup ponselnya. Sudah tiga kali ia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun tetapi ponsel gadis itu sibuk terus. Tidak apa-apa. Ia akan pergi menemui gadis itu di perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja. Chanyeol melirik jam tangan. Masih ada waktu. Kemungkinan besar ia bisa sampai di sana sebelum gadis itu pulang. Lalu ia bisa sekalian mengajak Baekhyun makan malam.

Tapi ternyata Baekhyun tidak ada di perpustakaan. Menurut salah seorang rekan kerjanya Baekhyun pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Chanyeol melirik jam tangan. Kalau begitu ia akan menemui Baekhyun di rumah saja.

Seharusnya ia memakai sarung tangan. Chanyeol menggigil dan menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel begitu keluar dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Uap putih keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya seiring dengan setiap embusan napas. Dingin sekali. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan turun salju.

"Oniisan!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Sato Tomoyuki berlari menghampirinya. "Oh, Tomoyuki."

"Dingin... Dingin..." Tomoyuki menggigil dengan berlebihan dan menggosokgosok kedua telapak tangannya. "Oniisan mau pulang? Ayo, kita jalan sama-sama."

Kedua laki-laki itu berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan menanjak yang mengarah ke gedung apartemen mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Tomoyuki tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana apa?"Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Tentang malam Natal."

"Hm?"

"Oniisan sudah mengajaknya?"

"Siapa?"

Tomoyuki berhenti melangkah. "Bukankah waktu itu Oniisan bilang

Oniisan mau menghabiskan Natal bersama seseorang? Tapi waktu itu Oniisan belum mengajaknya. Jadi apakah Oniisan sudah mengajaknya sekarang?"

Chanyeol juga menghentikan langkah. Ia menatap Tomoyuki sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Oh, itu." Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Tomoyuki menyusulnya. "Ya, yang itu. Jadi?" "Aku akan mengajaknya malam ini." "Oniisan masih belum mengajaknya?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan bertanya padanya malam ini." "Oniisan sudah lupa kata-kataku tentang bergerak cepat?" "Astaga, anak ini! Bukankah sudah kubilang..." "Eh, itu mobil siapa?"

Chanyeol menahan omelannya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan gedung apartemen mereka, tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Pintu di sisi pengemudi terbuka dan seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket cokelat panjang keluar.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. Oh? Bukankah itu Kitano Akira, pikirnya sambil menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ada apa temannya itu datang mencarinya? Chanyeol baru akan mempercepat langkah ketika pintu sisi penumpang terbuka dan seorang gadis melangkah keluar. Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan mengerjapkan mata ketika mengenali gadis itu.

Byun Baekhyun?

"Oh? Bukankah itu Baekhyun _Oneesan_?"Chanyeol mendengar Tomoyuki bertanya. "Lalu siapa orang yang bersamanya itu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia sendiri juga heran. Baekhyun dan Akira? "Jangan-jangan dia si dokter itu," sela Tomoyuki tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Tomoyuki di sampingnya. "Siapa?"

"Cinta pertama Baekhyun _Oneesan_. Yang meneleponnya ketika kita semua sedang makan _shabushabu_ di rumah Kakek Osawa."

Kepala Chanyeol berputar kembali menatap Baekhyun dan Akira yang berdiri berhadapan. Mereka sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu, lalu tertawa.

Benar juga. Baekhyun pernah memberitahunya nama cinta pertamanya adalah Akira dan berprofesi sebagai dokter. Mungkinkah Akira yang menjadi cinta pertama Baekhyun adalah orang yang sama dengan Akira yang adalah teman lama Chanyeol? Ditambah lagi, tadi Akira menyebut-nyebut tentang wanita yang baru dikenalnya. Apakah wanita yang dimaksudnya itu Baekhyun?

Tomoyuki kembali bersuara. "Kelihatannya hubungan mereka sudah dekat. Oniisan, menurutmu apakah mereka pa..."

"Tomoyuki," sela Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Ayo, kutraktir minum."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia berharap sedikit _sake_ bisa membantu menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol pada Tomoyuki yang berjalan dengan ceria di sampingnya. Mereka tidak berlama-lama di kedai minum karena Chanyeol tidak mau berjalan pulang sambil menggendong Tomoyuki. Baru setengah jam di kedai itu Tomoyuki sudah harus berpegangan pada meja supaya tidak jatuh dari kursi. Anak itu benar-benar tidak kuat minum.

Tomoyuki tersenyum lebar—terlalu lebar—dan mengangguk berkali-kali. "Ah, tentu saja. Tentu saja. Aku sangat baik. Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol memandangi Tomoyuki, lalu mendesah, "Kakakmu pasti akan menggantungku kalau melihatmu mabuk begitu."

Tomoyuki tertawa. "Chanyeol Oniisan, aku tidak mabuk. Lihat, aku masih bisa berjalan lurus. Lihat? Lihat?" Ia merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping dan berjalan lurus dengan langkah lebar di jalanan yang sepi itu untuk membuktikan kata-katanya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi hati-hati dengan tiang lampu di depanmu," kata Chanyeol.

Tomoyuki berhenti tepat pada waktunya sebelum hidungnya yang mancung menabrak tiang lampu. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tertawa.

"Aku melihatnya kok."

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Ia kembali berjalan dan Tomoyuki menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Paman ini apa-apaan?"

Chanyeol dan Tomoyuki serentak menoleh ke arah suara wanita bernada tinggi itu. Tidak jauh di depan mereka terlihat seorang wanita dan seorang pria sedang bertengkar. Si pria berusaha menarik tangan si wanita sementara si wanita memberontak.

Sedetik kemudian Tomoyuki berseru, "Oneechan!" dan langsung berlari ke arah kedua orang itu sebelum Chanyeol sempat mencegahnya.

Oneechan? Chanyeol segera menyadari kalau wanita yang sedang ditarik-tarik itu adalah Sato Haruka. Haruka terlihat sedang berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman si pria tak dikenal. Dalam sekejap Tomoyuki sudah tiba di samping mereka dan berseru, "Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat di depan mata Chanyeol. Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Tomoyuki juga melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang pria yang menarik-narik kakaknya. Namun pria itu tidak tersungkur seperti yang diharapkan Tomoyuki. Pria itu masih tetap berdiri, malah ia menggeram dan balas melayangkan tinju. Tomoyuki pun terjatuh ke tanah diikuti pekikan kakaknya.

"Jangan ikut campur, anak ingusan!" seru pria itu serak.

"Astaga," gumam Chanyeol, dan langsung berlari ke arah mereka. Ia berhasil mencapai ketiga orang itu tepat ketika si pria tak dikenal bermaksud menendang Tomoyuki yang masih terkapar di tanah. Chanyeol langsung menahan dada pria itu dan mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Siapa lagi kau?" seru pria itu marah. "Cari mati ya?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Haruka yang berlutut di samping adiknya. "Haruka-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Chanyeol-san," bisik Haruka dengan mata terbelalak, lalu melanjutkan dengan cepat, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Orang gila ini bersikap kurang ajar terhadapku dan dia tadi meninju Tomoyuki."

"Sebaiknya kau minggir. Urusi urusanmu sendiri," ancam pria itu dengan rahang terkatup. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata disipitkan.

Kini Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Usianya mungkin sekitar pertengahan sampai akhir tiga puluhan dan bertubuh agak kurus. Chanyeol memerhatikan penampilan pria itu: pakaiannya bagus, sepatunya bagus, ada beberapa cincin emas melingkari jari-jari tangannya. Mata Chanyeol terangkat ke wajah pria itu. Wajahnya agak seram karena penuh kerutan marah. Alis matanya lebat—berlawanan dengan rambutnya yang terlihat tipis di puncak kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat lebih tua daripada usia sebenarnya—dan matanya kecil, hidungnya agak bengkok, bibirnya tipis dan berkerut.

Dia mabuk, pikir Chanyeol ketika melihat pria itu melangkah agak terhuyung-huyung mendekatinya.

"Tapi ini teman-temanku, jadi ini juga urusanku," kata Chanyeol tenang. Ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata pria itu.

"Hah!" Pria itu mendengus keras. Ia menunjuk Tomoyuki yang masih mengerang pelan di tanah. "Dia menyerangku, aku hanya membalasnya." Ia beralih menunjuk hidung Haruka. "Dan tentang perempuan jalang ini, dia yang menggodaku lebih dulu."

"Hei, Paman mimpi ya?" sela Haruka galak dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. "Seharusnya Paman becermin dulu. Mana mungkin aku menggodamu?"

Pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Dasar perempuan..."

Chanyeol bergerak ingin menghalanginya, tetapi telapak tangan pria itu malah mendarat di pipinya.

"Chanyeol-san!" pekik Haruka.

Chanyeol memegangi pipinya dan mengernyit. Ia bisa merasakan darah di lidahnya. Sialan, pukulan orang itu kuat juga. Untung giginya tidak patah. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh dan menatap pria di depannya.

Pria itu mengangkat hidungnya tinggi-tinggi dan menantang. "Apa? Mau lagi? Mau lagi? Ayo ke sini kalau mau."

Orang itu mabuk, kesal, dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tidak mungkin bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Chanyeol mendesah. Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara.

Baekhyun menonton televisi di ruang duduk apartemennya tanpa minat. Ia baru saja pulang dari makan malam bersama Akira. Acara mereka memang terputus karena Akira mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit, tapi Baekhyun tetap merasa kebersamaan mereka yang singkat itu sangat menyenangkan. Ia ingin mencari teman berbagi cerita. Masalahnya apartemen Haruka kosong. Bahkan Chanyeol juga tidak ada di rumah. Biasanya jam-jam segini Haruka sudah ada di apartemennya, menyiapkan makan malam untuk adiknya. Ke mana mereka semua?

Kemudian Baekhyun mendengar suara-suara di luar. Ia segera mematikan televisi dan bangkit dari lantai. Mungkin itu Haruka sudah pulang. Atau mungkin Chanyeol? Baekhyun membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepala ke luar.

"Kau mau masuk, Chanyeol-san?" Baekhyun mendengar suara Haruka di lantai bawah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku naik saja." Kali ini suara Chanyeol.

"Tapi itu..."

"Ah, ini? Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan," sela Chanyeol, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kelihatannya justru Tomoyuki yang harus diurus."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Tomoyuki membantah.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" potong Haruka. "Lihat pipimu memar begitu. Tapi Chanyeol-san, kau juga berdarah."

 _Berdarah?_ Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung keluar dari apartemennya dan bergegas menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah.

"Oh, Baekhyun," kata Haruka yang melihat Baekhyun lebih dulu, lalu yang lain ikut menoleh.

"Ada apa, _Oneesan_?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang mereka bertiga bergantian, lalu terkesiap pelan ketika melihat wajah Tomoyuki dan Chanyeol. "Kalian berdua kenapa?"

"Tadi ada orang sinting yang menggangguku di jalan," Haruka yang menjawab dengan nada berapi-api. "Seenaknya saja dia menarik-narik aku seolah-olah aku ini wanita gampangan. Untung saja mereka berdua muncul." Ia menunjuk Chanyeol dan adiknya. "Tomoyuki langsung meninju orang itu setelah berteriak, „Jangan sakiti kakakku!‟..."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," protes Tomoyuki salah tingkah. "Aku hanya bilang, „Lepaskan tanganmu.‟"

"Tapi aku tahu maksud hatimu yang sebenarnya," balas Haruk sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Tapi orang itu balas memukul Tomoyuki dan Tomoyuki langsung terkapar. Saat itulah Chanyeol-san beraksi."

Baekhyun berpaling ke arah Chanyeol. Sudut bibir laki-laki itu terluka. "Kau juga dipukul?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Cuma sekali," sela Haruka bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat membuka mulut. "Lalu Chanyeol-san membuat orang itu lari terbirit-birit."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Masih Haruka yang menjawab, "Sabuk hitam karate."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. Chanyeol menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar, lalu ia menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Hanya sedikit-sedikit."

"Tapi orang itu sempat mengancam Chanyeol Oniisan sebelum dia pergi," kata Tomoyuki.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk dan kompres pipimu," sela Chanyeol. "Benar. Ayo, masuk," kata Haruka sambil mendorong adiknya masuk ke apartemen mereka.

Baekhyun membuka mulut. "Tapi..."

"Kau mau naik atau tidak?" panggil Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menaiki tangga.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lalu ke arah Haruka dan Tomoyuki, lalu kembali ke Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengikuti Chanyeol ke atas.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya dan meringis pelan. Pipinya pasti bengkak besok. Ck, malam ini benar-benar kacau. Ketika ia berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya dan mengeluarkan kunci ia mendengar Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Apa maksud Tomoyuki tadi?"

"Apanya?"Chanyeol balik bertanya. Ia masuk ke apartemennya dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Katanya orang itu mengancammu." Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan mengenakan sandal Hello Kitty-nya sebelum memasuki apartemen Chanyeol.

"Hanya gertakan kosong," gumam Chanyeol sambil melepas syal, jaket, dan topinya. Ia berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Ia melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Sudut bibirmu mulai membiru," gumam Baekhyun muram. "Biar kuambilkan obat."

Ketika gadis itu hendak berjalan ke pintu, Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak perlu repot-repot," katanya lelah. "Aku juga punya obat. Kepalaku sakit kalau kau mondar-mandir. Duduk saja yang manis." Baekhyun menurut. Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol di sofa dan menatap wajahnya untuk mencari luka lain. "Kau terluka di mana lagi?" tanyanya. "Kepala? Kaubilang kepalamu sakit."

"Kepalaku tidak terluka. Hanya pusing sedikit."

"Tangan?"

"Tidak."

"Kaki?"

"Tidak."

"Badanmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa pendek. "Baekhyun-chan, aku baik-baik saja." Melihat kening Baekhyun yang berkerut tidak percaya, ia melanjutkan, "Sungguh! Atau kau mau aku membuka baju untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Baekhyun sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajah dan mendesah. "Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu makan." "Ah, aku pergi makan dengan Sensei," kata Baekhyun langsung tanpa ditanya.

Senyumnya mengembang.

"Sensei?"

Baekhyun menegakkan punggung dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku sudah pernah bercerita padamu tentang dia, bukan? Cinta pertamaku? Namanya Kitano Akira."

Mendengar nama itu Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Ia mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan pandangan kosong dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Dulu, sewaktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya tiga belas tahun yang lalu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia orang yang seperti apa,"

Baekhyun melanjutkan sambil melamun.

"Hm."

"Tapi sekarang aku tahu dia orang yang menyenangkan." "Hm."

"Juga pintar."

"Aku haus," sela Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Biar kuambilkan air."

Sebelum gadis itu sempat bangkit dari sofa, Chanyeol sudah mendahuluinya dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia kesal. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa membicarakan Kitano Akira di depannya seperti itu? Tapi, tentu saja, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol.

Merasa agak bersalah karena telah memotong cerita Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dan bergumam, "Bisa kulihat kau sangat gembira. Aku juga ikut senang." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ya, memang."

Chanyeol mengisi gelas dengan air keran dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"Sebentar lagi Natal," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia hanya menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Sensei mengajakku menonton pertunjukan balet pada malam Natal nanti," kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol. " _Swan Lake_."

Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati. _Tidak, jangan lagi_. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. " _Swan Lake?_ " ulangnya sambil meletakkan gelas ke meja.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol menyumpah dalam hati.

"Kau ada rencana apa untuk malam Natal nanti, Chanyeol-san?" tanya Baekhyun.

Untuk apa mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia juga punya tiket pertunjukan balet yang sangat ingin ditonton gadis itu? Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya berkata singkat, "Pergi jalan-jalan."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat heran. "Ke mana?"

Chanyeol memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku belum tahu," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kuharap kau bersenang-senang nanti."

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol menghela napas dalma-dalam dan menunduk. "Aku capek," katanya. "Sepertinya aku ingin tidur sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah," kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari sofa. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Chanyeol melihat gadis itu keluar dari apartemennya dan menutup pintu. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia sudah terlambat. Terlambat. Seharusnya ia tidak menunggu selama ini untuk mengajak gadis itu keluar. Tetapi waktu itu ia berpikir sebaiknya ia mendapatkan tiket pertunjukan itu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Sekarang ia harus menerima hasil dari keputusannya yang bodoh.

Gadis itu akan pergi dengan Kitano Akira. Kenyataan bahwa Akira adalah teman baiknya malah membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal.

Sepertinya sejarah terulang kembali.

Ia tertarik pada gadis yang justru tertarik pada teman baiknya.

* * *

Winter in Tokyo

* * *

BAEKHYUN melirik kalender di meja kerjanya. Tanggal 24 Desember. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tumpukan buku yang baru dikembalikan hari ini. Ia harus mengembalikan semua buku itu ke rak masing-masing. Tetapi ia merasa tidak bertenaga. Padahal hari ini seharusnya ia merasa bersemangat. Nanti malam ia akan pergi makan malam dengan Kitano Akira, lalu mereka akan pergi menonton pertunjukan balet yang sangat ingin ditontonnya. Ya, seharusnya hari ini ia merasa senang.

Semua ini gara-gara Park Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun geram. Ada di mana Chanyeol sekarang? Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah malam itu di apartemen Chanyeol, ketika Baekhyun bercerita Kitano Akira mengajaknya pergi menonton pertunjukan balet. Setelah itu Baekhyun tidak melihatnya lagi.

Tentu saja Baekhyun sudah berusaha menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol, tetapi benda itu ternyata tidak dinyalakan. Awalnya ia merasa jengkel karena Chanyeol pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian kejengkelannya berubah menjadi kecemasan. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol? Bagaimana kalau... Stop! Ia tidak sanggup berpikir jauh sampai pada kemungkinan kalau Chanyeol bisa terluka atau semacamnya. Sebaiknya ia berpikir Chanyeol terlalu sibuk untuk meneleponnya. Ya, itu lebih baik.

Dengan tekad baru, Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan ke arah troli berisi buku-buku yang harus dikembalikan ke rak. Sebaiknya ia melakukan tugasnya sebelum atasannya memutuskan untuk memecatnya karena kedapatan melamun sepanjang hari. Setelah itu, ia akan pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk kencannya malam ini. Ia tidak akan memikirkan tetangganya yang menjengkelkan itu lagi selama sisa hari ini.

Chanyeol memperbaiki letak tali ransel yang meluncur dari bahu kanannya tanpa memperlambat langkah. Sesekali ia mengembuskan napas perlahan. Sebenarnya ia berencana melewatkan Hari Natal bersama kakeknya di Kobe, tetapi ternyata kakeknya akan terbang ke New York malam ini. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Kelihatannya ia memang harus melewatkan malam Natal sendirian.

Menyedihkan sekali.

"Chanyeol."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Chanyeol mendongak dan menoleh ke belakang. Alisnya terangkat begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Akira."

Kitano Akira tersenyum cerah dan berhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini. Aku sudah berusaha meneleponmu berkali-kali."

Ya, kebetulan sekali, pikir Chanyeol dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus kebetulan bertemu dengan Akira di sini? Ia melihat berkeliling dan menyadari tempat ini tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Akira bekerja.

"Maaf," sahutnya. "Ponselku rusak. Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau reuni sekolah kita diadakan tanggal sepuluh Januari nanti," kata Akira. Ia melihat ransel besar Chanyeol dan bertanya, "Kau mau ke mana?"

Chanyeol melirik ranselnya dan tersenyum. "Ah, tidak. Aku justru baru kembali dari luar kota. Menjenguk kakekku," jelasnya, lalu memandang pakaian santai temannya dan bertanya, "Kau sendiri tidak bekerja hari ini?"

" _Shift_ -ku sudah selesai," sahut Akira sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang aku akan pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk malam ini."

Ah, benar juga... Akira akan pergi dengan Baekhyun malam ini. Pikiran itu membuat kening Chanyeol berkerut samar.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Akira berdering. "Maaf," katanya kepada Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dan berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau ia pergi juga ke pertunjukan balet itu dan menemui mereka di sana? Kalau mereka bertanya kenapa ia ada di sana, ia bisa beralasan bahwa... Tidak, tidak. Baekhyun sudah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini dengan Kitano Akira dan Chanyeol tidak tega merusak kegembiraan gadis itu.

Akira menghampirinya kembali, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh menatap temannya yang sedang menarik napas panjang. "Ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu tadi telepon dari rumah sakit," sahut Akira sambil menggeleng pelan dan mengembuskan napas keras. "Baekhyun-san tidak akan suka ini."

Baekhyun menutup ponsel dan berkacak pinggang sambil memandangi pakaian yang berserakan di tempat tidurnya. Sepanjang sore ia sudah berusaha memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya malam ini, dan tepat ketika ia sudah memilih pakaian yang cocok, Kitano Akira meneleponnya untuk membatalkan janji.

Ia kecewa, tentu saja, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan laki-laki itu. Kitano Akira tibatiba dipanggil kembali ke rumah sakit karena salah seorang pasiennya mendadak kritis dan harus segera menjalani operasi. Baekhyun tidak mungkin menunjukkan kekecewaannya kepada Akira kalau hidup dan mati seseorang sedang dipertaruhkan di sini.

Sambil mendesah berat, Baekhyun mulai membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya. Apakah ini artinya ia akan melewatkan malam Natal ini sendirian? Aduh, menyedihkan sekali. Haruka dan Tomoyuki sudah pasti akan merayakan Natal bersama teman-teman mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol menghilang entah ke mana. Memikirkan tetangganya itu lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Di mana Chanyeol?

Chanyeol hampir tidak memercayai telinganya sendiri ketika Akira memberitahunya bahwa ada seorang pasiennya tiba-tiba kritis sehingga ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit dan membatalkan kencannya malam ini. Chanyeol tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan semangatnya. Ia meninggalkan Akira ketika temannya itu sedang menelepon Baekhyun untuk meminta maaf, dan cepat-cepat pulang.

Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Napasnya agak terengak. Ia tidak tahu apakah gadis itu ada di rumah atau tidak. Rasanya aneh kalau sekarang ia tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Ia memang sengaja pergi ke Kobe begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Baekhyun. Waktu itu ia sedang kesal, tetapi kemudian ia agak menyesali sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Ketika ia ingin menelepon Baekhyun, ia mendapati kucing peliharaan kakeknya mendorong-dorong ponselnya sampai masuk ke kolam ikan.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Chanyeol mendapat gagasan. Ia mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya sendiri dari saku jaket dengan berisik, lalu berjalan ke pintu apartemen 201. Ia memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya dengan suara keras. Ia berhenti sejenak, memasang telinga. Terdengar bunyi samar dari balik pintu apartemen 202, bunyi langkah kaki tergesa-gesa yang semakin jelas. Chanyeol pun tersenyum. Satu detik kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan...

"Chanyeol-san?"

Sambil memasang wajah polos tak berdosa, Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Byun Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya. "Oh, Baekhyun-chan. Hai."

Awalnya gadis itu diam saja, hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang kecil. Chanyeol berputar menatapnya ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab. "Oi, Baekhyun-chan, ada apa denganmu?"

Kali ini Baekhyun mendengus. "Ada apa denganku?" ia balas bertanya dengan nada rendah. "Ada apa denganku?!"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. O-oh, gadis itu marah.

"Kau masih berani bertanya ada apa denganku?" Suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi. Ia berderap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih kebingungan dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Menghilang begitu saja tanpa bilang-bilang. Bahkan ponsel juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau tahu pikiranku suka melantur ke mana-mana. Aku mengira kau tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di selokan entah di mana karena baru dirampok. Atau kau bisa saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan sekarang sedang koma. Atau... atau... Kenapa senyum-senyum?"

Gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya, Chanyeol yakin akan hal itu. Karenanya ia tidak bisa menahan diri. "Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya polos.

Baekhyun menunduk memandangi sweternya dan berdeham. "Tidak juga," balasnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah apartemennya.

"Masuklah," katanya, "lalu kau boleh melanjutkan omelanmu. Bagaimana?"

Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke apartemennya dan mengenakan sandal Hello Kitty-nya seperti biasa. "Ke mana saja kau tiga hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sementara Chanyeol melemparkan ranselnya ke sofa dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Kobe," sahut Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Suaranya terdengar samar ketika ia berbicara dari kamar. "Mengunjungi kakekku."

"Kobe?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Lalu bertanya lagi," Kenapa ponselmu dimatikan?"

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar. Jaket tebal dan syalnya sudah dilepas.

"Ponselku rusak. Sekarang sedang diperbaiki," jawabnya singkat. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke sofa dan menyalakan televisi dengan _remote_ _control_ , kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri disamping sofa. "Kenapa meneleponku?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Baekhyun cepat. "Untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Ia diam sesaat, lalu menambahkan, "Karena kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang padaku."

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dengan alis terangkat. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku harus memberitahumu ke mana aku pergi. Sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

"Itu..." Baekhyun membuka mulut, tapi cepat-cepat menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak bisa menemukan balasan yang tepat. Ia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar dan mendecakkan lidah. "Lalu...," ia berdeham, "kenapa kau pulang secepat ini? Kenapa tidak merayakan Natal bersama kakekmu?"

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas panjang dan memasang tampang sedih. "Aku juga ingin menghabiskan Natal di sana. Di sini sepi sekali, tidak ada yang menemaniku. Kau juga akan pergi kencan dengan dokter itu. Tapi ternyata kakekku akan berangkat ke New York malam ini." Ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?" tanyanya, pura-pura tidak tahu-menahu soal kencan Baekhyun yang dibatalkan.

"Kencannya batal," gumam Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa di samping Chanyeol. Lengannya masih disilang di depan dada. Ia terlihat sebal. "Ada pasien yang sedang gawat, jadi dia harus tetap di rumah sakit."

Chanyeol hanya bisa bergumam, "Oh..." dan mengangguk-angguk.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. "Ini akan menjadi Natal paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku," keluhnya lesu. "Semua orang pergi dengan pacar mereka, bersenang-senang menyambut Natal. Lalu aku?" Ia mengerang kesal.

Chanyeol mengusap rahangnya, lalu berkata, "Kau mau pergi kencan denganku malam ini?" Kepala Baekhyun berputar cepat ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa?"

"Kau mau pergi kencan denganku malam ini?" ulang Chanyeol. "Bukankah kita sama-sama tidak punya acara?"

"Kencan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Ya. Kau tahu, pergi makan malam dan semacamnya. Itu dinamakan kencan, bukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu melewatkan malam Natal menonton televisi sendirian di apartemennya. "Oke! Oke! Kita akan ke mana?" serunya penuh semangat.

"Ah, itu akan menjadi kejutan," kata Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang memikat itu. "Sekarang kau hanya perlu bersiap-siap. Satu jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Menjemput," katanya. "Kau membuatnya terdengar begitu romantis, padahal aku hanya tinggal di seberang apartemenmu. Kau hanya perlu berjalan lima langkah dari pintumu ke pintuku." Ia berdiri dari sofa. "Tapi aku suka laki-laki yang sopan dan penuh perhatian seperti itu."

"Baekhyun-chan." Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya ketika ia mencapai pintu depan apartemen laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun berputar. "Hm?"

Chanyeol berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana jinsnya. "Berhati-hatilah," katanya dengan nada serius, namun matanya tersenyum.

"Hati-hati? Terhadap apa?" tanya Baekhyun waswas.

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. "Setelah kencan ini, kau mungkin akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. Jelas mengira Chanyeol hanya bercanda, akhirnya ia mendengus pelan dan berkata, "Tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

bwahaha chanyeol bisa aja tuh

FreezingUnicorn180 : nih yaa sudah ku update

Bee Payol 04 : sudah update, baca terus sampe end yaa

michiko yoshinora klemente : udah di next ~~


	6. Chapter 5

Lima

DENTING bel pintu membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesibukannya membungkus biskuit-biskuit cokelat yang akan diberikannya kepada Chanyeol sebagai hadiah Natal. Baekhyun mengelap tangan di handuk yang tergantung di dekat lemari dan beranjak ke pintu.

"Bukankah dia bilang satu jam lagi?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tetapi begitu membuka pintu, ia tidak melihat siapa pun di sana.

"Siapa yang membunyikan bel pintu?" tanyanya heran. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Orang iseng? Tetapi tidak terdengar suara atau bunyi apa pun di luar sana. Jangan-jangan... Jangan-jangan... Tidak, tidak. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak akan berpikir tentang hantu atau semacamnya. Tidak...

Ketika ia membuka mata kembali, barulah ia melihat sebuah kantong kertas merah muda berhias pita merah yang diletakkan di lantai di depan pintunya. "Oh? Apa itu?"

Ia membungkuk dan memungut kantong itu. Sebuah kartu kecil tergantung di pegangan talinya. Senyum Baekhyun merekah begitu membaca tulisan di sana. _Hadiah Natal untukmu, Byun Baekhyun. Semoga kau merasa_ _hangat pada Hari Natal ini. Park Chanyeol._

Mata Baekhyun menangkap secarik lain kertas kecil yang ditempelkan di kantong kertas itu. _Aku pergi mengambil kereta kuda untuk_ _menjemputmu. Tunggu saja di sini._

Masih tetap tersenyum, Baekhyun menutup pintu dan masuk kembali ke apartemennya. Ia meletakkan kantong kertas itu di meja dan membuka pita merahnya dengan hati-hati. Dengan penasaran ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dan membuka tutupnya. Matanya melebar melihat isi kotak itu. Sepasang sarung tangan wol merah, topi wol merah, syal merah, dan penghangat telinga yang juga berwarna merah. Masing-masing memiliki nama Baekhyun yang dijahit dengan benang berwarna emas. Baekhyun mengenakan sarung tangan merah itu dan mengacungkan tangannya untuk mengagumi rasanya yang lembut dan hangat. Ia juga mencoba topi, syal, dan penghangat telinganya, lalu berlari ke kamar tidur dengan gembira untuk mematut diri di depan cermin. Chanyeol memiliki selera yang bagus, puji Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol datang menjemputnya satu jam kemudian. Ia memutuskan mengenakan topi, syal, dan sarung tangan pemberian Chanyeol, dan memadukan semuanya dengan jaket panjang putih.

Chanyeol memandanginya dari ujung kepala ke ujun gkaki dan tersenyum. "Sejauh ini, di antara semua teman kencanku di Jepang, kau yang paling cantik," pujinya.

Baekhyun meringis. "Sejauh ini memang hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang pernah berkencan denganmu di Jepang," balasnya. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Hadiah Natalnya... terima kasih."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," sahut Chanyeol ringan. Kemudian ia membawa Baekhyun ke sedan putih yang diparkir di depan gedung apartemen. "Masuklah," katanya.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Kau punya mobil?"

"Aku ingin bilang begitu," sahut Chanyeol, "tapi bukan, aku meminjam mobil temanku."

Baekhyun masuk ke mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Ketika Chanyeol juga sudah duduk di balik kemudi, Baekhyun mengacungkan kantong kain bermotif hiasan Natal berwarna merah dan putih ke depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hadiah Natal," sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol tertawa dan menerima kantong itu. Ia membaca kartu yang tergantung dari tali kantong itu dengan suara keras, " _Untuk orang yang_ _berkata ada banyak hal indah akan terlihat sewaktu gelap. Dari tetangga yang paling manis sedunia_." Ia mengangkat wajah menatap Baekhyun denganalis terangkat. "Tetangga paling manis sedunia?"

"Begitulah kenyataannya," kata Baekhyun, lalu tertawa. "Ayo, bukalah. Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Chanyeol membuka kantong itu dan melihat isinya. Ternyata Baekhyun membuat biskuit cokelat dengan berbagai bentuk dan berhias gula-gula, termasuk biskuit berbentuk pohon Natal yang bertuliskan Merry Christmas dan orang-orangan salju bertuliskan nama Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa membuat kue?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengagumi bentuk-bentuk biskuit di dalam kantong itu. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sedikit-sedikit," sahutnya. "Aku juga akan memberikan satu kantong untuk Sensei." Kepala Chanyeol berputar ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau akan memberinya biskuit yang sama?"

"Ya. Aku membuat banyak biskuit," kata Baekhyun polos. "Aku juga akan memberikannya kepada Haruka _Oneesan_ , Tomoyuki-kun, Kakek dan Nenek Osawa, dan rekan-rekan kerjaku di perpustakaan."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah dan mendesah. "Kau juga menuliskan pesan-pesan pribadi seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan kartu dan potongan biskuit bertuliskan namanya.

Baekhyun diam sejenak, lalu berkata agak malu, "Tidak. Tidak sempat. Kurasa aku menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu menghias biskuitmu sampai tidak sempat menghias biskuit yang lain. Jadi aku hanya memberi mereka biskuit polos dengan kartu ucapan Hari Natal."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Bagus, setidaknya biskuitku lebih bagus daripada biskuit yang lain."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat, tetapi ia diam saja. Chanyeol segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan mereka pun melaju meninggalkan gedung apartemen.

Mereka melaju mulus di jalan raya. Baekhyun mengamati tangan Chanyeol yang memegang roda kemudi dengan ringan namun mantap. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu menyetir," komentar Baekhyun. "Aku juga baru tahu kau bisa menyetir."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ha! Kau terkesan padaku." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan untuk sesaat, menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Benar, kan? Benar?"

Baekhyun tertawa dan memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol dengan punggung tangannya. "Perhatikan jalanan," katanya. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, tidak, aku tidak terkesan padamu."

"Oh, ya?"Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "Padahal aku meminjam mobil ini untuk membuatmu terkesan. Tidak berhasil ya?"

Baekhyun mengacungkan tangan dan menempelkan jari telunjuk dengan ibu jarinya. "Sedikiiiit terkesan." Ia tertawa lagi dan Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

"Setidaknya kita tidak perlu naik kereta bawah tanah dan berdesak-desakan."

"Baiklah," kata Chanyeol mantap. "Mari kita lihat apakah kita bisa memperbaikinya."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis tidak mengerti, tetapi Chanyeol tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Sungguh, kau tidak perlu membawaku ke tempat seperti ini," kata

Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum lebar ketika menyadari Chanyeol membawanya ke salah satu restoran terkenal di Tokyo, salah satu restoran kesukaan Baekhyun sendiri.

Chanyeol meliriknya dan berkata, "Tapi melihat wajahmu sekarang, sepertinya pilihanku benar."

Seorang pelayan pria menempatkan mereka di salah satu meja di tengah ruangan. Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Restoran itu bagus dengan interior bergaya pedesaan Inggris yang nyaman dan hangat. Pohon Natal besar penuh hiasan diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Lagu Natal lembut mengalun di udara. Baekhyun hanya pernah satu kali ke sini sebelumnya, bersama Luhan, dan restoran ini langsung menjadi salah satu restoran favorit mereka. Ia menyukai lantai kayunya, taplak mejanya yang berwarna hijau, tirainya yang tebal, lilin kecil dalam gelas, dan setangkai mawar yang diletakkan di setiap meja.

Baekhyun mendesah senang dan kembali menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya. "Restoran ini memang kelihatannya nyaman, tapi makanan di sini mahal sekali. Percayalah padaku," bisiknya dengan nada penuh rahasia.

"Kau pernah datang ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Cuma satu kali, ketika restoran ini baru dibuka."

Pelayan yang tadi kembali membawakan menu. Setelah melihat sekilas daftar makanan dan harga yang tercantum di sana, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan pandangan waswas, lalu melirik pelayan yang sedang menunggu, dan kembali ke Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menutupi sisi wajahnya yang menghadap si pelayan dengan buku menu. "Chanyeol-san," bisiknya pelan, supaya si pelayan tidak mendengar. "Kau yang traktir, bukan?"

Chanyeol menangkat wajah dari menu dan tersenyum. Ia juga ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, "Tenang saja, aku punya kartu diskon di sini." Mata Baekhyun melebar heran. "Kartu diskon?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mulai menyebutkan pesanannya kepada si pelayan yang mencatat dengan patuh. Sebenarnya pemilih restoran ini adalah pamannya, Takemiya Shinzo, karena itu Chanyeol boleh menggunakan hak istimewanya setiap kali ia makan di sana. Tetapi ia merasa tidak perlu memberitahu Baekhyun tentang fakta kecil itu.

Setelah si pelayan pergi dengan daftar pesanan mereka, Baekhyun kembali mendesah dan memandang berkeliling. "Aku suka sekali tempat ini. Sangat romantis. Lihat, orang-orang yang datang ke sini semuanya berpasangan."

"Kudengar restoran ini memang dijalankan dengan konsep seperti itu," kata Chanyeol. "Pemiliknya memang berjiwa romantis walaupun sampai sekarang belum menikah."

"Kau kenal dengan pemiliknya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah. "Oh, tidak. Aku hanya pernah mendengar gosip tentang dia," sahutnya cepat. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat berkomentar, Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku juga mendengar banyak orang mengajukan lamaran pernikahan di tempat ini."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya. Kalau kau datang ke sini pada Hari Valentine, kemungkinan besar kau akan melihat seorang pria berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya smaibl mengacungkan cincin berlian."

Mata Baekhyun melebar senang. "Aku ingin sekali melihatnya," katanya, lalu tiba-tiba bertanya, "Chanyeol-san, kartu diskonmu itu berlaku sampai kapan?"

"Kartu diskon? Memangnya kenapa?" "Berlaku sampai kapan?" desak Baekhyun.

"Masalahnya bukan berlaku sampai kapan," elak Chanyeol buru-buru memutar otak mengarang alasan. "Kartu diskonku hanya bisa dipakai pada malam Natal ini, lalu... malam Tahun Baru, lalu..."

Baekhyun berpikir-pikir. "Tahun Baru nanti aku ada di Kyoto. Hmm...

Bagaimana dengan Hari Valentine?"

"Hari Valentine?"

"Kaubilang restoran ini dibuat dengan konsep romantis. Jadi kupikir kartu diskonmu bisa dipakai pada Hari Valentine. Benar?" desak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa begitu."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan bertanya, "Chanyeol-san,kau mau mengajakku ke sini lagi pada Hari Valentine nanti?"

Chanyeol menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan mata disipitkan.

"Kenapa? Jangan katakan kau ingin aku melamarmu di sini pada Hari Valentine?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku tidak berani memimpikannya," katanya ringan. "Hanya saja kita harus memanfaatkan kartu diskonmu, bukan? Lagi pula siapa tahu aku bisa menjadi saksi acara lamaran pernikahan. Bagaimana? Oke? Kau akan mengajakku ke sini lagi?"

Setelah berpikir-pikir sejenak, Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Oke, aku akan mengajakmu," katanya. "Dengan satu syarat." Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu acara tanggal sepuluh Januari nanti."

"Acara apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Reuni SMP-ku. Acaranya tidak berlebihan. Akuharus hadir dan aku sedang tidak ingin pergi sendiri."

"Aah, aku mengerti," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau acaranya ternyata membosankan, setidaknya masih ada aku yang bisa kauajak bicara. Bukankah itu yang kaupikirkan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Seperti itulah. Bagaimana? Setuju?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Setuju." "Tanggal sepuluh Januari."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau tidak akan membuat janji lain pada hari itu?" "Tidak akan."

"Walaupun si dokter cinta mengajakmu keluar?"

"Dokter cinta siapa?"

"Cinta pertamamu itu."

"Ooh..." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, berpikir-pikir, seakan ia baru teringat soal Kitano Akira. Setelah beberapa detik yang dirasa Chanyeol mencekam, Baekhyun membuka suara, "Baiklah."

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas pelan, baru sadar kalau ia menahan napas. Pundaknya tiba-tiba terasa ringan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu ke sini lagi pada Hari Valentine nanti."

"Kau memang tetangga paling baik sedunia," puji Baekhyun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan dengan gembira.

"Tentu saja," sahut Chanyeol, tepat ketika pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. "Sebaiknya kita cepat makan, karena kita harus pergi ke tempat lain setelah ini. Dan kita tidak boleh terlambat."

"Oh?" Wajah Baekhyun berseri-seri. "Kita mau ke mana lagi?"Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Itu kejutan."

* * *

Winter in Tokyo

* * *

"ASTAGA, kita akan ke sini?" Baekhyun hampir tidak memercayai matanya ketika mereka berdiri di depan gedung pertunjukan besar di pusat kota. Terlihat banyak orang berbondong-bondong memasuki pintu utama gedung. Spanduk besar bergambar sepasang penari balet tergantung di bagian depan gedung, disertai tulisan PERTUNJUKAN BALET _SWAN LAKE_.

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol. "Bukankah kau ingin sekali menonton pertunjukan ini?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Matanya berkilat-kilat gembira. "Ya. Tadinya Sensei akan mengajakku nonton dan aku sempat kecewa karena ia terpaksa membatalkannya," katanya cepat-cepat. "Tapi, katanya tiket pertunjukannya sudah habis terjual. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Itu... rahasia," katanya pelan. "Tapi aku berhasil membuatmu terkesan, bukan?"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat dan ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, kuakui kau berhasil," katanya jujur. "Kau membuatku sangat terkesan. Aku memang sangat ingin menonton pertunjukan ini."

"Kita masuk sekarang?" ajak Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sikunya.

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun langsung menyusupkan lengannya di lengan Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo!"

Mereka baru selesai menitipkan jaket di tempat penitipan ketika seseorang menyerukan nama Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat pria ramping bertubuh tinggi mengenakan jas resmi yang terlihat mahal. Pria itu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan melambai ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan berkata pada Baekhyun, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku harus menyapa kenalanku dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memerhatikan Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pria yang lebih tua itu.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah pamannya yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Ia tidak mengira bisa bertemu dengan pamannya di sini. Bagaimana ia bisa menduga kalau Takemiya Shinzo yang suka bermain golf, bisbol, dan bulu tangkis itu juga suka menonton pertunjukan balet?

"Halo, Chanyeol," sapa pamannya ramah, tapi masih menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti itu dan melirik ke balik bahu Chanyeol. "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu di sini. Ternyata kau suka menonton balet."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "Halo, Paman. Aku juga baru tahu Paman penggemar balet."

Pamannya terkekeh pelan. "Salah satu sponsor pertunjukan ini adalah temanku, jadi dia mengundangku ke sini. Demi menjaga hubungan baik, aku harus hadir." Ia kembali melirik ke balik bahu Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak datang sendiri."

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun yang dengan tenang berdiri menunggunya di tempat penitipan jas sambil membaca selebaran yang dibagikan di pintu masuk. Lalu ia kembali menatap pamannya sambil tersenyum. "Paman datang sendiri?"

Takemiya Shinzo mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang lebih suka sendiri," katanya. "Kudengar tadi kau mampir ke restoranku."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana Paman bisa tahu."

"Jadi?" tanya pamannya.

"Jadi apa?" balas Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Takemiya Shinzo tertawa. "Kau tidak mau mengenalkannya padaku?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. "Setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk membantumu? Tadinya aku heran kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin meminjam mobilku. Tapi sekarang aku bisa mengerti."

"Aku akan mengenalkannya pada Paman nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat."

Takemiya Shinzo mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, jadi sekarang masih dalam tahap pengejaran?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

Pamannya melirik ke arah Baekhyun lagi. "Dia lumayan," gumamnya, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing. Dia orang terkenal?"

Chanyeol tertawa, mengingat saudara kembar Baekhyun adalah model terkenal. "Bukan," sahutnya.

"Bukan?"

"Paman, pertunjukannya akan segera dimulai. Aku harus kembali kepada temanku," kata Chanyeol. "Mobil Paman akan kukembalikan besok sore."

"Terserah saja," kata pamannya enteng. "Pakai saja selama kau mau."

Setelah melambai untuk yang terakhir kali kepada pamannya, Chanyeol bergegas kembali ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Gadis itu mengangkat kepala ketika mendengar langkah kakinya mendekat. Senyumnya cerah dan lebar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya. "Kelihatannya temanmu itu datang sendiri. Kau tidak mengajaknya bergabung dengan kita?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Biarkan saja dia. Dia lebih suka sendirian," katanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman melalui pengeras suara bahwa pertunjukan akan segera dimulai dan para penonton diharapkan masuk ke aula. Chanyeol otomatis mengulurkan tangan ke arah Baekhyun. "Ayo, kita masuk sekarang."

Tanpa banyak pikir, Baekhyun menyambut tangannya.

Tidak diragukan lagi, malam ini adalah salah satu malam paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Baekhyun. Pertunjukan balet _Swan Lake_ yang sangat ingin ditontonnya itu sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Malah melebihi harapannya. Semuanya indah. Penari-penari yang melompat lincah dan ringan di atas panggung, dekorasinya, musiknya yang menyayat hati. Ketika pertunjukannya berakhir, ia terus bertepuk tangan sementara para penari silih berganti muncul dari balik layar untuk memberi hormat. Ia bertepuk tangan sampai kedua tangannya merah, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sangat puas.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyanya penuh semangat kepada Chanyeol ketika mereka keluar dari aula ke arah tempat penitipan jas.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Dulu aku tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada balet," katanya jujur. "Tapi ternyata pertunjukan yang ini bagus. Sangat bagus, malah."

"Benarkah?" Mata Baekhyun bersinar gembira.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Baekhyun, "Bisa kulihat kalau kau sangat menikmatinya."

"Oh ya, sudah pasti," kata Baekhyun tegas, lalu mendesah keras. "Sebenarnya dulu aku bercita-cita menjadi penari balet."

"Lalu kenapa tidak jadi?"

Baekhyun tertawa malu. "Tubuhku tidak cukup lentur."

Setelah mengenakan jaket dan syal, mereka berjalan mengikuti kerumunan orang ke arah pintu keluar. Baekhyun masih sibuk berceloteh dengan riang sementara Chanyeol sepertinya cukup senang dengan mendengarkan dan kadang-kadang memberikan jawaban kalau ditanya.

Saat itu seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan menyenggol bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun agak terhuyung, tetapi segera ditahan Chanyeol. Pria yang menyenggolnya tadi berbalik. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian, lalu matanya terpaksa pada Chanyeol. Alisnya yang tebal berkerut.

Kenapa tidak meminta maaf? pikir Baekhyun dalam hati dengan jengkel. Jelas-jelas pria itu yang salah karena menyenggolnya, tapi kenapa dia diam saja? Tetapi ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, karena sepertinya pria itu cukup galak—dengan wajah berkerut dan hidung bengkok—dan ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh. Merasa pria itu mungkin ingin mencari masalah, Baekhyun buru-buru membungkuk dan bergumam, "Maaf." Lalu cepat-cepat menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk pergi dari sana.

"Orang itu aneh sekali," gumam Chanyeol heran. Ia mengikuti Baekhyun menuruni anak-anak tangga di depan gedung.

"Ya, memang aneh," kata Baekhyun. Ia melirik ke balik bahunya karena penasaran dan melihat pria itu masih berdiri di sana sambil menatap mereka dengan mata disipitkan. Ada apa dengan orang itu? Ia berbisik kepada Chanyeol, "Jangan berbalik, ya? Tapi sepertinya dia masih memandangi kita."

"Biarkan saja. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," kata Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lebih erat. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Menurutku dia bukan salah satu penguntit yang menjadi penggemar saudara kembarmu."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Mengherankan sekali. Bagaimana laki-laki ini tahu apa yang dipikirkannya? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dirinya memang bisa ditebak semudah itu.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Ya."Chanyeol mengangguk.

Satu kata itu saja bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Lihat, salju!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala dan salju pertama melayang turun mengenai pipinya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan tersenyum lebar. Salju turun pada malam Natal! Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar mereka juga berhenti sejenak dan menengadah, menyaksikan salju yang turun. Baekhyun mendapat kesan bahwa Natal ini akan menjadi Natal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Salju pada malam Natal," gumam Chanyeol. "Bagus sekali, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, masih memandangi butiran salju yang melayang turun seperti kapas.

"Aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu." Baekhyun berpaling ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa?" " _Ice skating_."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. " _Ice skating?_ "

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau bisa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku terlahir ahli meluncur di atas es."

Arena seluncur es itu masih ramai oleh pengunjung yang ingin merayakan malam Natal bersama pasangan dan keluarga. Lagu _Winter_ _Wonderland_ terdengar jelas melalui pengeras suara, di antara pekikandan tawa anak-anak, menceriakan suasana.

Baekhyun tidak bercanda ketika berkata bahwa ia jago meluncur di atas es. Ia meluncur dengan cepat di lapangan es, melesat melewati orang-orang yang meluncur santai, menantang Chanyeol menyusulnya.

"Ternyata kau memang jago meluncur," puji Chanyeol sambil meluncur di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyapu sejumput rambut panjangnya dari wajah dan tersenyum cerah.

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri juga lumayan."

Chanyeol meluncur berputar ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Baikalh, kau bisa meluncur. Tapi apakah kau bisa berdansa di atas es?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Berdansa di atas es?"tanyanya, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Aku belum pernah mencobanya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekarang?" tantang Chanyeol. "Kau bisa berdansa _waltz_?"

"Sedikit-sedikit," jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa pelan. "Kau sungguh mau kita berdansa _waltz_ di sini? Di depan orang-orang ini?"

"Mereka boleh mengikuti kita kalau mau," kata Chanyeol ringan samibl mengangkat bahu. "Nah, pegang tanganku. Posisi _waltz_."

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan merangkul pinggangnya dengan ringan. Tangannya sendiri diletakkan di lengan atas Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai meluncur dan Baekhyun mengikuti gerakannya dengan mulus. Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak merasa begitu senang dan bersemangat mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Mereka meluncur mengelilingi lapangan sambil berputar-putar. Kadang-kadang Chanyeol melepaskan pinggang Baekhyun dan memutarnya, lalu kembali menarik Baekhyun ke arahnya.

"Astaga, jangan sampai kaulepaskan aku," kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa. "Aku bisa jatuh dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri." Ia memandang berkeliling dan menyadari beberapa orang memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum. Mereka sudah menjadi tontonan yang menghibur.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Nada suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya. Apakah hanya perasaannya ataukah nada suara Chanyeol agak berbeda daripada biasanya?

"Dan aku sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu mempermalukan dirimu sendiri," lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Tidak di depan begitu banyak orang."

Tidak. Tadi memang hanya perasaanku. Chanyeol terlihat sama seperti biasanya, pikir Baekhyun. Walaupun kini, tanpa disadarinya, ia selalu merasa gembira setiap kali laki-laki itu menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Chanyeol kembali melirik kaca spion. Mobil hitam itu masih ada di belakang mereka. Mobil hitam itu tidak selalu tepat berada di belakang mobil Chanyeol, kadang-kadang ada satu atau dua mobil lain yang menyelip di antara mereka. Tetapi Chanyeol memerhatikan bahwa mobil itu terus mengikutinya sejak mereka meninggalkan arena seluncur es. Pertanyaannya siapa pengemudi mobil hitam itu? Kenapa ia tersu mengikuti Chanyeol?

"... Chanyeol-san?"

Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kursi penumpang.

"Ya?"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, tetapi ia tersenyum. "Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali. Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau naik _shinkansen_ atau pesawat? Ke Kyoto, maksudku," kata Chanyeol ringan. Ia merasa tidak perlu membuat Baekhyun cemas dengan kecurigaannya terhadap mobil hitam di belakang sana.

Gadis itu pasti akan panik dan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Naik _shinkansen_ , seperti biasa," kata Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar ke stasiun saja? Aku bisa mengembalikan mobil ini kepada temanku setelah mengantarmu,"Chanyeol menawarkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih. Kau memang teman paling baik sedunia."

Chanyeol melirik kaca spion sekali lagi. Mobil hitam itu masih terlihat, berjarak dua mobil dari Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol membelok ke jalan yang mengarah ke gedung apartemen mereka, ia memperlambat laju mobil. Menunggu. Tetapi tidak ada mobil hitam yang ikut membelok. Chanyeol merasa agak heran, sekaligus lega karena kecurigaannya tidak terbukti. Mobil hitam itu tidak mengikutinya. Kemungkinan besar mobil itu hanya kebetulan searah dengannya sejak dari arena seluncur es, tetapi jelas mobil itu tidak mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kepada pria aneh di gedung pertunjukan tadi. Mungkinkah...? Tapi apa alasannya? Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu sepertinya tidak asing. Chanyeol merasa pernah melihat wajah itu entah di mana. Ia mendapat firasat yang tidak enak.

"Chanyeol-san, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?"

Nada suara yang cemas menyentakkan kepala Chanyeol ke arah gadis itu. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya cepat, lalu tersenyum. "Kurasa aku terlalu capek karena berusaha membuatmu terpesona padaku malam ini."

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk ke dagunya sambil memasang raut wajah seperti sedang berpikir keras. Lalu ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Kurasa," katanya pelan. "Kau cukup berhasil."

Chanyeol ikut tertawa bersama gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan firasat buruk yang menyelimuti hatinya. Tidak ada masalah. Pikirannya sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Shinkansen : Kereta api super ekspres di Jepang**

FreezingUnicorn180 : emang ceye boyfriend-able banget

michiko yoshinora klemente : iya dia mah orang ganteng bebas

BaekHill : iya bener tatsuya , dari ke-4 novelnya cuma autumn in paris yang sad, jadi yang ini gak sad kok. Btw aku baca autumn in paris gak sampe abis gara2 gak sanggup mewek setelah tau kebenarannya *hiks


	7. Chapter 6

Enam

"TERIMA kasih karena sudah mengantarku," kata Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah tiba di stasiun. "Keretaku akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau tidak perlu menungguku."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol. Ia mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke stasiun sambil menjinjing tas pakaian gadis itu. "Kau naik kereta apa?"

"Kereta Nozomi. Itu yang paling cepat," sahut Baekhyun. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan memeriksa tas tangannya, memastikan tiketnya sudah ada.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi di sebelah Baekhyun dan memerhatikan gadis itu. Tadinya Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun akan membawa koper besar—karena para wanita biasanya membawa banyak barang kalau bepergian—tetapi ternyata gadis itu hanya membawa tas tangan kecil dan satu tas jinjing berisi pakaian. Kata Baekhyun, ia masih memiliki banyak pakaian di rumah orangtuanya di Kyoto, jadi ia tidak perlu membawa banyak pakaian. Malah sebenarnya ia tidak perlu membawa pakaian sama sekali.

"Jam berapa kau akan tiba di Kyoto?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. "Dari sini ke Kyoto hanya butuh sekitar dua jam dua puluh menit. Pokoknya hari belum gelap kalau aku tiba di Kyoto." Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Kenapa?" "Telepon aku kalau sudah sampai."

"Oke," sahut Baekhyun ringan. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak, memiringkan kepala dan bertanya, "Tapi kenapa aku harus meneleponmu?"

"Supaya aku tahu kau sudah tiba dengan selamat."

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tahu?" protes Baekhyun. "lagi pula, bukankah ponselmu sedang diperbaiki?"

"Ah, benar," gumam Chanyeol sambil menepuk keningnya. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang meneleponmu nanti."

Baekhyun tidak sempat menjawab karena tiba-tiba lagu _Fly High_ terdengar nyaring. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip dari tas tangan dan membaca tulisan yang muncul di layar. Alisnya terangkat dan ia cepat-cepat menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. " _Moshimoshi?_

Sensei?"

Kepala Chanyeol berputar cepat ke arah Baekhyun. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan agak menjauh. Chanyeol sempat mendengar Baekhyun berkata, "Sensei sudah menerimanya?" Lalu ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Kemungkinan besar Akira menelepon Baekhyun untuk berterima kasih atas biskuit pemberian Baekhyun. Tadi, dalam perjalanan ke stasiun, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol mengantarnya ke rumah sakit tempat Akira bekerja untuk menyerahkan hadiah Natal. Chanyeol tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, tentu saja, tetapi ia membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke rumah sakit sendiri sementara ia menunggu di mobil. Ia tidak ingin Akira tahu bahwa ia mengenal Baekhyun. Belum waktunya. Tetapi ternyata Akira sedang sibuk menangani salah seorang pasien sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa menemuinya dan terpaksa menitipkan biskuit itu kepada seorang suster jaga.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah ketika Baekhyun duduk kembali di kursi di sampingnya. "Si dokter cinta?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Ya. Dia menelepon karena sudah menerima biskuitnya dan ingin berterima kasih," sahut Baekhyun ringan. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau selalu menyebutnya dokter cinta?"

"Apa yang kausuka darinya?"Chanyeol balas bertanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin tahu, tetapi rasa penasarannya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu suka padanya? Kenapa dia bisa menjadi cinta pertamamu?"

"Oh, itu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan merenung. "Aku menyukainya karena dulu dia pernah membantuku mencari kalungku yang terjatuh." Ia tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan, "Kedengarannya memang konyol, tapi begitulah kenyataannya, terutama setelah dia berhasil menemukan kalungku dan tersenyum padaku."

"Kalung?" Kening Chanyeol berkerut samar.

"Ya. Kalung pemberian nenekku. Aku selalu memakainya. Nah, ini dia," kata Baekhyun sambil menarik kalung yang dikenakannya dari balik syal dan kerah sweter tebalnya. Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kata "Baekhyun".

Chanyeol mengamati kalung itu dengan saksama. Kerutan di keningnya bertambah.

Kalung itu...

Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman melalui pengeras suara bahwa kereta dengan tujuan Kyoto akan segera berangkat.

"Oh, aku harus segera pergi," kata Baekhyun sambil mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan berdiri.

Chanyeol juga ikut berdiri, walaupun masih terus sibuk menggali ingatannya. Ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal tentang kalung itu. Di mana ia pernah melihat kalung itu. Di mana? Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersentak. Ia ingat sekarang.

Ia mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke arah Baekhyun. Gadis itu sudah tiba di pintu gerbong kereta dan sedang melambai ke arahnya. Chanyeol baru akan mengangkat tangannya sendiri untuk balas melambai, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan dorongan besar untuk melakukan sesuatu. tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol berseru memanggil Baekhyun dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah gadis itu yang sudah menaiki tangga pintu gerbong.

Baekhyun memutar tubuh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran dan kening berkerut. "Kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" katanya dengan nada rendah. "Nanti orang-orang akan berpikir aku sudah mencuri dompetmu atau semacamnya."

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Baekhyun-chan."

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menunduk dan tertawa pelan, menertawakan sikapnya sendiri yang gegabah.

Merasa heran dengan sikap Chanyeol, Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi, "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya, tetapi ia merasa harus mengatakannya sekarang. Tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun nantinya, pokoknya Chanyeol harus mengatakannya. "Baekhyun-chan, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Ya?" Mata Baekhyun melebar menunggu. "Kau bisa melupakan Kitano Akira?" Alis Baekhyun terangkat tinggi. "Apa?"

"Kau bisa melupakannya," tanya Chanyeol tegas sambil menatap lurus ke dalam mata Baekhyun yang bingung, "dan mulai benar-benar... benar-benar melihatku?"

Oh! Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tangannya mencengkeram pegangan besi di ambang pintu gerbong kereta dengan erat. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu memang tersenyum, tetapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak merasa Chanyeol sedang bercanda. Tidak, laki-laki itu serius. Apakah Chanyeol berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun?

Baekhyun menahan napas, matanya terbelalak, dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perasaan apa ini?

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa sekarang," kata Chanyeol sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket. "Aku tahu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mereka sedang berada di stasiun kereta dan sebentar lagi kereta Baekhyun akan berangkat.

Benar-benar pilihan waktu yang buruk.

Baekhyun diam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Chanyeol. Ia merasa seperti disihir. Tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Mengenai ingatan masa kecilmu. Tapi akan kuceritakan nanti saat kau kembali," kata Chanyeol perlahan. Lalu ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Saat kau kembali nanti, aku akan ada di sini."

Setelah itu pengumuman terakhir terdengar melalui pengeras suara dan pintu gerbong tiba-tiba bergerak menutup, membuat Baekhyun tersentak mundur selangkah. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk melambai sementara kereta mulai bergerak perlahan. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Kemudian sosok Chanyeol pun semakin kecil dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Ini aneh. Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan dan perlahan berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Dengan agak lemas ia menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. Pemandangan di luar sana berlalu dengan cepat, silih berganti, tetapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Kata-kata Chanyeol tadi membuat jantungnya berjumpalitan.

 _Kau bisa melupakannya dan mulai benar-benar... benar-benar melihatku?_

Sebenarnya, kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini Baekhyun sudah melihat Chanyeol. Selalu melihat Chanyeol. Hanya saja ia tidak menyadarinya sampai... sekarang? Atau semalam? Kata-kata Chanyeol kemarin sore terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. _Berhati-hatilah, Baekhyun-chan. Setelah_ _kencan ini, kau mungkin akan jatuh cinta padaku._

Jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ia belum tahu bagaiman perasaannya, tapi saat ini suatu perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan timbul dalam hatinya.

Di samping perasaan senang yang terbit di hatinya, ada juga perasaan janggal. Baekhyun merasa agak tidak tenang. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu tadi. Sesuatu apa? Yah, apa saja, selain diam mematung menatap Chanyeol. Kalau tadi ia mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa resah seperti ini. Mungkin saja...

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun tidak sabar ingin segera tiba di Kyoto dan menunggu telepon dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melajukan mobil di sepanjang jalan raya yang cukup ramai, sibuk berpikir dan menyusun rencana. Ia memang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun, tetapi pilihan waktunya tadi payah sekali. Baekhyun membuatnya merasa gembira, tenang, dan... hidup. Memang masih banyak yang ingin dikatakannya kepada gadis itu, tetapi kali ini ia harus memilih waktu yang cocok sebelum mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran terbesit dalam benak Chanyeol. Mungkinkah Baekhyun akan mengira Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagai tempat pelampiasan karena wanita yang dulu pernah disukainya akan menikah dengan sahabatnya? Chanyeol terpekur dan mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin saja. Kalau begitu Chanyeol harus meyakinkannya.

Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan masalah itu sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan mobil hitam di belakangnya. Sebenarnya mobil hitam itu sudah mengikutinya sejak Chanyeol berangkat dari apartemen tadi siang untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun ke stasiun.

Ketika Chanyeol membelokkan mobil ke jalan sepi yang merupakan jalan pintas ke apartemen pamannya, mobil hitam yang selama ini tetap menjaga jarak di belakang langsung melesat maju melewati mobil Chanyeol

Chanyeol buru-buru menginjak rem ketika mobil hitam itu berhenti di depannya, menghalangi jalan. Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Apa-apaan ini?" Ia melihat ke belakang dan menyadari mobil hitam lain sudah berhenti di belakang mobilnya.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, sekitar lima pria berjaket hitam dan bertampang seram keluar dari kedua mobil di depan dan belakangnya. Mereka terlihat seperti _yakuza_. Chanyeol mencium adanya bahaya, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang kecuali mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan orang-orang aneh itu.

Dengan perasaan waswas ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah keluar. Ia menatap kelima orang yang berdiri di depannya,

lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. "Dengar siapa pun yang sedang kalian cari saat ini, saya yakin kalian salah orang."

"Tidak. Tidak salah."

Chanyeol berbalik cepat dan berhadapan dengan pria berpenampilan rapi yang berumur tiga puluhan, atau mungkin lebih tua dari itu. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara bibirnya yang tipis. Rambut di atas kepalanya sudah mulai menipis, tetapi alisnya lebat. Dan hidungnya agak bengkok. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Ia pernah melihat orang itu.

"Kau tidak ingat lagi padaku?" tanya pria itu dengan nada sinis. Mulutnya melengkung membentuk senyum mengejek.

Chanyeol teringat pada orang aneh di gedung pertunjukan balet kemarin. "Anda yang ada di gedung pertunjukan kemarin?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

Alis lebat pria itu terangkat, masih tersenyum sinis. Ia mengepulkan asap rokoknya dan berkata puas, "Ah, rupanya kau ingat juga."

"Tapi aku..."

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi," potong pria itu tajam. "Sebelum itu kita sempat bertemu."

Chanyeol kembali memutar otak. Siapa pria ini? Apa yang diinginkannya?"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?" Mata kecil pria itu menusuk mata Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan padamu bahwa masih ada masalah yang belum selesai di antara kita?" tanya pria itu. Ia mengangguk-angguk dan melanjutkan, "Harus kuakui pukulanmu cukup keras, tapi kurasa sekarang saatnya kau menerima balasan dariku."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat. Pria ini adalah pria yang mengganggu Sato Haruka di tengah jalan malam itu. Chanyeol memang sempat meninjunya dan sekarang ia ingin membalas dendam? Apakah pria itu salah satu anggota _yakuza_? Sial! Ia sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dengan _yakuza_. Chanyeol memandang berkeliling, mengamati anak buah pria itu, mempertimbangkan kelemahan situasinya saat itu. Ia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan lima orang bertampang garang itu. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus mencobanya. Tidak ada cara lain.

"Sepertinya kau mulai ingat, bukan?" tanya pria itu. Ia menyeringai, membuang sisa rokoknya ke tanah, dan menginjaknya. "Mungkin sekarang kita bisa mulai mengajarimu supaya tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Ia melambaikan tangannya dan kelima anak buahnya bergerak maju menyerang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat menghindar dari beberapa tinju yang melayang ke arahnya dan sempat meninju rahang beberapa orang pria. Tetapi mereka terlalu banyak dan terlalu ganas. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk menghindar, ia tidak menyadari salah satu dari pria itu mengambil tongkat bisbol dari dalam mobil dan menghampirinya dari belakang.

Chanyeol berputar dan terkejut melihat tongkat bisbol yang diayunkan ke arahnya. Hal terakhir yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah ia harus menelepon Baekhyun sore itu. Lalu kepalanya serasa meledak, diikuti percikan cahaya menyilaukan, lalu segalanya berubah gelap.

* * *

Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari jam dinding ke ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dan mengembuskan napas. Kenapa belum menelepon? Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melirik jam dinding. Ia sudah tiba di Kyoto sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, tetapi Chanyeol belum menelepon sampai sekarang. Bukankah laki-laki itu bilang akan meneleponnya?

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seresah itu. Tetapi ia memang resah.

Ia menggigit-gigiti kuku dan kembali menatap ponselnya.

Akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya dan mulai memencet beberapa tombol, lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. " _Moshimoshi_? Haruka _Oneesan_?" Ia mendengarkan sesaat, lalu melanjutkan, "Ya, aku sudah di Kyoto. _Oneesan_ ada di mana sekarang?... Oh, begitu. _Oneesan_ ,ngomong-ngomong _Oneesan_ sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol-san?" Baekhyun kembali menggigit kukunya. "Belum? Oh... Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ponselnya sedang rusak jadi aku tidak bisa meneleponnya. Ya... Ya, tidak apa-apa... Kalau _Oneesan_ bertemu dengannya... Ya... Ya... Terima kasih. Ya."

Baekhyun menutup telepon dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Ia menggigit bibir dan menatap ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya. Apakah ia harus mencoba? Hanya untuk memastikan? Ia kembali memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Setelah menunggu sejenak terdengar suara operator telepon yang menyatakan bahwa ponsel yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. Baekhyun menutup ponsel. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan keras.

"Kenapa melamun sendiri di sini?" Terdengar suara berat ayahnya dari belakang. "Kau tidak membantu ibumu menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Ya," sahut Baekhyun cepat dan segera bangkit.

Tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol mungkin memang sedang sibuk saat ini. Ia pasti akan menelepon Baekhyun nanti malam. Pasti.

* * *

Dua jam yang lalu...

Takemiya Shinzo baru saja akan meninggalkan apartemennya untuk menghadiri pesta Natal yang diadakan salah seorang rekan bisnisnya ketika telepon di apartemennya berdering. Ia bermaksud mengabaikannya karena sebelah tangannya sudah membuka pintu depan, tetapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan masuk kembali ke apartemen.

" _Moshimoshi?_ " katanya dengan nada agak kesal. Ia melirik jam tangan Rolex yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Semoga saja ini tidak memakan waktu lama. Ia tidak ingin sampai terlambat menghadiri perayaan itu dan memberikan kesan buruk.

"Apakah saya sedang berbicara dengan Takemiya Shinzo?" tanya suara seorang pria di ujung sana. Nada suaranya resmi dan kaku.

Kening Takemiya Shinzo berkerut samar. "Benar. Saya sendiri." "Takemiya Shinzo-san," lanjut pria di ujung sana, "kami dari kepolisian."

Kerutan di kening Takemiya Shinzo bertambah. Kepolisian?

"Maaf, ada masalah apa? Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ia mendengarkan sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan berkata, "Benar, itu mobil saya. Saat ini keponakan saya yang memakai mobil itu." Jeda sesaat sementara Takemiya Shinzo mendengarkan kata-kata polisi itu. Tiba-tiba rahangnya menegang dan wajahnya memucat. Ia mencengkeram gagang telepon lebih erat dan suaranya terdengar tegang ketika ia berkata,

"Anda serius?... Seberapa parah keadaannya?... Saya segera ke sana."

* * *

Winter in Tokyo

* * *

"KAU masih belum mendapat kabar darinya?" tanya Haruka di ujung sana.

"Belum," sahut Baekhyun dengan nada cemas. Ia memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. "Kalau _Oneesan_? _Oneesan_ sempat bertemu dengannya sebelum _Oneesan_ berangkat ke Yokohama?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengannya," sahut Haruka. "Tunggu sebentar, biar kutanyakan pada Tomoyuki." Haruka menjauh dari telepon dan berseru memanggil adiknya. "Tomoyuki, apakah kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol-san sebelum kita datang ke sini?"

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Tomoyuki di latar belakang, tetapi tidak bisa menangkap kata-katanya.

"Tomoyuki juga tidak bertemu dengannya," kata Haruka kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk menatap jari kakinya. "Oh, begitu." "Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Haruka tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. "Dia berjanji meneleponku begitu aku tiba di Kyoto Hari Natal lalu," sahut Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar agak frustrasi. "Sekarang sudah lewat seminggu, _Oneesan_ , dan dia masih belum meneleponku. Aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya. Aku bahkan menelepon Nenek Osawa untuk bertanya mengenai Chanyeol-san."

"Lalu apa kata Nenek?"

"Nenek sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya lagi sejak Hari Natal,ketika Chanyeol-san mengantarku ke stasiun." Baekhyun menelan ludah, dan berkata dengan suara lirih, " _Oneesan_ , aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Jangan berpikir sembarangan," kata Haruka dengan nada riang, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. "Aku yakin dia hanya sedang pergi berlibur ke suatu tempat.

Mungkin pergi bermain ski. Sekarang ini musim liburan, kau tahu? Sudah tentu Chanyeol-san ingin bersenang-senang. Malah, dia mungkin terlalu bersenang-senang sampai sudah lupa padamu."

 _Setelah apa yang dikatakannya pada Baekhyun di stasiun waktu itu?_

Baekhyun memaksakan tawa kecil. "Ya, mungkin juga."

"Tenang saja," kata Haruka lagi. "Katanya dia akan menjemputmu di stasiun besok, bukan?"

"Memang," gumam Baekhyun. "Kapan _Oneesan_ pulang ke Tokyo?" "Lusa," sahut Haruka. "Baekhyun, kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas." "Hmm."

"Kau terdengar seperti istri muda cemas setengah mati karena suaminya belum pulang dari kantor."

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum bercerita padaku tentang kencan kalian malam Natal waktu itu. Nah, mulailah bercerita."

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun menutup ponsel dan kembali melamun. Ia tidak menyadari ibunya masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa sepiring apel yang sudah dipotong.

"Kenapa melamun lagi?" tanya ibunya dalam bahasa Korea.

Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh. "Oh, Eomma. aniyo ." Ia juga berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dengan ibunya.

Ibunya meletakkan piring buah di meja di hadapan Baekhyun dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur. "Temanmu belum menelepon?"

Baekhyun menatap ibunya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa Eomma pikir Baekhyun sedang menunggu telepon?"

Ibunya balas menatap sambil tersenyum. "Kamu anak Eomma. Sudah pasti Eomma tahu apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan," kata ibunya.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Ibunya memang serbatahu, selalu begitu. Ia tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari mata ibunya yang tajam.

"Jadi," lanjut ibunya. "Laki-laki itu belum menelepon?"

Baekhyun kembali menatap ibunya dengan kaget. Baiklah, ia tidak akan bertanya bagaimana ibunya bisa tahu ia sedang menunggu telepon dari seorang laki-laki. "Dia hanya... tetangga, Eomma," kata Baekhyun pelan.

Ibunya mengangkat alis. "Eomma nggak bilang apa-apa," kata ibu Baekhyun lembut. "Tetangga atau bukan, teman atau bukan, Eomma sama sekali nggak tahu. Tapi Eomma tahu anak Eomma selalu memikirkan orang ini."

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Dia belum menelepon," katanya. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap ibunya. "Kedengarannya memang konyol, tapi Baekhyun khawatir. Baekhyun sendiri nggak tahu kenapa Baekhyun bisa merasa seperti ini. Seperti kata Haruka _Oneesan_ , mungkin saja dia sedang pergi berlibur ke tempat lain. Pergi main ski. Pada musim dingin seperti memang nggak aneh kan kalau pergi main ski?"

Ibunya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja."

Mata Baekhyun menyipit menatap piring buahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal. "Dasar orang bodoh itu! Kenapa bikin orang gelisah seperti ini? Merusak liburan orang saja." Ia meraih garpu dan menusuk sepotong apel dengan ganas. "Lihat saja besok. Kalau Baekhyun bertemu dengannya besok, dia pasti... Urgh! Bikin kesal!"

* * *

Takemiya Shinzo berdiri diam menatap keponakannya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Chanyeol sudah berbaring seperti itu selama seminggu, tidak bergerak dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera sadar. Takemiya Shinzo masih ingat hari ketika polisi meneleponnya dan mengatakan mobilnya ditemukan di salah satu jalan sempit. Mereka juga berkata seorang pemuda ditemukan tidak jauh dari mobil dalam keadaan pingsan, tergeletak di tanah dengan darah mengucur dari kepala. Takemiya Shinzo ingat bagaimana perasaannya melihat pemuda yang dimaksud adalah keponakannya sendiri.

Yang paling sulit adalah menelepon orangtua Chanyeol dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, karena Takemiya Shinzo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Polisi menduga Chanyeol dirampok, tetapi kenapa perampok itu tidak mengambil dompet dan mobilnya? Tidak masuk akal. Sampai sekarang pihak kepolisian belum menemukan petunjuk apa pun yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini.

Mendengar putra bungsunya mengalami kecelakaan, Nyonya Park langsung terbang ke Tokyo. Ia kini duduk di kursi yang ditempatkan di samping ranjang putranya, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan meremasnya, berharap anak malang itu segara membuka mata.

"Bagaimana keadaannya hari ini?" Takemiya Shinzo memecah keheningan di kamar itu dan menatap dokter yang baru selesai memeriksa Chanyeol. Kitano Akira menegakkan tubuh dan menatap paman dan ibu Chanyeol bergantian.

"Masih tetap sama," katanya pelan. "Jangan khawatir. Semua organ vitalnya berfungsi dengan baik. Keadaannya stabil."

"Lalu kenapa dia masih belum sadar?" tanya Nyonya Park cemas. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

Akira menatap Chanyeol yang terbaring diam dengan mata terpejam.

"Kami juga tidak tahu," akunya. "Tapi kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang, kami berharap dia akan segera sadar dalam beberapa hari ini. Bibi jangan terlalu cemas. Chanyeol pasti akan sadar." Nyonya Park menyunggingkan seulas senyum lemah. "Terima kasih banyak, Akira. Bibi senang kau ada di sini untuk membantu Chanyeol."

Kitano Akira tersenyum. "Dia teman baikku sejak kecil," katanya. "Tentu saja aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantunya."

Setelah Kitano Akira keluar dari kamar, Nyonya Park berkata kepada adiknya, "Tadi kakak iparmu menelepon. Katanya dia akan datang ke sini kalau Chanyeol masih belum sadarkan diri dalam beberapa hari ini."

Takemiya Shinzo tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa dia pasti ingin membawa Chanyeol pulang ke New York."

Nyonya Park mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan. "Bagaimana kita bisa membawanya ke New York dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Ia meremas tangan anaknya lagi dan mendesah. "Aku berharap dia segera sadar dan menceritakan pada kita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu."

* * *

Kepala Baekhyun berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya mencari-cari di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di stasiun. Tidak terlihat. Ia tidak melihat Park Chanyeol di mana-mana. Laki-laki itu tidak datang menjemputnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa cemas atau kesal. Mungkinkah Chanyeol terlambat? Sebaiknya ia duduk dan menunggu sebentar. Mungkin Chanyeol terjebak kemacetan.

Setengah jam kemudian masih belum terlihat batang hidung Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dan memencet beberapa tombol. Ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan menunggu sejenak. Tidak. Tetap tidak bisa tersambung. Ponsel Chanyeol tidak aktif. Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan kembali memandang berkeliling. Ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi.

Setengah jam lagi berlalu. Baekhyun menunduk menatap ujung sepatu botnya. Chanyeol belum muncul dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan muncul. Sebaiknya ia pulang sekarang. Kalau ternyata nanti Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol di apartemennya, lupa bahwa ia harus menjemput Baekhyun hari ini, lihat saja apa akibatnya. Baekhyun mendengus dan keluar dari stasiun sambil menjinjing tasnya.

"Kakek benar-benar belum bertemu dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun agak kalut. Tadi ia sudah mengetuk pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia turut ke apartemen Kakek dan Nenek Osawa untuk bertanya.

Kakek Osawa berpikir-pikir. "Ya," sahutnya yakin. "Aku sama sekali belum melihatnya sejak Hari Natal itu. Hari itu dia mengantarmu ke stasiun, bukan? Aku ingat dia mengucapkan selamat Hari Natal kepadaku.

Setelah itu aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya." Kakek Osawa terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Benar juga. Sepertinya dia juga tidak pulang sejak hari itu."

"Tidak pulang?" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Kakek Osawa, "karena aku tidak mendengar suaranya." Melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang cemas, Kakek Osawa cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tentu saja aku mungkin salah. Mungkin aku tidak mendengar ketika dia pulang dan naik ke apartemennya."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil lalu.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun? Ada masalah?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin aku terlalu berlebihan. Terima kasih, Kakek."

Ia tidak mungkin menjelaskan firasat yang dirasakannya kepada Kakek Osawa. Pasti akan terdengar konyol. Semua orang tahu pikirannya memang suka melantur ke mana-mana dan tidak ada yang akan mengerti perasaan buruk yang menggerogotinya saat ini. Tetapi apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia tidak tahu di mana Chanyeol berada. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubunginya. Laki-laki itu memang sudah pernah menghilang tanpa kabar seperti ini, seperti ketika ia pergi mengunjungi kakeknya di Kobe tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mungkin kali ini juga sama. Ya, benar. Tidak lama lagi Chanyeol pasti akan muncul di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Dia akan berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya yang cerah dan tak berdosa itu, lalu mengejek Baekhyun karena sudah merasa cemas setengah mati.

Ya. Ya, pasti begitu, pikir Baekhyun meyakinkan diri sendiri. Park Chanyeol akan segera muncul di hadapannya.

* * *

Pagi itu Takemiya Shinzo memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah sakit sebelum pergi ke kantor. Ia mendapati kakak perempuannya sedang mengelap wajah dan tangan Chanyeol dengan handuk basah. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya. "Seperti yang kaulihat. Setidaknya dia tidak bertambah parah," sahut

Nyonya Park sambil tersenyum lemah. Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Bisa tolong jaga dia sebentar? Aku ingin pergi mengambil air panas."

"Biar aku saja mengambilnya," Takemiya Shinzo menawarkan diri. "Oneechan di sini saja."

Sepeninggal adiknya, Park Ryoko menatap anaknya yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan sedih. Ia menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengelap tangan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol yang berada dalam genggamannya bergerak. Park Ryoko tersentak dan menatap wajah Chanyeol. Ia tidak bermimpi. Tangan Chanyeol memang bergerak tadi. Ia tidak bermimpi. Lalu ia melihat mata Chanyeol bergerak pelan. Tidak salah lagi. Ia pun membelalak dan melompat berdiri.

"Chanyeol?" bisiknya pelan di dekat wajah Chanyeol. "Ini Ibu. Bukalah matamu."

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Chanyeol terbuka. Lalu terpejam sesaat, dan terbuka lagi. Sejenak matanya menatap kosong, lalu bergerak ke wajah ibunya.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Park Ryoko sambil membelai rambut anaknya dengan tangan gemetar. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih."

"Oneechan?"

Nyonya Park berbalik menatap Takemiya Shinzo yang ternyata sudah kembali ke kamar dengan membawa termos berisi air panas. "Dia sudah sadar, Shinzo. Dia sudah sadar," serunya dengan suara tercekat.

Mereka berdiri di kedua sisi ranjang Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan mata melebar gembira. Chanyeol berkerut samar, perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangan ke kepala, tetapi segera dihentikan ibunya.

"Jangan sentuh kepalamu dulu," kata ibunya lembut. "Kepalamu terluka."

"Sakit sekali," bisik Chanyeol serak. Tetapi ia menjatuhkan tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya karena ia merasa sangat lemah. "Di mana aku?"

"Di rumah sakit," jawab ibunya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memejamkan mata sesaat.

"Justru itu yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu," sela Takemiya Shinzo.

Chanyeol membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah pamannya, keningnya berkerut dan ia terlihat heran. "Paman?"

"Ya?"

"Sedang apa Paman di sini?"

Takemiya Shinzo tertawa. "Sedang apa? Tentu saja karena kau dirawat di sini. Aku datang menjengukmu."

"Kapan Paman tiba di sini?"

"Baru saja."

"Paman baru tiba di New York?"

"New York?" Takemiya Shinzo benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa yang sedang diocehkan keponakannya ini? "Ini Tokyo, kau tahu?"

"Tokyo?"

Nyonya Park membelai kepala Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, Ibu yang datang ke sini, ke Tokyo, setelah mendengar kalau kau masuk rumah sakit."

"Aku ada di Tokyo?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Ya," jawab Nyonya Park tegas, walaupun raut wajahnya kini berubah waswas. Chanyeol terpekur, lalu menatap ibu dan pamannya bergantian. Dengan suara lirih dan bingung, ia bertanya, "Sejak kapan aku datang ke Tokyo?"

Nyonya Park menegakkan tubuh dan berkata pelan, "Shinzo, panggilkan dokter."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yakuza = gangster jepang**

FreezingUnicorn180 : ok sip sampe akhir pun aku selalu nunggu review kamu yaa

michiko yoshinora klemente : sudah up

almaepark : yuhuu apa kabar nih, sudah lama kita tidak chat, iya aku baca ini keinget chanbaek *setiapnovelsih wkwk

minbie : baca terus yaa


	8. Chapter 7

Tujuh

MENURUT Paman aku sudah tinggal di Tokyo selama satu bulan terakhir, pikir Chanyeol sambil mengenakan jaket. Tetapi ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ia masih berada di apartemennya di New York, galau karena mendengar berita pernikahan Yuri, berpikir sebaiknya ia pergi dari New York untuk sementara waktu. Hanya sampai di situ ingatannya.

Tetapi Chanyeol merasa sepertinya ia punya alasan bagus kenapa selama ini ia tinggal di Tokyo. Pasti ada alasannya. Mungkin alasan awalnya adalah untuk menghindari Yuri juga menjernihkan pikiran, tapi pamannya berkata Chanyeol pernah menyebut-nyebut soal menetap dan bekerja di Tokyo, bahkan katanya ia berencana mengadakan pameran hasil karyanya. Benarkah?

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan dan memejamkan mata. Kepalanya selalu bertambah sakit setiap kali ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ia membuka mata dan mengamati bayangannya di cermin. Sudah hampir seminggu ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Kini ia terlihat sehat. Kata dokter luka-luka di tubuhnya akan segera sembuh.

Chanyeol melirik meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Kameranya terletak di sana, di samping serenceng kunci. Pamannya menemukan kedua benda itu di dalam mobil yang dipinjam Chanyeol pada saat terjadinya kecelakaan. Chanyeol mengenali kameranya, tetapi tidak tahu-menahu soal kunci itu.

"Aku yakin kamera ini milikmu," kata pamannya dua hari yang lalu, ketika ia menyerahkan kamera, kunci, dan bungkusan itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Kalau soal kunci, aku tidak yakin."

"Kelihatannya seperti kunci pintu rumah," gumam Chanyeol sambil memerhatikannya.

Takemiya Shinzo mengangkat bahu. "Jangan bertanya padaku. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahuku di mana kau tinggal, jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Pamannya tidak bisa membantu dan saat ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak yakin pada apa pun. Ia merasa seperti orang tolol gara-gara amnesia ini. Kata dokter ia menderita amnesia parsial atau amnesia sebagian. Tapi, karena luka-luka di kepalanya ternyata tidak terlalu berbahaya, dokter meyakinkan bahwa ingatannya akan kembali cepat atau lambat. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Kenapa begitu?

Chanyeol kembali menatap bayangannya yang pucat di cermin. Bagaimana kalau ia mencoba memukul kepalanya sendiri? Mungkin ingatannya bisa kembali. Ia bisa mencoba membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding...

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar rawatnya. Chanyeol menoleh tepat pada saat pintu terbuka dan Kitano Akira melangkah masuk. Hari ini ia berpakaian santai, tanpa jas lab putih dan tanpa stetoskop yang tergantung di leher. Dan ia tersenyum begitu melihat Chanyeol.

"Kudengar kau diizinkan pulang hari ini," sapa Akira. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Akira adalah salah satu pengunjung setianya, selain paman dan ibunya sendiri. Chanyeol memang mengenal Akira, tetapi ingatannya hanya terbatas pada saat mereka masih kecil. Chanyeol berharap Akira bisa memberikan lebih banyak keterangan daripada Takemiya Shinzo tentang keberadaannya di tokyo, tetapi sayangnya Akira tidak bisa membantu banyak. Menurut Akira, mereka memang kadang-kadang bertemu dan berhubungan melalui telepon sejak Chanyeol tiba di Tokyo bulan lalu, tetapi mereka belum sempat berbicara banyak tentang masalah pribadi. Dan Akira juga tidak tahu di mana Chanyeol tinggal.

"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh," gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum masam.

Akira menatapnya dengan prihatin. "Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Chanyeol. Pelan-pelan ingatanmu pasti kembali."

"Semoga saja begitu," gumam Chanyeol.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin dan menggeleng.

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Melihat apakah aku bisa sedikit mengingat apa yang sebenarnya kurencanakan di sini," katanya, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Ayahku ingin aku kembali ke New York, tapi aku belum berpikir sejauh itu."

Kembali ke New York sekarang sepertinya bukan keputusan yang tepat, pikir Chanyeol. Ia menjauh dari New York dengan satu alasan. Mungkin selama ia tinggal di Tokyo ia sudah berhasil tidak terlalu memikirkan Yuri. Mungkin saja, Chanyeol hanya berharap itu benar. Tetapi sekarang setelah ia kehilangan ingatannya selama sebulan terakhir, segalanya kembali seperti dulu.

Ia kembali teringat pada Yuri. Wanita itu akan menikah dengan sahabat baik Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingat saat Yuri memberitahunya dengan gembira bahwa ia akan menikah. Apakah wanita itu tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol begitu tercengang sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata? apakah ia tidak bisa melihat jantung Chanyeol seakan berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar berita itu? Apakah ia tidak bisa melihat selama ini Chanyeol sangat menyukainya? Bahwa ia sangat berarti bagi Chanyeol?

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kenapa benturan di kepalanya itu tidak membuatnya melupakan Yuri? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Dengan begitu ia tidak akan pernah ingat betapa ia menyukai wanita itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau masih tertarik menghadiri reuni pada tanggal sepuluh nanti?" tanya Akira, membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. "Bertemu teman-teman lama mungkin bisa sedikit menghibur."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, lalu tersenyum. "Kurasa kau benar," katanya. "Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti soal itu."

"Oh ya, tadi kulihat ibumu sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Kurasa sebentar lagi selesai," kata Akira. "Kalian akan pulang naik apa? Aku bisa mengantar kalian pulang. _Shift_ -ku sudah selesai hari ini."

"Terima kasih, tapi Paman Shinzo akan datang menjemput."

Saat itu telepon Akira berbunyi. "Sebentar ya?" katanya pada Chanyeol. Ia merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

Chanyeol bergerak ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan tugasnya mengemasi barang. Ia senang karena akhirnya ia terbebas dari rumah sakit yang menyesakkan ini. Ia tidak tahan dengan bau obat yang tercium di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Pendek kata, ia benci rumah sakit.

"Oh, Baekhyun-san."

Baekhyun-san? Chanyeol tersentak dan kepalanya berputar kembali ke wajah Akira yang berseri-seri.

Akira terus berbicara di ponsel dengan senyum lebar. "Ya, aku memang meneleponmu tadi, tapi kurasa kau pasti sedang sibuk... Tidak, tidak apa-apa... Kalau kau ada waktu, bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan siang?"

Sepertinya telepon dari pacarnya, pikir Chanyeol. Keningnya berkerut samar, berusaha mengingat. Sebelum ingatannya hilang, apakah ia sudah tahu Akira punya pacar? Apakah ia pernah melihat pacar Akira itu?

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Lihat sisi positifnya saja. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih ingat namanya sendiri, orangtuanya, dan seluruh kejadian hidupnya sampai satu bulan lalu. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengingat kejadian selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Hanya satu bulan. Dan ia yakin tidak ada hal penting yang perlu diingat.

* * *

"Keracunan makanan," gerutu Haruka sambil melirik adiknya yang bertampang pucat. "Kau pasti makan sembarangan selama di Yokohama."

Tomoyuki menggeleng lesu dan berjalan dengan langkah diseret-seret di sebelah Haruka. "Tidak makan apa-apa," gumamnya. "Hanya jajan sedikit... di sana-sini."

Haruka menggandeng lengan adiknya karena sepertinya Tomoyuki tidak bisa berjalan tegak dan lurus tanpa dibantu. Ia merapatkan jaket dan syal Tomoyuki ketika mereka keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Rupanya sedang hujan. Tomoyuki menggigil.

Haruka menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu berkata kepada Tomoyuki, "Kau tunggu di sini dulu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil taksi."

Tomoyuki mengangguk lemah. Ia sangat ingin berbaring saat ini. Perutnya sakit, dadanya sesak, kepalanya berat, dan lidahnya terasa pahit. Ia membenamkan mulut dan hidungnya di balik syal di sekeliling lehernya dan menggigil lagi.

"Kau pusing?" Tomoyuki mendengar suara wanita di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita setengah baya sedang berbicara kepada laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tomoyuki tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas karena mereka berdiri menyamping. Tomoyuki baru akan memalingkan wajah ketika laki-laki itu mengangkat wajah dan membuat Tomoyuki tersentak kaget. _Itu...?_

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah Tomoyuki. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu ia menatap melewati bahu Tomoyuki dan berkata, "Itu mobil Paman. Ayo, kita ke sana."

Tomoyuki tetap mengamati kedua orang itu dengan kening berkerut bingung dan mulut melongo sementara mereka berjalan melewatinya, menuju mobil sedan berwarna biru yang berhenti tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu rumah sakit

Wajah itu... Suara itu... Tidak salah lagi, pikir Tomoyuki dalam hati. Itu Park Chanyeol! Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyapanya? Apakah Chanyeol tidak melihatnya tadi? Tidak, Tomoyuki yakin Chanyeol melihatnya. Mereka sempat bertatapan. Lalu kenapa Chanyeol diam saja seperti tidak mengenalnya? Lalu...

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" Terdengar suara Haruka memanggilnya. "Aku sudah memanggil taksi. Ayo, naik."

Tomoyuki menoleh ke arah kakakny adan berjalan pelan ke arah taksi yang sudah menunggu mereka. "Chanyeol Oniisan," gumamnya ketika ia sudah masuk taksi.

Haruka menyebut alamat mereka kepada sopir taksi dan menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Chanyeol-san?" ulangnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tadi melihatnya," kata Tomoyuki tegas. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada ragu, "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku."

"Kau yakin?"

Tomoyuki mengerutkan kening. Perutnya yang sakit terlupakan sudah. Kepalanya juga tidak sakit lagi karena sibuk berpikir. "Ternyata selama ini dia ada di Tokyo?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Kenapa dia tidak menghubungi kita? Terutama Baekhyun _Oneesan_. Dan siapa wanita yang bersamanya itu?"

"Wanita yang mana?"

Tomoyuki tidak menjawab. "Kenapa dia tidak menyapaku tadi?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak memanggilnya dan bertanya sendiri padanya?"

Tomoyuki berpaling ke arah kakaknya. "Karena aku sedang lemas. Kepalaku sakit dan otakku tidak bekerja secepat biasanya."

Haruka mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap adiknya dari kepala sampai ke kaki. "Lemas? Sakit kepala?" Ia mengetuk pelan kepala Tomoyuki. "Kalau begitu kenapa sekarang kau bisa berceloteh panjang-lebar?"

Tomoyuki mengelus kepalanya yang bertopi. "Oneechan, apakah kita harus memberitahu Baekhyun _Oneesan_?"

Haruka menghela napas dan berkacak pinggang. "Memangnya kau mau bilang apa pada Baekhyun?" ia balas bertanya. "Kau mau bilang bahwa kau—dengan kepalamu yang sedang sakit, matamu yang hampir terpejam, dan otakmu yang sedang berkabut itu— melihat Chanyeol-san bersama seorang wanita muda..."

"Tidak muda. Sepertinya sudah ibu-ibu," sela Tomoyuki.

"...di depan pintu rumah sakit, tapi dia tidak menyapamu dan—mengutip kata-katamu sendiri—sepertinya dia tidak mengenalimu."

Haruka berhenti untuk menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Jadi apa artinya itu?"

"Apa artinya?"

"Kau salah lihat," seru Haruka samibl memukul pelan kepala adiknya lagi.

"Oneechan, kenapa memukul orang yang sedang sakit?" protes Tomoyuki.

"Kau yakin itu Chanyeol-san?" tanya Haruka.

"Yah..."

"Seratus per—ah, tidak, seribu persen yakin?"

"Lumayan... cukup yakin... kurasa." Tomoyuki tertegun, lalu menatap kakaknya. "Atau mungkin aku salah ya?"

Haruka mendesah. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Baekhyun. Walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya, aku tahu sekarang dia sedang khawatir karena Chanyeol-san belum menghubunginya. Kalau kau tidak yakin orang yang kaulihat tadi itu Chanyeol-san, sebaiknya jangan membuat Baekhyun berharap terlalu banyak."

Tomoyuki menggigit bibir dan memutar otak, lalu tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Oneechan, apakah mungkin Chanyeol Oniisan sengaja memutuskan hubungan dengan Baekhyun _Oneesan_?"

"Apa?"

"Laki-laki sering melakukannya, bukan? Kalau laki-laki sudah tidak suka pada seorang wanita, laki-laki itu tidak akan menemuinya lagi, tidak akan menghubunginya lagi." Tomoyuki menatap kakaknya dengan serius. "Melarikan diri."

Tangan Haruka sudah terangkat ke kepala adiknya, tetapi kemudian berhenti. Ia menurunkan tangannya kembali dan memiringkan kepala.

"Aku tidak suka mengakuinya," kata Haruka dengan mata disipitkan, "tapi apa yang kaukatakan tadi itu mungkin saja terjadi. Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, bukan?"

* * *

"Baekhyun-san... Baekhyun-san..." Baekhyun tersentak dan mengangkat wajah. Kitano Akria menatapnya dari seberang meja sambil tersenyum. "Ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerjapkan mata. Apakah Kitano Akira sudah memanggilnya sejak tadi dan ia tidak mendengar?

"Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sering sekali melamun. Dan tidak bersemangat," gumam Kitano Akira dengan raut wajah cemas. "Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum lebar dan menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sensei. Aku sehat."

Walaupun ia tersenyum lebar dan berpura-pura menyeruput jus apelnya dengan gembira, kenyataannya adalah Baekhyun sangat resah. Chanyeol sudah menghilang hampir dua minggu, kalau dihitung dari Hari Natal. Tadinya Baekhyun sudah ingin melapor ke polisi, tetapi dicegah oleh Haruka dan juga Kakek Osawa.

"Sensei." Baekhyun ragu sejenak. Ia menatap Kitano Akira, lalu setelah berpikir-pikir, ia memulai, "Kalau tetanggamu tidak pulang selama hampir dua minggu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"Alis Kitano Akira terangkat. "Tetanggaku?" tanyanya heran. "Kenapa?"

"Apakah Sensei akan melapor kepada polisi?"

"Maksudmu, seandainya tetanggaku adalah anak di bawah umur?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Orang dewasa."

Kitano Akira mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia mempunyai kehidupan sendiri. Dia berhak pergi ke mana saja sesuka hatinya. Mau pulang atau tidak, aku tidak mungkin ikut campur, apalagi sampai melapor pada polisi."

"Kau tidak berpikir mungkin sesuatu terjadi padanya?" desak Baekhyun. "Misalnya saja... dia mengalami... kecelakaan?"

"Seandainya pun terjadi sesuatu, yang pertama kali dihubungi sudah pasti adalah keluarganya," sahut Kitano Akira tegas. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan penasaran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Baekhyun cepat. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. "Sekadar bertanya."

Saat itu makanan pesanan mereka tiba. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan itu, Kitano Akira kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong soal kecelakaan, seorang temanku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang buruk."

"Oh, ya?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi mereka menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan dan terluka di jalan sepi.

Kepalanya terbentur keras dan sekarang sebagian ingatannya hilang." "Oh..." Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai melintas di benak Baekhyun. Ia membayangkan teman yang diceritakan Kitano Akira itu adalah Chanyeol.

Ia membayangkan Chanyeol terbaring pingsan dan terluka di jalan sepi...

Astaga! Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan temanmu itu sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada prihatin. "Kebingungan," sahut Kitano Akira dengan nada serius. "Dan rasa sakit di kepalanya akan terus mengganggunya selama beberapa waktu. Tapi kurasa dia baikbaik saja. Setidaknya dia masih mengingat keluarganya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa benar-benar memerhatikan kata-kata Akira. Suatu kemungkinan baru terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk sehubungan dengan menghilangnya Chanyeol, tetapi ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol mungkin saja mengalami kecelakaan yang bisa membuatnya hilang ingatan. Bagaimana kalau itu yang terjadi? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol terbangun dan sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dirinya sendiri? Tidak tahu siapa yang harus dihubungi dan siapa yang harus dimintai tolong?

Bunyi denting keras menyentakkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan mendapati sendoknya terlepas dari pegangan dan jatuh mengenai piringnya lalu jatuh ke lantai. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya cepat. "Maaf... Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kitano Akira menenangkannya, lalu meminta pelayan mengambil sendok lain.

Baekhyun menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. "Maaf," gumamnya sekali lagi.

Kitano Akira tersenyum padanya. "Baekhyun-san, apakah kau sibuk tanggal sepuluh nanti?"

"Tanggal sepuluh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku harus menghadiri reuni SMP-ku," sahut Kitano Akira agak malu. "Kalau kau tidak punya acara, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke sana."

Baekhyun tertegun.

 _Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu acara tanggal sepuluh Januari_ _nanti._

Acara apa?

 _Reuni SMP-ku. Tidak masalah. Kau tidak akan membuat janji lain pada hari itu? Tidak akan. Walaupun si dokter cinta mengajakmu keluar?_

Baekhyun menunduk menatap makanannya. Chanyeol pernah mengajaknya menghadiri suatu acara reuni. Sekarang Kitano Akira juga mengajaknya ke acara reuni. Apakah reuni yang dimaksud kedua orang itu sama?

"Bagaimana Baekhyun-san?" tanya Kitano Akira. "Kau bisa ikut denganku?"

Baekhyun menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan ragu. Ia sudah berjanji akan pergi dengan Chanyeol, jadi ia tidak bisa menerima ajakan Kitano Akira. Tetapi masalahnya adalah sekarang ini Chanyeol entah ada di mana. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol akan muncul untuk menagih janji Baekhyun pada tanggal sepuluh nanti.

Di lain pihak, kalau Chanyeol belum muncul juga sampai hari itu, Baekhyun ingin memastikan apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol di acara reuni itu. Siapa tahu laki-laki itu akan muncul di sana. Itu juga kalau reuni yang disebut-sebut kedua orang itu adalah reuni yang sama. Siapa tahu...

"Sensei," kata Baekhyun ragu sementara otaknya berputar mencari alasan, "sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji pada seorang temanku untuk menemaninya ke... ke... pesta ulang tahun laki-laki yang disukainya." Ia berdeham. Alasan yang payah, tetaip hanya itu yang sempat terpikirkan dalam waktu singkat. "Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti kapan. Kalau acaranya bukan pada tanggal sepuluh, aku akan dengan senang hati pergi denganmu."

Ia tidak suka berbohong pada Kitano Akira, tetapi tidak ada cara lain. Kalau Chanyeol belum muncul sampai tanggal sepuluh nanti, dan kalau Baekhyun melihatnya di acara reuni itu... lihat saja, Park Chanyeolakan tahu bagaimana rasanya diacakacak sampai ibunya sendiri pun tidak akan bisa mengenalinya.

* * *

Winter in Tokyo

* * *

"KAU akan datang ke acara reuni malam ini, kan?" tanya Akira di ujung sana.

"Yap," sahut Chanyeol sambil membidik kuil Meiji dengan kameranya.

 _Earphone_ di telinganya yang terhubung dengan ponsel di saku jaketnyamembuatnya bisa tetap memotret sambil berbicara dengan Akira.

"Kau mau kujemput?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah tahu tempatnya dan aku sudah meminjam mobil dari pamanku."

"Kau masih meminjam mobil pamanmu?" Nada suara Akira terdengar ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Setelah apa yang terjadi padamu waktu itu?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa soal itu, jadi aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut atau semacamnya."

Akira hanya bergumam dan berkata, "Kudengar ibumu sudah kembali ke Amerika?"

"Ya. Kemarin sore. Kakak iparku sudah melahirkan. Saking gembiranya ibuku langsung pulang ke New York dengan pesawat pertama, meninggalkan anaknya yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Tapi kau merasa sehat, bukan? Obatmu tetap kauminum?"

"Astaga, kau terdengar seperti ibuku. Padahal tadinya aku sudah sempat merasa lega karena ibuku kembali ke New York dan membiarkan aku tenang sedikit," gurau Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Ia mengubah sudut kameranya dan melanjutkan, "Aku sangat sehat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah," kata Akira sambil mendesah. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Setelah melepaskan _earphone_ dan memasukkannya ke saku, Chanyeol kembali mencari objek yang bagus untuk dipotret. Setelah ini mungkin ia bisa pergi ke Yoyogi Gyoen. Pohon-pohon gundul juga bisa menjadi objek yang bagus kalau dipotret dengan benar.

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit lima hari yang lalu, Chanyeol tinggal di apartemen di Roppongi, menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkeliling Tokyo dan memotret apa saja yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia yakin ia sudah pernah melakukan semua itu selama sebulan terakhir sejak ia tiba di Tokyo, tetapi karena ia tidak ingat apa-apa, ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya sekali lagi. Siapa thau bisa membantu mengembalikan ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tetapi sejauh ini ia tidak mengingat apa pun. Semuanya tetap terasa asing dan baru baginya.

Tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa. Itulah yang selalu dikatakannya pada diri sendiri. Awalnya memang berhasil. Ia tidak terlalu memedulikan rentang waktu satu bulan yang hilang dari ingatannya. Ia yakin tidak ada hal penting yang harus diingat dan dokter berkata ingatannya perlahan-lahan akan kembali. Jadi ia tidak berniat memaksakan diri dan membuat sakit kepalanya bertambah parah.

Tetapi akhir-akhir ini ia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia tidak tahu apa. Hanya saja setiap kali ia bangun tidur, makan, atau berkeliling Tokyo, ia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ia berusaha keras mengabaikannya, tetapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya ia berpikir itu mungkin semacam efek samping yang diderita otaknya yang malang. Hanya itu penjelasan yang mungkin.

Chanyeol baru saja akan meninggalkan apartemennya ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia menatap layar ponsel itu dan tidak mengenali nomor yang muncul di sana.

" _Moshimoshi_?" gumamnya datar ketika ponsel sudah ditempelkan ke telinga. "Chan?"

Seluruh perhatian Chanyeol langsung terpusat pada suara wanita yang terdengar di

ponselnya itu. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya Chan. "Yuri?" gumamnya ragu.

Wanita di ujung sana tertawa. "Aku senang kau masih ingat padaku," katanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang lancar. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Butuh sesaat untuk mencari suaranya kembali. Chanyeol berdeham untuk mengendalikan diri dan menjawab dalam bahasa Inggris juga, "Aku sangat baik. Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Di Tokyo."

"Apa?"

Yuri tertawa lagi. "Di Tokyo," ulangnya. "Aku baru saja tiba. Aku diutus perusahaanku untuk mengikuti pelatihan selama sebulan di sini."

"Kau masih di bandara?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah di apartemen milik perusahaan," sahut Yuri. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

"Oh, aku akan pergi menghadiri reuni sekolahku. Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Tapi kalau kau ada acara lain, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali saja."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Kau mau menemaniku ke sana? Kemungkinan acaranya akan membosankan, jadi ada sebaiknya kalau aku punya seseorang yang bisa kuajak mengobrol." "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau saja."

Kurang-lebih satu jam kemudian Chanyeol tiba di gedung apartemen tempat Yuri menginap. Wanita itu sudah menunggunya di lobi gedung. Begitu melihat Chanyeol, Yuri langsung tersenyum cerah dan melambai. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sebelum balas melambai dan menghampirinya.

Yuri masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya di New York. Masih tetap cantik dengan rambut panjang sebahu dan gaya anggun seperti biasa. Melihat Yuri membuat hati Chanyeol terasa nyeri, membuktikan bahwa ia sama sekali belum melupakan wanita itu. Tetapi kalaupun Chanyeol pernah berusaha melupakan Yuri, dan kalaupun ia pernah berhasil melupakannya walaupun hanya sedikit, semua itu sama sekali tidak berarti karena amnesia sialan yang dideritanya ini. Kini ia kembali ke awal.

"Kudengar kau mendapat kecelakaan," kata Yuri ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tetap memerhatikan jalanan di depannya.

"Ayahmu," sahut Yuri sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengunjungi ayahmu sebelum aku datang ke sini."

Yuri dan Chanyeol sudah berteman dekat sejak Chanyeol pindah ke New York. Rumah orangtua Yuri tepat berada di sebelah rumah orangtua Chanyeol. Orangtua Yuri memang orang Jepang, tetapi mereka sudah lama tinggal dan menjadi warga negara Amerika. Mereka bersekolah di _highschool_ yang sama, tetapi kuliah di tempat yang berbeda. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap berhubungan dekat. Chanyeol selalu menyukai Yuri sejak kecil dan mengira Yuri merasakan hal yang sama. Ternyata ia salah. Yuri lebih memilih sahabat Chanyeol dan bulan Juni nanti mereka akan menikah.

"Tidak parah," gumam Chanyeol.

Yuri mengangkat alis. "Tidak parah?" ulangnya. "Kata ayahmu kau mengalami gegar otak sampai sebagian ingatanmu hilang."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sambil lalu, mencoba meringankan situasi itu. "Hanya sejak aku tiba di Tokyo sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi. Hanya satu bulan. Tidak penting."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol tegas, tetapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"aku senang kau tidak melupakanku," kata Yuri.

Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar Jason?" tanya Chanyeol, berusah mengubah bahan pembicaraan. "Sibuk mengurus rencana pernikahan kalian?"

Yuri mendesah dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Merasa heran dengan reaksi Yuri, Chanyeol kembali menoleh sejenak.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Sesaat tidak terdengar jawaban, lalu Yuri mengembuskan napas dan menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Aku bisa jujur padamu, bukan?"

"Kau tahu benar jawabannya."

"Ya, aku tahu," gumam Yuri sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu kau teman yang bisa diandalkan."

"Jadi," kata Chanyeol datar. "Ada apa?"

"Jason dan aku..." Yuri mengangkat bahu. "Yah, pernikahannya batal."

* * *

Chanyeol tiba di acara reuni sebelum Akira. Aula resepsi yang terang benderang itu sudah penuh orang dan musik dari band beranggotakan lima orang mengalun lembut di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Awalnya ia merasa agak gugup, tetapi ternyata ada beberapa teman lamanya yang masih mengenalinya dan langsung menariknya bergabung dengan kelompok mereka untuk mengobrol tentang masa lalu. Akira benar. Acara ini bisa menghiburnya. Chanyeol merasa santai, bebas mengobrol tentang masa lalu yang masih diingatnya. Kalaupun ada beberapa hal yang sudah terlupakan, semua orang akan memakluminya karena tidak semua orang bisa mengingat kejadian lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu dengan jelas.

Ia menoleh ketika Yuri menarik lengan jaketnya dan berkata ia akan pergi ke toilet sebentar. Chanyeol mengangguk dan memandangi Yuri yang berjalan pergi. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berpikir apa ketika Yuri berkata ia dan Jason mungkin tidak jadi menikah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Chanyeol waktu itu.

Yuri tersenyum muram. "Kurasa aku terlambat menyadari bahwa kami sama sekali tidak cocok." Lalu ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku belum terlambat. Justru lebih baik aku menyadarinya sekarang daripada setelah kami menikah nanti. Bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol diam saja, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Juga tidak tahu harus berpikir apa atau merasakan apa.

Yuri menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. "Walaupun begitu, Chan, aku sangat sedih sekarang ini," akunya. "Jadi aku datang ke sini supaya kau bisa menghiburku. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," sahut Chanyeol, membalas senyum Yuri. "Kau selalu bisa menangis di bahuku kalau memang mau."

Dan Chanyeol memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tidak ada yang tidak akan dilakukannya untuk Yuri.

Setelah mengobrol beberapa saat dengan teman-teman lamanya, Chanyeol memisahkan diri dengan alasan ingin mencari minuman. Ia berjalan ke meja minuman di dekat jendela untuk mengambil segelas sampanye. Ia menyesap minumannya dengan pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Ia berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat, memandangi butiran salju yang melayang-layang di luar.

Lagi-lagi ia merasa ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang.

Dan apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu penting atau tidak.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah... mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Chanyeol berputar membelakangi jendela dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Aula besar itu mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengobrol. Seorang kenalannya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas.

Tepat pada saat itulah Chanyeol melihatnya.

Wanita itu baru memasuki ruangan. Ia memakai gaun biru gelap sebatas lutut, rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Mata Chanyeol tidak berkedip mengamati wanita itu menyalami beberapa orang sambil tersenyum lebar. Aneh... Chanyeol menyadari dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia melihat wanita itu mengambil segelas minuman dari nampan yang disodorkan seorang pelayan sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampignya. Kitano Akira. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat berpikir lebih jauh, wanita itu mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke seberang ruangan. Tepat ke arah Chanyeol.

Mata mereka bertemu dan waktu serasa berhenti.

Aneh sekali. Otak Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya. Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal wanita itu. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya hatinya berkata sebaliknya?

Kenapa hatinya seakan berkata padanya bahwa ia merindukan wanita itu?

* * *

Akhirnya Baekhyun menerima ajakan Kitano Akira ke pesta reuni itu. Setelah ia berada di dalam mobil, Baekhyun mulai merasa agak konyol. Apakah ia benar-benar berpikir ia mungkin akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol di acara itu? Astaga, ia memang bodoh. Kemungkinan Chanyeol hadir di acara yang sama seperti yang akan dihadirinya bersama Kitano Akira ini adalah satu dibanding... seribu. Bahkan mungkin sejuta! Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi?

"Kau agak pendiam malam ini." Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Kitano Akira. "Ya?" "Kau sama sekali belum berbicara sejak kita berangkat tadi," gumam laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. Ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas, lalu kembali memerhatikan jalanan di depan.

"Maaf," gumam Baekhyun, merasa agak bersalah. "Aku teman mengobrol yang payah malam ini, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kelihatannya kau sedang punya masalah." Akira menoleh ke arahnya sejenak. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada masalah kok, Sensei."

Begitu mereka tiba di gedung tempat reuni itu diselenggarakan dan begitu mereka masuk ke aula resepsi, Baekhyun langsung merasa seperti orang luar. Ia kembali menyesali keputusannya untuk datang ke acara ini. Ia tidak masuk SMP yang sama dengan Akira, jadi ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di sini. Akira sudah jelas akan banyak mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, mengobrol tentang masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak dipahami Baekhyun. Apa pula yang bisa diobrolkannya?

Tetapi sudah terlanjur. Ia sudah ada di sini dan sebaiknya ia tidak mengecewakan Kitano Akira. Baekhyun pun memasang senyum manis kepada orang-orang yang diperkenalkan Akira kepadanya dan berbasa-basi sejenak.

Ketika mereka sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang teman lama Akira, seorang pelayan dengan naman penuh gelas berisi minuman ringan berhenti di samping Baekhyun dan menyodorkan nampannya. Baekhyun mengambil segelas cairan bergelembung itu dan tersenyum berterima kasih kepada si pelayan. Sambil menyesap minumannya, mata Baekhyun menjelajahi ruangan. Ketika gerakan matanya terhenti pada seorang laki-laki di seberang ruangan, Baekhyun terkesiap pelan dan terbelalak. Laki-laki itu berdiri di dekat jendela besar, sebelah tangan memegang gelas minuman dan tangan lain dimasukkan ke saku celana panjang putihnya. Ia juga sedang menatap Baekhyun. Tidak salah lagi. Laki-laki itu Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol ada di sana.

Begitu melihat Chanyeol, hal pertama yang dirasakan Baekhyun adalah rasa lega. Karena Chanyeol baik-baik saja, tidak terluka, tidak mengalami kecelakaan, atau hal-hal buruk semacam itu. Kemudian perasaan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi kejengkelan. Kalau laki-laki itu memang sehat-sehat saja dan tidak kurang suatu apa pun, kenapa ia tidak menghubungi Baekhyun? Kenapa ia menghilang selama ini? Kenapa?

Akira masih mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Sambil tetap menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri seperti patung di sana, Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras ke salah satu meja di dekatnya dan berderap menyeberangi ruangan. Sekarang laki-laki itu harus menerima amukan Baekhyun, setelah itu Chanyeol harus memberikan penjelasan.

Chanyeol menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu matanya kembali terpaku kepada Baekhyun, seakan-akan ingin memastikan gadis itu memang berjalan ke arahnya. Pandangan matanya terlihat bingung, tidak pasti.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol, mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan tajam dan berkacak pinggang. Kejengkelan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung tak berdosa.

"Neo..." Baekhyun mulai membuka mulut, lalu menahan lidahnya karena ia sadar suaranya terlalu keras. Ditambah lagi ia berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. Sambil menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak-teriak, Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan bertanya dengan nada rendah, dalam bahasa Jepang, "Ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sambil mengerjapkan mata, masih terlihat bingung. Baekhyun menghela napas sekali lagi dan memejamkan mata sejenak. "Tolong jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksudku."

Mata Chanyeol melebar. "Kau mengenalku?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, berusaha menahan diri sementara ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan curiga. Laki-laki ini keterlaluan. Memangnya dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak berada dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk bercanda?

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Nada suaranya mendesak dan penuh harap.

Aneh, pikir Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan saksama. Akhirnya ia balas bertanya dengan nada datar, "Namamu Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau fotografer dan baru datang dari New York?" "Ya."

"Punya saudara kembar?"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Dan kau masih berani bertanya apakah aku mengenalmu?"

"Tunggu, aku..."

"Baekhyun-san."

Kepala Baekhyun berputar dan ternyata Kitano Akira sudah ada di belakangnya. "Sensei."

Akira menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Oh, Chanyeol? Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan memandang Akira dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Sensei kenal dengan Chanyeol-san?" tanyanya heran.

Sekarang giliran Akira yang mengangkat alis heran. "Ya, dia temanku," sahutnya, lalu balik bertanya, "Baekhyun-san juga?"

"Ya," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dia tetanggaku." "Tetanggamu?"

"Tetangga _ku_?"Chanyeol menimpali dengan bingung.

Kepala Baekhyun kembali berputar ke arah Chanyeol. "Dengar, Chanyeol-san, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda saat ini. Jadi kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan padaku ke mana kau selama ini, maka..."

"Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun-san," sela Akira sambil memegang lengan Baekhyun. "Sepertinya ada yang harus kujelaskan padamu lebih dulu."

Masih tetap berkacak pinggang, Baekhyun menatap Akira dengan heran.

"Baekhyun-san, kau bilang Chanyeol ini tetanggamu?" tanya Akira sekali lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol yang memandang mereka berdua bergantian.

"Apartemennya tepat di sebelah apartemenku. Dan dia sudah

membuatku—dan kami semua—khawatir karena menghilang tanpa kabar sejak Hari Natal." Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan sebal ke arah Chanyeol. _Dan_ _setelah apa yang dikatakannya di stasiun waktu itu_ , pikirnya geram. "Dan sekarang dia memasang tampang tidak berdosa."

"Baekhyun-san." Suara Akira pelan dan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. "Apa?"

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengenalmu."

Baekhyun menatap Akira dengan alis terangkat. Mungkin ia salah dengar? "Apa?"

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengenalmu."

Jadi Baekhyun tidak salah dengar. Sekarang ia mulai bingung.

Akira melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap mereka dengan penuh minat. "Aku pernah bercerita tentang temanku yang mengalami kecelakaan buruk dan hilang ingatan, bukan? Dialah orangnya. Park Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Baekhyun tercengang. Kali ini ia pasti salah dengar. Ia yakin.

"Dia ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan dan terluka di jalan sepi tepat pada Hari Natal. Dia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh orang-orang yang menemukannya. Dan setelah beberapa hari, dia sadar kembali tanpa ingatan apa pun atas kejadian yang terjadi selama satu bulan terakhir. Dia bahkan tidak ingat pernah datang ke Tokyo. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ketika dia masih berada di apartemennya di New York," Kitano Akira menjelaskan, tetapi buru-buru menambahkan begitu melihat wajah Baekhyun berubah pucat, "tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Selain ingatannya yang hilang, dia sepenuhnya sehat." Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Baekhyun yang diam mematung dengan mata terbelalak. "Baekhyun-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehat? Itu bagus, tapi... Oh, astaga! Sebelah tangan Baekhyun terangkat menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Hilang ingatan? Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Pada Hari Natal? Berarti setelah Chanyeol mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta?

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" Suara Baekhyun keluar dalam bentuk bisikan tidak percaya.

Akira menggeleng.

Baekhyun tertegun dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" bisiknya pelan. "Padahal tadinya kukira... Aku tidak percaya ini." Ia berhenti sejenak, menunduk, lalu tersentak kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-san? Kau terluka?"

Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum sopan dan agak ragu. "Seperti kata Akira, aku tidak apa-apa." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Tadi kau bilang kita bertetangga?"

Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja kering. "Ya," gumamnya. Matanya masih terpaku pada wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hilang ingatan? Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya? Tidak ingat apa pun?

"Tadi kudengar Akira memanggilmu Baekhyun?"Chanyeol melanjutkan. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Byun Baekhyun," sahutnya dengan suara agak bergetar.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingat namanya. Kenyataan itu membuatnya agak sakit hati.

"Kuharap kau memaklumi keadaanku," kata Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu... sekali lagi. Dan kurasa aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Baekhyun menatap tangan yang terulur itu dengan kening berkerut. Ini aneh sekali. Orang yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah Chanyeol, tapi juga bukan Chanyeol. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Tapi kenapa mimpi ini terasa nyata sekali?

"Chan?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita anggun dengan rambut sebahu yang dicat cokelat sudah berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjap. Wanita itu sepertinya tidak asing.

"Oh, Yuri."Chanyeol menarik lengan wanita itu mendekat. "Coba dengar, Byun Baekhyun-san ini ternyata mengenalku. Dia tetanggaku."

Wanita yang dipanggil Yuri itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Benarkah? Itu bagus sekali," katanya. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Setidaknya sekarang kau tahu di mana kau tinggal selama ini."

Chanyeol jelas-jelas senang. Ia memandang Akira dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Ini temanku yang baru datang dari New York, Iwamoto Yuri," katanya.

Yuri mengulurkan tangan kepada Akira, lalu kepala Baekhyun sambil berkata ramah, "Panggil saja aku Yuri. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ia ingat di mana ia pernah melihat wanita itu. Di _laptop Chanyeol_. Baekhyun pernah melihat banyak foto wanita itu di _laptop Chanyeol_. Jadi Yuri adalah wanita yang pernah diceritakan Chanyeol? Wanita yang disukai Chanyeol tetapi justru akan menikah dengan teman baiknya itu? Dan sekarang wanita itu ada di sini?

"Aku ingin melihat apartemen yang kutempati selama ini." Suara Chanyeol menembus otak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menyadari tiga pasang mata menatapnya. "Tentu saja," katanya cepat. "Mungkin kau bisa mengingat sesuatu kalau kau kembali ke apartemen itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Mungkin saja. Tapi kurasa aku tidak seoptimis itu. Mungkin tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Chan selalu sakit kepala kalau berusaha mengingat," sela Yuri, "jadi sebaiknya dia tidak memaksakan diri."

"Lagi pula," tambah Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar, "menurutku dalam sebulan tidak akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Jadi aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu mengingat hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Apa? _Apa?!_ Baekhyun hampir tidak memercayai telinganya sendiri. Ia berpaling ke arah Chanyeol dan membuka mulut, "Tidak pen..."

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia melihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum lebar, tetapi laki-laki itu sedang menatap Yuri, bukan Baekhyun. Senyumnya yang hangat itu juga ditujukan kepada Yuri, bukan Baekhyun.

Dan tiba-tiba saja hati Baekhyun terasa sangat nyeri.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Duuhhh kesel banget ga sihhh bacanya

FreezingUnicorn180 : ya nih maaf ya lagi sibuk nyiapin buat kuliahan, tapi tenang aja sebelum masuk kuliah ff ini udah selesai kok, kira-kira 11 eps + epilog

minbie : kangen sama aku apa sama chanbaek nih? wkwk

michiko yoshinora klemente : iya nih kasian baekhyunnya, udah malah si yuri pake dateng segala buat runyam aja

Bee Payol 04 : tunggu terus yaa

almaepark : betul banget, setiap baca novel yang ada manis2nya keinget cb mulu, iyanih kesel banget apalagi pas si cy bilang "hanya satu bulan, tidak ada yang penting" uhhh rasanya pengen getokin pala cy biar langsung inget


	9. Chapter 8

Delapan

SETIAP kali melihat gadis itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya. Perasaan yang membuatnya bingung, perasaan yang mendorongnya melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dipahaminya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol melirik Byun Baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu, membiarkan Chanyeol dan Yuri masuk lebih dulu.

Byun Baekhyun sudah menuliskan alamat gedung apartemen yang ditempati Chanyeol sejak ia tiba di Tokyo awal bulan Desember lalu. Jadi hari Minggu pagi ini ia mengajak Yuri mengunjungi apartemen itu. Begitu mereka tiba di gedung yang dimaksud, Byun Baekhyun sudah menunggu bersama para tetangganya. Chanyeol merasa serbasalah ketika berkenalan dengan orang-orang asing yang mengaku sudah mengenalnya. Para tetangganya memang ramah, namun mereka memandang Chanyeol dengan sorot mata kasihan dan penasaran. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman, karena saat-saat seperti itulah ia merasa dirinya bodoh.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Baekhyun membawanya ke apartemen di lantai dua. Apartemen nomor 201. Chanyeol berdiri di koridor di antara apartemen 201 dan 202, dan ia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti... sepertinya ia sudah akrab dengan tempat itu. Namun semakin ia berusaha memikirkannya, perasaan itu semakin menjauh.

Begitu memasuki apartemennya, Chanyeol memandang berkeliling. Ia mengenali beberapa benda yang dibawanya dari New York, tetapi selebihnya asing.

"Chanyeol-san, kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada penuh harap.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menggeleng. Raut wajah gadis itu pun berubah. Melihat itu Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Aneh sekali... Ia mendapati dirinya tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kecewa.

"Chan."

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar dan ia menoleh ke arah Yuri. Wanita itu sedang menunjuk sesuatu di lantai. "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau suka sandal seperti ini," kata Yuri sambil menunjuk sandal putih berbentuk kepala Hello Kitty yang tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk. Ia tertawa kecil. "Ini milikmu?"

Chanyeol melihat sandal itu, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," sahutnya ringan.

"Boleh kupakai?" tanya Yuri.

"Tentu saja. Ambil saja kalau kau mau," sahut Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke kamar tidur, tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah sandal. Ia tidak melihat ke arah gadis tetangganya saat itu. Ia tidak melihat Byun Baekhyun tersentak dan menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Kemudian matanya menyipit, ia mendengus pelan, dan memalingkan wajah.

* * *

"Kubilang juga apa?" seru Tomoyuki sambil menatap Haruka dengan mata lebar. "Oneechan lihat? Aku benar? Memang Chanyeol Oniisan yang kulihat waktu itu di rumah sakit." Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, Kakek dan Nenek Osawa yang menatapnya dengan penuh minat dan menjelaskan, "Aku melihat Chanyeol Oniisan di rumah sakit. Awalnya aku tidak yakin,karena dia sama sekali tidak menegurku atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia mengenalku. Tapi sekarang kita tahu Chanyeol Oniisan hilang ingatan. Itulah sebabnya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Tomoyuki. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata apa-apa padaku?"

Baekhyun, Haruka, dan Tomoyuki berkumpul di apartemen Kakek dan Nenek Osawa untuk membicarakan pertemuan singkat mereka dengan Chanyeol tadi. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menceritakan tentang keadaan Chanyeol semalam, ketika ia kembali dari acara reuni dalam keadaan bingung dan gelisah. Lalu pagi ini mereka kembali diperkenalkan kepada Chanyeol dan Iwamoto Yuri. Suasana perkenalan tadi terasa agak canggung.

"Waktu itu kami tidak yakin bahwa orang yang dilihat Tomoyuki itu Chanyeol-san," sahut Haruka membela diri. "Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Chanyeol-san hilang ingatan? Sekarang dia benar-benar seperti orang asing."

"Aku pernah mendengar kasus tentang hilang ingatan, tapi kalau tidak salah orang itu sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa. Dia lupa semuanya. Dia tidak ingat orangtuanya, bahkan namanya sendiri. memangnya orang yang bisa kehilangan hanya sebagian ingatannya? Seperti yang dialami Chanyeol itu?" tanya Kakek Osawa bingung.

Tomoyuki mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar ada kasus begitu. Sebagian ingatan kita bisa hilang kalau kita mengalami trauma atau semacamnya."

"Trauma apaan?" gerutu Haruka pelan.

"Siapa wanita yang bersamanya tadi?" tanya Nenek Osawa tiba-tiba. "Temannya dari New York," jawab Baekhyun pendek. Wanita yang pernah disukai Chanyeol, tambahnya dalam hati. Dan yang mungkin masih disukainya sampai sekarang kalau melihat betapa akrabnya mereka tadi. Kening Baekhyun berkerut ketika ia mengingat cara Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Yuri. Dari tadi Chanyeol hanya berbicara kepada Yuri, membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti orang bodoh. Karena itulah ia tidak berlama-lama di apartemen Chanyeol. Kedua orang itiu asyik membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak dipahaminya.

"Tapi, Baekhyun apakah dia sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun?" tanya Kakek Osawa tiba-tiba, sepertinya belum benar-benar percaya kalau Chanyeol tidak ingat pada mereka.

"Bahkan setelah ia melihat apartemennya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sedikit pun tidak," gerutunya, lalu mendesah keras. "Padahal aku berharap dia bisa mengingat sesuatu. Apa saja. Tapi..." Ia mengangkat bahu dan mendesah sekali lagi. Keempat orang lainnya berpandangan.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa ingat?" tanya Baekhyun pada diri sendiri. Keningnya berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan terlalu cemas. Kata dokter ingatannya bisa kembali kapan saja, bukan?" Haruka berusaha menghibur.

Seakan tidak mendengar kata-kata Haruka, Baekhyun bergumam lirih, "Kata-katanya sewaktu di stasiun... dia juga tidak ingat lagi." Tiba-tiba ia berseru, "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa mengatakan hal-hal yang dengan mudah dilupakannya? Membuat orang bingung!"

Keempat orang yang duduk di sekitarnya terlompat kaget, tetapi cukup bijak untuk tidak membuka mulut.

Tepat pada saat itu ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Dengan gerakan tidak sabar, Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket dan menempelkannya ke telinga. "Ya?" sahutnya asal-asalan, lalu raut wajahnya berubah.

"Sensei?"

* * *

Yuri menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu masih berdiri di dekat teras sambil berbicara dengan ayahnya di telepon. Tadi Chanyeol baru menyalakan laptop-nya ketika ayahnya menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Iseng-iseng Yuri mengambil alih laptop itu dan menemukan folder yang menyimpan foto-foto hasil jepretan Chanyeol selama di Tokyo.

Foto-foto itu sudah pasti bukan foto asal jadi. Semuanya dipotret dengan teliti. Sudut, fokus, dan objek yang dipotret sangat jelas. Senyum Yuri mengembang sementara ia melihat lembaran-lembaran foto itu. Kota Tokyo dipotret dengan ahli. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Park Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi fotografer profesional yang terkenal di New York kalau hasil jepretannya tidak termasuk kategori mengagumkan.

Tiba-tiba gerakan tangan Yuri terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada foto di depannya. Foto seorang gadis berjaket hijau di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya. Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi kamera, kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena foto itu diambil dari jarak jauh. Selain sosok gadis dalam balutan jaket hijau itu, objek di sekitarnya—termasuk juga kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang—berwarna hitam-putih dan terlihat kabur. Bahkan Yuri pun tahu foto ini foto yang menakjubkan. Seolah-olah kamera si fotografer hanya terpusat pada gadis itu dan dunia di sekelilingnya memudar.

Foto hitam-putih yang berikut juga sangat mengesankan. Objek utamanya lagi-lagi seorang gadis yang berdiri di lorong yang tidak terlalu lebar di antara dua rak buku tinggi, dengan latar belakang jendela kaca berukuran besar. Sinar matahari yang menembus kaca dan menggelapkan sosok gadis itu. Yuri hanya bisa melihat wajah gadis itu menunduk membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. Di mana tempat itu? Mungkin di toko buku? Atau perpustakaan?

Tangan Yuri bergerak lagi, menampilkan foto lain. Foto kali ini tidak menampilkan siapa pun, hanya terlihat sebuah pintu kayu cokelat dengan tiga angka tertempel di bagian tengah atas pintu. Nomor 202. Di lantai di depan pintu terlihat sebuah kantong kertas merah muda berhias pita merah. Hadiahkah? Hadiah untuk seseorang di balik pintu bernomor 202 itu?

Dengan kening berkerut, Yuni berpikir-pikir. Pintu bernomor 202? Bukankah itu nomor apartemen Byun Baekhyun yang tinggal di seberang apartemen Chanyeol?

Foto berikut menegaskan kecurigaannya. Tidak diragukan lagi.

Gadis di dalam foto yang ini adalah Byun Baekhyun. Foto close-up itu menampilkan Baekhyun sedang duduk bertopang dagu. Kepalanya ditundukkan ke arah buku yang terbuka di meja. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang membaca. Si fotografer mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada profil Byun Baekhyun. Semua tentang gadis itu terlihat jelas. Mulai dari pandangan matanya yang terlihat agak kosong walaupun terarah ke buku di meja, helai-helai rambut hitam panjangnya yang terlepas dari sanggul asal-asalan di atas puncak kepalanya, sampai tiga tindikan di telinga kanannya.

Yuri tertegun. Ia mengenal Chanyeol dengan sangat baik. Ia tahu Chanyeol hanya akan memotret sesuatu yang membangkitkan minatnya. Chanyeol fotografer yang teliti, sedikit eksentrik, ia tidak akan mau membuang-buang waktu untuk memotret sesuatu yang masih dirasanya meragukan. Karena itulah semua hasil jepretannya selalu menakjubkan. Dan sekarang ia memotret Byun Baekhyun...

Seharusnya Yuri sudah bisa menduganya sejak ia melihat sorot mata Baekhyun tadi. Oh ya, Yuri tanpa sengaja memandang ke arah tetangga Chanyeol itu ketika ia bertanya soal sandal Hello Kitty. Dan Yuri langsung mengenali kilasan kaget dan sedih di mata itu. Hanya saja saat itu ia belum benar-benar paham. Tetapi kini sepertinya ia mulai mengerti.

Matanya menangkap amplop cokelat yang terselip di antara tumpukan buku di meja. Menurut firasatnya, Yuri meraih amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Ternyata isinya adalah hasil cetakan foto-foto yang ada di laptop tadi.

Chanyeol tidak boleh melihat foto-foto ini.

Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benaknya. Yuri menelan ludah dan menatap foto di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia melakukannya. Tanpa benar-benar berpikir panjang dan seolah-olah segalanya terjadi dalam mimpi, tangannya yang agak gemetar bergerak dan memasukkan amplop berisi foto itu ke tas tangannya yang berukuran besar. Setelah itu tangannya berpindah ke laptop tadi dan menghapus semua foto di folder itu.

Begitu foto-foto itu hilang dari pandangan, hati Yuri langsung dicengkeram perasaan bersalah. Astaga, apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Kurasa aku akan tinggal di sini."

Suara Chanyeol membuat Yuri terlompat kaget. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan melihat Chanyeol ternyata sudah tidak berbicara di ponsel lagi. Sambil memaksakan seulas senyum, Yuri berdeham dan bertanya, "Ya?"

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Yuri dan duduk di depan laptop-nya. "Aku akan tinggal di sini," ulangnya.

Alis Yuri terangkat. "Oh? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Yuri. "Semua barangku ada di sini. Aku hanya pusat sedikit barang di apartemen Roppongi. Lagi pula," katanya sambil memandang berkeliling, "aku merasa betah di sini."

Yuri tidak berkata apa-apa. Perasaannya masih tidak enak. Kedua tangannya masih terasa dingin dan gemetar.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, "Awalnya kukira di apartemen ini hanya ada _futon_ , ternyata ada tempat tidur modern. Juga ada mesin pemanas air."

"Yah... Kelihatannya begitu," gumam Yuri.

"Ditambah lagi,"Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan perlahan, "orang-orang yang tinggal di gedung ini mungkin bisa membantuku mengingat sesuatu."

Kening Yuri berkerut. "Tapi kaubilang kau tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk mengingat. Bukankah kepalamu bisa sakit?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri," sahut Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kaubilang kalau tidak bisa mengingat juga tidak apa-apa?" desak Yuri lagi. "Kaubilang tidak mungkin ada kejadian penting dalam sebulan itu."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bingung. Yuri sendiri juga bingung dengan perasaannya saat itu. Kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu?

"Aku memang pernah berkata begitu," aku Chanyeol. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu berkata dengan hati-hati, "Tapi terus terang saja, aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu."

Yuri menatap Chanyeol yang kebingungan. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang hilang itu... Tidak, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Tidak ingin menebak-nebak dan memusingkan masalah itu. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku kecewa kau merasa seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan menatap Yuri. "Apa?"

"Kau merasa kehilangan, padahal aku ada di sini bersamamu. Apakah itu tidak cukup?" gurau Yuri.

"Maksudku bukan begitu," sahut Chanyeol. Ia balas tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang kau menemaniku pada saat-saat seperti ini. Kau tahu benar aku sangat menghargaimu."

Yuri mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu bergumam, "Ya, aku tahu." Ia hanya berharap ia belum terlambat menyadarinya. Setelah terdiam sejenak, Yuri mengangkat wajah dengan ragu. "Chan..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak mau tahu kenapa aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Jason?"

Hening sejenak. Chanyeol menatap Yuri yang berjalan ke pintu kaca balkon. "Kurasa kau akan menceritakannya padaku kalau kau memang sudah siap," sahut Chanyeol.

Yuri berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Selama ini aku selalu merasa dialah orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia," Yuri memulai dengan pelan, "tapi aku salah."

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Yuri terlihat gugup, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan wanita itu mengatakan semua yang ingin dikatakannya dan ia akan mendengarkan.

"Orang yang selalu bisa membuatku bahagia bukan Jason," Yuri melanjutkan.

"Tapi Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menduga akan mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yuri. Sudah lama sekali ia berharap bisa mendengarnya. Dan kini setelah harapannya menjadi kenyataan, ia bahkan tidak bisa bereaksi saking kagetnya. Ia hanya bisa diam, tercengang, dan menatap Yuri lurus-lurus, seakan ia takut wanita itu akan mulai tertawa dan berkata ia hanya bercanda.

"Aku baru sadar setelah kau pergi," Yuri melanjutkan. Kedua tangannya saling meremas walaupun ia tetap menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Setelah kau meninggalkan New York, aku merasa semuanya berbeda.

Segalanya tidak sama kalau kau tidak ada. Dan aku baru sadar aku... aku...," Yuri menarik napas dalam-dalam, "... membutuhkanmu."

Chanyeol masih belum bisa menemukan suaranya. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna kenyataan bahwa Yuri membutuhkannya. Yuri sendiri yang mengatakannya. Wanita yang selama ini menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya berkata bahwa ia membutuhkan Chanyeol.

Yuri membasahi bibir dan tertawa gugup. "Chan, jangan duduk diam saja seperti itu. Katakan padaku... apakah aku sudah terlambat? Sudah terlambat menyadarinya?"

* * *

Ia memang tidak membunyikan bel, tapi ia sudah mengetuk. Dua kali, malah. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud mengintip atau pun menguping.

Karena Chanyeol tidak menyahut, Baekhyun pun membuka pintu dan langsung mendengar suara Iwamoto Yuri. "Orang yang selalu bisa membuatku bahagia bukan Jason, tapi Park Chanyeol."

Kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun membeku dan kata-kata sapaan yang sudah akan meluncur dari lidahnya tercekat. Ia mengangkat wajah. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka, Baekhyun melihat Iwamoto Yuri berdiri di dekat pintu kaca beranda, sedang menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa.

Suara Yuri terdengar lagi. "Aku baru sadar setelah kau pergi. Setelah kau meninggalkan New York, aku merasa semuanya berbeda. Segalanya tidak sama kalau kau tidak ada. Dan aku baru sadar aku... aku..." Jeda sesaat, lalu, "... membutuhkanmu."

Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya beralih ke Chanyeol yang masih tetap diam.

"Chan, jangan duduk diam saja seperti itu. Katakan padaku... apakah aku sudah terlambat? Sudah terlambat menyadarinya?" Suara Yuri yang gugup terdengar lagi.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah ia ingin mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ya... Tidak... Ya... Tidak... Tetapi sebelum ia menetapkan pendirian, ia meliaht Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan pelan ke arah Yuri. Ia meraih tangan Yuri dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Napas Baekhyun tertahan di tenggorokan. Matanya terpaku pada Chanyeol yang memeluk Iwamoto Yuri erat-erat dan membelai kepalanya. Itu bukan pelukan sambil lalu. Bukan juga pelukan bersahabat. Itu pelukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Pelukan yang diberikan kepada orang yang dicintai. Saat itu juga Baekhyun mendadak merasa lemas, seakan seluruh tenaganya terserap keluar. Yang tersisa hanya rasa nyeri di dadanya.

"Mereka...?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh. Ternyata Sato Haruka sudah berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan dan keningnya berkerut menatap Chanyeol dan Yuri yang berpelukan. Baekhyun buru-buru menutup pintu dengan perlahan dan berbalik menghadap Haruka.

Haruka menatapnya. "Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya yang kaku. "Ya, memangnya kenapa, Oneesan?" katanya cepat.

"Itu... Chanyeol-san..."

"Oh, itu." Baekhyun tertawa sumbang dan gugup. "Tadi aku ingin

bertanya apakah mereka membutuhkan sesuatu. Tapi ternyata mereka sedang... eh, sibuk." Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya. "Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu mereka."

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat ke apartemennya, diikuti Haruka.

"Baekhyun, kau masih belum sadar atau tidak mau mengaku?" tanya Haruka setelah mereka masuk ke apartemen.

"Apa maksud Oneesan?"

"Tentang perasaanmu pada Chanyeol-san."

Baekhyun membuka mulut, tapi langsung menutupnya lagi. Perasaannya? Perasaannya... "Oneesan," sahut Baekhyun setelah terdiam sejenak. "Sebentar lagi Sensei akan datang menjemputku. Aku harus bersiap-siap."

Haruka menatapnya selama beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk.

Setelah Haruka keluar dan menutup pintu, Baekhyun baru menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Kau masih belum sadar atau tidak mau mengaku? Pertanyaan Haruka itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Ia tidak mau memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, setelah melihat adegan tadi, jawaban atas pertanyaan Haruka sudah tidak penting sama sekali.

Setelah mengantar Yuri pulang dan mengambil sedikit barangnya dari apartemen Roppongi, Chanyeol kembali ke apartemen lamanya. Gedung ini memang sudah tua, tapi orang memang tidak boleh menilai sesuatu dari penampilan luarnya saja. Chanyeol menyukai tempat itu dan suasananya yang sepi.

Ia ingin menyapa tetangganya dan mengabarkan bahwa ia akan kembali tinggal di sini, tetapi Byun Baekhyun tidak ada di apartemennya. Chanyeol sudah membunyikan bel dan mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Berarti tetangganya itu tidak ada di rumah.

"Chanyeol Oniisan?"

Chanyeol melongok ke bawah melewati tangga dan melihat Sato Tomoyuki sedang mendongak ke arahnya. "Oh, Tomoyuki." "Sedang mencari Baekhyun Oneesan?" tanya Tomoyuki.

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol. "Tapi sepertinya dia sedang keluar." "Memang. Katanya dia ada janji dengan dokter itu."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Dokter apa? Apakah Baekhyun-san sedang sakit?"

Tomoyuki mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak, Baekhyun Oneesan tidak sakit," katanya cepat. "Dokter itu bisa dibilang pacar Baekhyun Oneesan. Tunggu, siapa namanya? Ah! Kitano Akira. Oh ya, bukankah Oniisan juga mengenalnya?"

Kitano Akira? Pacar Byun Baekhyun? Kerutan di kening Chanyeol semakin dalam. Benar juga, waktu itu mereka menghadiri acara reuni bersama. Apakah Byun Baekhyun memang pacar Akira? Sebenarnya masalah Byun Baekhyun itu pacar Akira atau bukan sama sekali bukan urusan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua boleh-boleh saja pacaran, tidak ada yang melarang.

Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol merasa tidak menyukai gagasan itu?

* * *

Winter in Tokyo

* * *

LANGIT sudah gelap ketika Baekhyun menaiki tangga dengan pelan sambil merogoh tas tangannya mencari kunci. Ia baru akan membuka pintu apartemennya ketika pintu apartemen seberang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan cepat. Baekhyun terkesiap kaget dan berputar dengan cepat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu," kata Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari apartemennya dan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Chanyeol-san?" gumam Baekhyun lega dan heran. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Mulai hari ini aku kembali tinggal di sini," katanya.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Benarkah?" Tidak ingin terlalu senang dan berharap, ia melirik ke belakang Chanyeol, dan bertanya dengan nada datar, "Yuri-san...?"

"Oh, Yuri sudah pulang ke apartemennya," sahut Chanyeol singkat.

Sampai sekarang ia masih terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Yuri padanya tadi siang dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum benar-benar yakin tentang semua itu.

"Jadi kenapa memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini?" Suara Baekhyun menyentakkan Chanyeol kembali ke dunia nyata.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa ingatanku bisa lebih cepat kembali kalau aku tinggal di sini," sahutnya ringan, "walaupun, tentu saja, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata disipitkan. "Waktu itu kaubilang kau tidak ingin mengingat."

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu," bantah Chanyeol.

"Ya, kau sendiri yang bilang begitu."

"Aku bilang tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak berarti aku tidak mau mengingat."

"Sama saja," balas Baekhyun jengkel.

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak. "Apakah kita selalu seperti ini?" "Seperti ini bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti. "Berdebat."

Seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibir Baekhyun. "Ya."

Melihat senyum itu, Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum. "Hubungan kita... baik? Kita berteman dekat?"

Chanyeol melihat tetangganya tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah ragu-ragu sesaat,

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Ya."

Memang tidak salah, pikir Chanyeol. Ia memang sudah menduga hubungannya dengan Byun Baekhyun cukup baik, karena ia selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekat gadis itu dan kata-katanya selalu mengalir dengan lancar seperti sekarang.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Chanyeol-san?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil memutar kunci pintu apartemennya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah. "Belum," sahutnya. "Aku baru mau pergi mencari makan. Aku tidak bisa memasak."

Baekhyun mendengus dan tertawa. "Aku tahu itu," gumamnya.

"Kau sendiri sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Akira tidak mengajakmu makan malam?"Chanyeol heran karena kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja tanpa diproses otaknya terlebih dulu.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Tomoyuki bilang kau pergi kencan dengan Akira tadi," jelas Chanyeol enggan, heran dengan perasaan tidak nyaman yang kembali timbul.

"Sensei harus kembali ke rumah sakit, jadi kami tidak sempat makan malam," sahut Baekhyun datar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi makan. Aku yang traktir," ajak Chanyeol,lagi-lagi tanpa berpikir, seakan-akan ia sudah sering mengucapkannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sesaat, ia merasa Chanyeol sudah kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu. Tetapi adegan tadi siang terbesit dalam benaknya. Iwamoto Yuri yang berkata ia membutuhkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang memeluknya dengan erat. Dada Baekhyun kembali terasa nyeri.

"Kurasa aku punya ide yang lebih bagus," kata Baekhyun, berusaha bersikap biasa. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan mengisyaratkan supaya Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Ayo, masuk. Aku ingin memasak malam ini." "Tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk?"

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan menoleh melewati bahunya ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan sikap ragu di ambang pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah sungkan," kata Baekhyun ringan. "Selama ini kau tidak pernah segan-segan keluar-masuk apartemenku. Atau memintaku memasak untukmu."

"Oh, ya?"Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen dan ke ruang duduk yang terlihat agak sempit karena terlalu banyak perabot, namun berkesan nyaman. "Aku sering memintamu memasak untukku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku memasak, kau yang selalu mencuci piring. Kau juga sering mentratirku. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Chanyeol duduk di lantai sambil mengobrol dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk di dapur kecilnya. Mendengar suara gadis itu, mengobrol dengannya sambil makan, membuat Chanyeol merasa... entahlah, tetapi apa pun itu, rasanya menyenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," gumam Baekhyun sambil menunduk menatap nasi kari di depannya, "kenapa Yuri-san bisa datang ke Tokyo? Bukankah dia akan segera menikah?"

"Kau tahu tentang Yuri?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Apakah ia sendiri yang bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Yuri kepada Baekhyun? Kenapa? Ia bukan orang yang gampang menceritakan isi hatinya kepada orang lain.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatap mata Chanyeol sejenak, lalu kembali menunduk. "Aku memang tidak tahu banyak," akunya. "Yang kutahu Chanyeol-san dulu menyukainya, tapi dia akan menikah dengan orang lain."

Chanyeol tertegun. Ternyata ia menceritakan semuanya kepada gadis tetangganya ini. Kenapa ia melakukannya? Siapa Byun Baekhyun ini baginya?

"Jadi?" desak Baekhyun pelan. "Dia datang ke Tokyo karena mengikuti pelatihan dari kantornya," jelas Chanyeol.

Kalau ia sudah menceritakan tentang Yuri kepada Baekhyun sebelum ini, maka tidak apaapa kalau ia bercerita lebih banyak lagi. Lagi pula, ia memang ingin menceritakannya.

"Dan dia tidak jadi menikah."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. "Jadi?"

"Begitulah," gumam Chanyeol sambil menunduk menatap makanannya, tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-san... masih menyukainya?"

Tentu saja, pikir Chanyeol dalam hati. Yuri adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya selama ini. Tentu saja ia masih menyukai Yuri. Tetapi kenapa kata-kata itu sulit sekali keluar?

"Sampai sekarang... masih menyukainya?"

Chanyeol menetapkan hati dan mengangkat wajah, menatap mata Baekhyun. Ia menarik napas dan berkata, "Ya."

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka satu kata sederhana itu bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan, membuat hatinya mengerut. Selera makannya menguap begitu saja. "Lalu..." Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Lupakan saja. Tidak penting."

Lalu apa artinya kata-katamu di stasiun waktu itu? Baekhyun inginbertanya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin mempermalukan diri. Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang, kata-kata Chanyeol di stasiun waktu itu terasa kabur, tidak nyata. Saat itu Baekhyun sendiri hampir tidak memercayai telinganya. Seperti mimpi. Yah, mungkin memang mimpi. Mungkin semua itu hanyalah hasil dari imajinasinya yang memang luar biasa hebat.

"Kelihatannya kau juga dekat dengan Akira," komentar Chanyeol dengan nada ringan, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun butuh beberapa detik untuk memahami ucapan Chanyeol. "Oh, dengan Sensei? Ya, begitulah." Seakan baru teringat sesuatu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut dan bertanya, "Kenapa sebelum ini Chanyeol-san tidak pernah berkata padaku bahwa Chanyeol-san mengenal Sensei?"

"Oh, ya?"

"Aku yakin aku sering menyebut nama Sensei," kata Baekhyun lagi. "Dan Chanyeol-san tidak pernah berkata apa-apa."

Entahlah. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya, karena ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun. Merasa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu, ia pun membuka mulut, "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu Akira menyukaimu."

Begitu kata-kata itu keluar, Chanyeol langsung menyesalinya. Ia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Sungguh. Kata-kata itu terasa pahit di mulutnya. Tetapi ia memang tidak pernah memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setiap kali ia berada di dekat Byun Baekhyun. Perasaan dan pikirannya kacau-balau.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Dia sering bercerita tentang dirimu. Tentu saja waktu itu aku masih belum tahu bahwa kau tetanggaku," lanjut Chanyeol buru-buru, berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya yang aneh. "Dan kalian juga terlihat cocok sekali..."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata dan menyela datar, "Apakah Chanyeol-san bermaksud memintaku menerima perasaan Sensei?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat menyadari perasaan Kitano Akira kepadanya. Laki-laki itu memang belum mengungkapkannya secara langsung, tetapi sikapnya sudah cukup jelas. Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa senang. Memang itu yang diinginkannya selama ini, bukan? Kitano Akira adalah cinta pertamanya, laki-laki pertama yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Lalu kenapa kini Baekhyun ragu?

Karena Chanyeol memasuki hidupnya. Karena Chanyeol memberitahunya sesuatu yang indah bisa dilihat pada saat gelap. Karena Chanyeol mengajaknya menonton pertunjukan balet pada malam Natal. Karena Chanyeol mengajarinya berdansa waltz di atas es. Karena entah sejak kapan ia merasa bergantung pada Chanyeol. Karena entah sejak kapan ia merasa bahagia setiap kali Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya. Karena Chanyeol memintanya melupakan Kitano Akira.

Tetapi sekarang Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tenang dan menyuruhnya menerima Kitano Akira?

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan resah. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. Nyaris sedih. Kenapa? Sorot mata itu membuat dada Chanyeol terasa berat. Ia juga tiba-tiba dicengkeram perasaan bersalah. Pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi seakan bergema dalam keheningan di antara mereka. Apakah Chanyeol-san memintaku menerima perasaan Sensei?

"Ya," gumam Chanyeol serak, karena mulutnya mendadak kering. "Terimalah dia."

* * *

Chanyeol merasa frustrasi. Ia mengempaskan diri ke sofa begitu kembali ke apartemennya. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyuruh Baekhyun menerima Akira atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, tidak ada alasan kenapa ia harus menentang mereka berdua. Tidak ada alasan sama sekali. Jadi ia melakukan hal yang semestinya. Ia tahu benar Akira memang menyukai Baekhyun. Apa salahnya meminta gadis itu mempertimbangkan teman baiknya? Ia memang sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Benar... Tapi...

Ia memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kesal. Astaga, kenapa ia merasa sesak? Ia begitu resah sampai ingin meninju sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sendiri. Berusaha menenangkan diri, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, tetapi hal itu malah membuat hatinya terasa semakin sakit dan seolah-olah akan meledak.

Saat itulah ia tiba-tiba sadar dan menyumpah pelan. Ia, Park Chanyeol, telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk termenung di depan TV yang saat itu menayangkan acara komedi, tetapi matanya menatap kosong. Sementara orang-orang di TV tertawa terbahak-bahak, Baekhyun tetap diam mematung.

Aku tahu Akira menyukaimu... dan kalian juga terlihat cocok sekali...

Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu terus bergema di dalam otaknya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikannya walaupun ia sudah berusaha keras.

Ya, terimalah dia...

Tiba-tiba sebutir air mata jatuh bergulir di pipinya. Baekhyun tersentak dan cepat-cepat menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangan. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menangis?

Namun ucapan Chanyeol yang terakhir itu memang sempat membuat Baekhyun berhenti bernapas beberapa detik. Ia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip, berharap ia salah dengar. Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyuruhnya menerima Kitano Akira. Tetapi saat itu Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan Baekhyun sadar bahwa laki-laki itu tidak bercanda.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, apakah Chanyeol salah karena sudah berkata seperti itu? Benar, Chanyeol memang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Benar, ia memang sudah berkata bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun. Dan benar, ia sudah melakukan semua hal yang membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Tetapi semua itu sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan. Sebelum Chanyeol hilang ingatan.

Mungkin aku bisa membantu Chanyeol mengingat kembali? pikir Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Mungkin aku bisa menceritakan segalanya tentang diriku dan Chanyeol. Ia memang belum pernah bercerita kepada Chanyeol tentang hubungan mereka berdua karena ia merasa kikuk dan malu. Pasti akan terdengar aneh kalau seseorang yang tidak kaukenal berkata padamu bahwa kalian sudah berkencan dan kau pernah menyatakan perasaan suka pada orang itu. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Tidak ada orang yang akan percaya.

Namun kalau hal itu bisa membuat Chanyeol kembali memandangnya ke arahnya seperti dulu...

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersadar. Ia sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting di sini. Iwamoto Yuri. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang disukai Chanyeol sejak dulu. Seandainya pun Chanyeol tidak mengalami kecelakaan, seandainya pun Chanyeol tidak hilang ingatan, apakah ia akan tetap bersama Baekhyun kalau Iwamoto Yuri tiba-tiba kembali dalam hidupnya? Apakah ia akan tetap memandang Baekhyun dan hanya Baekhyun?

Tidak ada jaminan untuk itu, putus Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol bisa saja tetap berpaling ke arah Yuri. Bagaimanapun juga, wanita itu sudah begitu lama tersimpan di sudut hati Chanyeol.

Merasa kalah, Baekhyun mengembuskan napas berat. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Kesadaran yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya membuat air matanya jatuh lagi dan ia buru-buru menghapusnya. Tetapi kali ini air matanya tidak mau berhenti. Kesadaran itu menggerogoti hatinya yang terasa begitu nyeri.

Kesadaran bahwa ia sudah terlambat. Kesadaran bahwa ia akan kehilangan Chanyeol. Ia akan kehilangan Chanyeol bahkan sebelum sempat menyatakan perasaannya.

Astaga, kenapa ia terlambat menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Park Chanyeol?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

futon : tempat tidur model jepang

jdhwskjwhfkjse nih mereka berdua bikin gemes

izzahnurul034 : iya kan kesel

FreezingUnicorn180 : iya dih udah nexteu

michiko yoshinora klemente : makasih, udah di next ya

almaepark : kalo gitu aku juga siap gantiin :)

PCYfairyfloss : tak ada kata sad ending di kamusku

BaekHill : reaksi kamu sama persis pas pertama kali aku baca novel ini hihi, sudah next yaa


	10. Chapter 9

Sembilan

"AKHIR pekan ini kami akan pergi ke resor ski. Sudah lama aku tidak main ski. Dan mereka juga bilang mau pergi ke _onsen_." Suara Yuri yang riang terdengar dari pengeras suara di ponsel Chanyeol. "Chan, kau mau ikut?"

Chanyeol melirik ponsel yang menempel di dasbor mobilnya sementara ia mengemudi. "Tidak," sahutnya sambil menggeleng walaupun Yuri sudah pasti tidak bisa melihatnya. "Kurasa aku akan sibuk sekali akhir pekan ini. Banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu. Tapi kuharap kau bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman sekantormu."

Hening sejenak, lalu Yuri bertanya dengan nada serius, "Chan, kau benar-benar berencana menetap di sini?"

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah merah. "Ya," sahutnya tegas sambil menatap ponselnya.

Ia memang yakin ia ingin menetap dan bekerja di Tokyo. Selama tiga minggu terakhir ini ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan pameran hasil karyanya.

"Kenapa?"

Dalam hatinya Chanyeol tahu alasan di balik keinginannya ini, tetapi itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin dikatakannya kepada Yuri. Entah kenapa.

Mungkin belum waktunya. "Kenapa tidak?" balasnya acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tahu aku akan segera kembali ke New York, kan?" "Tentu saja."

"Jadi kenapa..." Yuri tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hening sejenak. Sepertinya Yuri tidak mengharapkan awaban singkat dan tegas seperti itu. Lalu ia mendesah dan berkata datar, "Setelah akhir pekan ini, aku akan langsung pergi ke Nagano beberapa hari. Ada tugas di sana." Jeda sesaat lagi, lalu, "Kita akan bicara lagi setelah aku kembali dari sana."

"Oke."

Chanyeol menutup ponsel dan kembali mengemudi sambil melamun. Selama tiga minggu terakhir ini perasaannya sendiri membuatnya bingung. Ia memang sering bertemu Yuri, makan bersama, jalan-jalan, dan semacamnya. Dan Yuri juga teman yang menyenangkan, sama seperti yang diingatnya dulu. Tetapi Chanyeol mendapati ada sesuatu dalam dirinya sendiri yang berubah. Ia tidak lagi merasakan apa yang dulu pernah dirasakannya setiap kali berada di dekat Yuri. Seharusnya ia sekarang merasa bahagia karena Yuri sudah kembali bersamanya, tetapi kenyataannya Chanyeol malah mendapati dirinya memikirkan orang lain. Seseorang yang selalu melintas dalam benaknya, seseorang yang tanpa sadar selalu dicari-carinya, seseorang yang membuat perasaannya kacau-balau, seseorang dengan nama Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah makan malam bersama di apartemen gadis itu sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu itu, mereka sudah jarang bertemu dan berbicara. Tentu saja kadang-kadang ia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun kalau mereka kebetulan keluar dari apartemen pada waktu yang bersamaan atau pulang pada saat yang sama. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Baekhyun hanya membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan singkat atau tersenyum sopan, tidak menyambut usaha Chanyeol untuk mengobrol lebih panjang. Baekhyun memang tetap ramah, tetapi Chanyeol merasa gadis itu menjaga jarak darinya, bahkan mungkin juga menghindarinya. Dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Ia ingin berbicara dengan gadis itu, mengobrol seperti ketika mereka makan malam bersama, tetapi kelihatannya usahanya tidak berhasil. Kalau diajak bicara, Baekhyun hanya akan menjawab dengan satu atau dua patah kata dan langsung menghindar.

Memikirkan makan malam mereka waktu itu, Chanyeol kembali teringat ia meminta Baekhyun menerima Akira. Sampai sekarang ia masih menyesali kata-katanya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu menuruti permintaannya? Apakah Baekhyun sudah menerima Akira?

Kekesalan terbit dalam hatinya dan mulai menggerogoti dirinya dari dalam. Chanyeol mengatupkan rahang dan mencengkeram roda kemudi erat-erat. Ia jenius sekali, bukan? Benar-benar jenius. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang jalanan di depan. Di mana dia sekarang? Ia sudah mengemudi tanpa sadar ke mana tujuannya. Ia memandang gedung cokelat tidak jauh di depan sana. Bukankah itu perpustakaan tempat Baekhyun bekerja? Ia ingat Baekhyun pernah menyebut nama perpustakaan ini. Kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini? pikir Chanyeol heran. Ia tidak ingat pernah datang ke sini. Tapi karena ia sudah ada di sini, tidak ada salahnya masuk dan melihat-lihat.

Perpustakaan itu sepertinya tidak asing. Chanyeol melihat berkeliling. Benar, sama sekali tidak asing. Barisan rak buku, meja-meja dan suasana tenang di sana sangat akrab baginya. Otaknya tidak tahu ia akan pergi ke mana, tetapi sepertinya kakinya tahu benar, jadi ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah sendiri. Ia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan memandang berkeliling. Lantai dua juga memiliki barisan rak buku yang terisi penuh seperti di lantai satu, tetapi buku-buku di sini berbeda jenisnya dengan bukubuku di lantai satu.

Pandangan Chanyeol terhenti pada konter panjang yang terletak tidak jauh dari tangga. Dua orang petugas perpustakaan sedang duduk di sana dan melayani beberapa tamu. Byun Baekhyun tidak terlihat. Chanyeol berjalan melewati setiap barisan rak tinggi dan mencari-cari gadis itu. Tidak ada.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh,

Chanyeol menghampiri konter petugas perpustakaan dan bertanya tentang Baekhyun. Tetapi bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya, wanita berambut pendek dan berseragam yang duduk di balik konter itu tesenyum lebar dan bertanya lebih dulu, "Mencari Byun-san, bukan?"

Agak kaget, Chanyeol tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menatap wanita itu dengan bingung.

Wanita yang ditatapnya seakan tidak menyadari keheranan Chanyeol, ia melanjutkan, "Sudah lama sekali kami tidak melihatmu. Kami bertanya pada Byun-san, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa."

Apakah dulu aku sering ke sini? pikir Chanyeol bingung. Apakah dulu aku juga mengenal wanita itu? Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Chanyeol hanya bergumam, "Oh ya?"

"Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar, bukan?" tanya wanita itu penasaran dengan suara direndahkan.

"Tidak, tidak," sahut Chanyeol cepat, lalu kembali mengingatkan wanita itu kepada masalah utama. "Baekhyun-san?"

"Tadi katanya dia mau keluar makan siang," jawab wanita itu cepat, lalu memandang melewati bahu Chanyeol. "Oh, itu dia."

Chanyeol berputar cepat dan melihat sosok Baekhyun yang terbalut jaket panjang kuning sedang menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar. Ia cepat-cepat berterima kasih pada informannya dan bergegas mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru mengulurkan tangan untuk mendorong pintu kaca perpustakaan ketika sebelah tangan terulur dari belakangnya dan mendorong pintu itu lebih dulu. Ia berbalik dan ucapan terima kasih yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya tercekat ketika ia bertatapan dengan mata Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-san?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan napas Baekhyun tertahan sejenak. Lalu ia tersadar dan menyelinap keluar melewati pintu yang sudah didorong terbuka karena ada orang lain yang juga akan keluar.

Berdiri di depan gedung perpustakaan, Baekhyun menggigil sejenak karena angin yang menerpanya. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, menyapu sejumput rambut dari wajah dan bertanya, "Chanyeol-san, sedang apa di sini?"

Chanyeol menarik napas dan mengangkat bahu. "Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan di sekitar sini. Karena teringat kau pernah bilang kau bekerja di sini, aku memutuskan untuk mampir dan mengajakmu makan siang bersama." "Oh." Baekhyun agak terkejut. Ia tidak menduga jawaban seperti itu. Saat itu Chanyeol terlihat tepat seperti sebelum ia hilang ingatan, mengajak Baekhyun makan siang bersama dengan mata berkilat-kilat dan senyum lebar seperti itu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan atau dikatakan, Baekhyun tetap diam.

Sejenak Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun, lalu berdeham, "Jadi," katanya sambil memandang berkeliling, "aku dulu sering datang ke sini?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sesaat, lalu memandang ke arah lain.

"Ya," sahutnya.

"Kita sering makan siang bersama, bukan?" "Kadang-kadang," sahut Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahu. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang sekarang?"

"Hari ini tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain."Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Dengan siapa?"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab, terdengar suara seseorang memanggil nama Baekhyun. Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah suara dan kening Chanyeol langsung berkerut melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Chanyeol, apa kabar? Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini," sapa Kitano Akira setelah berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

"Oh, Akira," balas Chanyeol setengah hati. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Akira menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku dan Baekhyun-san akan pergi makan siang," sahutnya ringan. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak dan melirik Baekhyun tetap diam, Chanyeol memutuskan ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka pergi berdua saja. Tidak bisa. Dan Baekhyun tidak boleh terus menghindari dirinya. Akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku juga sedang tidak ada kesibukan."

"Banyak temanku yang bilang makanan di sini enak sekali," kata Akira ketika mereka memasuki sebuah kedai kecil yang ramai dikunjungi para karyawan kantoran pada jam makan siang seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah ke sini." Baekhyun memandang berkeliling mencari tempat kosong sementara seorang pelayan menyerukan ucapan selamat datang kepada mereka. "Tapi kurasa Sensei benar. Tempat ini ramai sekali."

Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap Baekhyun, tetapi ia tetap masuk mengikuti Baekhyun dengan patuh. Mereka berjalan ke satu-satunya meja yang masih kosong. Karena Akira langsung mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun.

"Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Akira kepada kedua orang di hadapannya ketika seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan.

Baekhyun membaca menu yang dipegangnya. "Entahlah. Menurut Sensei apa yang enak di sini?"

"Kurasa _udon_ -nya yang paling terkenal di sini," sahut Akira, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja untuk menunjuk salah satu jenis udon yang tertulis di menu Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau yang nomor tiga ini?"

"Yang ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membaca tulisan yang ditunjuk.

Tanpa mengangkat kepala dan tanpa benar-benar berpikir, ia bertanya, "Chanyeol-san?"

"Kurasa aku ingin mencoba yang nomor lima," sahut Chanyeol.

"Oh, ya," timpal Baekhyun. "Nomor lima kelihatannya lumayan. Tapi bagaimana kalau nomor enam saja?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mencoba yang nomor enam."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang memilih nomor enam?"

"Karena aku juga ingin mencoba yang nomor tiga tadi. Ayolah, Chanyeol-san. Ya?"

"Tunggu aku lihat dulu nomor enam itu apa."

Sementara kedua orang itu sibuk berdebat, tanpa mereka sadari Kitano Akira menatap mereka bergantian dengan alis terangkat samar dan sorot mata heran, lalu seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya sementara ia menunduk dan menarik napas pelan.

"Bagaimana, Chanyeol-san?" desak Baekhyun lagi. "Jangan lama-lama." "Begini saja, Baekhyun-san," sela Akira. "Kalau Chanyeol memang mau memesan yang nomor lima, biar aku saja yang memesan nomor enam. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol langsung dan mengangkat wajah. Sadar kalau suaranya terdengar agak keras, ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang diusahakan lebih santai, "Bagiku yang nomor enam juga tidak apa-apa."

Ia menoleh ke arah si pelayan sambil menunjukkan menu yang dipegangnya. "Aku pesan yang nomor enam, lalu nona ini memesan yang nomor tiga." Ia menoleh ke arah Akira dan bertanya, "Dan kau, Akira?"

Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya dan si pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka, Akira kembali menatap kedua orang di depannya.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah bergaul dengan baik," komentarnya.

"Tidak juga."

"Begitulah."

Ucapan yang keluar secara bersamaan itu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpandangan. Baekhyun yang tadi berkata "Tidak juga" sedangkan Chanyeol berkata "Begitulah".

"Apa maksudmu „tidak juga‟?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajah. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hubungan kita baik-baik saja." "Memangnya kau sudah bisa mengingat kembali?" "Belum."

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tahu apakah aku berbohong atau tidak?"

"Kurasa kau tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong padaku, bukan?"

"Memang tidak."

"Jadi?"

Ketika pelayan datang membawakan pesanan, perdebatan dihentikan sementara. Baekhyun menatap telur rebus yang menyertai udon-nya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Akira. Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, Akira sudah berkata lebih dulu, "Aku tahu. Berikan saja padaku."

Chanyeol menatap Akira, lalu beralih kepada Baekhyun yang memotong telurnya dengan hati-hati. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Oh, aku tidak suka kuning telur," sahut Baekhyun tanpa mengangkat wajah.

Melihat Baekhyun yang memindahkan kuning telur dari mangkuknya ke mangkuk Akira membuat kening Chanyeol berkerut samar. Ia tidak tahu Baekhyun tidak suka kuning telur, dan kesadaran itu semakin membuatnya terganggu. Berusaha mengenyahkan kekesalan yang tiba-tiba saja terbit, Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama dan mengobrol," katanya sambil menatap Akira.

Akira berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga. Kita memang harus mencari waktu. Sejak reuni waktu itu aku belum sempat menelepon dan menanyakan kabarmu."

"Aku baik," kata Chanyeol datar. _Tidak, yang benar adalah bingung dan_ _frustrasi._

"Aku yakin kau cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kudengar kau akan mengadakan pameran dalam waktu dekat," kata Akira.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Pameran foto? Benarkah?" "Begitulah," kata Chanyeol, agak terkejut melihat Baekhyun tersenyum kepadanya seperti itu. Walaupun senyum itu hanya bertahan sebentar, karena Baekhyun langsung menunduk ke arah mangkuk udon-nya kembali, tetapi tidak apa-apa. Sepanjang ingatan Chanyeol, baru pertama kali itulah Baekhyun benar-benar tersenyum kepadanya. Perasaannya mulai aneh, tetapi aneh dalam arti yang baik. Ia merasa... senang. Chanyeol berdeham dan menatap Akira. "Jadi... kau punya rencana akhir pekan ini?"

"Aku akan menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah keluargaku," kata Akira. "Hari ini kakekku berulang tahun dan keluarga besarku berkumpul semua." Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-san, kau jadi menemaniku sore ini?"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat kaget dan ia melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. _Apa maksudnya itu?_

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya," sahutnya ringan, lalu mengangkat mangkuknya ke mulut dan menyeruput kuah udon dengan lahap. "Wah! Enak sekali. Chanyeol-san, kenapa kau belum menyentuh makananmu?"

Chanyeol menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu dengan kening berkerut. Mulutnya gatal ingin bertanya, tapi ia menahan diri. Apa maksud Akira dengan meminta Baekhyun menemaninya sore ini? Apakah ia mengajak Baekhyun ke acara ulang tahun kakeknya? Dan gadis itu mengiyakan dengan santainya.

Selera makan Chanyeol langsung hilang entah ke mana.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan ke arah Akira yang melaju pergi dalam mobilnya setelah menurunkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di depan perpustakaan, lalu ia menoleh ke Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan agak canggung. Baekhyun bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol, tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu berubah pendiam selama makan siang tadi.

Benar, memang sudah sebulan terakhir ini mereka jarang bertemu dan berbicara. Baekhyun sendiri berusaha tidak bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa? Karena setiap kali ia melihat Chanyeol, bayangan laki-laki itu memeluk Iwamoto Yuri selalu menyerang pikirannya, membuatnya gelisah. Baekhyun harus selalu mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah bukan Chanyeol yang dulu pernah melukis bintang di langit-langit kamar tidurnya, bukan lagi Chanyeol yang memberikan malam Natal paling mengesankan dalam hidupnya, dan bukan lagi Chanyeol yang meminta Baekhyun melupakan Akira dan mulai melihat dirinya.

Memikirkan semua yang pernah dialaminya bersama Chanyeol kembali membuat dadanya sesak. Baekhyun memalingkan wajah. Ini tidak sehat, pikirnya kesal. Menyadari bahwa ia sudah menyukai Park Chanyeol hanya memperburuk keadaan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaannya, mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak akan merasa sakit hati. Ia harus ingat bahwa Chanyeol—setidaknya Chanyeol yang sekarang—tergila-gila pada Iwamoto Yuri, bukan Byun Baekhyun. _Bukan_ Baekhyun.

Astaga! Hal itu sedikit pun tidak membuat perasaanku lebih baik, gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tetapi hari ini Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di perpustakaan dan mengajaknya makan siang dengan senyum yang selalu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu. Baekhyun tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa ketika mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan cara seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu. Semua tekad dan usaha yang dikerahkannya untuk melupakan laki-laki itu menguap begitu saja.

"Jadi..." Baekhyun menoleh mendengar suara Chanyeol yang ragu. Laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar dan kedua tangan dijejalkan ke saku celana. "Kau akan pergi dengan Akira sore ini?"

Baekhyun memandangnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Ya." "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" ulang Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat bingung. "Seperti yang dia bilang tadi, hari ini hari ulang tahun kakeknya dan..."

"Ulang tahun kakeknya," sela Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis dan mendengus pelan. "Dia juga bilang semua keluarga besarnya akan hadir."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Chanyeol sebenarnya, jadi ia diam saja."Jadi kau akan diperkenalkan kepada keluarganya," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan pandangan dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa?" Baekhyun tidak menangkap kalimat terakhir Chanyeol itu.

Tepat pada saat itu ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol mengeluarkan benda yang menjerit-jerit itu dengan kesal, membuka _flap_ -nya dengan gerakan kasar dan menempelkannya ke telinga. "Ya?"

Satu kata singkat itu diucapkan dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak terdengar ramah bagi Baekhyun. Dan hal itu agak membingungkannya karena baru pertama kali itulah ia melihat Chanyeol uring-uringan tanpa sebab. Mungkinkah itu salah satu efek samping dari pukulan di kepalanya?

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol di ponselnya. Suaranya berubah agak tenang. "Oke... aku mengerti. Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Yuri-san. Pikiran itu tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk ke otak Baekhyun dan membuat alisnya berkerut. Yang menelepon Chanyeol saat itu pasti Iwamoto Yuri. Chanyeol tadi bilang dia akan segera ke sana. Mungkin wanita itu menyuruh Chanyeol cepat-cepat datang menjemputnya. Menjemputnya di mana dan mereka akan ke mana? Baekhyun menghentikan dirinya sebelum pikirannya melantur ke mana-mana. Ia memalingkan wajah, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Ke mana pun Chanyeol pergi bersama Iwamoto Yuri sama sekali bukan urusannya. Chanyeol bahkan boleh membawa wanita itu ke ujung dunia kalau memang mau. Silakan saja, pikir Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol menutup _flap_ ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celana. Ia menatap Baekhyun sejenak, membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi. Akhirnya, setelah menarik napas panjang, ia bergumam datar, "Aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir sementara menatap Chanyeol berjalan ke mobil yang diparkirnya di pelataran parkir di depan gedung perpustakaan. Ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan Chanyeol dan Yuri lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan hubungan kedua oran gitu sama sekali bukan urusannya dan Chanyeol boleh pergi ke ujung dunia sekalipun bersama Iwamoto Yuri. Tetapi saat itu, sementara ia menatap Chanyeol yang masuk ke sedan putihnya dan mulai melaju pelan meninggalkan pelataran parkir, ia tahu keputusannya sia-sia saja.

Melihat Chanyeol pergi seperti itu dan menyadari laki-laki itu akan pergi menemui Iwamoto Yuri membuat Baekhyun tertekan. Dengan susah payah ia menarik napas dalamdalam untuk meredakan kekesalan—atau tepatnya, kecemburuan—yang muncul dan menyesakkan dadanya. "Bodoh," gerutunya pelan.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah ketika menjawab teleponku?" tanya Takemiya Shinzo tanpa basa-basi ketika melihat keponakannya masuk restoran dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

Chanyeol tiba di salah satu restoran milik pamannya dengan perasaan aneh, seakan ia pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya. Interiornya yang bergaya pedesaan Inggris, dengan lantai kayu, taplak meja hijau, dan tirai tebal. Di setiap meja terdapat lilin dalam gelas dan setangkai bunga. Kening Chanyeol berkerut samar sementara ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Tapi dalam benaknya ia membayangkan ada pohon Natal di sudut ruangan dan lagu-lagu Natal mengalun di udara. Lalu seseorang... wajah seseorang yang tersenyum. Lalu semuanya hilang. Chanyeol memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Apa-apaan itu tadi?

"Maaf, Paman," sahut Chanyeol muram dan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan pamannya di meja paling sudut. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk."

"Karena Iwamoto?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening karena bingung. "Yuri? Bukan, bukan," sahutnya sambil mengibaskan tangan dengan tidak sabar. Ia heran kenapa pamannya bisa memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berhubungan seperti itu.

Takemiya Shinzo mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu benar kau kesal karena masalah wanita. Kalau bukan Iwamoto, berarti wanita yang waktu itu?"

Masih dengan kening berkerut, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pamannya. "Wanita yang waktu itu?"

Pmaannya yang baru akan meraih cangkir kopi di hadapannya tertegun. "Oh? Aku belum menceritakannya padamu ya?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Bercerita tentang apa?"Chanyeol mulai penasaran.

Takemiya Shinzo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap keponakannya dengan penuh pertimbangan, lalu memandang berkeliling.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana menurutmu restoranku ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mendesah tidak sabar, tetapi memaksa diri memandang berkeliling dan berkomentar singkat, "Bagus." "Merasa pernah melihat tempatku ini sebelumnya?"

Dengan suasana hatinya saat itu, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak

membutuhkan latihan kesabaran. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya lagi dan mendesah, "Paman..."

"Kau pasti tidak ingat pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya," sela pamannya cepat.

"Apa?"

"Aku lupa menceritakannya padamu, tapi kau pernah datang ke sini pada malam Natal." Takemiya Shinzo berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Bersama seorang wanita."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, kali ini lebih dalam. Seorang wanita? Siapa?

"Aku tidak bertemu denganmu di sini," pamannya menambahkan. "Kau pergi ke pertunjukan balet setelah makan malam di sini. Aku bertemu denganmu di sana. Dan aku melihatmu bersamanya."

Pertunjukan balet? pikir Chanyeol. Sesuatu berkelebat dalam pikirannya, tapi langsung hilang lagi. Ia menggeleng-geleng sesaat, lalu bertanya. "Oh, ya? Siapa wanita itu?"

Takemiya Shinzo menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Dia mengingatkanku pada Luhan."

"Luhan?" Nama itu sama sekali asing bagi Chanyeol.

"Luhan itu model terkenal di sini," jelas pamannya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau tipe orang yang suka bermain-main dengan model."Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap dirinya suka bergaul dengan para model, tapi ia diam saja. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Luhan?" tanya pamannya polos.

"Bukan. Wanita yang bersamaku ini," sahut Chanyeol tidak sabar.

Pamannya tersenyum. "Manis, imut, rambut panjang lurus, kurus... tidak juga, tidak terlalu kurus. Sudah kubilang, dia mirip Luhan."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung terbesit dalam benak Chanyeol. Apakah pamannya sedang menggambarkan ciri-ciri Byun Baekhyun? "Baekhyun?" gumam Chanyeol, lebih pada diri sendiri

Takemiya Shinzo mengangkat bahu dan menambahkan, "Kulihat sepertinya kau tertarik padanya."

"Aku tertarik padanya?"

"Menurutku begitu," kata pamannya sambil merenung.

Chanyeol terpekur menatap meja. Otaknya sibuk berputar. Kalau memang Byun Baekhyun yang dimaksud pamannya, berarti... berarti apa? Berarti ia lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun daripada yang semula diduganya.

Pikiran itu entah bagaimana membuat perasaannya lebih baik. "Aku tertarik padanya?" gumamnya lirih dengan nada melamun, seolah-olah baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

Pamannya mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu menambahkan dengan nada sambil

lalu, "Tapi saat itu belum ada Iwamoto. Jadi..."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah menatap pamannya yang sedang menyesap kopi. Apa hubungan Yuri dalam masalah ini? Tapi ia tidak mau membuat kepalanya lebih pusing lagi. Hanya ada satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Byun Baekhyun sebelum ia hilang ingatan, berharap hal itu sedikit-banyak bisa menjelaskan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya setiap kali ia berada di dekat Baekhyun atau setiap kali ia memikirkan gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol," kata pamannya tiba-tiba dengan nada serius. "Sebelum kau datang tadi, aku menerima telepon dari kepolisian.

Mereka sudah mendapat petunjuk tentang orang-orang yang

menyerangmu waktu itu. Dan orang-orang itu memang sudah mengincarmu sejak awal.

* * *

Winter in Tokyo

* * *

BAEKHYUN belum memutuskan bagaimana ia harus bersikap dalam berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Apakah sebaiknya ia kembali menjaga jarak dari laki-laki itu? Tetapi siang ini mereka sudah makan dan mengobrol bersama seperti dulu ketika Chanyeol belum hilang ingatan, dan Chanyeol datang ke perpustakaan untuk mencarinya. Kembali menghindari laki-laki itu akan terasa aneh.

Tetapi kalau ia kembali dekat dengan Chanyeol, justru Baekhyun sendiri yang berisiko mengalami sakit hati karena terpaksa menyaksikan Chanyeol dan Iwamoto Yuri bersama. Bayangan Chanyeol yang memeluk Iwamoto Yuri kembali menghunjam otaknya. Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat, tidak sudi mengingat itu. Pada saat-saat seperti inilah ia membenci pikirannya yang suka melayang tanpa arah.

Sambil membetulkan letak topi wol yang agak miring karena gelengan kepalanya yang terlalu keras tadi, Baekhyun sejenak berhenti melangkah di depan gedung apartemennya dan menengadah menatap langit malam yang suram. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan keras, uap putih keluar dari mulutnya dan menghilang di depan matanya.

"Bodoh," gerutunya kepada bayangan wajah Chanyeol di langit malam. "Bodoh..."

Dengan langkah gontai ia menaiki tangga gedung apartemen sambil merogoh tas

tangannya mencari kunci pintu. "Di mana lagi benda itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya tetapi kuncinya masih belum ketemu.

"Hei."

Suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu dekat di belakangnya itu membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan terlompat kaget. Ia berputar begitu cepat sampai tas tangannya terlepas dari pegangan, jatuh ke lantai, dan isinya berhamburan. Punggungnya menempel ke pintu apartemennya sementara matanya terbelalak ketakutan menatap sosok tinggi dan kabur di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa?" tanya orang di hadapannya dengan nada cemas.

Suara itu menembus bunyi debar jantung Baekhyun yang mengentak keras di telinganya dan ia mulai menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok yang tadinya terlihat kabur di matanya pun berubah jelas begitu debar jantungnya yang keras mereda. Chanyeol... Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan alis berkerut bingung bercampur cemas adalah Park Chanyeol.

Sebagian ketakutan Baekhyun berubah menjadi amarah. Walaupun lega, suaranya masih agak bergetar ketika ia mendesis, "Eommaya, jangan pernah sekali-kali..." Melihat kebingungan Chanyeol dan menyadari bahwa ia berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, berdeham, dan berkata dengan suara lebih tenang dalam bahasa Jepang. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi."

Chanyeol heran melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri gemetar di depannya. "Melakukan apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, lalu kembali terpaku pada wajah Baekhyun yang pucat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak mau membalas tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjongkok dan mulai mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan. "Tidak apa-apa," sahut Baekhyun kaku. "Kenapa kau mengendap-endap begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengendap-endap," bantah Chanyeol sambil ikut berjongkok dan membantu mengumpulkan barang-barang Baekhyun. "Aku berjalan seperti biasa menaiki tangga dan melihatmu sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di tasmu. Mencari ini?" Ia mengacungkan kunci pintu apartemen Baekhyun yang dipungutnya dari lantai.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap kunci di tangan Chanyeol. "Ya," sahutnya dan berdiri setelah mengumpulkan semua barangnya.

Chanyeol ikut berdiri, tetapi ia tidak mengulurkan kunci itu kepada Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir-pikir. "Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, bukan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir lagi, lalu berkata,

"Apakah aku pernah membantumu mencari sesuatu?"

"Tidak," sahut Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba teringat pada waktu Chanyeol barupindah ke sini dan membuatnya terkejut di jalan sepi, ia menambahkan,

"Tapi kau memang pernah membuatku terkejut seperti yang kaulakukan tadi." Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, Baekhyun langsung menyesal. Sekarang Chanyeol pasti akan bertanya kenapa ia bereaksi begitu berlebihan ketika disapa tadi.

Tetapi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menatap Baekhyun sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Kau pulang lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Tapi kenapa Akira tidak mengantarmu pulang?"

Baekhyun agak kaget karena Chanyeol mendadak mengubah arah pembicaraan mereka. "Oh... Tadi dia memang mau mengantarku pulang, tapi karena dia harus cepat-cepat pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahun kakeknya, aku minta diturunkan di stasiun saja."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut samar. "Kau tidak ikut merayakan ulang tahun kakeknya?"

"Apa? Tidak," kata Baekhyun, heran mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. "Jadi tadi kalian pergi ke mana?"

"Sensei ingin membeli buku langka untuk kakeknya," Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Kebetulan aku tahu tempat yang menjual buku-buku antik, jadi Sensei memintaku menemaninya ke sana."

Chanyeol mendadak merasa ia bisa bernapas lebih mudah. "Ah, begitu. Tadinya kukira..."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat heran. "Kaukira apa?"

"Kukira dia akan mengajakmu. Kukira kalian... karena..."Chanyeol mendesah dan mengangkat bahu. "Kukira dia ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan keluarganya."

Alis Baekhyun berkerut. "Kaukira dia ingin memperkenalkanku kepada keluarganya? Maksudmu... Oh..."

"Tapi aku senang ternyata dia tidak mengajakmu."

Mata Baekhyun terangkat ke wajah Chanyeol. Apa katanya tadi?

Chanyeol menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun. "Kata-kataku waktu itu... sewaktu aku memintamu menerima Akira," gumamnya pelan. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku berharap bisa menarik kembali kata-kata itu."

Baekhyun tidak sadar ia sedang menahan napas. Jantungnya juga sekaan berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali berdebar keras secepat kereta api ekspres. Seluruh perhatiannya terpusat pada kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Apa maksudnya? Baekhyun berusaha menahan harapannya yang mulai melambung. Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Harapan yang dihempas kembali ke tanah akan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tapi apa maksud laki-laki itu?

Baekhyun berusaha mencari suaranya yang seakan menguap begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih. Suaranya terdengar agak tercekat, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Karena...," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu, "karena aku..."

Apakah jantungku berhenti berdegup? pikir Baekhyun. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun selain suara Chanyeol? Menunggu kata-kata Chanyeol selanjutnya.

 _Karena... karena aku..._

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh dan bersin.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mendorongnya masuk ke apartemen dan membiarkan gadis itu mengomelinya tentang mudahnya terkena flu pada musim dingin, apalagi kalau ia berkeliaran seharian di luar demi mencari objek yang menarik untuk difoto.

Omelan gadis itu terasa menenangkan. Pengalihan yang bagus. Dan Chanyeol merasa bersyukur karenanya. Dua menit yang lalu ia hampir mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkannya. Ia hampir berkata ia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun bersama Akira. Hampir berkata ia berharap Baekhyun bisa tersenyum kepadanya seperti gadis itu tersenyum kepada Akira.

Dan hampir berkata ia menyukai Baekhyun.

Dari mana datangnya pikiran itu? Chanyeol menggeleng, berusaha menarik dirinya kembali pada apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun saat itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku berkeliaran seharian mencari objek untuk difoto?" tanyanya sambil melepas sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku sering ikut denganmu berkeliling Tokyo kalau kau sedang ingin mencari inspirasi," Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil lalu.

Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya selama ini begitu memasuki apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung membuka sepatu dan memakai sandal Hello Kitty-nya tanpa berpikir. Tetapi Chanyeol memerhatikan hal itu. Ia menatap sandal di kaki Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat, lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun yang saat itu langsung menyalakan lampu dan pemanas ruangan. Ia kembali menatap sandal itu dan perlahan-lahan kesadaran baru tumbuh dalam dirinya.

Tetapi kata-kata Baekhyun tadi menarik perhatiannya. Chanyeol melepas jaket dan syalnya, lalu bertanya dengan nada heran, "Jadi aku sudah banyak mengambil foto sejak aku tiba di Tokyo?"

"Mm," gumam Baekhyun tanpa memandangnya dan mengeluarkan kotak obat dari salah satu laci di ruang duduk.

Chanyeol tertegun melihat gadis itu sepertinya mengenal baik seluk-beluk apartemennya. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat foto-foto yang pernah kuambil?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengempaskan diri ke sofa.

Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan obat dan segelas air. Chanyeol menelan obatnya dengan patuh. "Bukankah biasanya kau menyimpan foto-fotomu di _laptop_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Biasanya begitu, tapi kulihat tidak ada apa-apa di sana," sahut Chanyeol, lalu merenung. "Aku jadi ingin tahu foto-foto apa saja yang pernah kuambil."

Baekhyun bergumam tidak jelas dan mengangkat bahu, jelas menganggap hal itu tidak perlu dipusingkan.

"Apakah sebelumnya aku sudah tahu bahwa kau tidak suka kuning telur?" tanya

Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Saat makan siang tadi, Akira sudah tahu kau tidak suka kuning telur. Apakah sebelum ini aku juga sudah tahu?"

Agak heran, Baekhyun menjawab, "Ya, kau tahu soal itu." Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan, lalu menatap Baekhyun. _Aku tidak ingin Akira tahu lebih banyak_ _tentang dirimu daripada aku_ , katanya dalam hati, tetapi ia tidak mungkin mengucapkannya. Baekhyun pasti akan terkejut dan kembali menghindarinya. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa," akhirnya ia berkata, lalu tiba-tiba bertanya, "kenapa kau begitu terkejut ketika aku menyapamu tadi?"

Gerakan Baekhyun terhenti, kaget karena Chanyeol mendadak membelokkan percakapan. "Tidak apa-apa," ia mengelak. "Hanya terkejut karena aku tidak mendengarmu naik tangga."

Chanyeol menatapnya dan menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu boleh membantah semaunya, tetapi Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tadi ketakutan. "Kau ketakutan," kata Chanyeol, "bukan sekadar terkejut. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dengan gerakan sambil lalu. "Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dan tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas dalam benaknya. Ia tertegun. "Kau tidak suka gelap," gumamnya pelan.

Kepala Baekhyun berputar cepat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengadah menatap langit-langit ruang duduk dengan alis berkerut. "Apa katamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau pernah berkata padaku kau tidak suka gelap," kata Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan nada melamun. "Benar, bukan?"

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Baekhyun, alisnya terangkat.

"Tidak. Belum," sahut Chanyeol. Pikiran tentang Baekhyun yang tidak suka gelap tiba-tiba terbesit dalam benaknya. Entah bagaimana, ia bisa mengingat sesuatu tentang gadis itu. Dan ingatan tentang hal kecil itu membuatnya senang. Akhirnya. Akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu tentang Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-chan?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan waswas. "Apa?"

"Apakah sebelum ini—sebelum aku hilang ingatan—aku sudah tahu kenapa kau tidak suka gelap?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun berubah kaku dan ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Tidak," sahutnya cepat. "Kurasa tidak." "Kau mau menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu. Jemarinya bertautan dan ia menggigit bibir. "Kejadiannya sudah lama," katanya kaku. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku tahu?"Chanyeol balas bertanya.

Baekhyun mendesah keras. "Karena itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar," katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Seorang pemabuk salah mengenaliku sebagai Luhan."

"Luhan?"

"Aku pernah bercerita soal Luhan kepadamu. Tapi tentu saja sekarang kau sudah tidak ingat lagi," kata Baekhyun sambil mengempaskan dirinya ke salah satu sofa, agak jauh dari Chanyeol dan menunduk menatap kedua tangannya. "Dia saudara kembarku."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat heran. Byun Baekhyun punya saudara kembar?

"Dan dia model terkenal," lanjut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

Kali ini alis Chanyeol berkerut. Luhan? Model terkenal? Tunggu... Bukankah tadi siang pamannya berkata tentang Chanyeol yang menghadiri pertunjukan balet dengan seorang wanita yang mirip Luhan? Luhan yang dikenal sebagai model terkenal di Jepang? Kalau begitu, wanita yang dilihat pamannya bersama Chanyeol di pertunjukan balet malam Natal itu... Baekhyun?

"Kau tentu tahu orang terkenal punya banyak penggemar." Suara Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol kembali ke alam sadar. "Luhan juga punya banyak penggemar. Beberapa di antaranya cukup...," Baekhyun tertawa pendek, "...cukup berani. Kadang-kadang malah suka mengganggu Luhan.

Menguntitnya... yah, semacam itu."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. Ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Sepertinya ia tahu ke mana arah cerita ini, tetapi ia berharap dugaannya salah.

"Apakah mereka juga mengganggumu?" tanyanya waswas.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri, seakan sedang berpikir apakah ia harus menjawab dengan jujur atau mengelak, ia mulai bergumam, "Kejadiannya musim panas dua tahun lalu. Hari sudah larut dan aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Jalanan sepi dan gelap. Dan laki-laki itu mabuk. Dia salah mengenaliku sebagai Luhan."

Chanyeol langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah

Baekhyun. "Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" Ia tidak suka membayangkan...

Semoga pikirannya salah...

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Ke-kejadiannya sudah lama. Maksudku..."

"Baekhyun-chan."Chanyeol bergerak cepat menghampiri Baekhyun dan berlutut

di hadapan gadis itu, membuat mata mereka sejajar. Ia meraih tangan

Baekhyun dan memaksa gadis itu menatapnya. "Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan suara yang diusahakannya terdengar tenang.

"Dia mencengkeram bahuku dan mendorongku ke dinding," gumam

Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Saat itu Chanyeol merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang berada dalam genggamannya gemetar. "Dia begitu dekat. Akub isa merasakan... merasakan napasnya yang bau mengenai wajahku. Lalu dia mencoba... mencoba... Maksudku, tangannya... tangannya bergerak terus. Aku sudah berusaha melawan. Sungguh. Aku mencoba sebisaku, tapi dia sangat kuat. Dia mabuk. Dan... dan... tangannya terus bergerak..." Suara Baekhyun mulai pecah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol langsung mengulurkan tangan dan merangkul Baekhyun. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar dan Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya. Amarah timbul dalam dirinya. Ia merasa sangat marah sampai ia hampir tidak bisa menahan diri. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk bertindak kasar. Tidak pernah satu kali pun. Tetapi kini ia tiba-tiba merasakan desakan hebat untuk menghajar pemabuk yang mengasari Baekhyun itu. Tidak, menghajar saja tidak cukup. Ia bahkan bisa membunuh orang itu.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa," kata Baekhyun cepat dan memaksakan tawa hambar. "Aku menjerit dan menjerit terus. Untungnya tepat pada saat itu ada dua polisi yang berpatroli di sekitar sana. Mereka mendengar jeritanku. Pemabuk itu tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa selain... selain... menyentuh. Maksudku, dia tidak sempat bertindak lebih jauh."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Polisi menahan orang itu, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian seakan tersadar bahwa ia begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol, ia bergerak gelisah dan bergeser menjauh sedikit dari Chanyeol. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu, aku baik-baik saja dan aku bisa menjaga diri. Sungguh." Ia menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, Chanyeol-san, kau tahu benar aku bisa menjaga diri karena aku pernah menghajarmu ketika kau baru pindah ke sini. Kukira kau penguntit."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat heran. "Oh, ya?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Baekhyun dan tertawa kecil. "Kau sampai berteriak minta ampun."

Seolah-olah punya pikiran sendiri, sebelah tangan Chanyeol terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. "Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga diri," gumamnya sambil tersenyum, "tapi kau tidak akan mengalami hal seperti itu lagi. Aku berjanji."

Mereka berpandangan beberapa saat. Chanyeol bisa melihat sinar heran dalam mata Baekhyun. Gadis itu pasti bingung dengan ucapannya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak paham kenapa ia selalu mengatakan hal-hal tidak terduga saat di dekat Baekhyun.

Sambil berdeham Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun dan berdiri.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya ringan, dan melihat gadis itu agak heran dengan arah percakapan yang tiba-tiba berubah. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan?"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut tidak setuju. "Kau masih mau berkeliaran malam-malam walaupun sudah mulai flu?"

"Di dekat-dekat sini saja," kata Chanyeol sambil mengenakan jaketnya. "Tentunya ada tempat makan di sekitar sini?"

Baekhyun ragu sejenak, lalu menggerutu, "Ada _yatai_ yang dulu sering kita kunjungi di dekat sini."

"Bagus."Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Kita makan di sana saja. Ayo."

Tadi ketika ia berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun dan menatap ke dalam mata gadis itu, hati Chanyeol terasa sakit. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya merasa sulit bernapas. Baekhyun memang kini baik-baik saja. Ia gadis yang kuat. Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi kalau Baekhyun terluka? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Baekhyun? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol? Bagaimana Chanyeol harus menanggungnya?

Kesadaran itu sangat mengejutkan dan Chanyeol butuh beberapa saat untuk mencernanya. Dari mana datangnya perasaan yang begitu kuat itu?

Akhirnya Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan tersenyum. Senyum tulus kedua dalam hari itu, dan Chanyeol merasa seakan ia baru menerima penghargaan. Senyum gadis itu memiliki pengaruh terhadap dirinya. Membuatnya perasaannya membaik. Membuatnya merasa gembira. Membuatnya merasa seolah-olah ia bisa menghadapi dunia.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyadari selama Byun Baekhyun berada di dekatnya, segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Dirinya juga akan baik-baik saja.

Selama gadis itu ada di sisinya...

Dan saat itu juga kesadaran lain menerjang dirinya. Sepertinya ia, Park Chanyeol, telah jatuh cinta kepada Byun Baekhyun.

Astaga, apakah itu mungkin?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **onsen : Pemandian air panas**

 **yatai : Warung tenda pinggir jalan**

kemaren baekhyun yang nyadar sekarang chanyeol hmmmmm

izzahnurul034 : pengennya gitu, tapi kalo sekarang kayaknya gak perlu lagi hehe

FreezingUnicorn180 : di chaper ini jadi seneng kannnn?

michiko yoshinora klemente : syudah nextt

almaepark : dia udah bilang tuhh mau balik ke new york

BaekHill : iya tapi akhirnya si cy bilang dia tarik kata2nya uhlala


	11. Chapter 10

Sepuluh

"JADI polisi sudah sudah tahu siapa yang menyerangmu waktu itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata terbelalak. "Mereka benar-benar sudah tahu siapa orangnya?"

Mereka duduk berhadapan di warung mi langganan mereka dengan dua mangkuk ramen panas di meja. Chanyeol baru saja bercerita tentang apa yang dikatakan pamannya tadi siang tentang kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan membuatnya hilang ingatan itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah kata pamanku. Tapi pada tahap ini kurasa mereka hanya memiliki kecurigaan. Belum bisa dipastikan."

"Itu juga sudah bagus. Itu berarti polisi kita benar-benar sudah bekerja keras," kata Baekhyun penuh semangat. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu berkata dengan kening berkerut, "Chanyeol-san, mungkinkah orang-orang itu penagih utang?"

"Aku tidak punya utang."

Baekhyun meringis. "Kau kan tidak ingat apa-apa."

Sebenarnya sejak tadi ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, tetapi ia terus menundanya. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang makan dengan lahap di hadapannya. Apakah ia harus bertanya? Tetapi untuk apa pula ia bertanya? Ia tahu ia hanya akan sakit hati, tetapi... Ia melirik Chanyeol sekali lagi, lalu bertanya dengan suara yang diusahakan terdengar ringan, "Oh ya, di mana Yuri-san? Kau tidak mengajaknya makan bersama kita?"

"Dia pergi ke luar kota," sahut Chanyeol singkat tanpa mengangkat wajah dan terus melahap ramen-nya.

"Oh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. Bahunya merosot. "Jadi karena Yuri-san sedang tidak ada, kau baru datang mencariku? Begitu?" gumamnya kecewa.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat wajah.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Baekhyun cepat sambil menggeleng. Ia merasa kesal pada diri sendiri karena sudah menanyakan hal tidak berguna tadi. Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya dari Chanyeol? Astaga, ia harus berhenti berharap yang tidak-tidak, sebelum ia berubah gila dan tidak bisa membedakan impian dengan kenyataan. Sadarlah, Byun Baekhyun. Hadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan apa? Kenyataan bahwa saat ini Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya, mengobrol dengannya, tersenyum kepadanya dengan cara yang selalu diingatnya? Ya Tuhan, seperti kenyataan dan impian mulai bercampur aduk dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba lagu _Fly High_ terdengar di antara hiruk-pikuk warung mie itu. Baekhyun tersentak kaget, bergegas mengaduk-aduk tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Hei, aku pernah mendengar lagu itu," komentar Chanyeol tertegun. Ia memang ingat lagu itu adalah nada dering ponsel Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kau pernah dengar. Hamasaki Ayumi kan salah satu penyanyi paling top di Jepang. Dan lagu ini sudah menjadi nada dering ponselku sejak lagunya pertama kali dirilis," kata Baekhyun tidak sabar. "Setidaknya aku mengingat satu hal lagi tentang dirimu," gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya karena ia sudah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

" _Moshimoshi?_ Oh, Sensei."

Chanyeol langsung menyipitkan mata dan mengamati Baekhyun yang berbicara dengan Kitano Akira di ponsel.

"Bagus sekali," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Aku ikut senang kalau kakek Sensei menyukai hadiahnya... Tidak apa-apa... Apa?" Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ya, aku sedang makan. Sensei sendiri sudah selesai makan malam?... Oh, begitu... Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Ketika Baekhyun menutup ponselnya, Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang diharapkan tidak mencerminkan apa yang dirasakannya, "Mau apa dia?"

"Hanya ingin berterima kasih karena aku sudah memilihkan buku yang disukai kakeknya," jelas Baekhyun ringan.

"Pesta ulang tahunnya sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol acuh tak acuh, agak kesal melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sementara berbicara dengan Akira tadi. Kenapa gadis itu begitu gampang tersenyum pada orang lain selain Chanyeol?

"Kata Sensei mereka baru akan mulai makan," kata Baekhyun. Ia melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol dan mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan.

"Chanyeol-san, jangan menusuk-nusuk _tempura_ -mu seperti terbang ke mana-mana. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

* * *

Kitano Akira menutup ponsel sambil tersenyum. Ia gembira karena Byun Baekhyun sudah memilihkan hadiah yang bagus untuk kakeknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak gadis itu ke sini hari ini, tetapi ia lalu berpikir mungkin saat ini masih terlalu cepat memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada keluarganya. Gadis itu mungkin akan merasa terbebani. Akira bahkan belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun, tetpai seharusnya gadis itu sudah tahu. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja saat ini masih terlalu cepat. Dan seandainya pun ia ingin memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada keluarganya,ia harus memulai dari kedua orangtuanya. Jadi pesta keluarga besar-besaran tempat semua kerabat dekat dan jauh berkumpul sudah pasti bukan tempat yang sesuai.

"Akira," panggil ibunya dari ambang pintu ruang duduk rumah kakeknya yang besar. "Sedang apa di sana? Semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang makan."

Akira bangkit dari sofa dan mengikuti ibunya ke ruang makan utama.

"Jun baru saja datang," kata ibunya dengan suara pelan. "Sepertinya dia terlibat masalah lagi."

Akira mengerutkan kening. Hirayama Jun, sepupu yang lebih tua daripada Akira, memang terkenal selalu terlibat masalah. Ayah Jun, Hirayama Takeshi, adalah kakak ibu Akira dan ia sudah berusaha keras mengendalikan putra satu-satunya itu, tetapi sepertinya usahanya selalu menemui jalan buntu. Sejak kecil Jun selalu bermasalah di sekolah. Ia tidak tertarik belajar, dan ketika sudah dewasa, ia juga tidak tertarik untuk bekerja dengan serius.

"Paman Takeshi juga sudah datang?" tanya Akira kepada ibunya.

Ibunya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pergi menyapanya dulu sebelum ke ruang makan," kata Akira.

Akira pergi ke aula depan, mendapati pamannya dan Jun sedang berbicara serius. Melihat kedatangan Akira, kedua pria itu berhenti bercakap-cakap. Hirayama Takeshi merentangkan kedua lengannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Akira, senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi. Sudah lama kau tidak datang mengunjungiku."

Akira membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam ke arah pamannya.

"Maafkan aku, Paman. Memang seharusnya aku mengunjungi Paman." "Tidak apa-apa," sela pamannya ramah. "Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya bekerja di rumah sakit. Dokter hebat memang selalu sibuk."

Akira melihat pamannya melirik Jun ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Yang dilirik pura-pura tidak mendengar. Jun memang tidak pernah menyukai Akira karena ayahnya selalu memuji-muji Akira di depannya, tetapi Akira sendiri juga tidak terlalu menyukai sepupunya itu.

"Apa kabar, Oniisan?" sapa akira, memaksakan diri bersikap ramah kepada sepupunya yang terlihat lebih tua daripada umurnya yang baru 35 tahun.

"Tentu saja sangat baik, seperti yang bisa kaulihat sendiri," balas Jun acuh tak acuh.

Akira tersenyum tipis, lalu berkata kepada pamannya, "Semua sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

"Kau duluan saja," kata pamannya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan sepupumu sebentar."

Akira membungkukkan badan sekali lagi, lalu berputar dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Begitu Akria menghilang dari pandangan, Hirayama Takeshi berputar menghadap putranya. "Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk ini," kata Hirayama Takeshi dengan nada rendah dan marah. "Jelaskan kepadaku kenapa polisi menghubungimu? Kenapa mereka menuduhmu terlibat dalam penyerangan terhadap seorang pria?"

Hirayama Jun meringis. "Ayah sudah tahu?" katanya dengan nada tidak peduli. "Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Itu masalah pribadi. Dan aku bisa membereskannya. Ayah tidak perlu ikut campur."

Ayahnya terkesiap marah. "Apa katamu? Apa..."

"Apakah Ayah juga mendengar bahwa orang itu hilang ingatan?" potong Jun halus. "Orang yang hilang ingatan tidak bisa ingat apa-apa.

Jadi tidak bisa mengajukan tuntutan apa-apa. Ditambah lagi, tidak ada saksi mata."

Hirayama Takeshi tidak bisa berkata-kata saking terkejutnya. Ia tahu anaknya memang bermasalah, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Jun menunjukkan sikap seperti itu tepat di depan ayahnya.

"Yang perlu Ayah lakukan," lanjut Jun dengan nada ringan sambil tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu ayahnya, "adalah pura-pura tuli dan bisu tentang masalah ini. Oke?"

Kedua pria itu tidak tahu bahwa Akira tadi tidak langsung pergi ke ruang makan. Akira masih bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya membuatnya tercengang sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dalam otaknya saat itu.

Mungkinkah orang yang dibicarakan Jun itu adalah Park Chanyeol?

Ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati tempatnya berdiri, Akria cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik pintu, walaupun itu bukan tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi. Hirayama Takeshi berjalan melewatinya dengan langkah lebar, terlalu marah untuk menyadari bahwa Akira bersembunyi di balik pintu dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Akira baru melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika Hirayama Jun berjalan lewat dengan santai sambil bersenandung pelan. "Oniisan," panggil Akira.

Jun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke balik bahunya. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat Akira berdiri di belakangnya. "Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Akira mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Apakah Oniisan menyerang orang itu pada Hari Natal?" tanyanya langsung.

Jun membalikkan tubuh menghadap Akira. Kepalanya dimiringkan, lalu sudut mulutnya terangkat dan ia meringis. "Wah, ternyata ada yang menguping di sini."

Tanpa menghiraukan komentar sinis itu, Akira bertanya sekali lagi, "Apakah Oniisan menyerang orang itu pada Hari Natal?"

Jun melangkah menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di depan Akira.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Jun dengan nada datar. Lalu matanya menyipit dan ia bertanya lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kejadiannya pada Hari Natal?"

Akria tetap berdiri tegak dan menatap lurus ke mata sepupunya.

"Karena aku mengenal orang itu."

Alis Jun terangkat tinggi. "Temanmu, hah? Ternyata dunia ini sempit, bukan?" katanya pelan, lalu seulas senyum mengancam tersungging di bibirnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini, Akira."

Akira tidak takut. Juga tidak mundur. Ia tetap menatap sepupunya dengan tenang.

"Atau?" tanyanya datar.

"Atau kau akan menyesal. Percayalah padaku," kata Jun dengan nada rendah. "Kalau kau memang sepintar yang dikatakan ayahku, kau akan pura-pura tuli dan bisu tentang masalah ini."

Wajah Akira tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa, tetapi ia tidak mengalihkan tatapan dari sepupunya. "Pura-pura tuli dan bisu?" gumamnya, masih dengan nada datar yang sama. "Kurasa orang yang Oniisan serang itu tidak akan bersedia berpura-pura tuli dan bisu begitu ingatannya kembali."

Alis Jun berkerut dan matanya menyipit.

"Ya, Oniisan," kata Akira pelan, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca jalan pikiran sepupunya. "Dia tidak akan selamanya hilang ingatan. Ingatan itu akan kembali. Malah," Akira tersenyum dingin, "saat ini mungkin dia sudah ingat."

Setelah berkata begitu, Akira berbalik dan berjalan ke ruang makan, bergabung kembali dengan keluarganya, meninggalkan Jun yang berdiri kaku dan wajah pucat.

Selama makan malam bersama itu Jun tidak bisa tenang. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Akira yang mengobrol dengan kakeknya. Apa maksud Akira tadi? Apa maksudnya ingatan orang itu mungkin sudah kembali?

Jun memutar otak. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir orang sok tahu yang dihajarnya waktu itu bisa membahayakan dirinya. Ketika mendapat kabar orang itu hilang ingatan dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa pun tentang penyerangan terhadap dirinya, Jun sangat lega. Ia tidak pernah berpikir orang yang amnesia bisa ingat kembali. Tidak pernah mengira orang itu bisa membahayakan dirinya.

Apakah Akira berbohong padaku? pikir Jun curiga. Mungkinkah Akria hanya ingin menakut-nakutinya? Mungkinkah orang yang waktu itu diserangnya sudah bisa ingat kembali?

Jun mencengkeram sendoknya erat-erat. Sial! Seharusnya ia menghabisi orang itu saat itu juga. Kenapa ia tidak melakukannya? Kenapa? Sial!

Tanpa sadar ia memukulkan tinjunya ke meja karena kesal. Pukulannya tidak terlalu keras, tetapi cukup keras sampai semua orang di meja menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk kakeknya. Sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf tidak tulus dan menundukkan kepala ke arah kakeknya dan orang-orang lain di sekeliling meja, Jun kembali menatap piring di hadapannya dan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya tanpa merasakan apa-apa.

Sekarang bukan saatnya berpikir apakah Akria berbohong atau tidak. Jun harus memastikan keselamatan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus membereskan masalah ini. Ia tidak bisa mengambil risiko orang yang diserangnya itu teringat kembali dan langsung menunjuk Jun sebagai orang yang menyerangnya. Kalau itu terjadi, polisi tidak akan ragu-ragu menahannya, karena sekarang ini pun polisi sudah mencurigai dirinya.

Kening Jun berkerut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa polisi bisa sampai curiga padanya? Ia yakin tidak ada saksi mata saat itu. Hanya ada anak-anak buahnya dan ia yakin mereka tidak akan buka mulut. Siapa yang melaporkannya?

Jun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan, berusaha tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang kepadanya. Sekarang ini, ia tidak mau memikirkan masalah bagaimana polisi bisa mencurigai dirinya. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah memastikan orang yang hilang ingatan itu akan tetap hilang ingatan selamanya.

* * *

Winter in Tokyo

* * *

CHANYEOL dan Akira duduk berhadapan di salah satu kafe tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Akira bekerja. Akira baru saja selesai menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya tentang peristiwa penyerangan terhadap Chanyeol dan kemungkinan besar bahwa saudara sepupunyalah yang bertanggung jawab.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Akria sambil menunduk. Chanyeol mengerjap, baru pulih dari kekagetannya setelah mendengarkan cerita Akira. Ia mengibaskan tangan dan membantah ringan, "Minta maaf untuk apa? Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah."

"Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa orang yang menyerangmu ternyata adalah salah satu anggota keluargaku."

"Tetap saja itu bukan kesalahanmu," kata Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan Akira yang terlihat sangat resah.

Akira mengangkat wajah menatap Chanyeol. "Aku juga sudah memberikan keterangan kepada polisi," katanya mantap. "Aku memang tidak punya bukti nyata, tapi setidaknya keteranganku sedikit-banyak bisa membantu mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sudah lebih dulu mencurigai sepupuku itu."

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sayang sekali aku masih belum ingat apa-apa, jadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan keterangan tambahan apa pun," gumamnya sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Ia terdiam sejenak dan mengerutkan kening, lalu bergumam dengan nada melamun, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, akulah satu-satunya yang bisa mengenali orang yang menyerangku, bukankah begitu? Semuanya tergantung pada apa yang kuingat."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Hanya sedikit," ia membenarkan. _Dan_ _hanya tentang Baekhyun_. "Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu kenapa sepupumu itu menyerangku. Itu juga kalau memang dia yang melakukannya. Aku ingin tahu alasannya."

Akira mengangguk-angguk. "Ya. Aku juga tidak tahu. Dan dia sudah pasti tidak akan menceritakannya padaku kalau kutanya," katanya sambil tersenyum masam. "Kuharap aku bisa membantu lebih dari ini."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. "Kau sudah sangat membantu, Akira. Terima kasih karena sudah menceritakannya kepadaku."

Saat itu ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Sekilas ia menatap layar ponsel dan mengerjap, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. "Oh, Yuri. Ada apa?... Besok pagi?... Oke... Oke, sampai ketemu nanti."

"Yuri-san?" tanya Akira ketika Chanyeol menutup ponsel.

"Ya. Dia akan kembali dari Nagano besok pagi, jadi dia memintaku menjemputnya di stasiun," sahut Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia akan segera kembali ke Amerika, bukan?" tanya Akira.

"Mm."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga akan kembali ke Amerika?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. "Aku? Kenapa harus kembali ke Amerika?"

Alis Akira berkerut heran. "Jadi kalian akan berhubungan jarak jauh? Menurutmu itu bisa berhasil?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. "Hubungan jarak jauh?" gumamnya, lalu memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Tunggu, bukankah kalian..." Akira ragu sejenak, berpikir-pikir, lalu berkata, "Kau pernah bilang akan mengajak teman wanitamu ke reuni dan memperkenalkan kepadaku. Kukira Yuri-san orangnya. Jadi dia bukan pacarmu?"

"Bukan," sahut Chanyeol, walaupun ia tidak yakin tentang siapa wanita yang dimaksud Akira.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi lagi. Ia melirik layar ponselnya sekilas dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya, Baekhyun-chan," katanya di ponsel, tidak menyadari Akira yang baru akan menyesap kopi mengangkat wajah menatapnya. "Iya, aku sudah tahu... Apa?... Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan pergi bersama... Ya, ya, ya... Aku ke sana sekarang."

"Ada masalah?" tanya Akira ketika Chanyeol menutup ponsel.

Chanyeol, yang masih tersenyum, menatap Akira. "Apa? Oh, tidak. Tidak ada masalah. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang," sahutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Akira, sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Akira menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan cepat keluar dari pintu kafe dengan termenung. Ia melihat dengan jelas perbedaan raut wajah dan nada suara Chanyeol ketika berbicara di ponsel tadi. Dan Akira jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Kalau bukan Yuri, apakah mungkin... Baekhyun?

* * *

"Ini tidak kebanyakan?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil mengintip ke dalam kantong plastik besar berisi bahan makanan yang dijinjingnya. "Tidak," sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan melirik kantong plastik lain yang dijinjingnya sendiri.

"Memangnya kau lupa kita akan memasak untuk enam orang malam ini?" "Kau benar juga," gumam Chanyeol dan balas tersenyum.

Mereka sedang berjalan pulang ke gedung apartemen mereka setelah membeli cukup banyak bahan makanan. Malam ini mereka akan berkumpul di tempat Kakek dan Nenek Osawa untuk makan malam bersama, seperti yang sering mereka lakukan, walaupun tentu saja Chanyeol sudah tidak ingat lagi sekarang.

Baekhyun menggigil kedinginan dan meniup-niup tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan. "Ah, dingin sekali," gumamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol-san, di mana mobilmu? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya hari ini?"

"Sudah kukembalikan," sahut Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun. "Kedinginan?"

Baekhyun memindahkan kantong plastiknya ke tangan kiri dan meniup tangan kanannya yang sepertinya hampir berubah menjadi es. "Kau tidak merasa dingin?"

"Tidak terlalu," sahut Chanyeol. "Sudah tahu cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya, kenapa tidak memakai sarung tangan?"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak memakai sarung tangan," protes Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku masih punya saku jaket," kata Chanyeol sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan yang dijejalkan ke saku jaket panjangnya. "Kenapa kau membeli jaket yang tidak ada sakunya?"

"Karena bagi wanita saku itu tidak penting," balas Baekhyun. "Yang penting modelnya bagus."

"Dasar wanita," kata Chanyeol sambil mendesah panjang. "Sini, kupinjamkan sakuku."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya apa maksud Chanyeol, laki-laki itu sudah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan memasukkan tangan mereka ke saku jaket. Terkejut, Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Mendadak saja ia tidak bisa bernapas dan jantungnya... astaga, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras sampai ia takut jantungnya akan meledak.

Mata Chanyeol menatap lurus ke matanya, lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Lebih hangat, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol ringan dan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Lebih hangat? pikir Baekhyun pusing, lalu ia mengerjap dan mengangguk. Ya, memang hangat. Kehangatan tangan Chanyeol menjalari dirinya, sampai ke wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas. Baekhyun yakin wajahnya memerah. Astaga...

Mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan seperti itu, dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya di dalam saku jaket. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah ia sedang bermimpi. Apakah yang menggenggam tangannya benar-benar adalah tangan Chanyeol?

Mungkin aku memang sedang bermimpi, pikir Baekhyun. Beberapa hari terakhir ini Chanyeol kembali seperti dulu, seperti sebelum kecelakaan. Chanyeol mengunjunginya di perpustakaan, makan siang dengannya, meneleponnya, mengobrol dengannya, tersenyum kepadanya seperti dulu.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan diri, berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia mungkin akan terbangun suatu hari nanti dan Chanyeol kembali jauh darinya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sejak Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan. Ia merasa bahagia setiap kali Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya. Mungkin ia tidak boleh berharap banya, tetapi dalam situasi ini apa lagi yang dimilikinya selain harapan?

Harapan bahwa Chanyeol akan kembali mengingatnya dan mengingat perasaan yang dulu ada... Baekhyun menggeleng untuk menghentikan pikirannya. Perasaan apa? Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Jangan...

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar Chanyeol mendesah keras dan berkata, "Aku benar-benar berharap ingatanku segera kembali."

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapnya dengan heran. "Oh? Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah dulu kau bilang tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah beberapa detik, ia berkata, "Itu sebelum aku sadar aku sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting." Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Sesuatu yang penting? Apa itu?"

Mereka berhenti melangkah. Saat itu Baekhyun baru sadar mereka sudah tiba di depan gedung apartemen. Chanyeol yang menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berputar menghadap Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-chan," katanya hati-hati, "aku tahu aku mungkin tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana, tapi aku yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan. Sejak bertemu denganmu di acara reuni itu, aku..." "Chan?"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah suara dan Iwamoto Yuri berdiri di tangga gedung apartemen, tidak jauh dari mereka. Baekhyun langsung menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Yuri.

"Yuri?" katanya heran. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan pulang besok?"

Iwamoto Yuri berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum ragu, kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah Baekhyun. "Selamat malam, Baekhyun-san."

Baekhyun buru-buru balas membungkuk dan menggumamkan selamat malamnya.

Yuri kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Ada sedikit perubahan rencana," katanya, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. "Akhirnya kami pulang sore tadi. Dan aku ke sini untuk memberimu kejutan. Ternyata kau tidak ada di rumah."

"Ya, tadi kami pergi berbelanja," kata Chanyeol. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

Yuri tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Lumayan."

"Kau terus menunggu di luar sini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Yuri mengangguk lagi. "Kalau tidak, aku harus menunggu di mana?"

"Udaranya sangat dingin," kata Chanyeol cepat. "Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang, sebelum kau jatuh sakit."

Chanyeol baru mulai bergerak, lalu ia berbalik ke arah Baekhyun dan berkata, "Maaf, Baekhyun..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun buru-buru menyela sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. "Sini. Berikan kantong plastiknya kepadaku. Aku akan memberikannya kepada Nenek."

"Terima kasih," kata Chanyeol pendek, lalu naik ke lantai dua bersama

Yuri.

Baekhyun menatap punggung kedua orang itu sampai menghilang di lantai dua, lalu ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Kini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya terbangun dari mimpi indah dan dihadapkan pada kenyataan.

Rasanya menyakitkan.

Chanyeol sangat terkejut ketika melihat Yuri berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga gedung apartemennya. Terlebih lagi ketika ia baru saja akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Ketika ia baru saja akan berkata, _Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana, tapi aku yakin_ _dengan apa yang kurasakan. Sejak bertemu denganmu di acara reuni itu, aku merasa kau adalah seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku._

Astaga! Apakah ia benar-benar akan berkata seperti itu tadi? Kedengarannya sangat konyol, tetapi itu kenyataannya. Baekhyun memang penting baginya.

"Chan." Suara Yuri membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apakah kau marah karena aku tiba-tiba muncul tanpa menelepon lebih dulu?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Yuri. "Tidak," sahutnya singkat, lalu tersenyum. "Aku tidak marah. Tapi kalau kau menelepon lebih dulu, kau tidak perlu menunggu di luar dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini." "Maaf," kata Yuri. "Kukira kau pasti ada di rumah."

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk. Yuri menyusul di belakangnya. Setelah mengenakan sandal rumah, Chanyeol pergi menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Chan, di mana sandal itu?" tanya Yuri tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menoleh. "Sandal?"

"Sandal Hello Kitty itu."

Chanyeol tertegun. Yuri memang selalu mengenakan sandal itu setiap kali ia datang ke apartemen Chanyeol. Tetapi itu sebelum Chanyeol sadar sandal Hello Kitty itu sebenarnya milik Baekhyun. Dan setelah menyadari sandal itu milik Baekhyun, ia...

"Eh, ternyata sandal itu milik orang lain," sahut Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan sepasang sandal putih dari lemari di dekat pintu. "Pakai ini saja."

Yuri terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan memakai sandal yang ditunjukkan.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Chanyeol dari dapur.

"Tidak usah," sahut Yuri sambil melepaskan syal dan jaketnya. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Karena itu aku datang ke sini."

"Ada apa?"

Yuri duduk di sofa, melipat tangannya di pangkuan, dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri bersandar di meja makan.

"Jason meneleponku," katanya.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, tidak menduga akan mendengar nama temannya juga adalah mantan tunangan Yuri. "Oh? Ada masalah apa?"

Yuri tersenyum samar, lalu menarik napas. "Dia ingin aku memikirkan kembali soal hubungan kami." Ia terdiam sejenak, dan bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Chan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kau sendiri yang harus memutuskannya, Yuri. Bukan aku."

Yuri menunduk. "Kau benar," gumamnya pelan. "Baiklah. Kurasa untuk mendapatkan jawaban langsung, aku harus bertanya langsung. Bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti, tetapi ia diam saja.

"Chan, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Yuri sambil menatap lurus ke mata Chanyeol.

Pertanyaan langsung itu mengejutkan Chanyeol, walaupun seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduganya. Sejak Yuri berkata ia sudah memutuskan pertunangan dengan Jason dan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol belum menjawabnya. Awalnya ia sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan bahwa Yuri memutuskan hubungan dengan Jason karena wanita itu menyadari ia menyukai Chanyeol. Apakah ia merasa senang ketika Yuri menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu? Ya, Chanyeol memang sangat senang, karena ia juga merasakan—tidak, ia _mengira_ ia juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Yuri. Saat itu ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya selain memeluk Yuri.

Namun sejak saat itu sampai sekarang Chanyeol sama sekali belum menjawab perasaan Yuri. Sebenarnya sejak awal ada sedikit perasaan ragu yang menyelinap ke dalam hatinya, hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Yuri datang kepadanya. Hanya itulah yang penting saat itu. Tetapi semakin lama, Chanyeol keraguan itu semakin besar, diikuti oleh kesadaran dan kepastian perasaan yang tidak dipahaminya terhadap orang lain. Seseorang yang sudah dilupakannya, namun kembali ke dalam hidupnya dan membuat hatinya tergerak.

"Chan." Suara Yuri menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?"

Chanyeol menunduk dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau," gumamnya pelan, "teman yang baik."

Yuri terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia mengerjap dan tersenyum tipis. "Teman yang baik?" katanya lirih. "Begitu? Teman?"

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol pelan. Ia belum pernah merasa seyakin ini seumur hidupnya.

* * *

Baekhyun keluar dari apartemen Kakek Osawa sambil mengembuskan napas. Kenapa harus ia yang melakukannya? Setelah mendengar kalau Iwamoto Yuri datang ke sini, Nenek Osawa menyuruh Baekhyun mengajaknya ikut makan bersama.

"Tidak sopan, bukan, kalau kita tidak mengundangnya makan bersama?" kata Nenek Osawa tadi.

"Ah, Nenek," sela Haruka yang sedang mencuci sayur. "Biar saja Chanyeol-san bisa mengajaknya sendiri kalau dia mau. Kenapa kita ikut-ikutan?"

"Nenek rasa sebaiknya kita mengundangnya," sahut Nenek Osawa, lalu berpaling ke arah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, kau mau naik dan memberitahu mereka?"

Dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin menolak, bukan?

Ia baru akan menaiki tangga ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemen lantai dua terbuka dan tertutup, lalu langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat bereaksi, sosok Chanyeol terlihat di hadapannya. Juga Iwamoto Yuri.

"Baekhyun-chan?" tanya Chanyeol agak kaget.

Mata Baekhyun beralih dari Chanyeol ke Yuri, lalu kembali ke wajah Chanyeol.

 _Tersenyumlah_ , kata Baekhyun pada diri sendiri. _Senyum._

"Aku baru saja mau naik ke apartemenmu," kata Baekhyun cepat, berharap senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya tidak terlihat konyol.

"Nenek menyuruhku mengajak Yuri-san ikut makan malam bersama."

Yuri melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya, lalu menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun-san," katanya, "tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin lain kali..."

"Oh, begitu?"

Yuri membungkukkan badan sedikit, lalu berkata kepada Chanyeol,

"Chan, kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang. Aku bisa sendiri." Chanyeol mencegatnya ketika Yuri hendak berjalan melewatinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengantarmu pulang," gumamnya.

Mata Baekhyun terpaku pada tangan Chanyeol yang memegang siku Yuri dan tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa bernapas. Dengan susah payah ia mengalihkan tatapan dan diamdiam menarik napas sementara kedua orang itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Kalian makan saja dulu," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya. "Tidak perlu menungguku," lanjut Chanyeol. Setelah tersenyum singkat, ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi bersama Yuri.

Dada Baekhyun terasa berat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam karena kalau tidak begitu sepertinya udara tidak masuk ke paru-parunya. Tetapi itu tidak terlalu berhasil. Dadanya masih terasa sesak.

Seharusnya ia tahu. Seharusnya ia sadar. Mimpi tidak akan bertahan lama. Ia boleh saja hidup dalam mimpi, tetapi cepat atau lambat kenyataan akan mendesak masuk. Dan ketika kenyataan mendesak masuk dan berhadapan denganmu, kau hanya bisa menerima.

Baekhyun tahu ia sudah hidup dalam mimpi selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan kini sudah saatnya menerima kenyataan. Ia tahu itu. Ia tahu...

Chanyeol menepati janjinya. Ia mengantar Yuri sampai ke depan gedung apartemennya. Mereka jarang berbicara selama perjalanan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri.

"Kau sudah sampai," kata Chanyeol memecah keheningan ketika mereka berhenti di pintu depan gedung.

"Chan." Yuri berbalik menghadapnya. "Masuklah sebentar. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu."

Chanyeol mengikuti Yuri masuk ke apartemennya yang kecil namun rapi. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Yuri langsung berjalan ke meja kerja, membuka laci, dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar. Ia ragu sesaat sebelum berbalik dan menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan amplop cokelat itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya," kata Yuri sambil tersenyum kecil, "tapi sudah kulakukan dan aku meminta maaf." Ia menatap Chanyeol. "Aku mengambil itu dari apartemenmu."

Dengan heran, Chanyeol membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto. Alisnya terangkat tidak mengerti ketika menatap foto-foto itu. Foto kota Tokyo, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, taman kota, kuil. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Yuri.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Lihatlah terus," kata Yuri. "Kau akan mengerti."

Chanyeol terus melihat foto-foto di tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti. Alisnya berkerut samar menatap foto yang terpampang di hadapannya. Foto seorang gadis di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi kamera, tetapi Chanyeol langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Bagaimana ia bisa yakin itu Baekhyun kalau wajah gadis di foto itu tidak terlihat? Entahlah. Tetapi ia yakin itu Baekhyun.

Tangannya bergerak lagi. Foto selanjutnya adalah foto Baekhyun di perpustakaan. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol yakin siluet gadis yang berdiri di antara dua rak tinggi itu adalah Baekhyun.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia yakin sekali?

Karena ia sendirilah yang memotret foto-foto ini. Ia yang memotret Byun Baekhyun. Ya, itulah sebabnya.

Tangannya bergerak lagi menampilkan foto lain dan napas Chanyeol tercekat. Foto _close-up_ Baekhyun.

Tunggu. Ia ingat hari itu. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengingat. Hari itu ia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk sendirian di kafe. Mata gadis itu terarah ke buku yang terbuka di meja di hadapannya, tetapi sudah jelas perhatiannya tidak ditujukan ke buku itu. Ia sedang melamun. Dan saat itu Byun Baekhyun terlihat begitu cantik sampai Chanyeol terdorong untuk memotretnya, mengabadikan saat itu.

Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa mengingat lebih banyak? Ia ingin mengingat lebih banyak. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"Kau yang memotret semua itu, Chan," Yuri membuka suara. "Kau sangat ahli. Foto-foto itu sangat bagus."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan menatap Yuri dengan bingung. "Kau tadi bilang kau mengambil foto-foto ini dari apartemenku? Kenapa?"

Yuri menggigit bibir, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah," katanya sambil merentangkan tangan dan mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku cemburu."

"Cemburu?"

Yuri memiringkan kepala dan menatap Chanyeol. "Aku mengenalmu, Chan. Kau selalu mengambil foto-foto sesuai sudut pandangmu, sesuai dengan apa yang kaulihat dan apa yang kaurasakan. Dan caramu memotret Baekhyun-san..." Yuri terdiam sejenak. "Setelah melihat foto Baekhyun-san, aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Merasakan apa?"

"Kau menyukainya," kata Yuri pelan. "Benar, bukan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Yuri menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Lalu ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum muram.

"Yah, kurasa pertanyaanku waktu itu akhirnya terjawab," gumamnya. "Aku memang sudah terlambat."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **asaaaa akhirnya yuri tobat yuhuuuu**

FreezingUnicorn180 : wahh nonton gerhana juga yaa, gerhana sudah terlihat tapi teaser comeback gak muncul2 juga wkwk

michiko yoshinora klemente : ayok seret ke kua

almaepark : nih tinggal dikit lagi

BaekHill : haha tenang aja udah dibalikin kok

PCYfairyfloss : as always chanbaek bikin baper anak orang

izzahnurul034 : ini manis juga gak?


	12. Chapter 11

Sebelas

"WAH, hujan lagi," kata Nenek Osawa sambil menatap keluar pintu kaca teras.

Keempat orang lainnya yang duduk mengelilingi _kotatsu_ ikut berpaling dan menatap keluar. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini. Sudah lebih dari satu jam berlalu sejak ia mengantar Yuri pulang, kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali?

"Chanyeol pergi dengan mobilnya?" tanya Kakek Osawa tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," sahut Tomoyuki, kembali menatap mangkok nasinya yang sudah hampir kosong. "Kurasa dia sudah mengembalikan mobilnya."

"Kurasa dia juga tidak membawa payung," gumam Nenek Osawa. Lalu ia berpaling kepada Baekhyun dan tersenyum menghibur. "Mungkin dia terlambat karena hujan ini."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi kata-kata Nenek Osawa. Apakah kekecewaannya begitu jelas terlihat sampai Nenek Osawa merasa perlu menghiburnya?

"Ya. Menurutku juga begitu," timpal Tomoyuki setelah menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Chanyeol Oniisan tidak akan pulang dalam hujan selebat ini. Kurasa dia pasti menunggu hujan berhenti di..."

Haruka memukul kepala adiknya dan melotot. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu." Tomoyuki menatap kakaknya sambil memberengut dan mengusap-usap kepala.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kukatakan?"

Baekhyun membiarkan kedua kakak-beradik itu meneruskan perdebatan kecil mereka dan berkonsentrasi pada makanan di depannya. Ia tidak mau memikirkan Chanyeol. Untuk apa memikirkan hal-hal yang pasti akan membuat hatinya sendiri sakit? Sebaiknya ia mencari bahan obrolan yang menyenangkan karena ia tahu dirinya agak pendiam selama makan malam. Yah, mungkin itu sebabnya Nenek Osawa berusaha menghiburnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Alis Baekhyun terangkat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar. " _Moshimoshi?_ Chanyeol-san?"

Chanyeol menutup _flap_ ponsel dan tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu Baekhyun akan mengomel sedikit, setelah itu menyetujui permintaannya. Stasiun kereta bawah tanah ini tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen, jadi gadis itu tidak perlu berjalan jauh. Chanyeol mendongak dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Uap putih meluncur keluar dari mulutnya dan menghilang dengan cepat. Ia merapatkan jaket karena dingin dan berdiri memerhatikan hujan yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Ia memangan berkeliling. Di sekitarnya banyak orang yang juga sedang menunggu hujan berhenti. Orang-orang yang membawa payung sudah berjalan menembus hujan. Beberapa orang dijemput oleh keluarga atau teman yang membawakan payung, membuat iri orang-orang yang masih berdiri menunggu. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia tidak merasa iri, karena tidak lama lagi Baekhyun akan datang dan menjemputnya.

Dan kali ini aku akan mengatakan apa yang tidak sempat kukatakan kepada Baekhyun tadi, putusnya sambil menyelipkan amplop berisi foto yang diambilnya dari Yuri ke balik sweter supaya tidak basah.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil memegangi payung. Dari tadi Chanyeol diam saja, tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Kenapa? Akhirnya Baekhyun berdeham dan bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Chanyeol menoleh menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Belum. Kalian sudah selesai makan?"

"Sudah," sahut Baekhyun.

"Oh,"Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali terdiam.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan meliri Chanyeol lagi. Apakah laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak mau menjelaskan? Apakah ia harus bertanya? Apakah ia akan terdengar terlalu ikut campur kalau bertanya? Apakah ia boleh bertanya?

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendesah keras dan berhenti melangkah. Baekhyun ikut berhenti dan menatapnya dengan heran. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol berbalik menghadapnya. "Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut dan mengerjap. Astaga! Apakah Chanyeol baru membaca pikirannya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mungkinkah?

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ingin tahu tentang apa?"

Chanyeol ragu sejenak, berpikir-pikir. Lalu menarik napas dan berkata, "Kukira kau ingin tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Yuri."

Napas Baekhyun tertahan dan matanya melebar. "Ap-apa?" katanya tergagap, tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya dengan tepat. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin tahu."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit.

"Kau sudah pernah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku," lanjut Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol sepertinya tidak percaya. "Dia teman lamamu dan bertunangan dengan sahabatmu. Tapi, tentu saja, sekarang dia sudah tidak bertunangan lagi karena dia menyadari sebenarnya dia menyukaimu. Dan kau juga menyukainya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kuketahui."

Ia menghentikan kata-katanya begitu menyadari nada suaranya agak ketus dan menyadari ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Baekhyun membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya dalam situasi seperti ini. Mungkin memang lebih baik tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Baekhyun mencengkeram payungnya, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan bergumam, "Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat. Aku kedinginan."

Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika Chanyeol menyusulnya dan bertanya, "Kau cemburu?"

Baekhyun ingin berkata, _Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Sama sekali tidak._ _Kenapa harus?_ Lalu ia berpikir kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan terlalu menggebu-gebu seperti itu justru tidak akan membantu. Akhirnya ia menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri dan berkata, "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu, bukan?"Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab ringan, "Memang tidak."

Baekhyun mengangguk pendek sambil terus melangkah. Benar, ia tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu. Sama sekali tidak berhak cemburu. Tetapi, astaga, kenapa hatinya masih terasa sakit walaupun ia sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau semua ini akan terjadi?

Tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol memegang sikunya dan menahannya supaya berhenti berjalan. "Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengerjap menatap Chanyeol. "Apa?"

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari siku Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu," katanya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun kembali mengerjap. Ia memang tidak salah dengar. "Oh? Tapi... Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Tadinya kukira begitu," aku Chanyeol. "Tapi kalau aku memang menyukainya, kenapa aku selalu merasa tidak tenang setiap kali melihatmu bersama Akira?"

Sesaat mereka hanya berpandangan. Entah jalanan saat itu memang sedang sunyi atau Baekhyun yang tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain debar jantungnya sendiri dan bunyi hujan yang terdengar samar-samar. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Apakah ia memang sedang bermimpi?

"Apa... maksudmu?" Akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya.

Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya terdengar kecil dan jauh.

Jantungnya berdebar keras menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

Keheningan yang hanya dihiasi bunyi hujan tiba-tiba dipecahkan bunyi decit yang keras. Mereka berdua serentak menoleh dan melihat dua mobil sedan hitam berhenti mendadak di dekat mereka. Dua pria keluar dari masing-masing mobil, tanpa payung, dan menatap lurus ke arah mereka.

Baekhyun mengerjap dan rasa panik langsung merayapi dirinya. Tangannya terangkat dan mencengkeram lengan jaket Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu siapa orang-orang itu dan apa yang mereka inginkan, tetapi sudah pasti mereka tidak bermaksud baik. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada orang. Jalanan sunyi senyap. Jalan itu memang selalu sepi, tetapi setidaknya biasanya ada satu atau dua orang yang terlihat berjalan kaki. Hari ini, dalam hujan lebat ini, tidak terlihat orang lain di jalan selain mereka.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Perlahan ia menarik Baekhyun ke belakang punggungnya. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Chanyeol kepada orang-orang berpakaian serbahitam itu.

Mereka tidak menjawab. Saat itu pintu belakang salah satu mobil terbuka. Seorang pria keluar sambil membuka payung. Ia menegakkan tubuh, menutup pintu mobil, dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Senyum itu sama sekali bukan senyum bersahabat. Kerutan di kening Chanyeol semakin dalam. Pria itu. Kenapa pria itu terasa tidak asing?

Pria yang menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam itu berumur sekitar tiga puluhan, bibirnya tipis, rambutnya tipis, dan hidungnya agak bengkok.

"Kau tidak ingat lagi padaku?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia tergelak. "Waktu itu aku juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Tapi tentu saja, sekarang kau sudah pasti tidak ingat padaku. Aku menghajarmu dengan baik, bukan?"

Baekhyun terbelalak di balik punggung Chanyeol dan cengkeramannya di lengan Chanyeol mengencang. Astaga! Orang itu yang dulu menyerang Chanyeol. Orang itu... Orang itu yang membuat Chanyeol hilang ingatan. Dan orang itu... orang itu... Oh! Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terkesiap ketika ia akhirnya bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan lebih jelas di bawah sinar lampu pinggir jalan.

Mata sipit pria itu beralih ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak berani bernapas sementara pria itu mengamatinya dengan saksama, lalu ia kembali menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa pacarmu ingat padaku," katanya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak dan bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin berkata ia memang mengenal pria itu. Ia pernah melihat pria itu di pertunjukan balet yang dihadirinya bersama Chanyeol. Waktu itu pria berwajah jahat ini menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh. Kini Baekhyun mengerti sebabnya. Tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata.

"Kurasa pacarmu ingat padaku."

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar begitu keras sampai dadanya terasa sakit. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun mencengkeram lengannya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan gadis itu gemetar. Ia mengerti arti tatapan di dalam mata Baekhyun yang terbelalak ketakutan itu. Baekhyun memang pernah bertemu dengan pria yang berdiri di hadapan mereka ini.

Kalau memang pria itu yang menyerangnya, maka...

"Kau sepupu Akira?" tanya Chanyeol datar sambil kembali menatap pria itu. "Hirayama Jun?"

Jun mendengus. "Sudah kuduga Akira akan menjadi masalah," katanya dengan nada rendah. "Dia sudah memberitahumu, hah?"

"Apa yang kauinginkan dariku?" tanya Chanyeol. Walaupun ia berbicara dengan nada datar dan tenang, pada kenyataannya jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia merasa tegang, bukan karena khawatir akan keselamatan dirinya, tetapi khawatir akan keselamatan gadis yang saat ini ketakutan di belakangnya. Orang-orang yang mengerubungi mereka ini sudah jelas orang-orang kasar. Mereka sudah pernah menyerang Chanyeol satu kali.

Kemungkinan besar hari ini mereka datang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka yang belum tuntas.

"Seharusnya aku menghabisimu saat itu juga, jadi aku tidak perlu direpotkan masalahmu sekarang." Suara Jun terdengar lagi. Ia melirik Baekhyun. "Tapi sekarang juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menyelesaikan dua masalah sekaligus."

Chanyeol kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun terluka. Seharusnya ia tidak meminta gadis itu datang menjemputnya di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Seharusnya ia tidak menempatkan gadisd itu dalam bahaya. Seharusnya... Seharusnya...

Jun menyunggingkan seulas senyum licik yang menampakkan giginya. "Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali," gumamnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan Chanyeol. Pria yang berdiri di hadapan mereka bersama empat orang anak buahnya itu terlihat berbahaya. Apa yang diinginkannya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Pada Chanyeol?

Chanyeol menurunkan payung yang dipegangnya, menunduk ke arah Baekhyun, dan berbisik, "Telepon polisi."

Kata-kata Chanyeol belum sempat dicernanya ketika Baekhyun mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan pria jahat di depan mereka itu. "Serang," gumam pria itu. Kemudian segalanya kacau.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke samping ketika empat orang bertubuh besar itu dengan cepat bergerak maju. Payung Baekhyun terlempar entah ke mana. Baekhyun juga tidak peduli. Matanya terbelalak menatap Chanyeol yang memunggunginya dan berhadapan dengan empat orang yang sepertinya tidak akan ragu-ragu membunuh pria itu.

Ketika dua di antara mereka melayangkan pukulan ke arah Chanyeol, Baekhyun memekik. Chanyeol mendorongnya menjauh. Baekhyun terhuyung sedikit, tetapi matanya dengan ngeri menatap Chanyeol yang berusaha mengelak dari serangan oarng-orang itu. Haruka pernah berkata Chanyeol jago karate. Memang. Baekhyun bisa melihatnya. Tetapi orang-orang yang menyerangnya juga bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Ditambah lagi, mereka berempat sementara Chanyeol sendirian.

Sendirian. Bersama Baekhyun yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Baekhyun yang juga dianggap sebagai sasaran.

Otak Baekhyun masih lumpuh. Ia menatap perkelahian di depannya dengan ngeri, tetapi ia tidak bisa bertindak. Ia tidak ingat kata-kata Chanyeol tadi, sampai salah seorang tukang pukul itu meninju rahang Chanyeol. Saat itu jgua Baekhyun merasa sekujur tubuhnya dingin dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Dan saat itu juga sebuah suara mendesaknya. _Telepon polisi! Telepon siapa saja! Telepon!_

Ia ketakutan. Ia gemetaran. Ia basah kuyup. Semua itu membuat usahanya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku menjadi tugas paling sulit dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak sempat banyak berpikir. Ia hanya menekan tombol untuk menghubungi orang terakhir yang dihubunginya. Saat itu ia tidak ingat siapa yang terakhir kali dihubunginya. Yang paling penting adalah menelepon seseorang. Siapa saja.

Baekhyun tidak melihat salah seorang tukang pukul itu bergerak ke arahnya. Ia sibuk berdoa dalam hati dengan ponsel ditempelkan di telinga. _Angkat teleponnya... Angkat teleponnya... Tolong..._

" _Moshimoshi?_ "

Suara Haruka! Baekhyun hampir pingsan saking leganya. " _Oneesan_..."

Ia menjerit ketika lengannya disentakkan dengan kasar. Baekhyun tersungkur ke tanah dan ponselnya terlepas dari pegangan. Ketika ia mendongak ia melihat si tukang pukul mengayunkan sebelah kakinya. Baekhyun otomatis mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi kepala. Tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Malah terdengar suara keras dan sesuatu yang berat jatuh menindihnya.

Baekhyun membuka mata dan mendapati Chanyeol berlutut di dekatnya.

Lengan Chanyeol merangkul tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meringis.

Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Yang dilihatnya hanya darah di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Tangannya terangkat ke pipi Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-san! Kau..."

Tiba-tiba si tukang pukul kembali melayangkan tendangan ke punggung Chanyeol. Baekhyun memekik. Ia berputar dan merangkul Chanyeol yang tersungkur di tanah untuk melindunginya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" seru Baekhyun. Ketika berteriak ia baru sadar suaranya pecah dan air mata sudah mengalir di wajahnya, bercampur dengan air hujan.

Salah seorang tukang pukul itu, entah yang mana, mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya dengan kasar sampai berdiri. Baekhyun berusaha melawan, menendang, memukul, dan berteriak. Si tukang pukul mengangkat tangan dan menamparnya dengan keras. Kepala Baekhyun tersentak ke belakang. Ia bisa merasakan telinganya berdenging kesakitan dan ledakan warna menyilaukan terlihat di balik kelopak matanya.

Chanyeol bertindak cepat. Ia melayangkan tinju ke rahang orang yang menampar Baekhyun, lalu disusul dengan tendangan di perut. Orang itu terhuyung mundur dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Hirayama Jun, yang dari tadi menyaksikan perkelahian itu dengan senyum licik tersungging di wajah, mengangkat sebelah tangan. Anak-anak buahnya berhenti bergerak.

"Sebelum aku menghabisi kalian berdua," katanya dengan suara pelan dan dingin, "aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mengagumi kekuatanmu." Matanya menatap luruslurus ke arah Chanyeol. "Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa menang dariku."

Entah sejak kapan mereka mengeluarkan tongkat pemukul dari dalam mobil, tetapi saat anak-anak buah Hirayama Jun kembali bergerak cepat ke arah Chanyeol, merek asudah mengacungkan senjata mereka.

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata. Tidak... Tidak... Tenaga Chanyeol sudah terkuras habis. Walaupun Chanyeol masih berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun dan sebelah tangannya terulur ke belakang, memastikan Baekhyun terlindungi di belakangnya, Baekhyun tahu laki-laki itu tidak mungkin menghadapi empat tukang pukul yang bersenjata. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol, tetapi ia tidak perlu melakukannya untuk tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga terluka. Tidak... Kalau mereka menyerang Chanyeol lagi, Chanyeol pasti akan celaka. Tidak... Baekhyun harus menghalangi mereka. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Tanpa berpikir lagi, Baekhyun berlari ke depan Chanyeol, ingin melindunginya, mencoba menghalangi orang-orang yang akan mengayunkan tongkat ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bertenaga. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Darah menetes dari pipi dan bibirnya. Ia tidak mungkin melawan empat orang bertubuh besar yang jago berkelahi. Tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia sulit bernapas, karena dadanya terasa sakit setiap kali ia berusaha menarik napas. Mungkin juga ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Tidak boleh. Ia harus memastikan keselamatan gadis di belakangnya ini. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun terluka. Tadi saja ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika salah satu tukang pukul itu memukul wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha mengatur napas. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke belakang, menyentuh Baekhyun, memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja dan masih ada di dekatnya. Astaga, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun, ia... ia... Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Keempat orang di hadapannya serentak bergerak dan mengayunkan tongkat ke arahnya. Saat ini yang paling penting adalah menjauhkan Baekhyun dari sini. Walaupun Chanyeol mungkin tak bisa lagi melawan, tetapi ia masih bisa melindungi Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun bergerak ke depan Chanyeol dengan tangan direntangkan. Chanyeol terkesiap. Tidak... Tidak! Matanya terpaku pada tongkat yang akan mengenai kepala Baekhyun.

Setelah itu semuanya seolah-olah terjadi dalam gerakan lambat. Ia mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun dan menarik gadisd itu ke arahnya. Tepat ketika ia mendekap Baekhyun, kepalanya pun serasa meledak.

Baekhyun memekik ketika tongkat kayu itu menghantam kepala Chanyeol dan laki-laki itu terjatuh ke depan, masih mendekap Baekhyun erat-erat. Serangan itu tidak berhenti di sana.

Satu pukulan itu dilanjutkan dengan bertubi-tubi pukulan lain. Baekhyun meminta mereka berhenti memukuli Chanyeol, tetapi suaranya dikalahkan bunyi hujan. Walaupun orang-orang itu bisa mendengarnya, Baekhyun tidak yakin mereka mau menuruti kata-katanya.

Chanyeol tetap memeluk Baekhyun, menahan Baekhyun di tanah dengan tubuhnya sementara ia menerima setiap pukulan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Baekhyun terisak memanggil namanya, tetapi Chanyeol tidak menyahut. Kalau bukan karena lengannya yang merangkul tubuh Baekhyun dengan kencang, Baekhyun pasti berpikir laki-laki itu sudah pingsan.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi melengking, beberapa berkas sinar menyilaukan terlihat dan Baekhyun juga mendengar teriakan-teriakan keras yang mengalahkan suara hujan. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Chanyeol berhenti berguncang. Orang-orang itu tidak lagi memukulinya. Terdengar teriakan lagi. Bernada mendesak. Memerintah. Lalu tongkattongkat kayu berjatuhan ke tanah.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menyipitkan mata karena silau. Lalu perlahan-lahan semuanya menjadi jelas. Orang-orang yang tadi memukuli mereka berdiri memunggungi mereka dengan tangan terangkat ke atas kepala. Begitu juga Hirayama Jun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat beberapa orang polisi mengacungkan pistol ke arah mereka. Polisi datang!

"Chanyeol-san," panggil Baekhyun sambil bergerak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-san, polisi sudah datang."

Chanyeol tidak bergerak. Juga tidak bersuara.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan berusaha duduk, namun memekik pelan ketika Chanyeol langsung jatuh terlentang di tanah. "Chanyeol-san?" panggil Baekhyun panik sambil memegang pipi Chanyeol. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol yang terpejam, pipinya juga terluka, dan bibirnya yang berdarah. Baekhyun merasa sekujur tubuhnya menegang ketakutan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang polisi yang buru-buru menghampiri mereka.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah polisi itu dengan mata terbelalak cemas dan menunjuk Chanyeol. "Dia... dia..."

Si polisi cepat-cepat memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol sementara seorang polisi lain yang lebih muda menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri. Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya oleh polisi yang membantunya itu. Matanya terpaku pada Chanyeol yang sedang diperiksa polisi yang lebih tua tadi. Akhirnya si polisi berbicara di _walkie-talkie_ -nya, meminta ambulans segara dikirim ke lokasi kejadian karena ada korban yang terluka parah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun terasa dingin. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Terluka parah? Separah apa? Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Apa...?

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berpaling. Ia melihat Haruka yang memegang payung berlari-lari ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat Haruka tiba di depan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada mendesak cemas. "Begitu mendengar suaramu di telepon, aku langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres dan cepat-cepat menelepon polisi. Tomoyuki sedang pergi menemui temannya, jadi aku panik. Aku... Astaga! Kau menggigil!"

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi Chanyeol-san... dia..."

Dan hal terakhir yang didengar Baekhyun adalah pekikan Haruka ketika ia jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan tetangganya.

* * *

Winter in Tokyo

* * *

PUTIH. Hanya itu yang dilihatnya ketika ia membuka mata. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, Chanyeol baru sadar yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamar. Kelopak matanya terasa berat, pandangannya masih agak kabur, kepalanya sakit. Di mana dia? Di rumah sakit? Apa yang...?

Ah, ia ingat. Perkelahian itu. Hirayama Jun kembali menyerangnya. Dan Baekhyun. Di mana gadis itu? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Wajah Takemiya Shinzo terlihat di samping tempat tidurnya. "Paman?" gumamnya serak.

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatku." Takemiya Shinzo tersenyum lega. "Kurasa kau juga sadar bahwa kau berada di rumah sakit."

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dan berusaha bangkit.

"Tunggu, tunggu," cegah pamannya dan menahan bahu Chanyeol. "Pelan-pelan saja."

Chanyeol duduk dibantu pamannya. "Di mana Baekhyun? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baekhyun?" kata Takemiya Shinzo bingung. "Maksudmu gadis yang dibawa ke sini bersamamu itu? Dia baik-baik saja."

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Tadi dia di sini. Perawat baru saja membujuknya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia harus banyak istirahat," sahut pamannya ringan.

Melihat sorot mata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba cemas, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Percayalah. Dia tidak apa-apa. Kata dokter dia sudah boleh pulang besok. Sedangkan kau harus tinggal di rumah sakit beberapa hari lagi."

Merasa tenang mendengar Baekhyun baik-baik saja, Chanyeol mengembuskan napas perlahan dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia tertegun dan menatap pamannya. "Paman, sudah berapa lama aku di sini?"

Pamannya tersenyum lebar. "Tidak selama yang waktu itu. Kau hanya pingsan beberapa jam. Hebat, kan? Apakah mungkin itu berarti kau sudah kebal dihajar?"

Chanyeol tertawa, dan langsung meringis ketika wajahnya terasa sakit.

Ia melirik jam dinding. Belum tengah malam.

"Kenapa Paman masih ada di sini?" tanyanya heran. "Bukankah jam besuk sudah lewat?"

"Tentu saja sudah lewat," balas pamannya sambil tertawa. "Tapi aku membujuk perawat memperpanjang waktu kunjunganku. Perawat di sini baik-baik."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, ingat pamannya bisa sangat memesona kalau keadaan mengharuskan.

"Untunglah kau segera sadar," Takemiya Shinzo menambahkan. "Kalau tidak, aku harus menelepon ibumu dan mengabarkan bahwa kau dikeroyok lagi. Ibumu pasti akan langsung terbang ke sini dan menyeretmu kembali ke New York tanpa banyak omong."

Chanyeol meringis. "Tapi Paman belum menelepon Ibu?"

"Kupikir, untuk apa membuat ibumu khawatir sebelum kita tahu hasil yang pasti? Bagaimanapun juga, sekarang kau sudah sadar dan sepertinya kau sangat baik."

"Ya, tapi badanku sakit semua."Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Orang-orang itu..."

"Polisi sudah menahan orang-orang yang menyerangmu itu," sela Takemiya Shinzo. Nada suaranya berubah serius. "Mereka juga yang menyerangmu pada Hari Natal waktu itu." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin kau merisaukan masalah ini..." Pamannya tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku sudah menghubungi pengacaraku dan dia yang akan mengurus semuanya. Yang perlu kaulakukan sekarang hanyalah mengurus dirimu sendiri. Setelah merasa cukup sehat, kau harus memberikan pernyataan kepada polisi."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" "Kurasa polisi sudah berbicara kepadanya."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut samar. Ia tidak suka Baekhyun harus menghadapi polisi sendirian.

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol, Takemiya Shinzo berkata pelan, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku meminta pengacaraku menemaninya saat itu."

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. "Terima kasih, Paman."

"Gadis itu... Baekhyun," Suara pamannya terdengar agak ragu, "... dia gadis yang kubilang mirip Luhan."

Chanyeol menatap pamannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Dia gadis yang pergi ke pertunjukan balet bersamamu pada malam Natal itu," kata Takemiya Shinzo.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ya. Dia saudara kembar Luhan." Alis Takemiya Shinzo terangkat. "Benarkah?"Chanyeol memejamkan mata, namun ia masih tetap tersenyum. "Dia lahir lima menit setelah kakak kembarnya. Dia tidak bercita-cita menjadi model. Dia senang bekerja di perpustakaan, suka membaca buku, suka mengomel dalam bahasa Korea, dan suka menonton balet. Pikirannya juga suka melantur ke mana-mana. Dia takut gelap dan tidak bisa memasang bola lampu..."

"Dan kau menyukainya," gumam Takemiya Shinzo pelan sambil tersenyum mengerti.

Chanyeol menatap pamannya. "Apa?"

Takemiya Shinzo menggerakkan dagunya ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Aku sudah melihat itu."Chanyeol menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk dan melihat amplop besar. "Apa itu?"

Takemiya Shinzo meraih amplop itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol. "Mereka menemukan ini di balik swetermu. Amplopnya yang lama sudah basah dan robek, tapi foto-fotonya masih bisa diselamatkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum memandangi foto-foto yang diberikan Yuri kepadanya. Foto-foto yang diambilnya ketika ia baru saja tiba di Tokyo, termasuk foto-foto Baekhyun.

"Dan ini Baekhyun-mu, bukan?" tanya Takemiya Shinzo sambil menunjuk salah satu foto. "Kau tidak akan memotret seperti itu kalau kau tidak menyukainya."

Beberapa jam setelah pamannya pulang, Chanyeol masih terjaga di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya memang terasa lemah, tetapi ia sangat asdar, otaknya terang benderang, dan ia tidak bisa tidur.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia pergi melihat Baekhyun. Memastikan gadis itu memang baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dengan perlahan, meringis sedikit ketika kakinya menginjak lantai dan harus menopang tubuhnya. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih ke pintu, membukanya, dan melongokkan kepala ke luar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di koridor yang diterangi lampu itu. Kamar Baekhyun tidak jauh dari kamar Chanyeol sendiri. Ia sudah bertanya kepada pamannya tadi, jadi ia tidak akan kesulitan menemukan kamar Baekhyun.

Kamar Baekhyun memang tidak jauh, tetapi Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk berjalan ke sana. Tentu saja karena ia sesekali harus berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas atau mengistirahatkan ototnya yang sakit. Menjadi orang lemah dan sakit memang menyebalkan.

Perlahan-lahan dan tanpa suara Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Di kamar yang diterangi lampu kecil di meja sudut, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terbaring pulas di ranjang. Gadis itu berbaring menyamping, sebelah pipinya disandarkan ke bantal, dan selimut ditarik sampai ke dagu.

Chanyeol berjingkat-jingkat menghampiri ranjang. Ia berhenti di samping ranjang dan memandangi gadis yang terlelap itu.

Sepertinya tidak ada luka, pikir Chanyeol setelah menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan saksama. Ia baik-baik saja. Syukurlah.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya pelan. Kini ia bisa bernapas lebih mudah. Kegelisahan yang tanpa sadar dirasakannya sejak tadi mulai menguap dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa lega. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa ia hanya akan duduk di sana sebentar. Hanya sebentar. Namun kenapa waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu, walaupun ia hanya duduk di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tidur?

Tadinya Akira bermaksud mampir ke kamar Baekhyun dan melihat keadaan gadis itu. Walaupun Baekhyun dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan pingsan, tidak lama kemudian gadis itu sadar dan langsung menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol tidak apa-apa," hibur Akira saat itu. "Dia memang belum sadarkan diri, tapi keadaannya sudah stabil. Dia pasti bisa bertahan. Jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun masih terlihat cemas, tetapi ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu," gumamnya. Lalu ia mendongak menatap Akira. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Akira mengantarnya ke kamar rawat Chanyeol. Saat itu paman Chanyeol ada di sana, jadi Akira memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Kukira semua keluarga Chanyeol-san sudah pindah ke New York," kata Baekhyun setelah memberi hormat kepada pria yang lebih tua itu dan acara perkenalan berlalu.

Takemiya Shinzo tersenyum. "Rupanya dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang aku?"

"Oh, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kuduga pasti begitu," sela paman Chanyeol ringan.

Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol yang terbaring di ranjang. Kepala dan kaki kiri Chanyeol dibebat.

"Keadaannya stabil," gumam Takemiya Shinzo, menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tidak diucapkan. "Dia baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menemaninya sebentar?" tanya Takemiya Shinzo. "Aku harus menelepon seseorang."

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak keberatan. Tapi setelah menyatakan kesediaannya, ia baru berpaling ke arah Akira, baru teringat Akira masih berdiri di dalam kamar itu juga. "Sensei tidak perlu menemaniku," katanya perlahan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya akan duduk di sini sebentar. Hanya sebentar."

"Baiklah," kata Akira setelah berpikir sejenak. "Tapi jangan ragu-ragu memanggilku kalau ada apa-apa."

Baekhyun tersenyum yakin. "Baiklah."

Setelah itu Akira meninggalkan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Chanyeol.

Kini, Akira berdiri tertegun di pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun yang terbuka sedikit. Matanya menatap sosok Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya duduk di sana, dengan kedua tangan disandarkan ke masing-masing lengan kursi, kakinya yang dibebat diselonjorkan ke depan. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya duduk di sana memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang tidur.

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, Akira kembali menutup pintu tanpa

suara dan berjalan menjauh dari kamar rawat Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasakannya sebelum ini, hanya saja ia masih belum yakin atau ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Tetapi dari apa yang dilihatnya tadi, semuanya sudah jelas. Ia hanya perlu menerimanya.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak tahu jam berapa ia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, tetapi ia akhirnya bisa terlelap. Dan ketika ia terbangun keesokan harinya, matahari sudah bersinar cerah walaupun rasa dingin di luar sana tetap menusuk tulang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya. Mungkin pamannya baru akan datang siang nanti. Apakah Baekhyun sudah bangun?

Chanyeol bermaksud pergi mencari gadis itu. Tetapi ketika ia sedang berusaha bangkit dari ranjang, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia mengangkat wajah, berharap melihat Baekhyun, tetapi ternyata bukan.

"Yuri?"

Iwamoto Yuri menyerbu masuk dan bergegas menghampiri ranjang Chanyeol. "Tadi aku pergi mencarimu ke apartemenmu dan salah seorang tetanggamu memberitahuku tentang penyerangan itu. Jadi aku langsung ke sini," katanya cemas, sebelum Chanyeol sempat bertanya. "Chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Chanyeol menenangkan. Ia memberi isyarat supaya Yuri duduk, tetapi wanita itu mengabaikannya karena sepertinya ia terlalu cemas. Lalu Chanyeol menjelaskan secara garis besar apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Mengerikan sekali," gumam Yuri di akhir penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku akan segera sembuh," tambah Chanyeol. "Akira juga bilang yang harus kulakukan hanya istirahat yang cukup. Setelah itu aku akan sembuh total."

Yuri masih terlihat cemas.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Chanyeol, teringat bahwa Yuri pergi mencarinya ke apartemen.

Akhirnya Yuri duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. "Oh, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu pelatihanku di Tokyo sudah berakhir dan besok aku akan pulang ke New York."

"Oh, ya? Cepat sekali waktu berlalu."

"Tapi aku bisa tetap tinggal di sini kalau kau membutuhkanku. Maksudku, karena sekarang kau masih sakit."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan aku tidak mungkin merepotkanmu."

Yuri tersenyum kecil. "Sama sekali tidak repot. Itu gunanya teman, bukan?" sahutnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun-san?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol melembut. "Dia diizinkan pulang hari ini," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Senang mendengar dia juga baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mendesah dan memandang ke luar jendela. "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, kurasa aku..."

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menatap Yuri, baru sadar kalau tadi ia sudah mengucapkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

"Chan."

"Mm?"

"Kau yakin dengan perasaanmu terhadap Baekhyun-san?" "Maksudmu?"

Yuri mengangkat bahu dengan bimbang. "Bukan apa-apa. Maksudku, kau tidak mengenalnya dan kau sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun tentang dia, tapi tiba-tiba kau bilang kau menyukainya. Bukankah kedengarannya gegabah?"

Chanyeol mendongak menatap langit-langit. "Ingatanku bisa saja bermasalah," gumamnya pelan, "tapi aku tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"Apa yang kaurasakan?"

"Kau ingat ketika kita menghadiri acara reuni SMP-ku bulan lalu?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Yuri. Ketika yang ditanya mengangguk, ia melanjutkan, "Saat itulah pertama kali aku melihatnya setelah aku hilang ingatan. Dia sedang berdiri di seberang ruangan. Dan ketika dia menatap ke arahku, jantungku serasa berhenti berdegup. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi saat itu... aku merasa sangat senang melihatnya."

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan mengangkat bahu. "Kedengarannya konyol, bukan?"

Yuri menarik napas perlahan, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak konyol."

"Saat itu aku sangat bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan setiap kali aku melihatnya," lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada melamun. "Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Tidak ingat apa pun tentang dirinya. Tetapi aku selalu ingin melihatnya."

"Akhirnya kau berpikir dulu kau mungkin pernah menyukainya," gumam Yuri.

"Ya. Saat itu aku memang berpikir begitu," aku Chanyeol. "Tapi sekarang aku tahu memang begitulah kenyataannya."

Alis Yuri terangkat sedikit. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya ia berkata pelan, "Ingatanmu sudah kembali."

* * *

"Baekhyun-san." Baekhyun yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke kamar Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ketika mendengar suara Kitano Akira. "Sensei," sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk. "Selamat pagi."

Kitano Akira menghampiri Baekhyun. "Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?" "Sangat baik. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Akira tersenyum kecil. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menolong orang sakit," sahutnya ringan. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Baekhyun-san, aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi..."

"Sensei," sela Baekhyun cepat, "apa pun yang dilakukan sepupu Sensei tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sensei. Jadi Sensei tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk apa pun. Aku yakin Chanyeol-san juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Akira menarik napas panjang. "Aku hanya berharap aku bisa membantu."

"Sensei sudah banyak membantu dengan memberikan informasi kepada polisi," kata Baekhyun. "Itu tindakan yang sangat berani."

Akira menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun. "Aku sungguh tidak ingin kau terluka."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sedikit, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Sensei, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Bukankah Sensei sendiri yang bilang begitu?"

"Benar. Kau memang benar. Aku hanya berharap..." Akira ragu sejenak. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya berharap akulah yang melindungimu saat itu."

* * *

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, kau tahu?" kata Yuri ketika Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang dan ingin mengantarnya ke luar. "Kau masih belum cukup sehat untuk berkeliaran."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga butuh olahraga," sahut Chanyeol mantap. "Lagi pula hanya sampai ke lift."

Begitu tiba di depan lift, Yuri berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Oh, ya, hampir saja lupa," katanya sambil tersenyum dan merogoh tas tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang terbungkus kertas ungu.

"Untukmu," katanya Yuri dan mengulurkan kotak itu ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa ini?"

"Cokelat," sahut Yuri pendek. " _Happy Valentine's Day_."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. " _Valentine's Day?_ Sekarang bukan tanggal 14, bukan?"

Yuri tersenyum. "Tanggal 14 nanti aku sudah tidak ada di Tokyo, jadi kuputuskan untuk memberikannya sekarang," katanya, lalu masuk ke lift dan melambaikan tangan.

Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Chanyeol berbalik, hendak kembali ke kamarnya, tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan ia menoleh. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat Byun Baekhyun, yang saat itu masih mengenakan piama rumah sakit, berdiri berhadapan dengan Kitano Akira.

Chanyeol melihat tangan Akira memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, sepertinya sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Baekhyun mendongak menatap laki-laki itu, tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Lalu Akira melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi.

Baekhyun sendiri berputar dan berjalan ke arah kamar rawat Chanyeol.

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol.

Matanya melebar dan senyumnya berubah cerah.

Apakah gadis itu gembira karena melihatnya atau gembira karena baru bertemu dengan Akira?

"Chanyeol-san," seru Baekhyun dan bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar sudah sadar."

Chanyeol menunduk menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum lebar. Setiap kali melihat gadis itu tersenyum, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tersenyum. "Aku sudah sadar sejak kemarin malam," katanya, "tapi tentu saja kau tidak tahu karena kau tidur seperti bayi."

Baekhyun balas menatapnya dengan mata yang juga disipitkan. "Apa maksudmu aku tidur seperti bayi?" katanya, terdiam sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau jalan-jalan sendirian? Ayo, kembali ke kamar."

Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya dituntun Baekhyun kembali ke kamar rawatnya. "Aku bosan," gerutunya. "Dan aku benci rumah sakit."

Mereka masuk ke kamar dan Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol ke ranjang.

"Kalau kau mau cepat-cepat keluar dari sini, kau harus istirahat. Luka-lukamu masih belum sembuh benar, tahu. Memangnya kau mau lukamu bertambah parah dan tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi?"

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang dengan patuh, lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Kau juga duduk di sini."

Baekhyun menurut. Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol di ranjang dan menatap laki-laki itu. "Chanyeol-san... Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Karena aku, kau jadi terluka seperti ini. Bagaimana kepalamu? Sakit sekali?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku," kata Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh luka memar di pipi Baekhyun. Sentuhannya ringan, tetapi Baekhyun meringis karena kulitnya masih terasa nyeri.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

Setelah menahan napas sesaat, Baekhyun memaksa dirinya menghirup napas dengan normal dan menggeleng. "Sepertinya kau lebih kesakitan daripada aku."

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kuat. Luka begini saja sama sekali bukan masalah."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Bukan masalah? Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku sewaktu orang-orang itu tidak mau berhenti memukulimu? Dan aku tidak bisa membantumu. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan ketika polisi datang, kau tidak bergerak. Kukira kau... Kukira..." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia mengerjap, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dan menarik napas panjang.

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia menatap Baekhyun sesaat, lalu mengulurkan tangan meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyangka ia akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tetapi semua itu benar. Saat itu ia memang sangat ketakutan. Bukan takut pada orang-orang kasar itu, tetapi takut mereka akan melukai Chanyeol. Yang dipikirkannya saat itu adalah bagaimana kalau Chanyeol celaka? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tidak bisa bangun lagi? Selama-lamanya? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau orang-orang itu benar-benar membunuh Chanyeol? Baekhyun menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Saat itu Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan berkata pelan, "Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

Baekhyun menahan napas, mengangkat wajah, dan menatap Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya dan meremas tangannya, meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak perlu cemas. Benar, pikir Baekhyun. Aku tidak perlu cemas. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Laki-laki ini kini ada di sampingnya. Dan itulah yang terpenting.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan perhatian ke arah kotak kecil di ranjang Chanyeol.

"Oh, cokelat. Hadiah Valentine dari Yuri," sahut Chanyeol ringan.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Yuri-san? Tadi dia ke sini?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dia hanya sebentar di sini."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin bertanya untuk apa Yuri datang ke sini. Walaupun Chanyeol pernah berkata ia tidak punya hubungan istimewa dengan Iwamoto Yuri, tetap saja itu bukan urusan Baekhyun.

"Dia datang untuk mengatakan dia akan pulang ke New York," kata Chanyeol tanpa ditanya. "Masa pelatihannya sudah selesai."

"Oh?" Baekhyun agak kaget mendengarnya. Tanpa bisa mencegah dirinya, ia bertanya, "Apakah Chanyeol-san juga...?"

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Bersamamu," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Apakah kau mau menerimaku?"

Kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa bernapas? Kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak? Ia balas menatap Chanyeol dan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menganggapinya sebagai gurauan.

"Karena hanya aku yang mau memasak untukmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku melihatmu bersama Akira tadi."

Agak kaget dengan perubahan arah pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba ini, Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu bertanya heran, "Ya. Kenapa?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Lalu ia menunduk dan berkata,

"Tidak ada yang penting."

Chanyeol berdeham. "Kau... berencana memberinya cokelat? Pada Hari Valentine nanti, maksudku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, lalu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk memberikan cokelat kepada Kitano Akira pada Hari Valentine.

"Kau akan memberikan cokelat kepadanya?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi.

Kalau tersenyum sendiri dan menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kalau untukku?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengerjap dan menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kau membuat biskuit yang sama seperti yang pernah kauberikan kepadaku Hari Natal lalu? Enak sekali."

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Apa? Biskuit? Hari Natal lalu? Tunggu... Jadi...? Ia tidak berani berharap, tapi...

"Aku sudah ingat," kata Chanyeol, seolah-olah menegaskan apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah ingat?" ulang Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Semuanya?"Chanyeol mengangguk. "Semuanya."

Sejenak Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Ia ingin mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol kepadanya. Ia ingin merasa yakin ini bukan mimpi.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Baekhyun-chan, kenapa diam saja? Aku benar-benar sudah ingat semuanya. Tidak percaya?" Ia memiringkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening, seolah-olah sedang berpikir. "Aku ingat kau mengendap-endap di depan pintu apartemenku pada hari pertama aku tiba di Tokyo. Aku ingat kau pernah bermalam di apartemenku karena lampu di apartemenmu tidak bisa menyala. Oh, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau memang bermalam di apartemenku walaupun kau tidak suka dengan istilah itu. Aku ingat kencan kita pada malam Natal, pertunjukan balet, lalu kita pergi ke arena seluncur es..."

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa berpikir dua kali—tanpa benar-benar berpikir, Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Sekujur tubuh Chanyeol masih sakit dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak meringis atau mengaduh ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dan hampir membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, ada saatnya ketika rasa sakit sama sekali tidak penting. Misalnya sekarang, ketika Byun Baekhyun memeluknya untuk pertama kali.

"Kau sudah kembali," gumam Baekhyun di bahu Chanyeol. "Kau sudah kembali."

Chanyeol tersenyum, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Ia merasa lega. Sangat lega. "Aku sudah kembali," gumamnya lirih. "Apakah kau juga akan kembali kepadaku?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Lalu ia mundur sedikit dan menatap Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol terbuka dan langsung disusul oleh suara Sato Haruka. "Dia pasti ada di kamar Chanyeol. Nah, kubilang juga... Lho, kalian sedang apa?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan buru-buru menjauh dari Chanyeol. Wajahnya terasa panas. " _Oneesan_ , kau sudah datang. Oh, Kakek dan Nenek juga."

"Aku juga datang!" seru Tomoyuki yang masuk belakangan. "Wah, Chanyeol Oniisan sudah sadar?"

"Ingatan Chanyeol-san sudah kembali," kata Baekhyun.

Dan kamar yang tadinya terasa agak sepi itu pun berubah ramai.

"Benarkah? Itu berita yang sangat bagus, Baekhyun?"

"Kita harus merayakannya begitu Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Oniisan, apakah ingatanmu kembali gara-gara kejadian kemarin? Maksudku, karena kepalamu dipukul sekali lagi... Aduh! Oneechan, kenapa kepalaku dipukul?"

"Karena kau tidak peka. Siapa suruh kau mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu? Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua, tentunya kalain sudah tahu mataku tajam dan aku selalu yakin dengan apa yang kulihat. Benar? Jadi mulailah menjelaskan apa yang kulihat tadi ketika aku baru masuk."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

akhirnyaaaaa setelah beberapa chap wkwk apakah kita perlu ngadain syukuran

BaekHill : udah noh wkwk

Park Oh Yeoja ChanHun : sudah update yaw

izzahnurul034 : mereka emang bikin greget di chap kemaren

PCYfairyfloss : udah pengen abis nih tapi gak tau bisa up cepet apa gak

FreezingUnicorn180 : nih aku udah update yahhh, cielah ada yang rindu sama aku nih wkwk

almaepark : tenang aja udah inget nih si cy

michiko yoshinora klemente : sudah terbayarkan sekarang


	13. Chapter 12

Dua Belas

"KENAPA Chanyeol-san harus mengadakan pamerannya bertepatan dengan Hari Valentine?" desah Haruka ketika ia dan Baekhyun sedang berdiri di tepi jalan, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna. Suaranya terdengar tidak jelas karena hidung dan mulutnya dibenamkan di balik syal tebal yang melilit lehernya. Angin sore ini memang lebih dingin daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

" _Oneesan_ sendiri juga tidak ada acara, kan, malam ini?" Baekhyun balasbertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, astaga! Haruskah kau mengingatkanku soal itu?" Haruka melotot, lalu mendesah lagi. "Tapi mungkin aku bisa cuci mata sedikit di pameran itu."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dan mereka menyeberang dengan cepat, lega karena setidaknya mereka kembali bergerak. Berdiri diam begitu saja membuat mereka semakin kedinginan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol-san benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Haruka, sementara mereka berjalan cepat ke arah galeri tempat pameran Chanyeol diadakan. "Maksudku, baru beberapa hari di rumah sakit, dia sudah memaksa minta pulang."

"Kurasa dia masih sakit di sana-sini, tapi karena dia laki-laki, dia tidak akan mengakuinya," jawab Baekhyun. "Segala persiapan sudah dilakukan untuk pameran ini dan para sponsor tidak akan mau menundanya. Chanyeol-san sendiri juga pasti tidak mau."

Begitu mereka tiba di galeri dan menitipkan jaket, Haruka memandang berkeliling dan bergumam, "Wah, banyak juga yang datang. Baiklah, Baekhyun, sampai juga lagi nanti. Aku harus beredar dulu."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis tidak mengerti.

Haruka tersenyum. "Cuci mata," katanya. "Cuci mata."

Setelah ditinggal Haruka, Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan pameran dan mencari-cari Chanyeol. Tidak ada. Chanyeol tidak terlihat. Mungkin sedang sibuk. Ini kan pamerannya. Pasti banyak orang yang ingin berbicara dengannya. Sambil mendesah pelan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sendiri dulu.

Tempat ini cukup ramai. Ternyata banyak orang yang tertarik dengan hasil karya Chanyeol. Beberapa orang wartawan juga terlihat. Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol memang sehebat itu? Apakah Chanyeol memang terkenal seperti yang pernah dikatakan Haruka?

Kalau dilihat dari foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding itu, Chanyeol memang hebat. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa memotret sesuatu yang begitu biasa dan membuatnya begitu luar biasa? Misalnya foto hitam-putih yang menampilkan tangan seseorang yang terangkat ke arah matahari, seolah-olah ingin menggapai matahari. Entah bagaimana cara Chanyeol memotretnya, tetapi sinar matahari yang menyelinap di antara celah jemari itu terlihat sangat indah dan berkilau.

Baekhyun terus bergerak dari satu foto ke foto lain, terus berhenti di setiap foto untuk memandanginya dan terus terkagum-kagum. Ia memang tidak mengerti fotografi, tetapi ia tahu foto bagus. Dan Chanyeol sudah jelas memang sangat berbakat seperti yang dikatakan Haruka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah foto menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun mengerjap dan menahan napas. Foto yang tergantung di depannya adalah foto seorang wanita berjaket hijau yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya. Wanita yang menjadi objek utama dalam foto itu berdiri membelakangi kamera. Selain warna hijau dari jaket yang dikenakan wanita itu, segala sesuatu di sekitarnya—termasuk juga kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang—berwarna hitam-putih dan terlihat kabur, seolah-olah dunia di sekeliling wanita itu memudar di mata sang fotografer.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Sebuah suara pelan menyentakkan Baekhyun dan ia langsung berputar. "Chanyeol-san." Matanya melebar dan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya begitu melihat Park Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah melihat Baekhyun sejak gadis itu memasuki ruangan pameran. Saat itu ia sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang penting, sehingga ia tidak bisa langsung menemui gadis itu. Begitu ia bisa menyelinap keluar dari pembicaraan, ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah datang?" sapanya.

Baekhyun berputar dan tersenyum lebar. "Chanyeol-san."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, lalu kembali memandang foto yang tadi sedang diperhatiakn Baekhyun. "Kau ingat hari itu?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol menggerakkan dagunya ke arah foto. "Hari ketigaku di Tokyo. Kau menemaniku ke Shibuya untuk melihat-lihat. Hari itu kau mengenakan jaket hijau."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, masih tidak mengerti. Lalu perlahan-lahan kerutan di keningnya menghilang dan ia kembali menatap foto yang tergantung di depannya.

"Perempatan Shibuya selalu ramai dan saat itu kau hampir jatuh karena ditabrak dari segala arah."Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Itu... Itu karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang," protes Baekhyun. "Aku sedang mencarimu. Kukira kau... Maksudku, kau bisa saja tersesat di antara begitu banyak orang."

"Saat itu aku ada di belakangmu. Aku bisa melihatmu," kata Chanyeol. "Aku selalu melihatmu."

Mata Baekhyun terpaku pada foto itu. "Jadi... itu aku?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka difoto, tapi menurutku foto ini sangat bagus untuk pameran. Jadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Foto ini memangsangat bagus. Foto-foto yang lain juga."

Senyum Chanyeol melebar. "Terima kasih."

Mereka masih berdiri di depan foto itu dan Chanyeol teringat beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Akira datang ke sini. Akira juga berdiri di depan foto yang sama dan memandanginya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku ingin melindunginya," gumam Akira saat itu.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat dan ia menoleh. "Apa?"

Akira menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah foto. "Wanita itu. Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku berharap akulah yang melindunginya saat itu."

Chanyeol langsung tahu mereka sedang membicarakan Byun Baekhyun. Dan apa kata Akira tadi? Apakah Akira sudah menyatakan perasaannya? Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa tegang dan ia menahan napas.

"Begitu?" gumam Chanyeol, berharap Akira meneruskan kata-katanya.

Tetapi Akira menghela napas panjang dan melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit," gumamnya. Lalu ia berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Chanyeol. "Nah, semoga berhasil, Chanyeol, walaupun aku yakin kau akan berhasil karena karyamu sangat bagus."

Chanyeol menjabat tangan yang terulur itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia sangat ingin bertanya kepada Akira tentang apa yang dikatakannya tadi, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanyakannya. Jadi sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih tidak tenang.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menoleh ke arah Byun Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Akira sudah meyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Apakah Chanyeol sudah terlambat? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin...

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya darifoto-foto yang terpajang, "apakah Sensei sudah datang ke sini?"

Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba bertanya soal Akira? "Tadi sudah ke sini," sahut Chanyeol setengah melamun.

Baekhyun menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Oh, ya? Bagaimana tanggapannya tentang pameran ini?"

Gadis itu masih menyukai Akira. Itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol begitu ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berseri-seri. Saat itu juga ia mendadak merasa tidak bersemangat. Gadis itu masih menyukai Akira. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau bisa melihatku?_

Ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran, barulah ia menyadari ia sudah mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

Baekhyun mengira ia salah dengar. "Apa?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung dan murung. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat,

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, menjejalkan kedua tangan di saku celana, dan bertanya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau bisa melihatku?"

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Ia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Napasnya tertahan dan jantungnya mulai berdebar keras.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah bertanya kepadamu," lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kau belum menjawabku."

Oh, ya. Baekhyun ingat. Baekhyun mengingatnya dengan jelas, seolah-olah semuanya baru terjadi kemarin. Hari Natal. Stasiun kereta. Ia baru akan naik kereta yang akan membawanya ke Kyoto ketika Chanyeol menghentikannya dan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. _Apakah kau bisa_ _melupakan Akira... dan mulai benar-benar melihatku?_

"Aku tahu saat itu bukan saat yang tepat," kata Chanyeol, lalu tertawa kecil. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan pameran yang dipenuhi orang-orang. "Sebenarnya sekarang juga bukan waktu yang tepat. Tempatnya juga tidak tepat. Tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga."

Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari ada orang di sekeliling mereka. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain suara Chanyeol. Ia masih belum bisa bernapas dengan normal karena terlalu takjub dan ia masih menahan napas menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Mata Chanyeol yang gelap menatap matanya lurus-lurus dan Baekhyun hampir yakin ia melihat bayangannya sendiri terpantul di sana.

Chanyeol menarik napas dan berkata dengan nada rendah namun mantap, "Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Lalu ia menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih terpaku pada mata Baekhyun. "Tidak. Kurasa yang benar adalah aku mencintaimu."

Dunia pun berhenti. Setidaknya Baekhyun merasa dunianya berhenti berputar tepat pada saat itu. Seluruh jagat raya berhenti. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar selain gema yang tersisa dari kata-kata Chanyeol tadi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa menerimaku?" Suara Chanyeol yang lirih dan dalam terdengar lagi.

 _Tidak ada_ , batin Baekhyun. _Tidak ada..._

Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar menembus kabut yang menyelimuti kepala Baekhyun. Ia mengerjap dan memandang berkeliling. Para pengunjung pameran bertepuk tangan dan menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun baru menyadari rupanya saat itu Chanyeol diminta maju ke depan untuk memberikan sedikit kata sambutan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan. Seorang wanita yang memegang mikrofon dan yang terlihat seperti salah satu orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam penyelenggaraan acara melambai ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-san, sepertinya dia memanggilmu," gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunduk, mengembuskan napas dengan berat. "Pada saat seperti ini...," gerutunya pelan. Namun ia dengan cepat mengangkat kepala, menegakkan bahu, dan berbalik. Seulas senyum lebar sudah tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia berjalan— langkahnya masih agak timpang—ke arah si wanita yang memegang mikrofon, diiringi tepuk tangan semua orang.

"Sudah kubilang dia hebat," kata Haruka yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiridi samping kanan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu," timpal Tomoyuki yang berdiri di samping kiri Baekhyun. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka dia terkenal begini."

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap kedua kakak-beradik itu bergantian. "Oh, _Oneesan_... Tomoyuki-kun..."

Haruka menyiku pelan lengan Baekhyun. "Dia keren sekali, bukan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan lancar di depan, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang masalah teknis dan foto-fotonya. "Ya," gumamnya sambil tersenyum. "Memang."

Salah seorang wartawan menanyakan sesuatu. "Anda sudah sangat sukses di Amerika Serikat. Apa yang membuat Anda kembali ke Jepang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Saya hanya butuh perubahan suasana. Mencari inspirasi."

"Sepertinya Anda memang sudah berhasil mendapatkan inspirasi kalau melihat hasil karya Anda yang mengagumkan ini," puji si wartawan.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

Alis si wartawan terangkat dan ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Ada sesuatu dalam satu patah kata sederhana itu yang menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya. Memang hanya wartawan yang memiliki naluri tajam seperti itu. "Maaf, apakah sumber inspirasi Anda itu... seorang wanita?"

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Haruka melirik Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Yah, kita semua tahu siapa wanita itu. Bukankah begitu?"

Baekhyun pura-pura bego dan tidak menjawab sementara Tomoyuki tertawa pelan.

"Ceritakanlah sedikit tentang sumber inspirasi Anda itu," pinta si wartawan yang didukung oleh wartawan-wartawan lain. "Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai bisa membuat Anda terinspirasi?"

Saat itu mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun dari seberang ruangan. Baekhyun langsung menahan napas dan berharap debar jantungnya yang keras tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa," sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak?" tanya si wartawan tidak percaya.

"Tidak,"Chanyeol menegaskan. "Dia juga tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Yang paling penting adalah kenyataan bahwa dia ada dan saya bisa melihatnya."

"Ya, Tuhan. Ini menegangkan sekali," bisik Haruka dengan nada mendesak sambil mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun. Itu bagus juga, karena Baekhyun merasa kakinya mulai goyah.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya wartawan yang mulai bersemangat.

Hubungan pribadi memang selalu menarik untuk dikupas, apalagi hubungan pribadi orang terkenal.

"Yang harus saya lakukan hanyalah melihatnya. Hanya melihatnya," sahut Chanyeol dan kembali memandang ke arah Baekhyun, "dan saya akan merasa saya bisa menghadapi segalanya."

Bernapaslah, pinta Baekhyun pada diri sendiri. Ia harus bernapas. Kalau tidak ia akan segera pingsan.

Para wartawan berebut mengajukan pertanyaan, tetapi tidak ada yang terdengar jelas karena suara-suara saling tumpang-tindih.

"Saya hanya berharap..." Suara Chanyeol membuat ruangan itu hening. Semua perhatian terpusat kepada sosok Chanyeol dan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Mata Chanyeol sendiri tetap terpaku pada Baekhyun. "Saya hanya berharap dia bisa melihat saya."

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain debar jantungnya sendiri. Tetapi mungkin juga suasana saat itu memang hening. Baekhyun tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Ia merasa seolah-olah sedang melayang. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan."Chanyeol memecah keheningan. "Terima kasih."

Suasana kembali riuh dan para wartawan berlomba-lomb aingin bertanya lebih jauh. Tetapi kali ini Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar, membungkukkan badan, dan menyerahkan mikrofon kepada si penyelenggara acara, menandakan wawancara sudah selesai. Wanita itu buru-buru mengambil alih situasi, dengan ringkas dan efisien menjawab serta mengalihkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan wawancara kepada masalah yang tidak bersifat pribadi.

"O-oh. Dia ke sini," kata Haruka ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kerumunan wartawan dan berjalan ke arah mereka. "Tomoyuki, ayo kita pergi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Tomoyuki sambil mengerutkan kening, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kakaknya. "Aku baru datang dan aku belum bertemu dengan Chanyeol Oniisan. Aku harus memberikan selamat kepadanya."

Haruka melotot dan menarik lengan adiknya. "Nanti saja. Sekarang kita harus menyingkir dari sini."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kedua kakak-beradik itu berjalan pergi. Tomoyuki masih sempat menoleh dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Ketika Baekhyun berbalik kembali, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana.

Sesaat mereka hanya berpandangan. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia bahkan belum bisa bernapas dengan normal dan debar jantungnya belum mereda. Perasaannya masih melayang-layang.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendapati dirinya bertanya, "Kalau ingatanmu saat ini masih belum kembali, apakah kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang kaukatakan tadi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol agak kaget, tetapi ia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjawab. "Sejak sebelum aku hilang ingatan aku sudah menyukaimu. Ketika aku tidak mengingat apa-apa, aku kembali jatuh cinta padamu," gumamnya yakin. Ia terdiam sejenak, menatap mata Baekhyun lurus-lurus dan melanjutkan, "Jadi, ya, aku akan tetap mengatakan hal yang sama walaupun seandainya ingatanku belum kembali."

Mata Baekhyun terasa panas dan ia menunduk.

"Baekhyun-chan."Chanyeol menghela napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau menyukai Akira walaupun dia sama sekali tidak seperti yang kaukira. Dan—aku tidak percaya aku akan mengatakan ini—aku tahu dia menyukaimu. Bukankah dia juga sudah bilang padamu dia ingin melindungimu atau semacamnya? Tapi katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau bisa menerimaku. Atau setidaknya memberiku kesempatan. Aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa," sela Baekhyun.

"Aku... Apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, Chanyeol-san," kata Baekhyun sekali lagi sambil berusaha mengatur napas dan debar jantungnya, "karena aku memang sudah melihatmu."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. Ketegangan yang sejak tadi terlihat di wajahnya mulai menguap. "Kau sudah...? Lalu Akira?"

Baekhyun menunduk. "Sudah kukatakan padanya," gumamnya pelan.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. "Lalu kini kau kembali padaku?"

Baekhyun berdeham, agak salah tingkah, lalu balik bertanya, "Apakah kau harus bertanya terus? Atau kau ingin aku menerima Sensei?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Chanyeol cepat. Wajahnya pun berubah cerah. Ia mengembuskan napas dengan lega. "Baekhyun-chan..."

Tepat pada saat itu tiba-tiba Takemiya Shinzo muncul dan menepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan keras. "Foto-fotomu hebat, Chanyeol. Selamat," katanya riang, dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Oh, ada Baekhyun rupanya. Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun buru-buru membungkuk memberi salam.

"Paman?"Chanyeol mengerjap bingung, seolah ia memerlukan waktu satu-dua detik sebelum menyadari bahwa orang yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah pamannya. "Paman baru datang?"

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat," kata pamannya tanpa merasa bersalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu setelah acara ini selesai? Tentu saja Baekhyun juga harus ikut."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Paman dan Chanyeol-san saja yang pergi. Aku..."

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya mendekat. Ia bisa melihat alis paman Chanyeol terangkat heran, lalu senyum kecil mulai terlihat di wajah pria yang lebih tua itu. Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas dan ia hampir tidak berani mengangkat wajah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan lain kali, Paman?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada meminta maaf. "Hari ini kami punya rencana lain."

Takemiya Shinzo menatap mereka berdua, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, rupanya sudah berhasil."

"Chanyeol-san, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol yang melaju di jalan.

"Karena kau sudah memberiku cokelat," sahut Chanyeol sambil menepuk kantong kain berisi cokelat buatan Baekhyun yang diletakkan di

dasbor, "aku juga harus menepati janjiku." "Janji apa?"

Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Bukankah kau pernah memintaku mengajakmu ke restoran favoritmu itu lagi pada Hari Valentine?"

"Ah, benar!" seru Baekhyun gembira, baru teringat soal janji itu. "Chanyeol-san, ternyata kau masih ingat. Jadi kita akan makan malam di sana?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau membawa kartu diskonmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertegun. "Kartu diskon?"

"Ya, kartu diskon yang kaubilang hanya bisa dipakai pada hari-hari tertentu," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdeham. "Eh, soal kartu diskon itu..." "Ya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada kartu diskon."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. "Tidak ada? Maksudmu, kau lupa membawanya?"

"Bukan. Aku tidak pernah punya kartu diskon itu." Melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Sebenarnya itu restoran pamanku, jadi aku selalu mendapatkan diskon khusus kalau aku makan di sana."

"Oh, begitu?" gumam Baekhyun heran. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya waktu itu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus berbohong saat itu. "Entahlah," jawabnya. "Kurasa aku tidak ingin dianggap memamerkan diri."

"Kau tidak pernah memamerkan diri," kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Malah kau salah satu orang paling rendah hati yang pernah kukenal."

"Karena itu kau menyukaiku?" gurau Chanyeol. Baekhyun meringis, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kurasa begitu."

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun-chan," gumamnya pelan. "Terima kasih karena sudah memberiku kesempatan. Terima kasih karena sudah ada di sini bersamaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap laki-laki yang duduk di belakang kemudi itu, lalu menatap tangannya yang hampir tak terlihat dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Hatinya terasa hangat. Ringan. Bahagia. Ia suka apabila Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya seperti itu, membuatnya merasa laki-laki itu akan selalu bersamanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol-san, kenapa kau tadi bilang Sensei tidak seperti yang kukira?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Ah, dulu sewaktu kau mengantarku ke stasiun kereta, kau juga bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kaukatakan kepadaku. Sesuatu tentang ingatan masa kecilku. Kau ingat?"

"Oh, itu..."Chanyeol tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Aku sangat penasaran," kata Baekhyun. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya dan menghadap Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

"Tentang cinta pertamamu. Anak laki-laki yang membantu mencarikan kalungmu yang hilang itu..."

"Sensei."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau anak laki-laki itu bukan Akira?"

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan padamu anak laki-laki itu bukan Akira?" Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. "Bagaimana mungkin? Luhan yang bilang padaku nama anak itu Kitano Akira. Luhan kenal banyak orang dan dia tidak mungkin salah."

"Tapi Akira tidak mengingatmu, bukan? Tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu, atau membantumu mencari kalung, atau semacamnya?"

"Tiga belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Orang-orang bisa saja melupakan beberapa hal pada masa kecilnya," protes Baekhyun. "Lagi pula, bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin anak itu bukan Sensei?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum kembali menatap jalanan di depan. Ia tersenyum. "Karena akulah anak itu."

Kali ini Baekhyun terbelalak. "Apa?" Suaranya juga melengking.

"Aku ingat pernah melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sedang berjongkok di samping gedung sekolah menangis tersedu-sedu mencari kalungnya yang hilang," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menangis tersedu-sedu," bantah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya. "Waktu itu kau tidak memakai sarung tangan. Kau terus meniup-niup tanganmu. Aku ingat itu karena aku bermaksud meminjamkan sarung tanganku kepadamu. Hanya saja hari itu aku juga tidak membawa sarung tangan."

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip.

"Aku masih ingat, Baekhyun-chan. Sungguh. Semuanya tersimpan di kepalaku seperti foto," kata Chanyeol sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Tapi ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya," kata Baekhyun. "Apakah itu benar-benar kau, Chanyeol-san?"

"Begitulah kenyataannya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin Luhan salah mengenali orang?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Yang kutahu adalah cinta pertamamu sudah pasti bukan Kitano Akira," katanya sambil menatap Baekhyun, "tapi Park Chanyeol."

Sejenak Baekhyun masih berpikir. Akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Akan kuingat itu," katanya, lalu memandang ke luar jendela dan melihat butiran salju tipis melayang turun. "Wah, salju mulai turun lagi."

* * *

 **Epilog**

* * *

akhirnya selesai sudah ff ini, sampai jumpa kawanku terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, follow, fav, dan review

PCYfairyfloss : disini tak ada yang mengganggu

almaepark : masih inget tuh wkwk

FreezingUnicorn180 : sudah lanjut sayangku

michiko yoshinora klemente : udah jadian yuhuuu

BaekHill : sudah jadian tuhh

izzahnurul034 ; akhirnyaa

herlina9412 : ini udah update yaw, makasih udah nunggu

epilog besok yaa


	14. Epilog

Epilog

 _CAHAYA matahari yang silau membuat mata Chanyeol menyipit ketika menatap anak perempuan yang sedang berjongkok dan mengorek-ngorek tanah bersalju dengan ranting di samping gedung sekolah. Sepertinya anak itu sedang mencari sesuatu. Sesekali ia meniup tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan. Dan sepertinya ia juga sedang menangis._

 _Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Teman-temannya belum keluar. Tadi mereka bilang mereka tidak akan lama, hanya akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun kepada guru SD favorit mereka. Chanyeol tidak terlalu setuju dengan ide itu. Memang benar, guru itu guru favorit mereka semasa SD, tetapi kini mereka sudah menjadi murid SMP. Menurut Chanyeol mereka tidak pantas lagi bersikap sentimental dan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Namun teman-temannya tidak mau mendengar alasannya. Ia ikut ke sini karena terpaksa, tetapi ia menolak untuk masuk dan bertemu dengan guru mereka. Menurutnya laki-laki harus bersikap tegas. Biar saja teman-temannya yang masuk. Ia akan menunggu di luar sini sampai mereka kembali. Walaupun di luar sini dingin sekali._

 _Chanyeol kembali menatap anak perempuan itu. Teman-temannya belum kembali. Daripada melamun saja, mungkin ia bisa membantu anak itu._

 _Chanyeol membetulkan letak topi wol birunya dan menghampiri anak itu. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya._

 _Anak perempuan itu mendongak. Matanya menyipit menatap Chanyeol. Dari dekat, Chanyeol menyadari rambut panjang anak itu yang diikat ekor kuda terlihat agak miring dan ada sedikit noda tanah di pipinya yang kemerahan. Chanyeol juga baru tahu anak itu tidak sedang menangis seperti yang diduganya tadi, tetapi anak itu memang hampir menangis. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca._

" _Sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi karena anak itu tidak menjawab. Setelah ragu sejenak, anak perempuan itu bergumam pelan,_

" _Mencari sesuatu."_

" _Mencari apa?"_

" _Kalung." Lalu anak perempuan itu kembali menunduk_ _dan_ _mengorek-ngorek tanah._

 _Kalung? Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Chanyeol pun ikut mencari. Ia baru mulai berlutut ketika sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau._

 _Ia memungut benda itu dan mengamatinya. Kalung itu kalung yang sederhana, tetapi indah, dengan liontin berbentuk tulisan "Baekhyun". Nama_ _anak itukah?_

" _Namamu Baekhyun?" tanyanya._

 _Anak itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya." Nada suaranya_ _terdengar_ _ragu-ragu._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan mengacungkan kalung yang dipegangnya itu. "Ketemu!"_

" _Benarkah?" Wajah anak perempuan itu langsung berubah cerah. Ia_ _berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat-kilat senang dan pipinya semakin merah._

 _Chanyeol berdeham dan menyerahkan kalung itu kepadanya. "Jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang lagi."_

 _Tepat pada saat itu ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan melihat teman-temannya ternyata sudah keluar dan melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Chanyeol mendesah. Kenapa mereka memilih sekarang untuk_ _keluar? Ia mendesah pelan sekali lagi dan menoleh kembali kepada anak perempuan yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku pergi dulu," katanya. "Kau juga lebih baik cepat pulang."_

 _Setelah itu ia pergi bergabung dengan teman-temannya._

" _Luhan, cepat ke sini," Baekhyun menarik Luhan yang baru datang. "Dan jangan berbalik! Nanti dia melihat kita."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Kau kenal anak laki-laki di lapangan itu? Tapi kau jangan berbalik._ _Nanti dia melihat."_

 _Luhan mendelik ke arah saudara kembarnya. "Kalau tidak berbalik bagaimana aku bisa melihat siapa yang kau maksud?"_

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi pelan-pelan saja. Jangan sampai ketahuan." Luhan menoleh diam-diam dan memandang ke arah lapangan. * * *_

" _Kau tadi bicara dengan siapa, Chanyeol?" tanya Eiji yang bertubuh_ _jangkung sambil menoleh ke belakang._

 _Chanyeol memutar kepala temannya kembali ke depan. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Kenapa kalian cepat sekali?"_

" _Cepat?" Mata Makoto melebar terkejut. "Kami pikir kau pasti sudah uring-uringan karena menunggu begitu lama di luar."_

 _Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mendengar._

" _Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Emi sambil melirik jam tangan._

 _Akira sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang hampir_ _botak._

" _Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan?" usulnya._

" _Kenapa pikiranmu makan melulu?" omel Makoto dan menyikut_ _lengan Akira._

" _Memangnya kalian tidak pernah dengar cuaca dingin membuat orang-orang gampang lapar?" tanya Akira sambil memandang teman-temannya satu per satu. "Apalagi aku."_

 _Emi terkikik. "Maksudmu karena ibumu salah memotong rambutmu sampai hampir botak dan sekarang kepalamu kedinginan?"_

" _Jangan mengingatkanku pada rambut jelek ini," erang Akira. "Aduh, kenapa aku lupa bawa topi hari ini?"_

 _Chanyeol melepaskan topinya dan melemparkannya ke arah Akira. "Pakai ini saja kalau kau malu rambutmu yang jelek itu dilihat orang."_

 _Teman-temannya tertawa. Sambil bersungut-sungut, Akira mengenakan topi wol biru itu._

" _Sekarang jam pulang sekolah, kau tahu?" kata Luhan. "Di lapangan banyak orang. Anak laki-laki yang mana maksudmu? Beri aku petunjuk."_

" _Tadi dia bersama teman-temannya," gumam Baekhyun sambil berpikir-pikir. Tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jari. "Dia memakai topi biru. Topi wol biru!"_

" _Topi biru?" Luhan menyipitkan mata dan mencari-cari. "Ah, itu dia._ _Topi biru dan... dia bersama teman-temannya. Yang itu? Bukankah_ _mereka kakak kelas kita?"_

" _Ya, ya, ya," sahut Baekhyun cepat tanpa berbalik. "Kau tahu siapa namanya? Anak laki-laki bertopi biru itu?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk. "Itu Kitano Akira."_

" _Kitano Akira," gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sendiri._

 _Luhan menyikut saudara kembarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin tahu?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lebar penuh rahasia. "Akan kuceritakan di rumah. Ayo, kita pulang."_

END

THANK YOU


End file.
